Więź dusz
by Wiana
Summary: Harry, Draco i Severus są w szczęśliwym związku, jednak stary manipulator Dumbledore ma swoje własne plany, które chce wcielić w życie...
1. Rozdział 1

Wakacje na Privet Drive 4 mijały Harry'emu spokojnie, ale też i powoli. Dursleyowie nie zwracali na niego uwagi i tylko regularne listy od przyjaciół sprawiały, że nie szalał z nudów. Fakt, to, że Dursleyowie go nie widzieli, było jego winą. Nic nie mogli poradzić na zaklęcie niezauważalności, które ciągle go otaczało, dzięki pewnemu sprytnemu naszyjnikowi. Nie do końca też prawdą było, że tylko listy przyjaciół trzymały go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nie były one również jego jedynym źródłem wiadomości ze świata (aczkolwiek bardzo ubogim źródłem). Codziennie dostawał opasły list od Draco, swojego chłopaka i kochanka. Blondyn kupił mu nawet podręczniki potrzebne na siódmym roku, aby Harry się aż tak bardzo nie nudził. Co jakiś czas przez zaklęcia otaczające dom Dursleów prześlizgiwał się niezauważony również list od Severusa, który jeszcze nie kochał się z nim tylko dlatego, że w roku szkolnym Harry wciąż jeszcze był niepełnoletni. Cholerny Draco miał szczęście – obchodził urodziny w styczniu. Jednak już we wrześniu będą mogli utworzyć prawdziwy trójkąt i Harry nie mógł się tego doczekać.

Dziś były jego urodziny, czyli połowa wakacji i czekania na Super Genialne Pieprzenie była już za nim. Harry siedział na łóżku, bawiąc się magicznym naszyjnikiem (prezent od Severusa) i wpatrując się w nocne niebo za oknem. Już wkrótce wybije północ i jak co roku, z dziwnym wyczuciem czasu, sowy przyniosą mu jego prezenty od przyjaciół. Kiedyś myślał, że w swoje siedemnaste urodziny zostanie zabrany z Privet Drive, ponieważ zaklęcia chroniły go tutaj dopóki był dzieckiem. Jednak teraz nie był tego taki pewny. Nikt z przyjaciół nic o tym w listach nie wspomniał, żaden dorosły przed wakacjami również o niczym go nie poinformował. Nawet nie wiedział, czy chciał zostać stąd zabrany. Dzięki naszyjnikowi jego wakacje były niemalże normalne. Dursleyowie nie byli tak do końca świadomi tego, że u nich był, więc nie dawali mu żadnych zajęć. Nie zwracali też uwagi na niego gdy wchodził do kuchni i nakładał sobie zdrową porcję jedzenia na talerz. To było nawet całkiem zabawne, zwłaszcza gdy sprawiał im różne psikusy. Nie za bardzo oczywiste, tylko takie drobne. Zabranie papieru toaletowego, schowanie pilota od telewizora – tego typu sprawy. Można było powiedzieć, że był takim ich osobistym diabełkiem, który wszystko przykrywał ogonem.

Harry rozłożył się na tyle wygodnie na ile pozwalał stary materac łóżka i odliczał sekundy do północy. Gdy tylko cyferki na elektronicznym budziku pokazały 00:00, za oknem pojawiły się ledwo widoczne kształty. Pomału zbliżały się aż w końcu kilka sów, w tym Hedwiga, wleciało do jego pokoiku.

_Dziwacznie niesamowite_ – pomyślał Harry – _Pewnie magia ma coś wspólnego z tą punktualnością._

Chłopak szybko odebrał paczuszki i listy. Poczęstował każdą sowę smakołykiem i patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę w niebo, gdy wszystkie oprócz Hedwigi odleciały. Jego śnieżna dziewczynka wydawała się być bardzo z siebie zadowolona i Harry szybko się zorientował dlaczego – przyniosła ze sobą prezenty od Draco i Severusa. Gryfon postanowił najlepsze zostawić na koniec i zabrał się za otwieranie pozostałych przesyłek.

Hermiona jak zwykle podarowała mu coś do czytania. Opasłe tomisko „Wszystko co musisz wiedzieć na temat czarodziejskiego prawa" oraz „Czarodziejskie tradycje", które były tylko niewiele cieńsze. Harry zrezygnowany przyznał dziewczynie rację, gdy przeczytał od niej liścik. Był już pełnoletnim czarodziejem, a to znaczyło, że musiał dobrze zapoznać się z tymi pozycjami. Zwłaszcza jeżeli miał obracać się w kręgu ludzi do którego należał jego kochanek i przyszły kochanek.

Ron trochę ponaśmiewał się w swoim liście z prezentu Hermiony, chociaż nie napisał bezpośrednio co nim było. Harry uśmiechnął się trochę smutno na to. Najwyraźniej jego dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół spędzała wakacje razem. Rudzielec przysłał mu zestaw do konserwacji miotły oraz roczną prenumeratę na „Teraz Quiddich!" – według Harryego najlepszą gazetę jaka była w tym temacie. Chłopak nigdy nie powiedział swojemu przyjacielowi, że lubi ją tylko dlatego, że posiadała ładne rozkładówki mokrych zawodników o pięknie wyrzeźbionych ciałach.

Prezent od Hagrida był większy niż zwykle i zapakowany inaczej, z większą finezją. Harry zaciekawiony otworzył go. W środku były tradycyjne kamienne ciasteczka, torcik, przewodnik po magicznych stworzeniach żyjących we Francji i kilka próbek francuskich potraw, które półolbrzym opisał ze szczegółami i zachwytem. Harry roześmiał się na to. Najwyraźniej romans francuskiej dyrektorki i jego przyjaciela rozkwitał bardzo intensywnie.

Kolejna paczka była od Remusa i Tonks. Harry uniósł na to brwi w zaskoczeniu. Kiedy ta dwójka się ze sobą zeszła? W środku była książka do animagii i dość ciekawa pozycja na temat obrony przed czarną magią. Harry sięgał już po kolejną paczkę, gdy poczuł jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się dziwne ciepło. Jego serce mocnej zabiło, lecz wszystko wróciło do normy zanim zdążył o czymkolwiek pomyśleć. Pokręcił głową stwierdzając, że coś mu się przewidziało i otworzył paczkę od Weasleyów. Tradycyjnie była wypełniona różnymi smakołykami, chociaż Harry miał wrażenie, że w tym roku pani Weasley przeszła samą siebie. Do tej paczki przymocowana była mniejsza, od Ginny. Dziewczyna sprawiła mu delikatny naszyjnik ze zniczem. Harry ocenił go na za bardzo dziewczęcy i wrzucił do szuflady w szafce nocnej razem z kamiennymi ciasteczkami Hagrida.

Teraz nadeszła pora na gwóźdź programu, a nawet dwa. Harry z leniwym uśmiechem na ustach wziął na kolana paczki od dwóch mężczyzn, których kochał najbardziej na świecie i bardzo długo zastanawiał się, którą z nich otworzyć pierwszą. Zdecydował się na tę od Draco. Jak nie patrzeć Severus dał mu wcześniejszy prezent urodzinowy w postaci magicznego naszyjnika jeszcze przed wakacjami. Pod szarym papierem pocztowym krył się delikatny i mieniący się różnymi kolorami papier prezentowy. Gdy tylko Harry delikatnie rozerwał jego róg, cały oderwał się od prezentu i opadł wokół niego w postaci bajecznej konfetti. Zawsze i wszędzie najbardziej widowiskowy, co Malfoy? Harry zaśmiał się w duchu i strząsnął konfetti z obitego jedwabiem pudełeczka. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył w środku coś co wyglądało jak bardzo wysokiej jakości szafka dla lalek. Sięgnął po liścik (gruba, stylowa papeteria) i się zarumienił. Draco sprezentował mu całą nową czarodziejską i mugolską garderobę. Szafeczkę miał postawić pod ścianą a następnie stuknąć w nią różdżką dwa razy i mebel przybierze odpowiednią wielkość. Trzy uderzenia w powiększoną, ponownie ją miniaturyzowały. W środku była magicznie powiększona, aby niezależnie od zewnętrznego rozmiaru mógł wszystko pomieścić. Harry zaciekawiony ustawił szafeczkę w przestrzeni między oknem a regałem i stuknął w nią różdżką dwa razy. Mebel urósł, ładnie się dopasowując i chłopak otworzył go. W środku był wielkości pokoju! I był po brzegi wypełniony ubraniami oraz dodatkami, i to najwyższej jakości! Harry szybko zrzucił z siebie stare ubrania po Dudleyu i nałożył pierwsze z brzegu mugolskie ubranie. Spodnie i koszulka magicznie dopasowały się do jego rozmiaru. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze w mugolskim stroju. Materiał był delikatny i zdawał się pieścić jego skórę. Będzie musiał poprawnie i wielokrotnie podziękować swojemu chłopakowi za tak cudowny prezent. Harry zamknął drzwi szafy i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku. Teraz nadeszła pora na prezent od Severusa. Mężczyzna wybrał dla niego ładną kolekcję książek. Zawierała pozycje o eliksirach, obronie przed czarną magią jak również… Kamasutrę. Harry z wypiekami na twarzy otworzył książkę. Słodki Merlinie… Chłopak nie wiedział jak Mistrz Eliksirów to zrobił, ale ludzie ze zdjęć bardzo przypominali jego, Draco i Severusa. Oczy Harryego zabłyszczały. Miał teraz nowy materiał do prac ręcznych. Chłopak szybko wyczyścił łóżko z pozostałych prezentów i rozłożył się na nim wygodnie. Przygryzł wargę, patrząc na zabawiających się na ruchomym zdjęciu czarodziejów, a jego dłoń powędrowała do zapięcia spodni.

Dopiero rano, a raczej w południe, Harry przeczytał krótki liścik od Severusa, w którym profesor pytał czy miał dużo zabawy dzięki książkom. Severus poinformował go również, że Dumbledore planuje go przenieść na Grimmuald Place dziś koło drugiej po południu. Harry szybko się zerwał z łóżka po przeczytaniu tego i zaczął wszystko pakować do kufra. Na szczęście sprawił sobie w tamtym roku zaczarowany, dzięki czemu wystarczył tylko, że coś wrzucił do niego, a dana rzecz ładnie się w nim układała. I jeszcze na dodatek kufer potrafił powiększyć swoją pojemność, gdy robiło się w nim za mało miejsca. Tak więc Harry spakował cały swój dobytek, łącznie z pomniejszoną szafką i innymi prezentami, zamknął kufer i aktywował zaklęcia zabezpieczające przed kradzieżą i włamaniem do niego, a następnie pomniejszony wsadził do kieszeni nowiutkiej szmaragdowozielonej bluzy z kapturem. Do drugiej kieszeni włożył klatkę Hedwigi i miotłę, a do spodni różdżkę. Nie wiedział czy ma się cieszyć z tego, że dziś go zabiorą od Dursleyów. Zszedł do kuchni i zrobił sobie późne śniadanie i wyszedł z nim na schody przed dom. Wypadałoby zrobić Dursleyom jakiś pożegnalny dowcip, który by zapamiętali do końca życia, jednak nie miał na niego żadnego pomysłu. Może by na jakiś wpadł gdyby akurat byli w domu i coś robili. Harry przeżuwał ostatni kęs kanapki, gdy zobaczył jak spomiędzy numeru 3 i 5 wychodzi kilka osób i bardzo stara się być niezauważona. Jedna z nich potknęła się, wydawało by się, że o własne stopy. Tonks. Chłopak popił kanapkę sokiem i już chciał wytrzeć dłonie o nowiutkie spodnie, gdy wyobraził sobie co na ten temat powiedziałby Draco. Ledwo udało mu się stłumić śmiech. Czwórka czarodziejów w końcu do niego doszła. Byli to Moody, Tonks, Remus i Charlie.

- Cześć wam. – Harry uśmiechnął się do nich. – Jeżeli chcieliście być niezauważonymi to wam to bardzo spektakularnie nie wyszło.

Tonks się zarumieniła, podczas gdy Remus i Charlie zachichotali rozbawieni.

- Nie wymądrzaj się tak, młody. Powiedz dowidzenia rodzinie i zabieramy cię stąd. – Moody najwyraźniej znowu był nie w humorze. Harry postanowił trochę im zadanie utrudnić.

- A dlaczego miałbym z wami gdziekolwiek iść? Nikt nie poinformował mnie, że mam zostać dziś gdzieś zabrany. Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie jesteście przebranymi Śmierciojadami albo handlarzami ludzkim towarem, którzy chcą mnie wywieść do niemieckiego burdelu? – Harry powiedział to wszystko ze stoickim spokojem, w duchu obiecując sobie kupienie myślodsiewni tylko po to, by móc odtworzyć głupie miny członków Zakonu Feniksa. Był pewien, że Draco i Severus z wielką ochotą również by zobaczyli to wspomnienie.

- Burdel, Potter? – Moody o mało się nie opluł, podczas gdy Remus zrobił bardzo poważną minę.

- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego. – Charlie, Moody i Tonks popatrzyli ogłupieni na Remusa.

- Koniec psot. – Harry wyszczerzył się do ostatniego prawdziwego Huncwota i otrzepał spodnie. – No to chodźmy. Dursleyów i tak nie ma w domu, a wszystkie bagaże mam w kieszeni.

Remus odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i razem zaczęli iść w stronę alejki między numerem trzecim i piątym, pozostała trójka podążała za nimi, wciąż zastanawiając się co tak właściwie się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

- Więc jak ci minęła połowa wakacji, Harry? – Wilkołak zapytał, jednak chłopak widział, że jego przyjaciel uważnie obserwuje okolicę.

- Lepiej niż się spodziewałem, chociaż było trochę nudno. – Harry zobaczył jak pani Figg macha do nich sprzed swojego domu i odmachał jej szczerząc się wesoło. W alejce Remus wyciągnął świstoklik i wszyscy dotknęli kolorowej skarpetki.

- Frutti di Mare – Lupin powiedział hasło aktywujące i Harry poczuł znajome i niezbyt lubiane szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Po przedłużającej się chwili wirowania wszyscy cali wylądowali w ciemnej uliczce na Grimmuald Place. Moody stuknął Harryego w głowę i chłopak zniknął dzięki zaklęciu kameleona. Cicho opuścili alejkę i czym prędzej udali się do starego domu Blacków.

W środku Grimmuald Place 12 wyglądał równie mrocznie jak zwykle, chociaż widać było, że był regularnie sprzątany i zamieszkały. Harry zdjął z siebie zaklęcie kameleona i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do kuchni, która pękała w szwach. Chyba cały Zakon Feniksa był w niej zgromadzony! Harry z podekscytowaniem pomyślał, że może w końcu dyrektor postanowił pozwolić mu brać udział w zebraniach i planowaniu, jednak jego nadzieje szybko się rozwiały, gdy uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Molly Weasley przywitała go serdecznym uściskiem.

- Chodź Harry, pewnie jesteś głodny. Akurat skończyliśmy zebranie, ale za parę minut zrobi się tu znacznie luźniej. Znajdź sobie jakieś miejsce żeby usiąść a ja przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia. – pani Weasley poklepała go po ramieniu i zniknęła w tłumie, który rzeczywiście powoli zaczął się przerzedzać. Chłopak rozczarowany zajął miejsce w ciemnym rogu pokoju. Po chwili ktoś usiadł koło niego i Harry z trudem opanował swój zwierzęcy instynkt widząc seksowny uśmieszek Severusa.

- Najlepszego z okazji urodzin. – Snape wyszeptał żeby nikt oprócz Harryego nie mógł go usłyszeć. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie prezenty znajdą u ciebie praktyczne zastosowanie. – dodał trochę zagadkowo i chłopak usilnie walczył żeby się nie zarumienić.

- O tak, profesorze. No, może oprócz naszyjnika od Ginny. Jest strasznie dziewczęcy. – Harry dodał po chwili namysłu. – Ale książki były niezwykle trafione w tym roku. Hermiona podarowała mi dość ciekawą lekturę na temat czarodziejskiego prawa i tradycji.

- Doprawdy? I doznałeś olśnienia po lekturze? – Jeżeli ktoś na nich patrzył, to na pewno myślał, że Snape właśnie poczęstował Harryego jakimiś złośliwymi docinkami, jeżeli patrzył na twarz profesora.

- Jeszcze nie miałem czasu żeby je przeczytać, ale mam wrażenie, że w te wakacje czeka mnie wiele odkrywczej lektury.

- Cóż, mogę mieć tylko nadzieję na zobaczenie jak będziesz praktykował swoją nowo nabytą wiedzę, panie Potter. – Severus wstał i Harry poczuł lekkie poruszenie w kieszeni spodni. – Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie.

- Do widzenia, profesorze. – Harry patrzył za oddalającym się mężczyzną. Po chwili zauważył, że w kuchni pozostało niewielu członków Zakonu i nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty przyciszoną rozmową. Molly podeszła do niego i postawiła przed nim talerz pełen ziemniaków i gulaszu, surówki oraz szklankę soku dyniowego. – Dziękuję, proszę pani.

Kobieta odpowiedziała na jego uśmiech uśmiechem i powróciła do przywracania pomieszczenia do pierwotnych rozmiarów. Kilka minut później do kuchni wpadły jej dzieci oraz Hermiona i o dziwo Neville. Od razu wypatrzyli jedzącego Harryego i otoczyli go witając się z nim bardziej i mniej wylewnie. Pottera trochę zaskoczyło to, że Ginny przytuliła go tak samo jak Hermiona, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to jakaś dziewczęca cecha.

- Aw… czyż oni nie są słodcy? – Ron zaśmiał się z niego i poklepał po plecach, podczas gdy Ginny lekko zarumieniona usiadła między Harrym i bliźniakami. Ron usiadł koło Hermiony, która siedziała obok bruneta, jej oczy błyszczały radośnie.

- Daj spokój Ron. Przecież dobrze wiesz, że Ginny jest dla mnie jak siostra. – Harry pogroził swojemu przyjacielowi palcem i wrócił do jedzenia. Po chwili już wszyscy wcinali pyszny obiad. – A tak właściwie, to co cię tu sprowadziło, Neville? – Gryfon zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Babcia jest w szpitalu, więc dyrektor zdecydował, że tu będę bezpieczniejszy niż sam w domu. – Neville wyglądał na przybitego.

- Co się stało? – Harry odłożył swój widelec i popatrzył na chłopca poprawnie, widząc jak bardzo wyszczuplał od Uczty Pożegnalnej.

- Tydzień temu Śmierciożercy zaatakowali w okolicy gdzie mieszkamy. Babcia była akurat u krawcowej, gdy zaczęli palić sklepy. Miała szczęście, że w ogóle udało się ją uratować z płomieni, ale jest bardzo mocno poparzona. – Chłopak opuścił smętnie głowę i zaczął smętnie przebierać widelcem w swoich ziemniakach. Harry sięgnął przez stół i poklepał go po dłoni.

- Ale będzie żyła, prawda? I to jest najważniejsze. – Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko i Neville po chwili odpowiedział mu nieśmiałym uśmiechem, przyznając rację. Harry skończył swój obiad i wstał od stołu. – Idę wypakować się. W razie czego będę w moim pokoju.

- Twoim pokoju? – Ron zrobił wielkie oczy. – Ale przecież masz ze mną pokój!

- Sorry, Ron, ale nie tym razem. Jestem już pełnoletni i, bez obrazy, ale po całym roku szkolnym dzielenia sypialni z innymi, w wakacje chcę mieć święty spokój.

Molly usłyszała to i od razu podeszła by zainterweniować.

- Harry, kochanie. Nie ma tu wystarczająco dużo pokojów by zapewnić każdemu prywatność… - zaczęła, jednak Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Z tego co się orientuję, to regularnie mieszka tu tylko Remus z Tonks, a to daje jedną zajętą sypialnię, proszę pani. Rozumiem, że Neville jest tu dla swojego własnego bezpieczeństwa i zajmuje kolejny pokój gościnny. Ron i Hermiona nocują tu, ponieważ są u mnie w odwiedzinach. Razem daje to cztery zajęte sypialnie. Można wiedzieć kto zajmuje resztę mojego domu? – Harry zrobił niedowierzającą minę, a Molly zamrugała zaskoczona.

- Jak to twojego domu? Przecież to są kwatery główne zakonu feniksa! – Ron wstał, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela jak na wariata.

- Nie Ron. Tuż po śmierci Syriusza otrzymałem z Gringotta jego testament, w którym wyraźnie wszystko dla mnie zostawił. Od dzisiaj jestem pełnoletni a przez to jestem pełnoprawnym właścicielem tego domu. – Harry powiedział to powoli, wciąż patrząc na Molly Weasley, która próbowała otrząsnąć się z szoku. Przez chwilę zastanowił się co takiego mogło doprowadzić kobietę do takiego stanu. – Owszem, wciąż jesteście tu wszyscy mile widziani jako goście. Jesteście przecież prawie jak moja rodzina. Zakon również może używać tego miejsca do spotkań, nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Chociaż byłbym wdzięczny gdybym mógł brać udział w zebraniach.

- Obawiam się, że tylko członkowie zakonu mogą brać w nich udział, Harry. – Odpowiedział mu głos Dumbledorea i Harry odwrócił się w stronę drzwi by zobaczyć stojącego w nich wiekowego dyrektora. Starszy czarodziej wszedł do kuchni i zajął miejsce przy stole, obejmując iskrzącymi oczami zgromadzonych przy nim ludzi. – Niestety nie przyjmujemy do zakonu czarodziejów, którzy jeszcze nie zakończyli swojej edukacji, tak więc będziesz musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać.

- Tak też myślałem. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i skinął lekko głową w bardzo Severusowym geście, po czym udał się na poszukiwanie swojego pokoju. Z poprzednich wizyt wiedział który pokój Hermiona dzieliła z Ginny oraz gdzie spał Ron. To samo tyczyło się Remusa i Tonks, chociaż Neville był zagadką. Harry wszedł piętro wyżej niż sypialnie jego przyjaciół i poddał się. – Stworku!

Okropny skrzat domowy pojawił się przed nim z cichym pop i od razu zaczął marudzić pod nosem.

- Stworku, powiedz mi, kto zajmuje którą sypialnię na tym piętrze. – Harry polecił mu, krzywiąc się gdy linia przekleństw popłynęła z ust skrzata, zanim ten zebrał się w sobie i zaczął go prowadzić wzdłuż korytarza.

- Tutaj śpi rudy zdrajca krwi, a tutaj jego brat. Tutaj ich rodzice, niech ich zdradziecka krew zczernieje. Ten pokój hańbi starzec. Główna sypialnia jest wolna, tylko dziedzic Blacków może mieć do niej dostęp…

Harry przytaknął i otworzył duże mahoniowe drzwi. Sypialnia była ciemna ale czysta. Widać było, że Stworek dbał o nią znacznie lepiej niż o resztę domu. Chłopak pomyślał o kilku zmianach, które sprawią, że pokój stanie się znacznie milszy i przytulniejszy, po czym zwrócił się do skrzata, który wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami.

- Tak, Stworku, Syriusz uczynił mnie swoim dziedzicem i zabraniam ci kontaktować się w jakikolwiek sposób z tymi którzy są po stronie Voldemorta. Nie jestem zadowolony z tego jak zdradziłeś Syriusza.

- Pan Syriusz był zdrajcą krwi! – Skrzat zaskrzeczał bojowo i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie jest jakoś spokrewniony ze Zgredkiem. – Moja pani tak cierpiała przez jego zdradę…

Harry usiadł na łóżku i zamyślił się, wciąż obserwując skrzata.

- Co myślisz o Draco Malfoyu?

- Panicz Malfoy jest dobrym dziedzicem, czystej krwi, szanuje tradycję… on byłby dobrym dziedzicem Blacków… nie to co Harry Potter… wychowany przez mugoli… - skrzat znowu zaczął odpływać w swój własny światek.

- Stworku, za kilka dni Draco Malfoy będzie moim gościem, razem z Severusem Snape'em. – Oczy skrzata znowu zrobiły się wielkie. – Jednak chcę aby zostało to zachowane w tajemnicy, ponieważ nie wszyscy w tym domu są ich przyjaciółmi. Chcę byś wiedział, że moim pragnieniem jest pewnego dnia połączyć nasze domy – Harry użył sformułowania, które przeczytał w książce o czarodziejskich tradycjach – i dlatego nie chcę byś sprawiał jakiekolwiek problemy. Chcę byś był wzorowym skrzatem domowym, który będzie dla mnie dumą a nie wstydem. Chciałbym również żebyś informował mnie za każdym razem kiedy członkowie zakonu mają zebranie, żebym mógł ich trochę poszpiegować, zrozumiałeś?

Skrzat przytaknął bardzo gorliwie i zniknął z pokoju. Harry westchnął. Musiał jak najszybciej sprawdzić w tej książce czy wszystko dobrze zapamiętał ze wstępu do rozdziału na temat skrzatów domowych i czy niczego nie przekręcił. Kto by przypuszczał, że trzeba się z nimi obchodzić w odpowiedni sposób gdy jest się dziedzicem i chce się by były posłuszne? Z tego co zdążył przeczytać jeszcze czekał go jakiś rytuał później, ale na szczęście to mogło poczekać. Harry zabrał się za wypakowywanie swoich rzeczy.


	2. Rozdział 2

Wieczorem po kolacji, która minęła w dość napiętej atmosferze (rozluźnionej nieco dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry przypomniał sobie o podziękowaniu za prezenty), czwórka przyjaciół oraz Ginny zostali odesłani do swoich pokoi by się wyspać, ponieważ następnego dnia mieli iść na ulicę Pokątną po sprawunki, których listę przyniósł ze sobą Dumbledore. Ostatecznie Ron był zadowolony z tego, że ma cały pokój dla siebie i przestał rzucać brunetowi urażone spojrzenia.

Bliźniacy radośnie wrócili do mieszkania nad ich sklepem, wylewnie zapraszając Harrryego by ich następnego dnia odwiedził, podczas gdy Charlie i Molly usiedli w kuchni pijąc wieczorną herbatę i czekając na powrót Remusa i Tonks, aby powrócić do Nory.

Harry wyszedł spod prysznica i przypomniał sobie o tym, że Severus włożył mu coś do kieszeni gdy wychodził. Ubrał się w piżamę i sprawdził co to takiego było. W kieszeni spodni znalazł mały zwitek pergaminu.

_W razie czego Twój skrzat domowy może nas przenieść prosto do Twojego pokoju._

_D&S_

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. _Proszę, proszę, kto by przypuszczał, że Mistrz Eliksirów będzie aż taki niecierpliwy by dostać się do moich spodni?_ Zachichotał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem gdy wywnioskował z liściku, że Draco spędza swoje wakacje u Severusa.

- Starzec i rudzi zdrajcy krwi mają spotkanie w kuchni. – Stworek pojawił się na chwilę w jego pokoju by to oznajmić i zniknął, zostawiając za sobą mrugającego nastolatka. Harry otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i uśmiechnął widząc, że chociaż część z jego poleceń dotarła do skrzata. Szybko narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę, wymruczał zaklęcie wyciszające na swoje stopy i udał schodami w dół, prosto pod zamknięte drzwi kuchni. Członkowie zakonu tym razem nawet nie próbowali zachować prywatności, ponieważ przez cienkie drzwi wszystko było słychać.

- … dziedzicem Blacków!

- Uspokój się Molly. – Rozbrzmiał głos dyrektora i ktoś ciężko opadł na krzesło. – To, że chłopak się o części swojego dziedzictwa dowiedział niczego nie zmienia.

- Wiem, po prostu nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić tego jak bardzo będziemy bogaci gdy już ożeni się z Ginny. To po prostu przekracza moje wyobrażenia. Nie tylko dziedzic Potterów ale też i Blacków. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy podpisywaliśmy kontrakt myślałam, że fortuna Blacków przejdzie ostatecznie na Draco Malfoya, a tu taka niespodzianka! Dlaczego nam niczego wcześniej nie powiedziałeś, Albusie?

- Po śmierci Syriusza miałem tylko swoje domysły. Może i jestem magicznym opiekunem Harryego, ale nie mam dostępu do wszystkich urzędowych spraw, które go dotyczą. Zwłaszcza, że dziś skończył siedemnaście lat.

- Właśnie Albusie, jesteś pewien, że skoro jest pełnoletni, to nie może zerwać umowy? Wiem, że będzie dobry dla mojej Ginny, w końcu sam przyznał dzisiaj, że ją kocha. W prawdzie tylko jak siostrę ale to zawsze coś.

- Spokojnie, wszystko odpowiednio zaplanowałem. Harry nic nie wie o umowie małżeńskiej i się nie dowie dopóki nie będzie za późno. Ginevra Weasley zostanie Lady Potter i da dziedziców dla Harry'ego, czy chłopak będzie tego na początku chciał czy też nie. Jestem pewien, że jak później będzie miał czas żeby wszystko przemyśleć, to doceni naszą pracę.

- Dobrze. Arturze, rozmawiałeś już z Ginny na ten temat? – w głosie Molly wyraźnie było słychać ulgę i rozweselenie.

- Tak, była bardzo szczęśliwa, gdy dowiedziała się kogo wybraliśmy jej na męża. Z tego co się orientuję, to już zaczęła poznawać go bliżej. Powiedziała coś o tym, że nie chce iść do łóżka z kimś kogo tak właściwie nie zna.

- Ach, moja mała dziewczynka. Kiedy ona dorosła?

Harry czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nie chciał już niczego więcej słyszeć. Jak oni mogli… szybko wbiegł po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju a następnie do towarzyszącej mu łazienki i zwymiotował. Już sama myśl o tym, że miałby spać z dziewczyną wywoływała u niego mdłości, ale to co ci… ci zdrajcy zrobili za jego plecami…! Umowa małżeńska! I niczego nie chcieli mu powiedzieć dopóki nie będzie za późno by cokolwiek zrobił! Co, chcieli pewnego dnia wezwać go do gabinetu dyrektora razem z Ginny, wcisnąć im na palce obrączki i wysłać w noc poślubną? Harry oparł rozpalone czoło o porcelanową krawędź muszli i odetchnął głęboko. Pewnie chcieli zrobić coś właśnie w tym stylu. Musiał jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Draco i Severusem. Oni znali się na tych wszystkich tradycjach i prawach czarodziejskiego świata. Harry doprowadził się do porządku i wezwał Stworka.

- Zmiana planów. Powiedz Severusowi i Draco, że coś się stało i potrzebuję ich teraz. Jeżeli będzie to możliwe, to przenieś ich prosto do mojego pokoju, dobrze?

Skrzat rozpromienił się słysząc imię Draco i szybko zniknął. Harry usiadł na łóżku i zaczął przekartkowywać książkę o prawie czarodziejów w poszukiwaniu czegoś na temat umów małżeńskich. Jakieś pół godziny później Stworek pojawił się z zaniepokojonym Severusem i znowu zniknął. Mężczyzna szybko podszedł do wyraźnie rozemocjonowanego Gryfona.

- Co się stało? – Harry zamrugał i rzucił się w objęcia mężczyzny, cicho szlochając. Zaskoczony Mistrz Eliksirów poprowadził ich do łóżka i usiadł razem z nim, starając się jakoś uspokoić Pottera. Kilka minut później skrzat przybył z Draco, ukłonił się blondynowi i zniknął z cichym pop. Draco chwilę stał patrząc na niezwykłą scenę odgrywającą się na łóżku nim dołączył do swoich kochanków.

- Harry?

- Cholerny Dumbledore! – Nagle Potter wybuchł i Severus miał na tyle przytomności umysłu by rzucić na pokój zaklęcia wyciszające i prywatności, jak również blokujące drzwi. – I cholerni Weasley'owie! Oni… oni… oni…

Draco zaczął gładzić roztrzepane czarne kosmyki, podczas gdy Severus przytulił Harry'ego mocniej do siebie. Obaj zastanawiali się co takiego mogły te osoby zrobić, że wytrąciły Gryfona aż do tego stopnia z równowagi.

- Oni podpisali umowę małżeńską według której muszę ożenić się z Ginny! – Harry zawył, a jego kochankowie zrobili wielkie oczy.

- CO TAKIEGO? – Obaj czarodzieje byli wściekli. Jak ktokolwiek mógł nawet pomyśleć o odebraniu im Harry'ego?

- Podsłuchałem ich rozmowę w kuchni. Molly była w szoku, że jestem nie tylko dziedzicem Potterów ale tez i Blacków i pytała się czy to, że jestem pełnoletni nie przeszkodzi jakoś w ich planach… a Dumbledore powiedział, że będzie mnie trzymał w nieświadomości do ostatniej chwili żebym nic nie mógł zrobić…

Harry pomału się uspokajał, podczas gdy Severus i Draco stawali się coraz bardziej rozeźleni.

- Musimy się dowiedzieć jaki to rodzaj umowy i co jest w niej zawarte. – zaczął Draco i Severus przytaknął.

- Zostaw to mnie. Teraz wydaje mi się, że mamy pilniejszy problem. – Starszy mężczyzna skinął na już dość spokojnego nastolatka w jego objęciach i zamruczał. – Wydaje mi się, że ktoś bardzo w tej chwili potrzebuje zapewnienia, że nie zostanie oddany jakiejś rudej wywłoce, ponieważ jest już wzięty na amen.

- Wiesz, Sev, wydaje mi się, że masz rację. – Draco uśmiechnął się i zaczął całować kark Gryfona.

- Czy wy zawsze myślicie tylko o jednym? – Harry westchnął jednak zmrużył oczy z przyjemności.

- Tylko wtedy gdy jesteś w pobliżu. – Severus zaczął rozpinać guziki w piżamie bruneta i nachylił się by złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek. Harry poczuł jak przez chwilę znowu rozchodzi się po jego ciele tamto ciepło, jednak szybko o nim zapomniał, gdy jego dwaj kochankowie pokazywali mu jak bardzo im na nim zależy.

Harry obudził się rano między dwoma silnymi ciałami. Było mu dobrze i ciepło i stwierdził, że z wielką ochotą spędzi tak cały dzień. Niestety jego pęcherz miał inne plany i chłopak musiał uwolnić się z kochanych objęć i pokuśtykać to toalety. Jego pupa dokuczała mu po wczorajszych podwójnych aktywnościach. Gdy w końcu wszedł pod gorący prysznic, po chwili objęły go od tyłu silne ramiona.

- Mmm… dzień dobry, Severusie. – Harry uśmiechnął się i obrócił by złożyć na ustach kochanka pocałunek, który szybko zaczął się robić coraz gorętszy.

Jakieś czterdzieści minut później wyszli zaspokojeni z łazienki. Draco wciąż spał w najlepsze, zakryty kołdrą do tego stopnia, że widać było tylko kępkę blond włosów na poduszce. Harry uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi magicznej szafy, by znaleźć jakieś ubranie. Severus tymczasem wyciągnął kuferek ze swojej szaty rzuconej niedbale na podłogę, powiększył go i wyjął z niego swój klasyczny czarny zestaw.

- Jak chcesz, to w szafie jest od groma miejsca. – Harry wyszczerzył się do niego. Czekał ponad rok na to by Severus został jego kochankiem i czuł się tak, jakby w końcu posmakował kawałeczek nieba. Tylko jedna ciemna chmura w postaci odkrytej umowy małżeńskiej kłębiła się nad jego głową, no i może jeszcze Voldemort. Ale wiedział, że z Severusem i Draco przy boku, był w stanie pokonać każde przeciwności.

Severus ubrał się i wypakował część rzeczy do szafy. Resztę zaniósł do łazienki.

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy go obudzić? – Harry rzucił przez ramię w stronę łazienki, gdy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi i szarpnięcie za klamkę.

- HARRY! WSTAWAJ! ZARAZ ŚNIADANIE A PO NIM IDZIEMY NA POKĄTNĄ! – Ginny jeszcze kilka razy spróbowała otworzyć drzwi zanim dotarło do niej, że są zamknięte i zrezygnowała. Zabębniła jeszcze kilka razy w drzwi i znów zapanowała cisza.

- Ghhh… - rozległo się zaspane z łóżka, po czym Draco zsunął część kołdry, odsłaniając zaspaną twarz i ciało pokryte malinkami w strategicznych miejscach – zabić Wiewiórę… - wyjęczał i wrócił do spania.

Harry wybuchł gromkim śmiechem i rzucił się na niego na łóżko, wybudzając Ślizgona z bardzo przyjemnych marzeń sennych.

- Uh! Złaź ze mnie…! – Severus pokręcił głową i zaczął przekładać buteleczki z różnymi eliksirami z szaty leżącej na podłodze do tej, którą miał na sobie. Jedna z nich zawierała Veritaserum i Snape uśmiechnął się mściwie. Ciekawe czy Molly również wybierała się na dzisiejsze zakupy.

- Albo nie… masz mi zrekompensować to, że mnie tak obudziłeś. – Draco zmienił zdanie i przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego żeby go pocałować. Gryfon ściągnął z nagiego Ślizgona kołdrę i głodnym wzrokiem popatrzył na jego poranną erekcję. Severus widząc to poczuł jak spodnie robią mu się ciaśniejsze. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w jednym z foteli i przygotował na bardzo intensywnie interesujące widowisko. Harry pochłonął twardego członka, sprawiając, że Malfoy zapiszczał.

- Oh tak, tak… właśnie tak!

Dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów powędrowała do jego spodni…

- HARRY! – bam bam bam – WSTAWAJ JUŻ! ŚNIADANIE NA STOLE!

- POMASTURBUJESZ SIĘ KIEDY INDZIEJ! – rozległ się głos bliźniaków i zza drzwi dobiegły ich dezaprobujące jęki oraz oburzony krzyk pani Weasley.

Draco zasłonił dłońmi twarz, podczas gdy Harry usiadł koło niego zrezygnowany.

- Kiedyś zabiję Weasleyów, przysięgam, że ich zabiję… - Draco wyjęczał. Jak oni śmieli przerywać im w takim momencie! A był już tak blisko! Harry poklepał go pocieszająco po biodrze. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego i machnął władczo dłonią. – Idź Harry i baw się dobrze, a my przez ten czas zajmiemy się rozwiązaniem tego problemu.

Harry przytaknął i pocałował Draco po czym wstał i pocałował na dowidzenia Severusa.

- Pamiętaj, że jesteś nasz, Harry i tylko nasz. – Mistrz Eliksirów przyciągnął go do jeszcze jednego pocałunku, po czym Potter opuścił sypialnię i udał się na śniadanie. Kilka minut później pojawił się Stworek z tacą pełną jedzenia, skłonił się Malfoy'owi i zniknął.

Wyprawa na Pokątną była dość udana, pomijając to, że Harry musiał kupić drugi zestaw podręczników aby nie wywoływać podejrzeń. Zdecydował, że podaruje je szkolnej bibliotece jak tylko wrócą do Hogwartu. Harry zaczął się też zastanawiać czy jeszcze któreś z jego przyjaciół oprócz Ginny wiedziało o umowie. Wątpił żeby Hermiona wiedziała – jak nie patrzeć tego typu kontrakt był niczym zniewolenie a ona była przeciwna wszystkiemu co ograniczało wolności obywatelskie. Nie był jednak taki pewien gdy chodziło o Rona. Rudzielec co raz rzucał mu znaczące spojrzenia gdy tylko zauważył, że jego siostra idzie bardzo blisko boku bruneta. Harry udawał, że jej spoufaleń nie zauważa, jednak było to trudne gdy widmo kontraktu wisiało mu nad głową. Był pewien, że jego kochankowie jakoś rozwiążą ten problem, jednak sam fakt, że Dumbledore i Weasley'owie posunęli się do czegoś takiego… Bliźniacy traktowali go zupełnie normalnie gdy zjawili się w ich sklepie a nawet kierowali w jego stronę różne zawoalowane propozycje, które jednak Harry zbywał śmiechem i jakąś ripostą z równie ciężkimi podtekstami. Członkowie Zakonu, którzy z nimi byli albo nic nie wiedzieli, albo wiedza nie robiła na nich żadnego wrażenia, ponieważ zachowywali się w stosunku do niego jak najbardziej normalnie.

Na Pokątnej nie było dużo uczniów. Listy nie zostały jeszcze rozesłane a Harry i jego przyjaciele dostali swoje w drodze wyjątku, o którym oczywiście zadecydował dyrektor. Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego szkoła z wysyłaniem listów czeka niemalże do końca wakacji, gdy podręczniki na następny rok są znane już na ich początku. Draco wiedział jakich podręczników będą potrzebować dzięki swojemu ojcu, który był w radzie szkoły. Gdy Harry zwrócił uwagę na to jak normalnie mało jest czasu na zrobienie szkolnych zakupów przez czas dostarczania listów, Hermiona przyznała mu rację ale reszta tylko wzruszyła ramionami – tak było od zawsze. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy zobaczył Draco zmierzającego w stronę Gringotta. Blondyn ledwo zaszczycił ich spojrzeniem, sprawiając, że Ron i Ginny zaczęli prychać zirytowani.

- Hej Neville, chcesz wpaść do botanicznego? – Harry wyszeptał do nieśmiałego Gryfona, który od razu się rozpromienił. Remus i Tonks oddalili się od reszty razem z nimi. – Spotkamy się za pół godziny w lodziarni! – i zniknęli za rogiem, pozostawiając lekko zdezorientowanych rudzielców, Hermionę i kilku członków Zakonu. Gdy weszli do sklepu botanicznego, Harry miał wrażenie, że Neville stał się zupełnie inną osobą. Wyprostował się i zdał się rozwinąć z siebie. Od razu było widać, że znalazł się w swoim królestwie. Brunet stanął w rogu sklepu, nie chcąc niczego zniszczyć lub zostać zaatakowanym przez jakąś żądną krwi roślinę; Tonks zauroczona poszła oglądać przepiękne storczyki a Neville zniknął między rzędami niczym ryba wrzucona do wody. Remus stanął obok Harryego, patrząc czujnie na purpurowy kwiat, który wyciągał w ich stronę żółto – zielone wąsy, jednak nie był w stanie ich dosięgnąć. Harry chwilę stał cicho, zanim zebrał się w sobie i sięgając po Gryfońską odwagę oraz Ślizgońską przebiegłość wypalił:

– Remusie, co wiesz o umowach małżeńskich w czarodziejskim świecie?

Wilkołak popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

- To rzecz starych rodów o czystej krwi, wątpię żebyś kiedykolwiek musiał się z nią zmierzyć. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Słyszałem jak Parkinson mówiła coś o umowie małżeńskiej z Malfoy'em i jestem ciekawy co to tak właściwie jest. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, mając nadzieję, że wygląda bardzo niewinnie i nie widać po nim, że kłamie.

- Tak, spodziewałbym się tego po Malfoy'ach. – Remus skrzywił się. – Rodzice dzieci podpisują umowę, często gdy są jeszcze niemowlętami, że gdy osiągną określony wiek, zostaną małżeństwem i wyprodukują dziedzica.

- Acha… to okropne. A co jeżeli te dzieci nie lubią się, albo nie są hetero tylko homo albo coś w tym stylu?

- To nie ma znaczenia. Zazwyczaj w dniu szesnastych lub siedemnastych urodzin młodszego zostają sobie zaślubieni, a jeżeli są jakieś opory to zostają też napojeni eliksirami, które zapewnią narodzenie się dziedzica. Takie umowy są zazwyczaj tak skonstruowane aby jedyną drogą ucieczki była śmierć jednego z członków. Pamiętaj, że w czarodziejskim świecie nie ma czegoś takiego jak rozwód. Mogą się rozejść ale nie będą mogli się związać z nikim innym. Takie umowy zawierają też ustalenia dotyczące majątku, czy możliwe jest posiadanie kochanków i tak dalej. To jest naprawdę barbarzyńska praktyka, jednak wciąż stosowana w niektórych kręgach.

Harry wzdrygnął się, czując mdłości i Remus popatrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że nie ma wielu podobnych praktyk w czarodziejskim świecie, ponieważ takie przedmiotowe traktowanie ludzi było dla niego po prostu odrażające. I to mają być tradycje, którymi się czysto krwiści tak szczycili? Sranie w banie…

Neville wrócił do nich razem z Tonks. Oboje mieli ręce pełne różnorodnych kwiatów i chłopak zdawał się promieniować z radości. Wesoło zaczął im opowiadać o każdej zakupionej przez siebie roślinie, gdy zmierzali do lodziarni i Harry nie mógł się nadziwić pasji, która drzemała w jego przyjacielu. Wśród swoich roślin był zupełnie innym człowiekiem.

Lody u Fortesque były jak zwykle przepyszne, nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, że Ginny cały czas próbowała mu je obrzydzić jedząc je w sposób, który zapewne uważała za seksowny. Po zapłaceniu za nie, wrócili za pomocą świstoklika na Grimmuald Place. W kuchni krzątała się Molly, przygotowując obiad, a przy stole pijąc herbatę siedział nikt inny jak Mistrz Eliskirów Hogwartu, Severus Snape. Pomimo jego zwyczajowej maski Harry widział w jego oczach, że mężczyzna był czymś bardzo rozeźlony. Gdy wszyscy z zakupami wpakowali się do kuchni szybko dokończył swoją herbatę, skinął lekko głową w stronę dorosłych i opuścił pomieszczenie. Wszyscy pomyśleli, że opuścił dom i udał się do Hogwartu czy gdziekolwiek, jednak Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że spotka go gdy tylko wróci do swojej sypialni. Z wielką ochotą pobiegłby od razu zobaczyć, czy jego przeczucie się sprawdziło, jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ Molly właśnie podała obiad. Posiłek minął w wesołej atmosferze, zwłaszcza, że Ginny zdała się na chwilę zapomnieć o uwodzeniu go. Harry starał się nie zwracać uwagi na Molly i Artura, który przybył trochę później, aby nie zepsuć sobie ani humoru ani apetytu. Po obiedzie i deserze został zaciągnięty do zbiorowej gry w eksplodującego durnia przez Rona i bliźniaków. Hermiona z Nevillem prowadzili na jednej z kanap w salonie ożywioną dyskusję na temat jakiś roślin, podczas gdy dorośli zajmowali się swoimi własnymi sprawami. Po drugim rozdaniu Harry stwierdził, że uda się już do swojej sypialni i pożyczył wszystkim dobrej nocy, mówiąc, że raczej do rana nie zejdzie. Ginny spróbowała go uścisnąć na dobranoc, jednak udało mu się jej wywinąć. Pomachał do ogółu zgromadzonego w salonie i czym prędzej uciekł do swojego pokoju. Tak jak się spodziewał, Severus siedział na jednym z foteli, pogrążony w lekturze jakiegoś tomiska. Kilka innych leżało koło jego stóp. Na łóżku wśród pergaminów rozłożył się Draco. Robił jakieś notatki ze staro wyglądającej księgi i chrupał paluszki. W łóżku. Harry był pewien, że gdyby Lucjusz Malfoy to zobaczył, to zszedłby na atak serca.

- Hej, widzę, że mieliście pracowity dzień. – Harry uśmiechnął się do nich i zaczął wypakowywać zakupy.

- Trochę. – Severus włożył zakładkę w książkę i skierował całą swoją uwagę na swojego najmłodszego kochanka. – Przesłuchałem Molly. Oczywiście niczego nie pamięta, więc nie ma się czym martwić. Niestety nie pamięta wszystkich szczegółów kontraktu. Tylko najważniejsze punkty. Ślub ma się odbyć w szesnaste urodziny Ginevry, które wypadają siedemnastego października. W trakcie nocy poślubnej ma zostać poczęty dziedzic. Wszelkie mienie jakie posiadasz stanie się wspólne z Weasley'ami i będziesz musiał być wierny Wesley'ównie aż do śmierci. Ona też będzie miała ostateczne zdanie w każdej podejmowanej przez was decyzji.

- Co takiego? – Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom. – Czyli co, Dumbledore zaprzysiągł mnie Weasley'om jako źródło pieniędzy, a dla Ginny mam być jej osobistym niewolnikiem?

- Tak, właściwie to taki mają plan. – Draco odezwał się po raz pierwszy ze swojego miejsca na łóżku. – Byłem dziś u Gringotta. Goblin rozpoznał mnie jako członka rodziny Blacków i dzięki temu mogłem zrobić małe rozpoznanie. Kontrakt został podpisany i złożony u notariusza dwanaście lat temu, jednak dwa lata temu został nieco zmodyfikowany. Jest to kontrakt typu Lokaryńskiego, co już samo w sobie nastręczy nam trochę trudności. Dostałem w banku kilkanaście różnych przykładów tego typu kontraktów i każdy z nich jest do obejścia, chociaż trzeba się naprawdę porządnie natrudzić aby znaleźć lukę.

- Udało mi się użyć lekkiej odmiany Imperio na Molly. Przy najbliższej okazji uda się do Gringotta po kopię umowy, aby ją jeszcze raz dokładnie przeanalizować. Powinna wtedy mi ją wysłać i o wszystkim zapomnieć, więc przypuszczam, że najdalej do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego będziemy mieli dokładną treść kontraktu.

Harry opadł na łóżko, uważając żeby nie przygnieść żadnego z pergaminów. Czyli nic nie mogli zrobić dopóki nie poznają treści kontraktu. Czuł się okropnie z tym, że ludzie którym ufał potraktowali go jak jakiś przedmiot na sprzedaż.

- Remus powiedział, że takie umowy są barbarzyńskie i praktykowane tylko w niektórych kręgach. – Harry popatrzył pytająco na Draco, który westchnął.

- Moi rodzice postanowili dać mi wybór. Jeżeli do dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin się nie ustatkuję i nie dam im dziedzica, wyznaczą mi odpowiednią czarownicę z którą będę musiał się związać. Muszę przyznać, że nie wszyscy w Slytherinie mieli tyle szczęścia co ja. – Draco myślał o swoich przyjaciołach, którzy już w tym roku zostaną przedstawieni oficjalnie swoim narzeczonym albo już nawet wydani. Wiedział, że jego rodzice planowali związać go kontraktem z Parkinson, ale gdy urządził im awanturę i przyznał do bycia gejem oraz zagroził, że zrzeknie się nazwiska i swojego dziedzictwa, postanowili dać mu szansę. Blondyn nic nie powiedział Harry'emu, że tak naprawdę wcale nie miał czasu do dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin. Swojego wybranka musiał przedstawić rodzinie w ciągu miesiąca od skończenia osiemnastego roku życia. Jego mama już ostatnio rozmawiała z nim na ten temat i przyznał się jej, że od jakiegoś czasu widuje się z dwoma mężczyznami na poważnie. Była trochę zaskoczona, jednak trójkąty nie były czymś zakazanym ani hańbiącym w czarodziejskim świecie, dlatego chciała jak najszybciej poznać wybraków jego serca. Zrobiła się strasznie podejrzliwa, gdy Draco kategorycznie odmówił, ale uspokoiła się nieco, gdy dał jej kilka szczegółów. Obaj są dziedzicami starych rodów, są szanowani. Jeden jest nieco starszy, a drugi kilka miesięcy młodszy. Uspokoiła się już prawie zupełnie, gdy dowiedziała się, że młodszy bardzo pragnie mieć wielką rodzinę i jest zdrowy i wystarczająco silny magicznie by dać każdemu z nich co najmniej jednego dziedzica. Draco nie rozumiał dlaczego jego matka nie miała więcej dzieci jeżeli je tak bardzo lubiła, ale zdecydował, że woli nie wiedzieć.

- Mogę wam jakoś pomóc w tym wszystkim? Wiem, że jestem kompletnie zielony jeżeli chodzi o prawo i tradycje…

- Dokładnie, dlatego zanim cokolwiek będziesz mógł nam pomóc, sumiennie zapoznaj się z książkami, które podarowała ci Granger. – Severus uśmiechnął się do niego i powrócił do swojej lektury. Harry westchnął i zabrał się za czytanie bardzo nudnej książki o czarodziejskim prawie. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze dziś zorganizują sobie jakąś przyjemną nagrodę za tyle ciężkiej pracy.

Dni mijały i wakacje zbliżały się ku końcowi. Jeżeli nawet ktoś zauważył, że Snape pojawiał się na Grimmuald Place niewiadomo skąd, albo że Harry spędzał bardzo dużo czasu w swoim pokoju, to nikt nic nie mówił. Tylko poirytowane spojrzenie Ginny albo Molly było jakąkolwiek wskazówką tego co myślały o jest nowym, zamkniętym w sobie zachowaniu. Harry regularnie podsłuchiwał zebrania Zakonu i z coraz większą zmarszczką między brwiami odkrywał, że jego członkowie tak właściwie niczego nie robią w celu aktywnego pozbycia się Wężogłowego Gnojka. Tylko wysłuchiwali raportów Severusa, byli wysyłani na misje zwiadowcze oraz, jeżeli doszło do jakiegoś ataku, interweniowali by ratować to, co jeszcze do uratowania zostało. Chłopak zastanawiał się na co oni tak właściwie czekali. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, że tu potrzeba zrobić coś więcej, że Voldie sam się nie pokona. Ale wtedy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem Zakon nie jest taki bierny, ponieważ to Harry miał według przepowiedni pokonać Toma. Czy im się wydawało, że on sam w lśniącej zbroi pokona Śmierciojadów i ich Brudnego Pana? Harry miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę, jednak powstrzymywał się by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich lat jego przyjaciele nie próbowali podsłuchiwać Zakonu i to również było zastanawiające. Chłopak cieszył się tylko, że miał po swojej stronie Severusa i Draco. Wiedział, że zawsze może liczyć na ich wsparcie tak samo jak oni mogli liczyć na niego.


	3. Rozdział 3

Dzień przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu Severus oznajmił, że w końcu mają treść kontraktu i wyciągnął z kieszeni dość gruby zwój pergaminu. Draco, który jak zwykle był wygodnie rozłożony na łóżku z przekąskami i uważał już siebie za wybitnego znawcę jeżeli chodziło o poszukiwanie sposobów na wywinięcie się z kontraktów, szybko skopiował zaklęciem treść umowy na kilka czystych pergaminów i pogrążył się w lekturze, delektując się małymi kanapeczkami. Harry zastanawiał się jakim cudem blondyn mógł tyle jeść i nie przytyć. On odżywiał się dobrze w te wakacje i już zauważył, że zaczął nabierać ciałka. Nie wiedział czy jego kochankowie to zauważyli, ale z całych sił starał się by w trakcie ich aktywności było ciemno, albo żeby był zasłonięty. Na szczęście jego ubrania same dopasowywały się do jego rozmiaru, więc niczego nie było po nim widać. Ale to jak bardzo się jego biodra poszerzyły…! Gdy tylko to zauważył, zaczął mniej jeść, ale to i tak w niczym nie pomogło. Miał nadzieję, że jak znów zacznie trenować Quiddicz, to szybko zrzuci te dodatkowe kilogramy.

Harry usiadł obok Draco i zaczął czytać przez ramię kontrakt, na którym wyraźnie było widać podpisy państwa Weasleyów i Dumbledore'a. Blondyn pochłaniał kanapki z pastą jajeczną, wędliną oraz pasztecikami, a Harry czuł, że w miarę czytania robi się mu coraz bardziej niedobrze. Ta umowa wyraźnie oddawała go Weasleyom jak jakiś przedmiot! Ginny mogła wszystko a on nic. Molly i Artur mieli zarządzać jego majątkiem! W razie jego śmierci jedna trzecia majątku miała iść do Dumbledore'a, a już w dniu ślubu dyrektor miał dostać w zamian za niego tradycyjną opłatę w wysokości kilku tysięcy galeonów. Oczywiście z jego konta. Jedynym zobowiązaniem Ginny było danie mu dziedzica. Po tym mogła spać z kim chciała, a Harry miał siedzieć w domu i wychowywać dziecko jak jakaś kura domowa. Miał również być na każde zawołanie Zakonu i w sprawach wojny bezwzględnie posłuszny jego przywódcy. Harry w końcu nie wytrzymał i pobiegł do łazienki zwymiotować. Po chwili Severus był przy jego boku i próbował go uspokoić, łagodnie masując mu dłonią plecy i szepcząc, że na pewno znajdą jakąś lukę. Prawda była taka, że nie zapewnienie luki przez tych co spisali kontrakt było niezgodne z prawem i taka umowa nie była przyjmowana przez notariusza u Gringotta. To miało zapewniać nie naruszenie wolności obywatelskiej. Tylko, że zazwyczaj droga ucieczki była tak dobrze zakamuflowana, że w niektórych wypadkach znalezienie jej graniczyło z cudem. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że autorem umowy był sam Albus Dumbledore, Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że cud im był bardzo, ale to bardzo mocno potrzebny.

W końcu Severus dał mu jakiś eliksir uspokajający i Harry zasnął.

- Co o tym myślisz, Draco? – mężczyzna wskazał na kontrakt, gdy już położył śpiącego Gryfona na łóżku.

- Cholerny majsterszczyk. – Draco miał bardzo niezadowoloną minę. – Zabezpieczył się z każdej strony, przewidział nawet opcję w której Harry już się z kimś związał. W takim przypadku więź zostaje unieważniona i wciąż musi poślubić Weasleyównę. Luka musi gdzieś być, ale znalezienie jej zajmie nam od groma czasu! A jeżeli nie stawi się na ślubie to straci wszystko na rzecz Weasleyów i Dumbledore'a oraz zostanie poślubiony Weasleównie in absentia!

Severus przytaknął i usiadł obok blondyna na łóżku.

- Wobec tego nie traćmy czasu i zabierajmy się do roboty.

oOo

Następnego dnia Harry zjadł śniadanie w swoim pokoju razem z Severusem i Draco, po czym jego kochankowie zniknęli, zostawiając go z bolącym tyłem i zmierzeniem się z Weasleyami. Miał wielką ochotę zgubić ich na peronie i ukryć się w którymś z przedziałów, żeby go nie znaleźli. Niestety z jego planu nic nie wyszło, ale chociaż było tyle dobrego, że nie był w przedziale sam z Ginny. Do czasu aż Neville zarumieniony nie wyszedł na poszukiwania jakiejś Puchonki, a Ron i Hermiona nie udali się na zebranie prefektów. No świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Harry zajęczał w duchu, widząc jak oczy Ginny zajaśniały, gdy zorientowała się, że zostali sami w przedziale. Na początku nic nie zrobiła, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się jaki powinna wykonać następny ruch, a Harry modlił się, żeby Seamus albo Dean, albo chociaż Luna, wpadli do nich w odwiedziny. Niestety szczęście nie było dziś po jego stronie. Harry zdecydował się wyciągnąć z kufra jakiś podręcznik, żeby w razie czego ją zbyć chęcią zapoznania się z materiałem z tego roku. Wstał i sięgnął na półkę, gdy poczuł na sobie jej drobne dłonie. Merlinie… błagam!

- Ginny… co ty robisz? – zapytał słabo, zastanawiając się jak się z tego wyplątać.

- Cii… Harry, nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam jak na mnie patrzyłeś w te wakacje… - dziewczyna wymruczała i jej dłonie powędrowały w okolice, które były zarezerwowane tylko i wyłącznie dla dwóch bardzo ważnych w jego życiu Ślizgonów. Harry odwrócił się do niej przodem, żeby ją odepchnąć i wtedy zaatakowała jego usta. Czując zbierające się wymioty, Harry odepchnął ją tak, że poleciała na siedzenie pod drzwiami. Chłopak z obrzydzeniem wytarł usta o rękaw szaty, następnie wykonał jeszcze zaklęcie czyszczące, żeby mieć pewność, że pozbył się najdrobniejszego śladu po Ginny.

- Nie wiem co ty sobie wymyśliłaś w tej rudej głowie, dziewczyno, ale mogłabyś mieć trochę więcej szacunku do siebie, a nie jak ostatnia kurwa rzucasz się na kogoś kto w ogóle nie jest tobą zainteresowany! – Harry wybuchł, jednak zamiast skruchy odpowiedziała mu zimna furia.

- Jak śmiesz! – Ginny się zamachnęła jednak chłopak złapał jej rękę i mocno ścisnął. – Masz mnie w tej chwili puścić, zrozumiałeś?

- Udawałem, że nie widzę jak robisz z siebie idiotkę za każdym razem gdy byłaś koło mnie, ponieważ myślałem, że zrozumiesz przesłanie, ale najwyraźniej jesteś tak twardogłowa, że nic do ciebie nie dociera. Więc teraz posłuchaj mojego jedynego ostrzeżenia. Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka i zachowaj te swoje wątpliwe wdzięki dla kogoś, kto będzie chciał je docenić. – Harry znowu popchnął ją na jedno z siedzeń. Sięgnął po swój kufer, który od razu się zmniejszył. Z głową w górze wyszedł z przedziału i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Ludzie patrzyli się w jego stronę zaskoczeni i kilka osób zachichotało gdy usłyszeli wściekły wrzask rudowłosej. – Dobra ludzie, przedstawienie skończone. – Harry wykonał bardzo Malfoyowy zbywający ruch dłonią i poszedł wzdłuż korytarza na poszukiwanie jakiegoś bardziej przyjaznego przedziału. Merlinie, miał nadzieję, że Draco i Severus szybko znajdą lukę w kontrakcie.

Na drugim końcu korytarza w jednym z przedziałów siedzieli Dean i Seamus wraz z Lavender i Parvati oraz jeszcze kilkoma ludźmi, których Harry za bardzo nie kojarzył. Musieli być z innych lat i domów. Jak by nie było, zajmowali wszystkie miejsca, więc zrezygnowany opuścił wagon i przeszedł do następnego. Może gdzieś tu będzie Draco siedział sam i będą mogli zamknąć się w przedziale i spędzić miło czas. Harry pomyślał z nadzieją, zanim przypomniał sobie, że przecież Draco jest prefektem i pewnie jest teraz na zebraniu. Kolejny wagon był wypchany po brzegi i ludzie patrzyli na niego dziwnie gdy otworzył drzwi by udać się do następnego. Dopiero gdy przekroczył jego próg, chłopak zorientował się dlaczego. Był to wagon pełen Ślizgonów. Najwyraźniej Dom Węża zawsze starał się zająć sobie cały wagon aby mieć święty spokój. Ludzie na korytarzu patrzyli na niego z podejrzliwością, więc Harry zajrzał przez szybę do pierwszego lepszego przedziału, a widząc tam Zabiniego i Notta grających w Eksplodującego Durnia, zdecydował, że raz kozie śmierć i wśliznął się do ich przedziału. Dwaj Ślizgoni popatrzyli kto przyszedł i zrobili najgłupsze miny jakie kiedykolwiek udało mu się zobaczyć na ich twarzach.

- Cześć wam, macie coś przeciwko żebym się przyłączył? – Harry uśmiechnął się do nich trochę krzywo, wskazując na karty. Chłopcy, wciąż w szoku, przytaknęli i zaczęli nowe rozdanie, dając karty również dla niego. Po chwili na ich twarzach znów gościła tak dobrze mu znana podejrzliwość. Harry cieszył się, że trafił na przedział w którym siedzieli Ślizgoni o których wiedział, że są neutralni w wojnie z Voldemortem. Draco i Severus zadbali o to, by wiedział kogo omijać szerokim łukiem z ich Domu, a także o dziwo z Ravenclawu.

W trójkę grali przez jakiś czas w napiętej ciszy, zanim Harry nie westchnął dość teatralnie. Draco miał na niego zdecydowanie zły wpływ.

- Jak myślicie, w tym roku będziemy mieli jakiegoś kompetentnego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? – Chłopak spróbował jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę i nawiązać rozmowę. Dwaj Ślizgoni popatrzyli na niego podejrzliwie, następnie wymienili się spojrzeniami i najwyraźniej postanowili grać na zwłokę i wybadać teren.

- Marne szanse. – Zabini zmarszczył zniesmaczony nos i wziął jedną kartę. Harry zachichotał.

- Tak, czasami mam wrażenie, że Dumbledore specjalnie zatrudnia cymbałów, żebyśmy nie mogli się niczego nauczyć. – Gryfon wymienił dwie karty, udając, że nie widzi zaskoczenia, które mignęło przez twarze Ślizgonów. – I wiem, że jestem okropny w pogawędkach, ale tak głupio trochę siedzieć i nic nie mówić.

- Wiesz, Potter, nie byłoby tego problemu gdybyś był tam, gdzie twoje miejsce a nie z nami. – Nott popatrzył prosto w oczy Harry'ego i ten nie mógł mu nie przytaknąć.

- Pewnie masz rację. – Gryfon poczuł rozchodzące się po jego ciele już znajome ciepło i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, wpatrywały się w niego dwie pary zmrużonych oczu. – Ale jakoś tak nie mam ochoty siedzieć z ludźmi, którzy mnie molestują, więc… Dureń!

Harry odsunął się szybko by uniknąć obrzydliwej substancji, która wystrzeliła prosto w twarz Zabiniego, pokazując, że przegrał. Teraz w grze został już tylko on i Nott. Zabini z urażoną miną rozsiadł się naprzeciwko nich, by poczekać aż substancja zniknie i mrucząc o głupim szczęściu Pottera.

Dwa rozdania później drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Draco. Blondyn zrobił wielkie oczy, widząc w nim swojego chłopaka, grającego w najlepsze z jego dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

- Trafiłem do jakiegoś innego wymiaru, czy jak? – Zapytał, po czym w iście teatralny sposób opadł na siedzenie, trzymając się za serce. Nott i Zabini zachichotali, podczas gdy Harry wyszczerzył się do niego i niewiele myśląc rzucił na blondyna by się do niego przytulić, o mało nie wywołując u dwóch Ślizgonów ataku serca. Rzucili karty i sięgnęli po różdżki by obronić swojego przyjaciela, gdy ku ich niepomiernemu zdziwieniu, Draco pocałował Harry'ego w nos i mrugnął do nich figlarnie.

- Okej… Draco, czy jest coś co chciałbyś nam może powiedzieć? – Nott pierwszy schował różdżkę, podczas gdy Zabini wciąż stał oniemiały. Gdy blondyn tylko uniósł na to brew, Ślizgon zaczął tracić cierpliwość. – Jak na przykład co Potter robi migdaląc się do ciebie na twoich kolanach i jak długo już to trwa?

- Trwa to już ponad rok, Teo. A co on tu robi, to muszę się sam o to go zapytać. Harry? – Draco zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyglądając się swojemu chłopakowi, który wyraźnie był czymś zestresowany i zachowywał się zdecydowanie inaczej niż zwykle. Od kiedy to Gryfon przyklejał się do niego jakby od tego zależało jego życie?

- Ginny mnie pocałowała, więc nazwałem ją kurwą i chciała mnie uderzyć. No to opuściłem przedział i szukałem jakiegoś wolnego i trafiłem tutaj. Sam mówiłeś, że Nott i Zabini są w porządku, więc się tu schowałem. Wolę teraz nie spotkać Rona i Hermiony. – Harry wtulił się w niego.

- Cholerna ruda zdzira. Ale nie zostawiłeś tam swojego bagażu, prawda? – Draco zapytał zaniepokojony. Kto wie, co takiej mogło przyjść do głowy, zgłasza jak jeszcze miała do pomocy naczelną kujonkę Hogwartu i wielkiego pieniacza. Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową. – Dobrze.

Po chwili ciszy, gdy Draco w myślach przeklinał w różnych językach Weasleyównę, a dwaj Ślizgoni patrzyli na niecodzienne zjawisko, Harry odsunął się lekko i nieśmiało cichutko zapytał – Pocałujesz mnie?

Draco zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie wiedział co wstąpiło w normalnie zupełnie inaczej zachowującego się chłopaka. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z Severusem. Może stres spowodowany tym kontraktem miał na niego znacznie większy wpływ niż to się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało. Blondyn uśmiechnął się czule do bruneta na swoich kolanach i pocałował go, starając się przekazać mu tym swoje uczucie i podzielić się swoją pewnością siebie. Nott i Zabini patrzyli na to z otwartymi ustami, bezwstydnie zbierając informacje na temat stopnia poważności związku swojego przyjaciela z Potterem. Z każdą mijającą minutą coraz wyraźniej widzieli, że tak, to było bardzo poważne. Gdy w końcu chłopcy odkleili się od siebie, Harry wyglądał na pewniejszego siebie i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Draco, a następnie dwóch pozostałych Ślizgonów.

- To co powiecie na kolejną partyjkę?

- Jasne. – Nott sięgnął po karty, ale Draco mu przerwał.

- Czekajcie. Mam tu coś lepszego. – Blondyn sięgnął do swojego kufra i wyciągnął z niego dziwnie znajome pudełko.

- Monopol? – Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, po czym się roześmiał. – Nigdy bym się tego nie spodziewał po tobie, Draco!

- To magiczny monopol, Harry, a nie ta idiotyczna Mugolska podróbka! – Draco skrzywił się na myśl o niemagicznej wersji gry. Rozłożył trójwymiarową i kilkupiętrową planszę, a następnie rozdał każdemu kasetkę z początkowymi funduszami, kostkami i pionkami. Były też w nich różne karty oraz znaczki i Harry czuł, że mimo praktyki z Hermioną w graniu w Mugolskiego monopola, będzie potrzebował dużo wyjaśnień jeżeli chodzi o jego magiczną wersję.

Harry właśnie przegrał wszystkie swoje udziały Gringotta, gdy drzwi do przedziału się otworzyły i pojawiła się w nich Pansy Parkindon. Ups… Harry o mało nie trzepnął się w głowę. Jak mogli tak zapomnieć o zaklęciach zabezpieczających drzwi.

- Draco… - Ślizgonka zaczęła, zanim jej oczy nie natrafiły na jedynego w przedziale Gryfona i jej twarzy nie wykrzywił grymas. – Potter! Draco, co ten niedorozwój tu robi?

Draco zazgrzytał zębami, jednak powstrzymał się od przeklęcia dziewczyny i przewrócił oczami.

- Pansy, ty głupia kobieto. A jak myślisz na co to wygląda? To chyba oczywiste, że właśnie ogrywamy Pottera z jego kieszonkowego. – Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem jasno mówiącym co myśli o jej inteligencji skoro nie domyśliła się tego sama. Harry tymczasem miał bardzo duże problemy w powstrzymywaniu się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Nott i Zabini udawali, że są zbyt pochłonięci swoimi kartami, aby patrzeć na głupią minę dziewczyny, jednak Gryfon wiedział, że robili to tylko po to by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. – Chciałaś czegoś?

- Tylko powiedzieć, że chyba Potter zaginął, bo Wiewiór i szlama szukają go wszędzie i wyglądają na bardzo poruszonych, ale widzę, że to nie potrzebne. To do zobaczenia wieczorem, Dracuś. – Pansy wyszczerzyła się do niego i wykonała kilka ruchów ciałem, które miały chyba być zalotne, a następnie opuściła przedział. Draco machnął różdżką, rzucając kilka zaklęć prywatności, zanim wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

- Dracuś? O słodki Merlinie… - Harry wydyszał, trzymając się za brzuch, zanim nagle się nie uspokoił i nie popatrzył na swojego chłopaka podejrzliwie. – A dlaczego miałbyś się z nią spotykać wieczorem?

- Harry, daj spokój. Między mną i Parkinson nie ma niczego i nigdy nie było, przecież dobrze o tym wiesz. Pewnie chce mi przekazać jakieś najnowsze plotki o rozkazach albo coś takiego. – Draco pocałował go w nos i rzucił swoimi kostkami. – Trzy w prawo i dwa do góry. Ojej, jak mi przykro Teo, ale chyba właśnie tracisz swoją ciastkarnię. Iii… miejsce w radzie miasta. Ha!

Nott skrzywił się, jednak już wkrótce uśmiechnął się szeroko gdy wykupił fabrykę czekolady, a Blaise odebrał Draco miejsce w radzie miasta. Harry tylko pocałował blondyna na pocieszenie. Następnie został bankrutem.

Podróż do Hogsmeade zakończyła się dla Harry'ego zdecydowanie za szybko, biorąc pod uwagę to, że musiał się zmierzyć z niemiłymi konsekwencjami swojego postępowania. Wiedział, że może zareagował trochę zbyt gwałtownie, jednak cały czas był na granicy wybuchu za każdym razem gdy Ginny próbowała go podrywać tak, jakby już należał do niej, a to jak go pocałowała po prostu przeważyło szalę. Niestety teraz musiał stawić czoła Ronowi, który wydawał się wiedzieć o kontrakcie, Hermionie, która pewnie uwierzyła w jakąś płaczliwą wersję wydarzeń jaką zaserwowała jej Ginny i pewnie jeszcze kilku innych osób, które tę wersję usłyszały. Draco objął go i pocałował ostatni raz zanim trzej Ślizgoni opuścili przedział i zostawili go samego. Nie chcieli pogarszać sytuacji pokazując się razem z Gryfonem. Ani wywoływać jakiś niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Harry odczekał kilka minut nim zrobiło się na korytarzu ciszej, a następnie wyśliznął się z przedziału, przeszedł do sąsiedniego wagonu i wysiadł jego drzwiami. Był jedną z ostatnich osób, które wysiadły z pociągu, więc musiał się pospieszyć by zdążyć na powóz, jeżeli nie chciał odbyć podróży do Hogwartu pieszo albo na miotle. Ledwo udało mu się złapać ostatni, który czekał już chyba tylko na niego i dwóch innych maruderów, Krukonów. Droga przez las przeminęła mu na słuchaniu dyskusji dwóch chłopców na temat jakiejś książki i zaawansowanych zaklęć. Gdy przekroczyli bramę, wrota zamknęły się za nimi. Nie było to zbyt wielkim dla niego zaskoczeniem biorąc pod uwagę sytuację jaka panowała w magicznym świecie, a dokładniej wojnę z Voldemortem. Harry wysiadł z powozu, wyprostował swoje szaty (zdecydowanie za dużo czasu przebywał z Malfoyerm) i udał się do Wielkiej Sali za dwoma Krukonami. W wielkiej Sali panował podekscytowany gwar. Chłopak w drodze do swojego stołu przeskanował wolne miejsca. Jego rok i rok Ginny patrzyli na niego wilkiem. Usiedli tak, aby nie było dla niego wśród nich miejsca, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiał usiąść z przodu stołu, gdzie były przygotowane miejsca głównie dla pierwszoklasistów. Kilka minut później McGonagall wprowadziła nowych uczniów i rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału. Następnie Dumbledore wygłosił swoją mowę, a Harry poczuł jak nóż mu się w kieszeni otwiera, gdy dyrektor zaczął mówić o zjednoczeniu sił w walce o równe prawa i wolność, którą siły Voldemorta chciały im odebrać. Zmusił się do oklasków po tym jak starszy czarodziej zakończył przemowę i skupił się na jedzeniu, które pojawiło się przed nimi na talerzach. Merlinie, był taki wygłodniały po całym dniu jazdy, że aż sam siebie nie poznawał. A szpinak jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie wyglądał dla niego aż tak apetycznie i nie był taki pyszny.

- Wow… nigdy nie wierzyłem mamie gdy mówiła, że szpinak jest zdrowy i sam Harry Potter się nim zajada! – Jeden z pierwszoklasistów patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Kilku innych mu przytaknęło i Harry z rozbawieniem zobaczył, że też zaczęli nakładać sobie szpinak na talerz i ostrożnie go próbować. – A brokuły też lubisz?

- O tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. – I fasolkę szparagową i wszystkie sałatki i surówki. Ale i tak nic nie jest tak pyszne jak Hogwarcka szarlotka. – Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i pierwszoroczni się roześmiali, obiecując mu, że koniecznie ją spróbują gdy tylko się na stole pojawi. Harry zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Dumbledore patrzył na nowy porządek wśród Gryfonów marszcząc brwi, tak samo jak McGonagall. Inni profesorowie wydawali się szczęśliwie pochłonięci rozmową albo jedzeniem. Przez chwilę udało mu się złapać spojrzenie czarnych oczu, jednak było zbyt krótkie, żeby móc cokolwiek z niego odczytać. Przy stole Ślizgonów Draco rozmawiał żywo z jakimś chłopakiem, którego Harry nie znał. Gryfon westchnął i wrócił do swojego talerza. Ciekawe kiedy uda się im znowu razem spotkać. Po tak miłych i intensywnych wakacjach już zaczynał dotkliwie odczuwać brak bliskości dwóch ukochanych Ślizgonów. Merlinie, naprawdę był w nich beznadziejnie zakochany.

Harry opuścił Wielką Salę jako jeden z pierwszych i udał się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Gruba Dama wpuściła go gdy tylko powiedział zeszłoroczne hasło – nowe wciąż nie zostało jej przez prefektów podane, więc chłopak miał szczęście. W przeciwnym razie musiałby czekać aż w końcu ktoś przyjdzie i mu poda nowe. Biorąc pod uwagę obecny stosunek części Gryfonów do niego, musiałby czekać dość długo na jakąś przyjazną twarz. Brunet udał się do swojego dormitorium, które dzielił z czterema pozostałymi Gryfonami i westchnął wiedząc, jakie piekło mu urządzi Ron. I pewnie Seamus i Dean, jeżeli chłopak przeciągnie ich na swoją stronę. Neville zapewne jak zwykle będzie tylko stał z boku i patrzył. Zupełnie jak Lupin we wspomnieniach Snape'a. Tyle tylko, że tym razem Dumbledore nie zrobił spokojnego chłopca prefektem ale Rona. Harry zmrużył oczy, gdy coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie. Rzucił na swoje łóżko ostatnie zaklęcie prywatności i poszedł przygotować się do spania. Koniecznie potrzebował prysznica. Zwłaszcza, że kolejna manipulacja Dumbledore'a właśnie stała się dla niego oczywista. Bo dlaczego zrobił z Rona prefekta? Rudzielec ani nie miał dobrych ocen, ani nie zachowywał się wzorowo. Teraz gdy przyrównał to do Lupina, wszystko nagle stało się jasne. Oczywiście, że Ron został prefektem. W końcu miał mieć taką samą rolę jak Remus – miał pilnować Harry'ego, tak jak wilkołak pilnował Jamesa.

Harry wyszedł z łazienki i schował się za kurtynami łóżka akurat na czas. Po chwili usłyszał hałas rozmów na schodach, gdy Gryfoni rozchodzili się do swoich dormitoriów. Drzwi otworzyły się i kilka osób weszło do pokoju.

- Kto by przypuszczał, że okażesz się być takim tchórzem. – Ron chciał odsunąć zasłonę, jednak zaklęcia Harry'ego mu na to nie pozwoliły. – Porozmawiamy rano. Nikt nie traktuje w ten sposób mojej siostry!

Rudzielec kopnął jedną z nóg łóżka i zostawił go w spokoju. Pozostali chłopcy coś szeptali, ale zbyt cicho by Harry mógł ich usłyszeć. Zresztą nawet nie chciał ich słyszeć. Chciał w tej chwili być z powrotem w objęciach Draco i Severusa, a nie sam w tym niewygodnym łóżku.

""

Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze - mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie dalej będzie się podobać :)


	4. Rozdział 4

Ranek przyszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Harry zaspany zwlókł się z łóżka i od razu z powrotem na nie upadł gdy jakaś wielka pięść zmiażdżyła mu nos i górną szczękę. Ból zamroczył go i złapał się za krwawiącą i bolącą część twarzy.

- Żebyś już nigdy więcej nie nazwał mojej siostry kurwą, bo inaczej porozmawiamy. – Wywarczał Ron. Harry usłyszał jak rudzielec trzasnął drzwiami i chłopak został w dormitorium sam. Opadł na poduszki i zajęczał. Merlinie, Ron musiał użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia dopingującego czy coś. To niemożliwe, żeby normalnemu niećwiczącemu człowiekowi udało się kogoś tak mocno uderzyć. Harry zamrugał, patrząc jak na jego pościeli robi się duża plama krwi. Skrzaty domowe nie będą tym zachwycone. Jeżeli nie chciał by jego nos wyglądał jak Dumbledore'a, to musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby Madam Pomfrey mogła go wyleczyć. Harry wsunął bose stopy w trampki i narzucił na piżamę szkolną szatę. Aby trochę sobie ulżyć namoczył w zimnej wodzie ręcznik i lekko przyłożył do nosa i ust. Mając nadzieję, że nie natknie się na nikogo w drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego, Harry opuścił dormitorium, a następnie Wieżę Gryffindoru.

oOo

- Panie Potter! Co ci się tym razem stało? – Pielęgniarka nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, widząc go już pierwszego dnia szkoły. Poprowadziła go do jego łóżka pod oknem i wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni fartucha.

- Mafem nefyt mią fofufkę. – Harry odłożył na szafkę nocną przesiąknięty krwią ręcznik i Pomfrey wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, widząc w jakim stanie była jego twarz. Machnęła kilka razy różdżką i Harry bardzo usilnie starał się nie skrzywić, gdy jego rana zaczęła piec.

- Połóż się na łóżku. Trochę czasu mi zajmie przywrócenie ci tej przystojnej buźki. – Starsza czarownica mrugnęła do niego i poszła do gabinetu, tylko po to by po chwili powrócić z tacą pełną eliksirów. Harry zajęczał na myśl o tym, że miałby którykolwiek z nich wypić. Pielęgniarka nabrała pipetą trochę kremowego płynu i wpuściła kilka kropel do jego ust. Eliksir nie miał najgorszego smaku, chociaż do miłych nie należał. Mimo wszystko chłopak z ulgą powitał znaczne zmniejszenie się bólu. – To musi na razie wystarczyć dopóki nie poskładam ci szczęki.

Harry przytaknął i zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na sprawnie pracujące dłonie tak blisko jego oczu. Eliksir przeciwbólowy musiał mieć jakieś działanie znieczulające, ponieważ nie czuł wyraźnie tego, co pielęgniarka robiła z jego twarzą. Pociągnięcie tu, ucisk tam ale nic konkretnego. Za to bardzo wyraźnie poczuł kiedy nastawiła mu nos. Trudno było przegapić to gwałtowne ustawienie się kości.

oOo

Tymczasem na pierwszych w tym roku zajęciach z Eliksirów Severus z niepokojem co jakiś czas zerkał na drzwi klasy. Draco posyłał spojrzenia dziwnie zadowolonemu z siebie Weasleyowi. Harry był spóźniony na zajęcia już pół godziny, a jego przyjaciele powiedzieli, że nie wiedzą gdzie może być. Na domiar złego Gryfon nie pojawił się również na śniadaniu. Jeżeli zaspał, to był naprawdę w potężnych tarapatach. Pod koniec lekcji z kominka wyleciał samolocik złożony z pergaminu i łagodnie wylądował na biurku profesora. Draco patrzył jak jego kochanek rozłożył pergamin i przeczytał wiadomość. Severus zacisnął usta w wąską linię i niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy. Cokolwiek było w liściku, wybitnie mu się nie spodobało, a gdy praktycznie za nic odebrał Weasleyowi trzydzieści punktów, Draco wiedział, że sprawcą złych wieści byli Gryfoni. W końcu Severus kazał im zabutelkować eliksiry i opuścić salę. Ślizgon poczekał aż wszyscy wyszli zanim podszedł ze swoją buteleczką.

- W porządku? – Severus zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

- Nie. Harry wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym po tym jak ktoś urządził mu krwawą pobudkę. – Snape machnięciem różdżki wysłał wszystkie buteleczki z eliksirami do późniejszego sprawdzenia i drugim wyczyścił tablicę. – Idę zobaczyć czy Poppy nie potrzebuje czegoś, a ty idź na drugie śniadanie. Powiadomię cię jak będę coś więcej wiedział.

Draco wciąż nie wierząc własnym uszom przytaknął i niechętnie opuścił pracownię. Zanim doszedł do Wielkiej Sali już w nim wszystko wrzało. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, to na pewno była wina Weasleya! Teraz już wiedział dlaczego rudzielec był taki z siebie zadowolony od samego rana. Jak on śmiał podnieść rękę na jego Harry'ego? Jeszcze poczeka żeby Harry to potwierdził zanim cokolwiek zrobi Weasleyowi, jednak był całkowicie pewien, że cokolwiek się stało, to była jego sprawka. Blondyn zajął swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu i zmierzył morderczym spojrzeniem Gryfonów. Weasley i Granger rozmawiali ze sobą jak gdyby nigdy nic, a Gryfoni siedzący blisko nich, przysłuchiwali się im uważnie.

oOo

Severus wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego jak to było w jego zwyczaju. Poppy akurat zajmowała się oparzeniami dwójki drugorocznych Puchonów. Pewnie zaatakowała ich jakaś roślina na Zielarstwie.

- Dobrze, że jesteś, Severusie. – pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do niego, nie przerywając smarowania maścią dłoni zapłakanej dziewczynki. – Idź zobacz tę bliznę. Chyba spowodowało ją jakieś zaklęcie, ale żaden z eliksirów, które mam na stanie i przeciwzaklęcie, które znam, nie może sobie z nią poradzić.

Mistrz Eliksirów przytaknął i skierował się w stronę łóżka, które nawet na wezgłowiu miało już napisane zgrabną czcionką „ŁÓŻKO HARRY'EGO POTTERA". Harry leżał w nim, wsparty na poduszkach i pił z dziecięcej butelki coś, co wyglądało jak rosół. Byłoby to całkiem zabawne gdyby nie wielka czerwona blizna ciągnąca się mu od wewnętrznego rogu lewego oka, poprzez nos, zniekształcająca mu górną wargę i kończąca się na brodzie. Ktokolwiek mu to zrobił, lepiej niech się modli by można było to naprawić i by Snape nigdy nie dowiedział się kim jest winowajca. Harry popatrzył na niego błyszczącymi oczami, gdy zaciągnął za sobą parawan. Po chwili namysłu rzucił też zaklęcie wyciszające, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał.

- Smacznego. – wyszeptał i odgarnął mu z czoła zagubiony kosmyk. Harry odstawił wypity do połowy rosół na szafkę nocną i uśmiechnął się krzywo do Severusa.

- Dzięki. Zęby jeszcze mnie trochę bolą, więc nie będę za dużo mówił, dobrze? – Gryfon pogładził mężczyznę po dłoni.

- Poppy musiała ci je nastawiać? – Harry przytaknął i Severus bliżej przyjrzał się bliźnie. Jej niecodzienny kolor wyraźnie wskazywał na jakąś klątwę, może nawet coś z czarno magicznego asortymentu. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i kilka fiolek ze standardowymi eliksirami, które zawsze miał pod ręką. – Przeanalizowanie tego wszystkiego może mi zająć trochę czasu. Chcesz najpierw dokończyć zupę?

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową i ułożył się wygonie na łóżku, patrząc na swojego kochanka wyczekująco. Jedynym wyrazem napięcia było to jak zaciskał dłonie na pościeli. Severus wątpił by Poppy dała mu lustro by mógł zobaczyć w jakim stanie znajdowała się teraz jego twarz. Gdyby to zrobiła, Harry na pewno nie byłby taki spokojny. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie był aż tak wielkim maniakiem dobrego wyglądu jak Draco. Severus wyrzucił te myśli z głowy i skupił się na wykonaniu zaklęć i testów. Piętnaście minut później dołączyła do nich Pomfrey i z dezaprobatą popatrzyła na ilość wypitej przez swojego pacjenta zupy. Po którymś z kolei zaklęciu, Harry skrzywił się, czując mrowienie i Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie widząc jak blizna się lekko rozjarzyła kilkoma kolorami.

- Co odkryłeś? – Poppy od razu podgrzała zupę i podała ją Harry'emu z miną jasno mówiącą, że nie przyjmie żadnych sprzeciwów.

- To nic czarno magicznego, tylko bardzo zmyślne połączenie trzech niegroźnych zaklęć. Jednym z nich jest na pewno któreś z przyklejających. Stąd wnioskuję, że blizna nie jest wytworem fizjologicznym, ale całkowicie magicznym. Zapewne drugie będzie transmutującym a trzecie nadającym kształt. Mogę spróbować to usunąć, ale jestem pewien, że Filius zrobi to znacznie szybciej i sprawniej. – Severus uśmiechnął się zadowolony, sprawiając, że Poppy i Harry również lekko wykrzywili wargi w uśmiechu. Gryfon powrócił do swojej butelki, podczas gdy pielęgniarka poszła sprawdzić, czy profesor zaklęć miał teraz czas aby się tym zająć. Snape tymczasem nachylił się lekko nad swoim kochankiem i uśmiechnął się do niego diabolicznie. – Szlaban za opuszczanie zajęć, panie Potter. Dziś po kolacji w moim gabinecie. Radzę ci poćwiczyć teraz z tą butelką, ponieważ wieczorem będziesz miał do ssania coś znacznie większego.

Harry zakrztusił się rosołem i zarumienił, słysząc jego słowa. Profesor tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zebrał swoje zabawki i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, złowrogo powiewając szatami. Teraz musiał przygotować serię pytań mającą na celu wyciągnięcie z Gryfona nazwiska winnego oraz zaplanowanie w jaki sposób się na tym winnym zemścić. I jeszcze szybko napisać notkę do Draco, żeby się nie martwił.

oOo

Flitwick bardzo szybko uporał się z blizną i po wypiciu jeszcze jednego eliksiru Harry mógł opuścić skrzydło szpitalne. Miał jednak mały problem. Ponieważ nie był na śniadaniu, nie wiedział jakie w tej chwili miał zajęcia. Po chwili namysłu zdecydował się przeczekać tę lekcję w Wieży a w czasie przerwy udać się do McGonagall i odebrać swój plan. Dzięki temu będzie mógł wziąć prysznic i ubrać się porządnie. Pomimo ciepła na dworzu, w zamku było chłodno i chodzenie w samej piżamie pod szatami nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Harry dość szybko dotarł do portretu Grubej Damy.

- Hasło?

- Tinkiłinki. – Harry miał wielką nadzieję, że jeszcze nie zostało zmienione. Rano z tego wszystkiego zupełnie zapomniał sprawdzić czy już jest nowe na Domowej tablicy ogłoszeń. Niestety Gruba Dama szybko jego nadzieje rozwiała.

- Przykro mi kochanieńki, ale zostało zmienione w czasie drugiego śniadania. – Portret popatrzył na niego ze współczuciem, jednak nie zgodził się otworzyć bez podania prawidłowego hasła. Harry przeklął siarczyście pod nosem, zastanawiając się co teraz zrobić. Do końca lekcji było jeszcze czterdzieści minut, a on naprawdę potrzebował prysznica. Szkoda, że nie mógł skorzystać z tego w komnatach Severusa. Albo z tego, który był w łazience Draco. Szczęściarz miał swój własny pokój i łazienkę. Harry zrezygnowany udał się do ogólnej łazienki piętro niżej. Wyczarował sobie szorstki ręcznik i szare mydło (nigdy nie udało mu się zrobić z tego czegoś lepszego) i wziął prysznic w wyraźnie mało używanej kabinie. Spróbował jakoś transmutować piżamę w coś cieplejszego i bardziej oficjalnie wyglądającego. Może i nie wyszedł mu Armani ani nawet szkolny mundurek, jednak granatowe polarowe spodnie i koszula były lepsze niż błękitna cienka piżamka. Harry rozejrzał się po łazience szukając czegoś co mógłby transmutować w skarpetki. Ręcznik i mydło już się ulotniły. Pewnie gdyby wyczarował je Draco, to nie dość, że byłyby luksusowe, to jeszcze wytrzymałyby kilka lat o ile nie zostałyby zużyte. Gdy nic nie wpadło mu w oko, przeszukał również kieszenie szaty. Z radością powitał odkrycie w jednej z nich brudnej materiałowej chusteczki i transmutował ją w ciepłe skarpetki, które niestety wyszły mu czerwone. Dobrze, że szata zasłaniała jego ubiór. Draco zszedłby na zawał gdyby zobaczył go tak ubranego. Severus pewnie też. Może na pierwszy rzut oka nie było tego po nim widać, jednak mężczyzna zwracał uwagę na swój wygląd i garderobę.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że już lepiej wyglądać w tych okolicznościach nie może i udał się pod klasę profesor McGonagall. Nie musiał stać pod nią długo. Po kilku minutach wysypali się z niej podekscytowani pierwszoklasiści – Puchoni i Krukoni. Harry cierpliwie poczekał aż w klasie została już tylko McGonagall zanim wszedł do środka.

- Pani profesor… um…

- Oh, Potter. Nie powinieneś teraz zmierzać na swoje zajęcia? – McGonagall zmierzyła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

- No tak, tylko, że w czasie śniadania byłem w skrzydle szpitalnym i nie wiem jakie mam zajęcia. Czy mógłbym dostać mój plan? – Harry modlił się w duchu, żeby profesor nie zaczęła zadawać pytań. Sam nie wiedział co miał zrobić z Ronem. I najwyraźniej też z Hermioną, ponieważ rudzielec nie był wystarczająco inteligentny by wpaść na tak pomysłową kombinację zaklęć. Wiedział, że był na nich zły i, że jakoś się na nich zemści, jednak nie chciał w to wszystko angażować również profesorów.

- Pan Weasley wziął go dla ciebie. Coś nie tak? – Dodała, gdy zobaczyła jak się Harry skrzywił.

- Ron i ja… nie jesteśmy ostatnio w zbyt przyjaznych stosunkach. Obawiam się, że nie ma aż tak wielkiego poczucia obowiązku by przekazać mi mój plan tak jakby to zrobiła Hermiona w tych okolicznościach. – Harry nerwowo przeczesał palcami swoje włosy, które wciąż były nieco wilgotne po prysznicu. McGonagall wymruczała coś gniewnie pod nosem, poczym wyjęła z biurka sporych rozmiarów kajet oraz czysty pergamin.

- Na jakie przedmioty jesteś zapisany?

- Erm… transmutację, zaklęcia, eliksiry, zielarstwo, historię magii… - Harry w myślach odhaczał sobie wszystko na co chodził w poprzednim roku, podczas gdy McGonagall za pomocą różdżki tworzyła dla niego plan zajęć. Na samą myśl o tym, że profesor musiała tak tworzyć plany dla wszystkich od trzeciego roku wzwyż, zaczynał go boleć nadgarstek. Chyba musiała być jakaś droga na skróty, dzięki której mogła to robić jakoś partiami, czy coś. Przecież od wielokrotnego powtarzania tego można było oszaleć. W końcu jego plan był gotowy i Harry z wdzięcznością go przyjął.

- Ach… Gruba Dama powiedziała mi, że hasło zostało zmienione w czasie drugiego śniadania… - Chłopak zaczął jednak McGonagall mu przerwała.

- Nowe hasło to sklątki tylnowybuchowe. A teraz leć już, bo się spóźnisz na wróżbiarstwo. – profesor niecierpliwie machnęła ręką i Harry podziękował jej jeszcze raz zanim szybko opuścił salę, pod którą już zebrała się kolejna grupa uczniów. Gryfon nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu na udanie się do dormitorium po podręcznik i coś do pisania, więc poszedł prosto do wieży Trelawney. Miał nadzieję, że ekscentryczna profesor nie ukaże go za kompletne nieprzygotowanie do zajęć i, że uda mu się usiąść w niewidocznym miejscu i z daleka od nieprzyjaznych twarzy.

Chłopak dotarł do sali tuż przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Jego zwyczajne miejsce koło Rona było zajęte przez Deana i Harry nie mógł czuć się z tego powodu szczęśliwszy. Niestety nie mógł usiąść sam przy wolnym stoliku, dlatego wybrał miejsce koło Notta, który posiadał podręcznik. Ślizgon popatrzył na niego z niechęcią, a Harry odpowiedział mu tym samym, jednocześnie w duchu przewracając oczami.

- Moi drodzy… ten rok szkolny zapowiada się bardzo interesująco. Wielka triada w końcu utrze nosa starcowi i lisicy, a nowe życie da im radość… tak… oprócz tego zajmiemy się duchami oraz umacnianiem naszej woli poprzez ćwiczenia telekinetyczne. Około kwietnia zaczniemy zaś powtarzać materiał do końcowych egzaminów. Niestety tylko dwie osoby otrzymają ocenę wybitną, aż trzy napiszą je okropnie, a jedna dostanie trolla… ale oczywiście przyszłość jest ruchoma, jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić. Chociaż wątpię, czy uda się uniknąć tego trolla… - Trelawney zamyśliła się głęboko i wyjęła dwie karty z talii, którą cały czas tasowała. – Lis i skunks… nie, zdecydowanie nie uda się go uniknąć.

Kilka osób prychnęło z rozbawienia, a Harry'emu wydało się, że usłyszał jak jakiś Ślizgon szepnął „Sorry, Weasley". Sądząc po zaczerwienionych uszach Gryfona, rudzielec też to usłyszał.

- A teraz otwórzcie swoje podręczniki, kochani… ach, Harry… książka dla ciebie jest na półeczce pod stolikiem przy którym siedzisz. Miałam przeczucie, że będziesz jej potrzebował. – Profesor uśmiechnęła się do niego w ten mrożący krew w żyłach sposób i chłopak z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że rzeczywiście na półce czekał na niego podręcznik. Z jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem odkrył, że był to JEGO podręcznik a w środku ktoś włożył do niego kilka arkuszy pergaminu oraz JEGO wiecznie piszące pióro.

- Uch, dziękuję, pani profesor. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej niezręcznie, a czarownica zbyła go gestem.

- Na stronie dziesiątej znajdziecie diagram ukazujący podział duchów na ich przeróżne rodzaje. Na początek zajmiemy się tymi najbardziej materialnymi…

Reszta lekcji minęła dla Harry'ego spokojnie. Nie chciał iść na obiad razem z patrzącymi na niego wilkiem Gryfonami, więc ociągał się z wyjściem z sali aż w końcu został sam z Trelawney, która zdawała się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, a zamiast tego wpatrywała się w mgłę w kryształowej kuli. Już miał wychodzić, gdy się do niego odezwała. Na szczęście swoim normalnym głosem.

- Ach, kochanieńki, sałatka grecka jest bardzo zdrowa, jednak omijaj pulpeciki.

- Erm… dobrze, proszę pani. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej trochę krzywo i czym prędzej opuścił klasę. Trelawney potrafiła być czasami naprawdę dziwna.

Był jedną z ostatnich osób jakie weszły do Wielkiej Sali na obiad i jedyne miejsce wśród Gryfonów znajdowało się na końcu stołu, bezpośrednio przy stole nauczycielskim. Harry wzruszył ramionami i czym prędzej je zajął. Cudowne zapachy potraw podanych na obiad sprawiły, że czuł się jakby nie jadł już co najmniej od tygodnia! Tuż przy nim stała miska pulpetów, sałatka grecka i spaghetti. Harry już chciał nałożyć sobie na talerz kilka pulpetów, które były jego ulubioną potrawą, gdy przypomniał sobie słowa Trelawney. Zmarszczył brwi. Skąd ta stara dziwaczka mogła wiedzieć co się znajdzie obok niego w czasie obiadu i, że uwielbiał pulpety? Po chwili zastanowienia, Harry zdecydował się posłuchać tak na wszelki wypadek jej rady i nałożył sobie zdrową porcję sałatki greckiej i trochę spaghetti. Z rozbawieniem zauważył, że siedzący koło niego pierwszacy poszli za jego przykładem sprawiając, że w ich części stołu zniknęła cała zielenina oraz większość spaghetti. Tylko jedna dziewczynka wybrała pulpety. Harry kątem oka z zainteresowanie obserwował ją, zastanawiając się czy dobrze zrobił rezygnując ze swojej ulubionej potrawy. Dziewczynka ze smakiem zjadła jedną kuleczkę mięsa i zabrała się za drugą, gdy nagle zaczęła się krztusić i robić sina na twarzy zanim straciła przytomność. Snape znalazł się przy niej w oka mgnieniu i po kilku machnięciach różdżką wyjął z kieszeni czarny flakonik i zmusił ją do przełknięcia jego zawartości. Poppy stała nad nimi machając nerwowo różdżką, a McGonagall pytała sąsiadów dziewczynki czy wiedzą co się stało. Harry wziął miskę pulpetów i podszedł z nią do Severusa, gdy pielęgniarka przeniosła wciąż nieprzytomną Gryfonkę na nosze i zaczęła ją lewitować do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Profesorze, niech pan sprawdzi pulpety. Trelawney ostrzegła mnie, żebym ich nie jadł… - Mistrz Eliksirów wziął od niego miskę i jedno zaklęcie potwierdziło zawartość trucizny.

- Ellejonnen z dodatkiem ruty. Ktoś chciał uśpić kogoś na trzy tygodnie. Dodanie ruty wywołało tak dramatyczne początkowe objawy. Wnioskuję, że została dodana aby nas zmylić. – Snape groźnie zmrużył oczy, ostrzegając dyrektora, by ten nie mówił niczego głupiego w stylu nieudanego dowcipu. – Spróbuję znaleźć magiczną sygnaturę sprawcy, a w międzyczasie przygotuję odtrutkę. Za dwa dni powinna być gotowa.

- Dobrze, Severusie. Jednak pozostaje pytanie, skąd Harry wiedział o zatruciu pulpetów? – Dumbledore popatrzył na młodego Gryfona wyczekująco.

- Już powiedziałem, dyrektorze. Profesor Trelawney ostrzegła mnie, żebym nie jadł pulpetów. Powiedziała też, że sałatka grecka jest bardzo zdrowa. Jeżeli mi pan nie wierzy, proszę iść się ją o to zapytać. – Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy stole, by dokończyć swój posiłek. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdził czy ktoś w międzyczasie nie dodał do jego talerza czegoś nieodpowiedniego, jednak jego jedzenie było całkowicie zdrowe. Pozostali uczniowie również zaczęli wracać na swoje miejsca, chociaż pierwszoroczni Gryfoni nie wyglądali za dobrze.

- Z Ariadną będzie dobrze? – zapytała cichutko drobna blondynka o włosach tak pokręconych jak u wyidealizowanego aniołka z obrazka. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Profesor Snape jest najlepszym Mistrzem Eliksirów w Europie. Powiedział, że za dwa dni odtrutka będzie już gotowa i wtedy Ariadna się obudzi i będzie zdrowa jak rybka. – Dzieci słysząc to odetchnęły z ulgą i powróciły do przerwanego posiłku. Harry tymczasem toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną bitwę. Trucizna była wyraźnie przeznaczona dla niego i to przez kogoś, kto chciał by spał przez następne trzy tygodnie. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że miało to coś wspólnego z kontraktem małżeńskim, w który wrobił go dyrektor. To oznaczało, że albo Ron i Ginny, albo Dumbledore są temu winni. Chyba, że Hermiona też o nim wiedziała… Merlinie, to było straszne. Nie wiedział komu mógł ufać. Nawet jeżeli Hermiona nic nie wiedziała o tym w jaki sposób Weasleyowie go zdradzili, to wciąż mogła być przeciwko niemu ze względu na to, co zrobił Ginny. Harry odsunął od siebie pusty talerz i ten od razu zniknął i został zastąpiony pucharkiem z musem owocowym. Jak on kochał skrzaty domowe! Nigdzie nie było lepszego jedzenia niż w Hogwarcie. Gryfon długo rozkoszował się swoim deserem i gdy w końcu doszedł do jego dna, w Wielkiej Sali pozostało już niewielu uczniów. Część rozeszła się na poobiednie zajęcia, a część by wykorzystać swój czas wolny. Harry zerknął na swój plan zajęć. Dziś nie miał już niczego. Oprócz szlabanu z Severusem, który miał dopiero po kolacji, czyli za cztery godziny. Gryfon westchnął i zdecydował się udać do swojego dormitorium. Po dwóch zagraniach w jednym dniu, Ron i Ginny chyba na razie sobie odpuszczą i dadzą mu trochę świętego spokoju. Miał taką nadzieję.

Jak się okazało, Ginny najwyraźniej była na zajęciach, tak samo jak Hermiona, podczas gdy Rona nigdzie nie było widać. Dean i Neville siedzieli w rogu Pokoju Wspólnego, grając w gargulki. Pozostała część Gryfonów również nie zwracała na niego uwagi, za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Harry szybko wbiegł po schodach do dormitorium i w końcu się porządnie ubrał. Odczarował piżamę i wrzucił ją do kosza z brudną bielizną. Przez chwilę bawił się myślą, by może odwdzięczyć się Ronowi pięknym za nadobne, ale szybko ją odrzucił. Nie chciał wywoływać jakiejś chorej wojny w Gryffindorze, a pętla zemsty była jak najlepszą drogą do niej. Harry zdecydował się poczekać na usłyszenie pomysłów Draco i Severusa, a czas do szlabanu wypełnić czytaniem książki o czarodziejskich tradycjach, którą dostał od Hermiony, więc rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku i pogrążył w lekturze.


	5. Rozdział 5

Dwa piekielne tygodnie później, Draco dostał odpowiedź od swojego prawnika i postanowił jak najszybciej skonsultować ją z Severusem. Jak się okazało, Donowan nie odkrył żadnej innej luki w kontrakcie i wobec tego wydawało się, że rozwiązanie, na które wpadł młody Malfoy jest jedynym możliwym. Draco znalazł swojego kochanka w laboratorium, warzącego jakiś dość skomplikowany eliksir. Z ciekawością zajrzał przez ramię Mistrza Eliksirów, który nagle zrobił się dość zakłopotany. Księga była otwarta na przepisie Eliksiru Białej Więzi. Draco popatrzył na zarumienionego Severusa zaintrygowany.

- Czy jest coś co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, Sev? Jak na przykład po co ci taki eliksir?

Draco jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak głębokiego rumieńca na twarzy Severusa i bardzo żałował, że nie miał ze sobą magicznego aparatu. Może uda mu się pokazać to Harry'emu w Myślodsiewni?

- To… tak robię. To znaczy… miałem nadzieję, że może w przyszłości… - Snape zrobił zakłopotaną minę i powrócił do krojenia jakiś korzonków.

- Ale dlaczego akurat ten? – Draco uśmiechnął się do niego i usiadł na jednym z taboretów. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mężczyzna bardzo połechtał jego próżność mówiąc, że myśli o nim jak o potencjalnym mężu. I o Harry'm. Biała Więź była jedną z nielicznych stworzonych dla trójkątów.

- Nie tylko ten. Już od jakiegoś czasu je robię. Wszystkie jakie tylko mogą być potrzebne jeżeli kiedykolwiek się na to zgodzicie. – Severus odchrząknął. – To znaczy, chcę być gotowy na każdą możliwą więź, którą byście wybrali. Żebyśmy nie musieli czekać na to aż się eliksir uwarzy. Niektóre zajmują sporo czasu.

- Tak. – Draco przytaknął i uśmiechnął się diabolicznie. – Na przykład taki Eliksir Więzi Dusz. Zajmuje ile? Trzy miesiące…?

Severus znów się zarumienił.

- Dwa miesiące kalendarzowe i jeden księżycowy. – Wyszeptał, starając się nie dać niczego po sobie poznać.

- W takim razie to dobrze, że nie musimy czekać aż się uwarzy, ponieważ nie mamy na to tyle czasu. – Draco wyszczerzył się do niego bezczelnie i uchylił się przed lecącą w jego stronę ścierką. Po chwili rozbawienia jednak przyszedł czas na powagę. – Donowan odpisał i przyznał mi rację. Jest tylko jeden sposób na wywinięcie się z kontraktu.

- Nie wiedziałem, że znalazłeś już jakiś sposób. – Severus zamieszał eliksir trzy razy a następnie rzucił na niego zaklęcie konserwujące, by móc skupić się całkowicie na rozmowie z młodym Ślizgonem.

- Nie wiedziałem, czy będziesz przychylny takiemu sposobowi. Uratowanie majątku Harry'ego jest łatwą częścią. Wystarczy, że wszystkiego się pozbędzie, na przykład przekazując to tobie. Jeżeli nie będzie miał niczego siedemnastego października, nic nie będzie mogło zostać mu odebrane, nawet jeżeli osiemnastego znowu będzie milionerem.

- Tak, jednak chwilowe ubóstwo nie przeszkodzi Weasleyównie w poślubieniu go i zrobieniu z niego niewolnika. – Severus usiadł na sąsiednim taborecie i wyczarował herbatę i ciasteczka. Gdyby jego uczniowie wiedzieli jak bardzo uwielbiał czekoladę i malinowy dżem, to chyba zeszliby na zawał lub wylądowali w Św. Mungu.

- Są tylko trzy więzi, które Dumbledore może wykorzystać do zrealizowania kontraktu i każda z nich jest słabszą od Więzi Dusz, Severusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów pobladł.

- Nie chcę by na tak ważną decyzję miało wpływ coś takiego jak kontrakt. Więź Dusz jest nierozrywalna i decyzja o wstąpieniu w nią nie powinna być dokonana pod taką presją, Draco.

- Ale chcesz tego, prawda? Wątpię żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko, ja zdecydowanie nie mam. To o twoją reakcję najbardziej się martwiłem, gdy znalazłem to rozwiązanie. Czasami potrafisz być tak bardzo przywiązany do różnych zasad…

- Draco… - Severus pogroził mu palcem, po czym westchnął. – Mam po prostu więcej życiowego doświadczenia niż wy. Zresztą, eliksir jeszcze nie jest gotowy. Będzie dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

- Czyli wystarczająco długo byśmy cię przekonali, że jest to jedyna i słuszna decyzja. Gdy to zrobimy, nawet jeżeli Dumbledore zmusi Harry'ego do wstąpienia w związek z Weasleyówną, od razu się on rozsypie, a ta ruda żmija będzie okaleczona do końca życia. – Na samą myśl o tym na obu twarzach pojawiły się złowrogie uśmieszki.

- Jeżeli uda ci się przekonać Harry'ego…

- Oczywiście, że tak. – Draco zjadł ostatnie ciasteczko, wypił do końca swoją herbatę i wstał, prostując szaty. – Obaj kochamy cię na zabój, więc nie widzę powodu dla którego mógłby się nie zgodzić wtedy, kiedy ja się zgadzam.

Malfoy pocałował czule Severusa na pożegnanie i udał się na poszukiwanie swojego drugiego kochanka. O tej porze pewnie szwendał się w pobliżu wieży astronomicznej, czekając aż będzie mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do swojego Pokoju Wspólnego na noc. Draco z pewnością siebie należną każdemu prefektowi, przemierzał ciemne korytarze i klatki schodowe, aż w pewnym momencie poczuł pociągnięcie za rękaw. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wszedł na szczyt wieży astronomicznej. Dopiero tam Harry ściągnął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Wyglądał na bardziej zmęczonego niż w czasie kolacji, jednak uśmiechnął się radośnie do blondyna i pocałował go.

- Mmm… też się cieszę, że ciebie widzę, mój piękny. – Draco przytulił się do niego, nie mogąc nie zauważyć, że Gryfon nabrał trochę ciałka w biodrach. – Skoro już cię znalazłem… co powiesz na spędzenie tej nocy u mnie w pokoju? Jutro jest sobota i jestem pewien, że chciałbyś mieć trochę spokoju rano.

- Dzięki Draco, wiesz, że cię kocham, tak? – Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały, pomimo cieni pod nimi.

- Też cię kocham. I naprawdę byłbym szczęśliwszy, gdybyś spał ze mną każdej nocy. Nie miałbym też nic przeciwko, gdyby Severus się do nas przyłączył…

- Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. – Harry popatrzył na niego smutno i z tęsknotą mówiącą samą za siebie.

- Tylko dlatego, że obaj jesteście strasznie ostrożni. Mniejsza z tym. – Draco usiadł pod ścianą i pociągnął za sobą Gryfona. – Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o tym cholernym kontrakcie, a wiem, że jak już będziemy w moim pokoju, to żadnemu z nas nie będzie w głowie gadanie. – Blondyn wyszczerzył się i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. – Mam rozwiązanie naszego problemu.

- Naprawdę? To cudownie! – Harry objął go mocno, niemalże dusząc i pocałował z dźwięcznym cmoknięciem.

- Tak… więc… ekhę… - Draco z udawanym niesmakiem wytarł swój policzek. – W kwestii materialnej, wystarczy tylko jak przekażesz komuś wszystko co masz i staniesz się biedny jak mysz kościelna. Ale mówiąc wszystko mam na myśli wszystko. Nawet miotłę i Hedwigę.

Harry przytaknął. Od razu zdecydował, że fortunę Potterów da Severusowi, a Blacków Draconowi. Dzięki temu żaden z nich nie poczuje się mniej ważny, a poza tym Stworek już od dawna uważał, że Draco byłby znacznie lepszym dziedzicem Blaców niż Harry.

- Jeżeli chodzi o małżeństwo… jedynym rozwiązaniem jakie udało mi się znaleźć jest Więź Dusz. Ona stoi najwyżej w hierarchii więzi, co oznacza, że niezależnie od tego co wymyśli Dumbledore, nie będzie mógł w żaden sposób związać ciebie z tą ropuchą.

- Ej, nie obrażaj Teodory. – Harry szturchnął go dla zabawy i zamyślił nad tym, co powiedział mu Draco. – Co na to Severus? A ty chciałbyś się ze mną związać w taki sposób? Czytałem trochę o tej więzi i wiem, że ona jest na wieczność. Nawet śmierć nie będzie mogła nas rozdzielić.

- Ja nie mam niczego przeciwko tak długo, jak długo ty też tego chcesz. Jeżeli chodzi o Severusa… znasz to jego poczucie moralności i tę całą resztę. Uważa, że jesteśmy jeszcze za młodzi aby decydować się na coś takiego. Co w niczym mu nie przeszkodziło w uwarzeniu Eliksiru Więzi Dusz jeszcze zanim się ta sytuacja pojawiła.

- Naprawdę? – Harry się rozpromienił a jego serce mocniej zabiło. Od zawsze chciał mieć swoją rodzinę i teraz nagle zrealizowanie tego marzenia miał niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki. – To znaczy, że możemy zostać małżeństwem nawet dzisiaj?

- Niestety dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Wtedy eliksir będzie gotowy. Ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie poćwiczenia do naszej nocy poślubnej, nie uważasz? No i jeszcze musimy przekonać Severusa, że naprawdę tego chcemy, a nie tylko dlatego, że zagraża nam kontrakt, ale z tym raczej nie powinniśmy mieć problemów. – Draco zamruczał i polizał po szyi Harry'ego, który na to zarumienił się słodko.

- Wiesz, jakoś chłodno się nagle zrobiło. Może chodźmy już do ciebie? Do ciepłego łóżeczka…? – Harry wstał i narzucił na ramiona pelerynę niewidkę tak, że teraz jego głowa zdawała się unosić w powietrzu. Draco szybko otrząsnął się z uczucia, które zawsze się pojawiało gdy to widział. Ktoś mógłby przypuszczać, że po ponad roku takich wrażeń powinien się przyzwyczaić do latającej głowy swojego kochanka.

- Pewnie.

Harry zniknął zupełnie i Draco zaczął schodzić w dół wieży, nie mogąc już się doczekać kiedy w końcu znajdą się w jego pokoju.

- Myślisz, że Sev miałby coś przeciwko, gdybyśmy teraz do niego wpadli? – szept Gryfona zabrzmiał tuż koło jego lewego ucha. Harry był tak blisko niego, że czuł na sobie jego oddech oraz ciepło od niego promieniujące. Blondyn przełknął, ciesząc się, że ma na sobie szerokie szaty.

- Myślę, że możemy zapukać i sprawdzić. – Uśmiech Ślizgona jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. Seks z Harry'm był genialny, ale seks z Harry'm **_I_** Severusem, to był czysty raj. Nie wiedział jak mógł żyć bez tego przez siedemnaście lat. No, może pierwsze czternaście rozumiał, ale później? Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak to mogło być możliwe.

Przemknęli przez zamek różnymi skrótami i w rekordowym czasie dotarli pod drzwi kwater Severusa Snape'a. Draco położył na nich dłoń i wyszeptał hasło. Zaklęcia ochronne od razu go rozpoznały i drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi. Po cichu zakradli się do środka, zamknęli za sobą drzwi na dodatkową zasówkę, która dla całego zewnętrznego świata oznaczała, że ma właścicielowi kwater nie zawracać głowy. Zasówka była bardzo zmyślnym wynalazkiem Severusa, który zapewniał prywatność nawet przed kimś tak wścibskim jak Dumbledore. Dyrektor już kilka razy przekonał się o tym, że nie był w stanie dostać się do środka żadną drogą, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów tego nie chciał. Dwaj młodzi mężczyźni przeszli przez ciemny salonik prosto do pogrążonej w ciemności sypialni. Po chwili na stoliku nocnym zapaliła się świeczka.

- Coś się stało, Draco? – Głos Severusa był zaspany, jednak jego oczy patrzyły na blondyna czujnie. Harry wybrał akurat ten moment żeby ściągnąć z siebie pelerynę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc miłe zaskoczenie na twarzy swojego kochanka.

- Draco powiedział mi o rozwiązaniu problemu z kontraktem i chciałem jak najszybciej cię poinformować, że będę bardzo szczęśliwy mogąc zostać waszym mężem… i ten… chyba powinniśmy jakoś uczcić nasze narzeczeństwo, prawda? – Harry poruszył sugestywnie brwiami szczerząc się jak głupi, po czym bezceremonialnie wgramolił się na łóżko obok Severusa. Draco, ze znacznie większym dostojeństwem, położył się po jego drugiej stronie.

- Wiecie, że to zbyt ryzykowne. Poza tym Więź…

- Oh, ciii. – Harry zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, a Draco odciągnął uwagę przysysając się do jego odsłoniętej szyi, a następnie zjechał w dół, ku sutkowi.

Severus nigdy nie był na dole, co miało coś wspólnego z bliznami szpecącymi jego wejście, o których nigdy nie chciał mówić. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, jako, że dla niego bycie na górze było bardzo stresujące i kłopotliwe – nie czuł się dobrze w tej roli. Draco natomiast lubił obie pozycje i nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy ze swoimi dwoma kochankami. Najbardziej zaś lubił, gdy był między nimi dwoma, z Severusem w nim oraz sobą w Harry'm. TO była doskonałość. Czasami Harry znajdował się w środku takiej kanapki – bycie jednocześnie na dole i na górze znacznie łagodziło jego dyskomfort związany z byciem przy kontroli.

Tej nocy jednak uwaga Draco i Harry'ego była całkowicie skupiona na daniu rozkoszy Severusowi. W ramach przekonania go do ich chęci zawarcia małżeństwa, oczywiście. To, że i oni czerpali z tego wielką przyjemność było tylko bardzo mile widzianym skutkiem ubocznym. Gdy w końcu udało się im zmienić zazwyczaj powściągliwego Mistrza Eliksirów w miękką masę przyjemności i jęków, Harry z bardzo Ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i pomału nadział się na twardego członka. Krzyk Severusa został pochłonięty przez usta Draco, które całowały go zachłannie. Następnie blondyn utworzył mokrą ścieżkę w dół ciała swojego jęczącego bez składu kochanka, aż zatrzymał się przy dyndającej w rytm kołysania się bioder erekcji Harry'ego. Draco oblizał usta i pochłonął ją, wywołując bardzo dziewczęcy pisk z ust chłopaka. Gryfon nie wytrwał długo i wkrótce eksplodował w ustach blondyna. Draco od razu rzucił na siebie szybkie zaklęcie przygotowujące i zajął jego miejsce. Merlinie, jakże był wdzięczny, że Severus był już mężczyzną a nie napalonym nastolatkiem tak jak oni. Dzięki temu bardzo często był w stanie zaspokoić ich obu zanim sam doszedł. Jednak chwila potrzebna na zmianę wystarczyła, by do Mistrza Eliksirów powróciło trochę świadomości i szybko zmienił ich pozycje, przyszpilając Draco pod sobą i wchodząc w niego jednym pchnięciem. Malfoy wbił zęby w poduszkę, gdy Severus zaczął poruszać się w nim tak jak to lubił najbardziej – szybko i mocno. Wiedział, że następnego dnia nie będzie w stanie poruszać się bez utykania ani nawet siedzieć, jednak, oh, jak on to kochał! Harry doszedł już trochę do siebie i zaczął rozdzielać pocałunki i pieszczoty między swoich dwóch kochanków. Draco doszedł, a Severus tuż po nim. Kilka zaklęć czyszczących później, usadowili się wygodnie w bardzo komfortowym łóżku i nie mając siły na nic innego, zasnęli w swoich objęciach.

oOo

Harry musiał wstać najwcześniej z nich wszystkich, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że w nocy był jeszcze dwa razy penetrowany i jego nogi zdecydowanie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Wziął szybki prysznic i zaaplikował sobie trochę leczącej maści, która może i nie likwidowała od razu całego bólu jego tyłka, jednak pozwalała mu na znaczną redukcję kulenia. Harry narzucił na siebie pelerynę i cicho opuścił kwatery, które były dla niego prawdziwym domem. Był pewien, że nie obudził Draco, jednak Severus spał znacznie płytszym snem i możliwe, że jego pocałunek na dowidzenia i dzień dobry obudził mężczyznę. Jak by nie było, brunet dotarł jeszcze przed świtem do swojego łóżka w dormitorium, zabezpieczył je dla prywatności i odpłynął z powrotem w objęcia Morfeusza. Gdyby spędził noc u Draco, mógłby tam zostać do rana, a następnie udać się stamtąd na śniadanie, podtrzymując plotkę o tym, jakoby miał bardzo bogate życie miłosne i nie stronił od czasu do czasu nawet od Ślizgonów. W gruncie było w tym trochę prawdy. Niestety nie miał takiej opcji, gdy spali u Severusa. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zostaną małżeństwem. Czyli jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Czekał tyle miesięcy… dwa dodatkowe tygodnie nie wyglądały aż tak strasznie.

oOo

Czternaście dni ciągnęło się Harry'emu niemiłosiernie, zwłaszcza, że nie miał w przeciwieństwie do Draco treningów Quiddicha, które mogłyby zająć chociaż trochę jego czasu wolnego. Chociaż z drugiej strony, dzięki nim miał trochę czasu wolnego od Rona i Ginny, którzy wciąż lubili go od czasu do czasu pomolestować. Rudzielec był obrońcą a jego siostra nowym szukającym przez co oboje mieli zajęte popołudnia trzy razy w tygodniu. Ginny nosiła się jakby już była wpływową i bogatą Panią Potter. Na domiar złego próbowała nim rządzić, najwyraźniej w ogóle nie zrażona swoimi dotychczasowymi niepowodzeniami. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry tracił cierpliwość i zbeształ ją za to, Ron przy najbliższej okazji pokazywał mu fizycznie jak bardzo jest tym niezadowolony. Następnie Draco i Severus mścili się na Wasleyach i wszystko wracało do punktu wyjścia. Harry coraz częściej po prostu aktywował swój naszyjnik i stawał się niezauważalny dla większości otaczających go osób. W dniu, w którym mieli w końcu utworzyć Więź, Dumbledore poprzez jakiegoś pierwszorocznego Krukona wezwał go do siebie, mówiąc że jest zwolniony z popołudniowych Eliskirów. Harry zazgrzytał zębami. Nie było mowy, by teraz znalazł się z Dumbledorem sam na sam w jego gabinecie – nie był dostatecznie dobrym oklumentą. I co mogło być tak ważnego, by miał przegapić przedmiot z którym miał najwięcej trudności? Harry zdecydował się zignorować zaproszenie. Jeżeli będzie trzeba, to pójdzie jutro, gdy już dyrektor nie będzie mógł zrobić niczego by przeszkodzić w zawarciu przez niego małżeństwa. Harry udał się na Eliskiry, a Severus akurat przypadkowo zapomniał poinformować go o tym, że dyrektor zwolnił go z zajęć aby mógł udać się do niego na herbatkę.

oOo

Na kolacji Harry był zbyt zajęty posiłkiem i rozmową z siedzącymi wokół niego pierwszakami aby spojrzeć na wpatrującego się w niego dyrektora. Jego uwagę od tych czynności odwróciła dopiero szkolna sowa z małym zwitkiem pergaminu. Harry rozwinął go i ledwo powstrzymał się przed popatrzeniem na nadawcę i zrobieniem bardzo niemiłego gestu.

_Harry,_

_Jestem bardzo zawiedziony, że nie znalazłeś dla mnie czasu popołudniu. Nalegam abyś przyszedł do mojego gabinetu natychmiast po kolacji. Bardzo lubię owocowe landrynki._

_D._

Tak, już widział jak pędził do gabinetu zaraz po kolacji. Problem w tym, że nie do gabinetu dyrektora ani nawet w pobliżu części zamku, w której się on znajdował. Cóż, problem dla Dumbledore'a, nie dla niego. Miał dzisiaj znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż zabawę w kotka i myszkę z dyrektorem. Na przykład swój ślub albo noc poślubną. Nie mógł się jej doczekać! Przez te dwa tygodnie nie mieli za bardzo czasu na coś więcej niż pocałunek lub okazjonalne zrobienie sobie dobrze. Harry miał wielką nadzieję, że po tym jak zostaną małżeństwem będą mieli więcej czasu dla siebie. Jak nie patrzeć już nie będą musieli się ukrywać przed ewentualnym złym okiem rady szkoły. Współżycie ze sobą małżonków, nawet jeżeli jeden z nich był uczniem a drugi nauczycielem, nie było czymś zakazanym przez regulamin. Zresztą współżycie osób po siedemnastym roku życia i nauczycieli również było z nim zgodne, jednak znacznie bardziej względne. Różne dodatkowe regulacje mówiły wówczas o tym, jak to nauczyciel nie może oceniać wtedy prac ucznia z którym jest w związku i tak dalej. O dziwo takie restrykcje nie istniały gdy w grę wchodziło małżeństwo. Harry długo się śmiał gdy o tym usłyszał, zwłaszcza gdy jeszcze się dowiedział, że i on i Draco będą zgodnie z prawem mogli przeprowadzić się do kwater Severusa i Dumbledore nic nie będzie mógł z tym zrobić. A sam Snape nie mógł być szczęśliwszy, myśląc o tym. Można było powiedzieć, że był najbardziej tym wszystkim poruszony z ich trójcy. Jak nie patrzeć Więź Dusz anulowała wszelkie inne stojące niżej w hierarchii, a to oznaczało, że jego więź z Mrocznym Panem poprzez Znak również zostanie przerwana. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nawet niezwykła więź między Harry'm a Voldemortem zostanie zniszczona. Potter o mało nie zaczął podskakiwać w swoim siedzeniu z podekscytowania. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Draco już opuszczał Wielką Salę. Wkrótce później Severus wyszedł bocznym wejściem dla nauczycieli. Harry dokończył swoje kakao, pożyczył pierwszakom kolorowych snów i poszedł w ślad za Draco. Korytarze były puste, więc do lochów udał się biegiem. Dopiero w podziemiach zwolnił i raźnym krokiem skierował się do komnat swojego już wkrótce małżonka. Draco i Severus już siedzieli w saloniku. Gdy go zobaczyli, westchnęli z ulgą i uśmiechnęli się do niego.

- Więc…? Pijemy eliksir, mówimy zaklęcie i wskakujemy do łóżka? – Harry rozpromienił się widząc na stoliku kielich wypełniony eliksirem. Już tak niewiele ich dzieliło od szczęścia.

- Najpierw podpiszemy te papiery dotyczące przekazania majątku. – Draco wyciągnął z kieszeni zwitek pergaminów, podczas gdy Severus przywołał do siebie pióro i atrament. – Żeby ewentualni prawnicy nie mogli się czepić, że do podziału majątku doszło w ramach naszego zawarcia małżeństwa. Wtedy mogliby się przyssać do wszystkiego co ja i Severus posiadamy.

Harry przytaknął i szybko podpisał pergaminy w wymaganych miejscach, nawet ich nie czytając. Draco wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ktoś mógłby ufać mu do tego stopnia. Severus zrobił to samo w odpowiednich miejscach, następnie Draco podpisał swoją część i machnięciem różdżki dokumenty powędrowały do wiecznie pracującego Gringotta. Już po chwili Harry poczuł dziwnie łaskoczącą sensację, gdy jego magiczne powiązania z różnymi posiadłościami i skrzatami domowymi zostały przeniesione na nowych właścicieli. Popatrzył na nich trochę nerwowo. Severus odchrząknął i wziął kielich. Draco również wstał i Harry podszedł do nich. Wiedział co technicznie teraz nastąpi i modlił się, by niczego nie zepsuć jąkaniem się lub nieprawidłową wymową. Severus, jako zawsze dominujący, pierwszy wypił łyk z kielicha i rozpoczął inkantację. Harry ledwo zdusił w sobie nerwowy chichot, gdy zobaczył jak mężczyzna się rozjarzył, niczym żarówka. Następnie kielich powędrował do Draco i on również zalśnił, trochę słabiej niż Severus, jednak równie pięknym światłem. Następnie przyszła pora na Harry'ego. Sam nie wiedział jak, ale udało mu się przebrnąć przez pradawne słowa, których dosłownego znaczenia już od dawna nikt nie znał. Gryfon zajaśniał tak bardzo, że aż dwaj Ślizgoni musieli zasłonić zmrużone oczy dłońmi. Po chwili, gdy już się w miarę przyzwyczaili do tak jasnego światła, razem spletli dłonie na kielichu i dokończyli inkantację. Kielich rozpłynął się w nich i przestali świecić. Harry i Draco wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Teraz przyszła kolej na tę znacznie zabawniejszą część rytuału. Złapali Severusa za dłonie i zaciągnęli go do sypialni, nie mogąc już się doczekać całej nocy spędzonej na seksie. Każdy z nich musiał dojść co najmniej trzy razy, przy czym wszystko musiało się odbyć w odpowiedniej kolejności. Najpierw Severus musiał dojść w Draco, a następnie w Harry'm. Malfoy zaś musiał dojść w Harry'm i będąc wziętym przez Snape'a. Harry był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że tej nocy będzie cały czas na dole, że aż nie mógł się tego doczekać. Nawet jeżeli znów nie będzie mógł chodzić tak jak dwa tygodnie temu. Severus zaś był bardzo wdzięczny temu, że eliksir znacznie wzmagał potencję, ponieważ wątpił czy dałby w przeciwnym razie sprostać dwóm niezaspokojonym seksomaniakom.


	6. Rozdział 6

Ranek przyszedł dla Harry'ego zdecydowanie za szybko, jednak natura go wzywała, więc zwlókł się z łóżka i pokuśtykał do toalety.

_Dzień dobry, kochanie._

Rozbrzmiało w jego głowie i Harry o mało nie ochlapał całej muszli klozetowej. Wyglądało na to, że książki nie przesadzały jeżeli chodziło o klarowność przekazu telepatycznego. Harry zdecydował się wziąć prysznic i zaaplikować sobie sporą porcję maści. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki na poszukiwanie ubrań, Severus otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego z łóżka. Draco wciąż spał jak zabity.

- Jeszcze trochę, Harry. Osiemnastego października, gdy się obudzisz, już nie będziesz musiał wracać do wieży.

- Ale zanim do tego dojdzie jeszcze prawie trzy tygodnie będę się męczył. – Harry westchnął i pochylił się nad Draco by go pocałować w nos. Następnie obdarzył Severusa znacznie intensywniejszym pocałunkiem i niechętnie opuścił komnaty, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. Tuż przed portretem Grubej Damy znowu rozlało się po nim to dziwne ciepło, tym razem jednak niczym uderzenie i Harry oparł się o ścianę, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Chyba będzie musiał porozmawiać na ten temat z Severusem. Albo może w tygodniu odwiedzi Poppy. Opiekun Ślizgonów potrafił być czasami jeszcze bardziej nadopiekuńczy niż pielęgniarka. Chłopak poczekał aż ciepło przeszło i wrócił do dormitorium. Rona nie było, a Neville po chwili wyszedł z łazienki, wycierając włosy.

- Jesteś już. To dobrze. Mówiłem, że wrócisz, przecież nie jesteś jedynym chłopakiem, który od czasu do czasu znika na noc. – Neville popatrzył na niego znacząco. – Ale Ron oczywiście musiał od razu powiedzieć o tym Hermionie i Dumbledore'owi.

Harry jęknął. Już widział jaka go czekała pogadanka po śniadaniu. O ile w ogóle dadzą mu najpierw zjeść śniadanie.

- Dzięki Neville. – chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco i zaczął pakować podręczniki i pergaminy do swojej torby. Harry szybko się przebrał w świeżenie ubranie i również się spakował. Dean i Seamus zaczęli się budzić na szczęście dopiero wtedy, gdy dwaj Gryfoni opuścili dormitorium i udali się na bardzo wczesne śniadanie. Harry nigdy nie był szczególnie blisko z trójką swoich współlokatorów, jednak Neville bardzo mile go zaskoczył nie stając przeciwko niemu tak jak pozostali. Zachowanie Seamusa i Deana było dla niego bardzo niemiłym zaskoczeniem, zresztą tak samo jak innych Gryfonów, których uważał za swoich kumpli. Jednak, jak to mawiał Draco, po co komu stado idiotycznych Gryfonów, gdy ma się dwóch najgorętszych Ślizgonów jakich widział Hogwart?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich myśli i Neville uśmiechnął się niepewnie do niego w odpowiedzi. Gdy weszli, Wielka Sala była prawie pusta, tylko kilku Krukonów popatrzyło na nich z ciekawością, zanim wrócili do śniadania. Stół nauczycielski również był pusty i Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc, że chociaż raz będzie mógł zjeść śniadanie w spokoju. Czytaj: bez stukniętych staruszków wtykających krzywy nos w nie swoje sprawy.

- Szybko zjem śniadanie i lecę do szklarni. – Neville wyglądał na dość podekscytowanego. – Profesor Sprout powiedziała mi wczoraj, że zakwitła Ambrosja Eleonora i chce bym pomógł jej pozbierać nektar. To niesamowite, ostatnio znany okaz w hodowli zakwitł prawie czterdzieści lat temu w Bauxbaton.

- Łał, to prawdziwe osiągnięcie. – Harry popatrzył na niego z podziwem. Przebywanie przy Mistrzu Eliskirów i maniaku eliksirów sprawiało, że zaczynał doceniać to jak bezcenne były niektóre składniki. – To prawda, że łyk nektaru sprawia, że stajesz się piękny i młody?

- Do pewnego stopnia tak, ale trzeba z tym bardzo uważać. – Neville pochłonął śniadanie w mgnieniu oka i nim Harry się spostrzegł, jego przyjaciel już z uśmiechem pędził do szklarni. Chłopak pokręcił głową. Ciekawe jakby to było, mieć tak wielką pasję, że aż pochłania ona cię bez reszty. Owszem, lubił Quiddich, ale to nie była pasja tylko zabawa. Z której i tak nie miał teraz żadnej korzyści. Czy było jeszcze coś, co lubił? Obronę przed czarną magią. Jednak nie spędzał na jej studiowaniu każdej wolnej chwili tak jak to robił z zielarstwem Neville. Harry westchnął, może kiedyś uda mu się odkryć jakąś dziedzinę, w której odnajdzie tak wielką pasję. Chłopak dokończył swój sok z dyni i miał właśnie sięgnąć po bardzo soczystą gruszkę, gdy padł na niego cień. Spojrzał w górę i jego oczy napotkały bardzo niezadowolone twarze dyrektora i wicedyrektorki. To tyle jeżeli chodzi o brak krzywego nosa. Teraz nie dość, że stał nad nim właściciel chyba najbardziej wścibskiego krzywego nosa na świecie, to jeszcze na dokładkę czaiła się za nim Surowa Kocica Hogwartu.

- Dzień dobry, coś się stało? – Gryfon udał niewinność i zatopił zęby w gruszce. Mmm Merlinie, jakie to było pyszne!

- Obawiam się, że tak, panie Potter. Idziemy. – McGonagall wskazała gestem wyjście z Wielkiej Sali i Harry niechętnie wstał i poszedł za dwójką starszych czarodziei. Dokończył gruszkę jeszcze zanim dotarli do chimery strzegącej wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora i za pomocą Evanesco pozbył się ogryzka oraz lepkiego soku na dłoniach. Nie było to takie dobre jak zaklęcie czyszczące, jednak w tej chwili nie miał jakoś ochoty na kolejne machanie różdżką pod czujnym okiem Dumbledore'a i swojej Opiekunki.

W gabinecie było cicho, przynajmniej tak cicho jak to było możliwe przy śpiących portretach dyrektorów oraz pufających różnych srebrzystych urządzeniach. Fawkesa nie było na złotej żerdzi, również brakowało znajomych dropsów na biurku dyrektora.

- Siadaj, Harry. – Dumbledore wskazał mu dłonią krzesło przed biurkiem. Sam zajął miejsce w wygodnym fotelu za biurkiem, a McGonagall usadowiła się w fotelu między nimi, niczym jakiś postronny obserwator. Po dość długiej chwili milczenia, w czasie której Harry był bardzo zdeterminowany by nic nie powiedzieć oraz by uparcie wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie, dyrektor w końcu przemówił. – Harry, wiesz, że się bardzo o ciebie martwimy. – Harry o mało nie prychnął – Bardzo zaniepokoiło mnie to, że nie chciałeś się ze mną wczoraj spotkać, a gdy dziś dowiedziałem się, że nie wróciłeś na noc do dormitorium, bardzo się o ciebie bałem.

- Dyrektorze, bez obrazy, - Harry przeniósł wzrok na białą brodę – ale nie mam zamiaru opuszczać zajęć, z których sobie nie radzę najlepiej, tylko po to by porozmawiać z panem przy herbacie. Po kolacji byłem już umówiony. Jeżeli chodzi o moją nieobecność w dormitorium, to z tego co wiem, tak długo jak w nocy nie opuszczam zamku i nie jestem poza bezpiecznym terenem Domu, nie łamię żadnych reguł.

- Panie Potter, są zaklęcia dzięki którym sprawdziłam, że nie był pan na terenie wieży Gryffindoru. – McGonagall zmierzyła go surowym spojrzeniem, karcąc za kłamstwo.

- Nigdzie nie jest napisane, że muszę być na terenie Domu do którego należę. Coś jeszcze? Za kilka minut mam Zaklęcia i nie chciałbym się na nie spóźnić.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i odesłał wyraźnie urażoną zachowaniem Gryfona McGonagall.

- Harry, spójrz na mnie.

Harry znów popatrzył na białą brodę. Czy mu się wydawało, czy zauważył w niej jakieś okruszki?

- Dlaczego unikasz mojego spojrzenia, Harry? – Głos Dumbledore'a zaczął się robić zniecierpliwiony i chłopak walczył z pokusą popatrzenia na jego twarz, by zobaczyć jej wyraz.

- Dlaczego miałbym patrzeć w oczy komuś, kto jest Legilimentą? Czegoś się od Snape'a na ten temat nauczyłem, proszę pana.

Dumbledore wstał gwałtownie i okrążył biurko. – Zaiste. Jednak obawiam się, że nie mamy czasu na te gierki. Jak sam wspomniałeś, za kilka minut zaczynasz zajęcia. _Petryficus totalus!_

Harry zamarzł na krześle, z oczami szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że dyrektor posunie się do czegoś takiego! To było złe, niewłaściwe! To było coś co robili Mroczni Czarodzieje, a nie oficjalny przywódca Jasnej Strony! Chłopak poczuł jak po plecach spływa mu zimny pot i rozpaczliwie spróbował przypomnieć sobie co o ochronie umysłu mówił mu Severus. _Oczyścić umysł, oczyść umysł!_ Dyrektor uniósł pomarszczoną dłonią jego głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. _Severus! Ratunku!_ Harry poczuł jak jakaś siła napiera na jego mózg, jednak w głowie nie pojawiły się żadne obrazy tak jak to miało miejsce gdy Snape wchodził mu do głowy. Dyrektor na chwilę się wycofał, zmarszczył brwi i uderzył z jeszcze większą siłą. Harry miał bolesne wrażenie, że zaraz mózg wypłynie mu uszami. Kilka minut takiego napięcia później, i Harry stracił przytomność.

oOo

_Oh, Merlinie, moja głowa! Czy ja wypiłem wczoraj cały kosz Ognistej czy co?_ Hary zajęczał, skulił się i schował głowę między dłońmi. W uszach miał jeden wielki pisk, oczy mu pulsowały, a w głowie dudniło. Na domiar złego z każdą chwilą robiło mu się coraz bardziej niedobrze. Ktoś odciągnął jedną z dłoni i wmusił w niego jakiś okropny w smaku płyn, który od razu wrócił na zewnątrz. Zapach wymiocin uderzył w jego nozdrza, dodatkowo potęgując katusze. Coś innego zostało w niego wmuszone, co przyniosło ulgę chociaż dla jego żołądka i następnie znowu to coś ohydnego, ale tym razem już zostało. Pomału pisk zaczął cichnąć, tak jak dudnienie i pulsowanie oraz uczucie zmiażdżenia mózgu.

- … panie Potter? Harry, słyszysz mnie? Harry?

Chłopak zajęczał coś, co miało oznaczać tak i zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Kolejna ciecz została w niego wmuszona.

- Harry? Słyszysz mnie?

- Taa… - tym razem jego jęk był znacznie bardziej zrozumiały. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś bardzo głośno odetchnął z ulgą. Jakieś szuranie i stukanie szkła później i coś, co smakowało jak landrynki, napłynęło do jego ust. Harry z przyjemnością przełknął. Dlaczego wszystkie eliksiry nie mogły tak smakować? Pomału zaczął się rozluźniać aż w końcu po kilku minutach, gdy czuł się już prawie normalnie, spróbował otworzyć oczy. Wszystko było rozmazane, co było dziwne. Przecież nie potrzebował już okularów. Ktoś się nad nim nachylał. Nieokreślony cień pomału zaczął się wyostrzać aż przybrał postać uśmiechającej się do niego Poppy.

- Oj, Harry, narobiłeś nam niezłego stracha.

- Pszpaszam. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej słabo i rozejrzał dookoła. Był w swoim łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym i za oknem było ciemno. Wyglądało na to, że znowu stracił cały dzień ze swojego życiorysu. Tylko dlaczego tym razem?

- Jak się czujesz?

- Jaby mózg psez majynkę… - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej trochę przepraszająco. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że mu się tak język plątał.

- Zrozumiałe. Cieszę się, że już najgorsze mamy za sobą. Teraz śpij, a gdy się obudzisz porozmawiamy. – Pielęgniarka machnięciem różdżki wysłała tackę z eliksirami do gabinetu i przyciemniła światła.

- Kej…

oOo

Draco siedział w gabinecie profesora Eliksirów próbując robić swoją pracę domową, podczas gdy Severus wyładowywał swoje frustracje na niewinnych esejach. Tak bardzo chciał zabić w tej chwili pewnego starca, że jego różdżka wibrowała w kieszeni jego szaty. Draco wyładował swoją złość niszcząc kilka nieużywanych klas i teraz jedyne na czym potrafił się skupić to martwienie się o Harry'ego. Ich mąż nie obudził się w ciągu trzech ostatnich dni, chociaż powinien już pierwszego. Pomfrey powiedziała, że to z powodu ogólnego stanu jego zdrowia i, że Harry obudzi się jak tylko jego ciało odzyska siły. W pewnym momencie w kominku zapłonęły zielone płomienie i pojawiła się w nich uśmiechnięta twarz pielęgniarki.

- Severusie?

Obaj od razu zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i uklękli przed kominkiem.

- Poppy? Są jakieś zmiany?

- Tak, Harry obudził się chwilę temu. Były niewielkie problemy z eliksirami, jednak szybko je pokonaliśmy i teraz śpi zdrowym i spokojnym snem. – Poppy popatrzyła ciekawie na ulgę wypisaną na twarzy profesora i Draco, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. – Na razie nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć, ale jestem pewna, że i tak jutro Harry wam o wszystkim opowie.

- Co?

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Poppy.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Severusie. To nie ty skanowałeś CAŁE jego ciało. – Pielęgniarka popatrzyła na nich znacząco i uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha zakończyła rozmowę.

Dwaj Ślizgoni przez chwilę jeszcze klęczeli ogłuszeni wieściami.

- Nie powie Dumbledore'owi, prawda? Przysięga i w ogóle… - Draco wyjąkał niepewnie. Stres ostatnich dni w końcu z niego wychodził.

- Nie. Ale to dobrze, że mamy w niej wsparcie. – Severus uśmiechnął się i wrócił do sprawdzania esejów, myśląc o tym, że może z tej okazji będzie odrobinę litościwszy. Jednak gdy zobaczył, że kolejny esej należy do Granger, od razu zmienił zdanie.

- Może pójdę do szpitala… - Draco chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Harry'm i upewnić się, że naprawdę wszystko z nim w porządku.

- Lepiej pozwólmy mu się wyspać. Wydaje mi się, że Poppy będzie chciała przetrzymać go kilka dni, więc może wybierzesz mu coś do czytania i spiszesz jego zaległe prace domowe, które macie wspólne? – Severus z satysfakcją nakreślił P na eseju Granger. Już widział jak się załamie, gdy odkryje, że nie otrzymała W. Następny w kolejności był Weasley, któremu Snape postawił T jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem sprawdzania. Po zakończeniu z diabelskim uśmieszkiem stwierdził, że ocena była jak najbardziej zasłużona. I żeby dopiec Weasleyowi jeszcze bardziej, pracę Longbottoma ocenił na Z. Jak nie patrzeć, chłopak naprawdę się wysilił tym razem. Kto by przypuszczał, że tak zaciekawi go lawenda i stokrotka? Chociaż oczywiście było widać, że pisał ten esej razem z Harry'm… Severus zdecydował się dodać do oceny jeszcze małego plusika. To nie będzie jego wina, jeżeli Longbottom padnie na zawał po zobaczeniu swojej oceny.

Draco prychnął rozbawiony znad jego ramienia i położył kilka książek na biurku, po czym zajął się spisywaniem wszystkiego czego Harry będzie potrzebował do nadrobienia kolejnych zaległości w nauce.

oOo

Harry obudził się rano wypoczęty, a niewielki ból głowy szybko został usunięty dzięki landrynkowemu eliksirowi. Następnie Poppy przyniosła mu lekkie śniadanie i powiedziała, że zanim dopuści do niego jakichkolwiek gości, chce z nim porozmawiać. Harry przytaknął i z radością pochłonął całe jedzenie. Miał wrażenie jakby nie jadł od kilku dni, co mogło być prawdą gdy się nad tym dłużej zastanowił. Eliksiry nigdy nie były tym samym co prawdziwe solidne jedzenie. W tej chwili nawet nie przejmował się dodatkowym ciałkiem, którego nabrał przez ostatnie miesiące. Jedzenie było po prostu zbyt dobre, żeby teraz sobie czegokolwiek mógł odmówić. Gdy talerze lśniły czystością, Poppy odesłała tacę do kuchni i usiadła obok niego na krześle.

- Na początek chciałabym się dowiedzieć czy wiesz co się stało, że trafiłeś tu cztery dni temu?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy okazało się, że jego podejrzenia były słuszne. Spróbował sobie coś przypomnieć i od razu w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie nocy poślubnej, śniadania, rozmowy z McGonagall i dyrektorem… a później nic. Odchrząknął.

- Rozmawiałem z profesor McGonagall i dyrektorem w jego gabinecie. Później McGonagall wyszła, a ja zaraz po niej… i dalej nic nie pamiętam. Co się stało?

Poppy westchnęła.

- Jeden z uczniów znalazł cię z rozbitą głową na dole klatki schodowej. Wygląda na to, że spadłeś ze schodów, jednak Severus znalazł w twojej głowie ślady bardzo silnego ataku Legilimencji, dlatego myślimy, że zostało to spreparowane.

Harry zaczął panikować. – Ktoś grzebał w mojej głowie?

- Spokojnie, powiedział, że twoje bariery nie zostały naruszone. Na szczęście pomyślał o tym, żeby sprawdzić twój umysł. W przeciwnym razie nie wiedziałabym jak prawidłowo się tobą zająć gdy już się obudzisz. – Pielęgniarka poklepała go po kolanie. – Harry, chcę żebyś porozmawiał ze mną szczerze. Czy jesteś z kimś w poważnym związku?

Harry zamrugał na tak nagłą zmianę tematu i wyraźnie pobladł.

- J.. ja… ni… e

- Wiesz, że wszystko co mi powiesz zostanie między nami. To jest sprawa uzdrowicielska i jako taka podlega przysiędze tajemnicy. – Harry patrzył przez chwilę na starszą czarownicę zanim przytaknął.

- Tak, jestem. To jest bardzo poważne… my… związaliśmy się niedawno.

Pielęgniarka słysząc to rozpromieniła się i klasnęła w dłonie – coś czego Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział by robiła.

- To cudownie! W takim razie pozwól, że pogratuluję ci jako pierwsza.

- Eee…? Dziękuję?

- Jesteś w ciąży!

- CO? Co…? Ja…? Cią… - Harry opadł na poduszki nieprzytomny i Poppy zachichotała. Gryfon był dla niej niczym wnuk i już nie mogła się doczekać pojawienia się na świecie małych Potterątek. Ciekawiło ją tylko czy będą wyglądać bardziej jak Severus? Czy może Draco…? Tyle jeszcze miała do odkrycia. Ale najpierw musiała dokończyć tę rozmowę z młodym przyszłym tatusiem. Po chwili Harry zamrugał i rozejrzał się wokół zdezorientowany zanim jego oczy padły na pielęgniarkę i znów zrobiły się wielkie niczym spodki. – Czy przed chwilą… ja jestem w ciąży?

- Tak, niedawno wszedłeś w piąty miesiąc. – Poppy uśmiechała się do niego. Merlinie, to znaczy, że dziecko było jego i Draco. – Bliźniaki są zdrowe, ale wyraźnie niedawno przeżyły coś co je trochę osłabiło. Nic groźnego. To zapewne wpływ magii rytuału więzi w którą wszedłeś z Severusem i Draco…

- Skąd…? Nieważne. Ale bliźniaki? – Harry wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. Czy nie powinien być wobec tego trochę grubszy? Nie powinien wyglądać jak wieloryb? To niewielkie sadełko nie mogło przecież pomieścić dwóch małych dzieci. – Nie powinienem być większy? I jak w ogóle mogłem zajść w ciążę? Przecież jestem mężczyzną!

- Tak, bliźniaki. Idealny miks wszystkich trzech tatusiów. – Szczęka Harry'emu opadła. – O wielkość się nie martw. Mężczyźni rzadko kiedy zaczynają znacząco przybierać na wadze przed piątym miesiącem. Jeżeli chodzi o ostatnie pytanie… Harry, życie to magia. To powinno być dla ciebie wystarczającą odpowiedzią jeżeli nie chcesz się zagłębiać w całą uzdrowicielską teorię na ten temat.

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową na znak, że nie chce. Położył dłoń na brzuchu, nie wierząc, że właśnie rosło w nim nowe życie. Ba! Żeby tylko jedno. Oj, będą mieli ręce pełne roboty. Poppy zostawiła go samego na jakiś czas, żeby mógł wszystko przemyśleć i obiecała, że pozwoli Severusowi i Draco na odwiedziny w czasie drugiego śniadania. Harry myślał tylko o jednym. _Jestem w ciąży! Jestem w ciąży!_

oOo

Tymczasem w podziemiach, podczas obserwowania pracy drugiego roku Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw, Severus oparł się ciężko o blat biurka aby się nie przewrócić z szoku, jakim były słowa, które pojawiły się nagle w jego głowie. Na wielkiej fali ekscytacji przybył głos, który niewątpliwie należał do Harry'ego – _Jestem w ciąży!_

Severus opadł w szoku na krzesło za biurkiem, jednak nikt nie odważył się odezwać lub zwrócić mu uwagę na fakt, że miał właśnie bardzo głupią minę.

oOo

Draco robił bardzo skrupulatne notatki w czasie Transmutacji, którą dzielił z Gryfonami, gdy nagle zalała go fala szczęścia, a głos Harry'ego obwieścił niesamowitą nowinę w jego głowie. Malfoy złamał niechcący swoje niesamowicie drogie pióro i powtórzył cicho bezmyślnie – w ciąży?

- Coś nie tak, panie Malfoy? – McGongall popatrzyła karcąco w jego stronę.

- Ja… chyba muszę wyjść na chwilę… - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Draco szybko opuścił salę i udał się do najbliższej łazienki, by wsadzić głowę pod trzeźwiący strumień lodowato zimnej wody.


	7. Rozdział 7

Harry wypił kolejną porcję landrynkowego eliksiru, a następnie dostał jeszcze taki, który smakował jak banany. Na pytanie o niesamowitą zmianę smaku, Poppy uśmiechnęła się.

- To są eliksiry specjalnie przystosowane dla osób w ciąży. Okropny smak zazwyczaj wystarcza, żeby taka osoba od razu wszystko zwróciła, jeżeli najpierw nie poda się jej eliksiru, żeby tę reakcję zagłuszyć. Podaje się je często również małym dzieciom. – Harry przytaknął i zapytał czy może mógłby zjeść jakąś przekąskę, na przykład sałatkę owocową, przed drugim śniadaniem.

Pielęgniarka potarmosiła mu włosy i obiecała, że zobaczy co da się zrobić. Chwilę później pojawił się skrzat domowy z miseczką pełną sałatki i Harry z radością mu za nią podziękował. Merlinie, jeżeli tył tak dlatego, że jego dzieci w nim rosły, to nie miał nic przeciwko utyciu jeszcze bardziej. W końcu to nie był jakiś obleśny tłuszcz tak jak u wuja Vernona albo Dudleya. Do drugiego śniadania Harry się strasznie wynudził. Próbował sobie przypomnieć coś po tym jak opuścił gabinet dyrektora, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Żadnych nagłych olśnień czy czegoś w tym stylu. Zresztą samo wspomnienie wyjścia z gabinetu było dość mgliste, więc Harry dość szybko porzucił nadzieję na przypomnienie sobie czegokolwiek na siłę. Prędzej czy później wspomnienie do niego wróci, a przynajmniej tak powiedziała Poppy.

Trochę był zaskoczony tym, że Dumbledore się u niego nie pojawił, ale to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z tym jak go Harry ostatnio traktował. Może starszy czarodziej chciał w ten sposób jakoś go ukarać lub coś w tym stylu. Nie żeby Gryfon się tym przejmował. Po prostu nie uśmiechała mu się wizyta dyrektora wtedy, gdy będą u niego jego mężowie. Ale to zabawnie zabrzmiało. Miał dwóch mężów! I dwójkę dzieci w drodze! Harry zachichotał do siebie pod nosem i zdecydował się uciąć krótką drzemkę. I tak śpiącego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, znaleźli go Severus i Draco, gdy pielęgniarka wpuściła ich w czasie drugiego śniadania. Przybyli pod pretekstem przyniesienia dwóch koszy eliksirów. To było tak normalnym zjawiskiem, że nikt już nawet ciekawie na nich nie patrzył, gdy razem nieśli je do skrzydła szpitalnego. Poppy zabrała eliksiry i zaczęła je układać, podczas gdy dwaj Ślizgoni usiedli na krawędziach łóżka Harry'ego. Severus po prawej, a Draco po lewej stronie.

- Jest tutaj zdecydowanie za często. – Draco stwierdził oczywistość i zaczął głaskać bruneta po dłoni. Severus przytaknął i pogładził śpiącego Gryfona po policzku. Harry uśmiechnął się rozkosznie i otworzył oczęta.

- Hej. – wymruczał i wyciągnął się, a następnie usiadł oparty na poduszkach i wyszczerzył się do Ślizgonów. – Zgadnijcie co?

- Jesteś w ciąży. – Obaj mu odpowiedzieli. Severus dokończył. – Obwieściłeś nam to dość głośno rano w naszych głowach.

- Serio? Nie wiedziałem. – Gryfon wyglądał na zakłopotanego, jednak wciąż był szczęśliwy.

- Tak. Z wrażenia aż złamałem moje smocze pióro i musiałem opuścić klasę, by się otrząsnąć w zimnej wodzie. Takie wieści! – Draco również wyglądał na podekscytowanego, a oczy Severusa iskrzyły się niemal tak bardzo jak Dumbledore'a.

- Możesz powiedzieć coś więcej?

- Poppy powiedziała, że jestem na początku piątego miesiąca. Rytuał więzi jakoś na nie wpłynął, w każdym razie są idealną mieszanką całej naszej trójki! Uwierzycie? To jest niesamowite. – Harry wyszczerzył się do nich, podczas gdy Ślizgonom opadły szczęki.

- Harry, kotku… czy ty przed chwilą powiedziałeś są? To jest… ciąża mnoga? – Draco wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak! Bliźnięta. Już nie mogę się doczekać. I żeby to było jasne, nie mam zamiaru poprzestać tylko na dwójce dzieci, nieważne czy kolejną osobą w ciąży będę ja, czy Draco. – Blondyn o mało się nie opluł na samą myśl o tym, że to on miałby zajść w ciążę. Merlinie, gdyby chciał, to nie brałby co półrocznej dawki eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego! Nie, zajście w ciążę kiedykolwiek w ogóle mu się nie uśmiechało i miał nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Jeżeli po porodzie i przekonaniu się ile roboty jest z dziećmi Harry wciąż będzie chciał mieć ich więcej, to z chęcią pomoże mu w ich zrobieniu, ale na pewno nie będzie dla nich inkubatorem! Mniej więcej te same myśli krążyły po głowie Mistrza Eliksirów. Coś czuł, że będzie musiał zacząć tłumaczyć Harry'emu ideę świadomego planowania rodziny. Inaczej za góra siedemnaście lat Hogwart będzie zalany przez falę ich dzieci. Co najmniej jedno na każdy rok. Nie, nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nawet jeżeli nie będzie już profesorem, nikomu by tego nie życzył. Severus przełknął i zmusił się do uśmiechu.

- Oczywiście, kochanie. Ale porozmawiamy o tym, gdy już maleństwa będą z nami. – pocałował radosnego Gryfona w jeden policzek, a Draco pocałował go w drugi. Chłopak się zarumienił. Ślizgoni nie mogli nie zauważyć jak jego dłoń powędrowała do brzucha i zaczęła głaskać dość wyraźnie zarysowane wzniesienie. I pomyśleć, że myśleli, że Harry po prostu nabiera ciałka z braku wystarczającej ilości ruchu!

- Przyniosłem ci coś do czytania, żebyś się nie nudził. I notatki i prace domowe. Wiesz, im szybciej nadrobisz zaległości, tym będziesz miał więcej wolnego czasu. – Draco wyjął z kieszeni pomniejszone książki i pergaminy oraz zestaw do pisania i powiększył je zanim położył na pobliskim stoliku.

- Dzięki. – Harry zobaczył jak Poppy wychodzi z gabinetu z tacą pełną jedzenia dla niego. – Zjecie ze mną, czy musicie już wracać?

- Będzie lepiej gdy pojawimy się w Wielkiej Sali, ale myślę, że jeszcze dziesięć minut możemy posiedzieć. – Severus wziął tacę od pielęgniarki i razem z Draco zaczął karmić protestującego, ale roześmianego męża.

Dziesięć minut później obaj pożegnali się z nim niechętnie. Draco od razu opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, podczas gdy Severus jeszcze wymienił kilka słów z pielęgniarką i wziął od niej jakiś zwitek pergaminu. Harry został sam z resztkami swojego drugiego śniadania, jednak wciąż radosny. Po dokończeniu posiłku wygramolił się z łóżka i prawie udało mu się dojść do toalety, zanim nie zakręciło mu się w głowie. Na szczęście Poppy zdążyła go złapać. Skarciła go za nie zawołanie jej do pomocy i doprowadziła do łazienki. Gdy Harry z niej wyszedł, od razu sprawnie poprowadziła go z powrotem do łóżka i przykazała by za każdym razem ją wołał jeżeli będzie czegoś potrzebował. Może i czuł się dobrze, ale jak sam się przekonał wciąż był słaby i miał przed sobą jeszcze dużo odpoczynku. Harry przytaknął i bez większych protestów poddał się jej matkowaniu, które tak naprawdę sprawiało, że robiło mu się jakoś tak cieplej na sercu. Pielęgniarka w końcu zostawiła go samego, więc zabrał się za czytanie notatek napisanych starannym pismem Draco. Jak się okazało, lektura przemian transfiguracyjnych była bardzo dobrym środkiem usypiającym.

Harry obudził się akurat w porze na obiad i z radością powitał tacę pełną pyszności.

- Tak się zastanawiałem, czy można już powiedzieć cos więcej o dzieciach? Można już określić płeć? W Mugolskim świecie robi się różne zdjęcia i obrazy, na których widać dzieci, gdy jeszcze są w brzuchu… - Harry popatrzył na pielęgniarkę z nadzieją, a ta kazała mu na razie zająć się jedzeniem i, że pełne możliwe testy zrobią popołudniu, ponieważ najpierw musi zająć się grupką pierwszaków, która właśnie czeka pod drzwiami. Po chwili do szpitala weszli wszyscy z pierwszego roku Gryffindoru narzekając na ból głowy po zmaganiach na Zielarstwie z Hebasą. Gdy tylko Poppy zniknęła w gabinecie by przynieść im eliksir przeciwbólowy, pierwszaki od razu podbiegły do Harry'ego. Zaskoczony Gryfon odpowiedział na ich zatroskane pytania i przyjął naręcze kartek z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia oraz dużo słodyczy. Pomfrey chyba dobrze wiedziała o co chodzi, ponieważ odnalezienie eliksiru zajęło jej podejrzanie dużo czasu. Gdy się pojawiła, dzieciarnia powiedziała, że ból cudownie przeszedł i radośnie opuścili skrzydło szpitalne. Poppy popatrzyła dezaprobująco na stos słodyczy.

- Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że masz je jeść z umiarem i nigdy zamiast prawdziwego posiłku. – Harry potrząsnął głową, mając usta akurat pełne marchewki z groszkiem. – Dobrze.

Dumbledore w końcu go odwiedził po kolacji, gdy Harry próbował uporać się z esejem z Transmutacji. Tak naprawdę to bardziej odwiedził pielęgniarkę, aby dowiedzieć się jak z jego zdrowiem i kiedy wróci na zajęcia, jednak Harry przyjął to z ulgą. Nie miał ochoty na zabawę w gierki z dyrektorem. Gdy starszy czarodziej w końcu wyszedł, Poppy wykonała obiecane wcześniej testy i chłopak żałował, że nie było przy nim jego mężów. Obraz dwóch małych istotek, który pielęgniarka wyczarowała nad jego podbrzuszem był po prostu piękny. Harry już czuł, że zakochał się w swoich dzieciach bardzo, ale to bardzo głęboko. A gdy się dowiedział, że to będzie chłopiec i dziewczynka… wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby jego okrzyk radości był słyszany również w głowach dwóch Ślizgonów.

oOo

Przez kolejne trzy dni w skrzydle szpitalnym Draco i Severus odwiedzali go kiedy tylko mogli. Również pierwszoroczni Gryfoni zaglądali do niego dość często. Harry z nudów odrobił większość prac domowych, co było niesamowite. Przestał już pić eliksir landrynkowy, jednak wciąż przed posiłkiem musiał pić bananowy i wieczorem truskawkowy. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Czwartego dnia rano Poppy w końcu wypuściła go ze skrzydła i Harry szczęśliwy udał się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. W prawdzie jego radość została trochę przytłumiona, gdy znów musiał zmierzyć się z nieprzyjaznymi mu Gryfonami, jednak uśmiechnięte twarzyczki pierwszaków od razu to poprawiły. Chłopak zajął swoje miejsce wśród szczebioczących dzieciaków, które chciały jak najszybciej nadrobić jego zaległości w wydarzeniach i plotkach. Harry słuchał uważnie i pochłaniał bardzo zdrowe śniadanie, co oczywiście wszystkie pierwszaki skopiowały. Też chciały być takie silne jak on, a jeżeli to oznaczało jedzenie owoców i owsianki… jeżeli Harry Potter mógł, to one też! Harry zauważył, że dwóch chłopców wystylizowało włosy „na szopę", której bardzo podobną wersję widział codzienne w lustrze. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce nie zaczną nosić też rysunku błyskawicy na czole. Okazało się również, że do pozytywnie nastawionych do niego ludzi dołączyło też kilka osób z drugiego i trzeciego roku. Gryfoni z szóstego i siódmego roku patrzyli na to wilkiem. Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc, że nie ma Neville'a. Pewnie znów siedział w szklarni i zbierał ambrozję. Z jednej strony był wdzięczny, że prawie tydzień spędził w skrzydle szpitalnym. Chociaż trzech pierwszych dni nie pamiętał, to kolejne były tak jasne i radosne, że aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie były snem. Zrelaksował się i zapomniał o problemach. I zostało już tylko dwanaście dni do urodzin Ginny, czyli do dnia, w którym pokaże im wszystkim co o nich myśli. Z tego co się zorientował, Draco i Severus robili bardzo dokładny przegląd fortuny Blacków i Potterów i znaleźli w niej kilka niewytłumaczalnych ubytków. Jeżeli to była sprawka Dumbledore'a. Oh… nie mógł się doczekać, żeby go pozwać o zwrot ukradzionych pieniędzy. W pewnym momencie dyrektor wstał i wszyscy zwrócili na niego swoją uwagę.

- Z przyczyn, których nie musicie znać, wyjście do Hogsmeade za dwa tygodnie zostało odwołane.

Po Sali rozległy się gwizdy i niezadowolone buczenie, zwłaszcza od stołów Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Dumbledore poczekał aż protesty uspokoiły się nieco.

- W zamian za to pójdziecie tam jutro. Profesorowie odeskortują chętnych uczniów o dziesiątej.

Tym razem Salę wypełniły podekscytowane rozmowy. Ginny i Ron nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. Harry przez chwilę zastanowił się dlaczego, zanim go olśniło. No tak, za dwa tygodnie według ich planu byliby bardzo bogaci i mogliby zaszaleć. A tak, będą mogli pozwolić sobie co najwyżej na kremowe piwo i kilka czekoladowych żab. Mieliby więcej gdyby byli w dobrych stosunkach z Harry'm – jak nie patrzeć bardzo często fundował im różne rzeczy. Może uda mu się wyjść do Hogsmeade pod opieką Severusa i razem z Draco i Neville'm? I jeszcze Zabinim i Nottem. To by było całkiem zabawne. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Bena.

- Harry… kupiłbyś nam coś w Hogsmeade? Damy ci pieniądze i zrobimy listę. – Dzieciaki patrzyły na niego błagalnie. Tak jakby mógł im odmówić po tym jak podarowali mu wszystkie zapasy słodyczy.

- Pewnie. I nie martwcie się tym, czy wszystko uradzę. Będę miał pomoc do dźwigania. – Harry wyszczerzył się do rozradowanych pierwszaków. Kilka osób z drugiego roku też popatrzyło na niego z nadzieją, więc zachęcił ich, by się przyłączyli do zrobienia listy zakupów. Chłopak zaczął pochłaniać sałatkę owocową, gdy nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl. Przecież nie miał złamanego knuta przy duszy. Wszystko oddał swoim mężom. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał poprosić ich o pieniądze na zakupy dla siebie. Niezbyt mu się to uśmiechało, ale hej – to było dość zabawne. Był znacznie biedniejszy od Weasleyów, a i tak będzie mógł kupić sobie co tylko zapragnie. Nie posiadał na własność niczego oprócz kilku pergaminów, zwykłego pióra, kałamarza i bielizny. Cała reszta przyborów szkolnych była Draco, a Mapa, peleryna, Hedwiga, a nawet jego różdżka – Severusa. Nie pamiętał komu dokładnie zapisał swój kufer, ale był pewien, że również nie był jego właścicielem.

oOo

Po lekcjach Harry udał się do Severusa i po bardzo gorącej sesji całowania, chłopak przedstawił mu swój pomysł na wyjście do Hogsmeade.

- Longbottom też? – Mężczyzna skrzywił się, jednak nie na poważnie. Harry zrobił minę, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać i urządzić scenę. – Dobrze, dobrze. Longbottom też. Jeszcze czegoś sobie życzysz, oh moja piękna królewno?

Gryfon trzepnął go po ramieniu i usiadł dość ciężko na kolanach Snape'a, który jęknął.

- Tak, mój sługo. Chcę kieszonkowego na skarpetki. – Chłopak pokazał mu język i Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami.

- Tak myślałem, że będziesz potrzebował pieniędzy. Dlaczego żony zawsze potrzebują od mężów pieniędzy? Auć. Przemoc w rodzinie! – Severus uchylił się rozbawiony przed kolejnym pacnięciem w głowę i wyciągnął z szuflady małą sakiewkę i podał ją Harry'emu, żeby czymś zająć jego ręce. – Samowypełniająca się sakiewka o objętości dwudziestu galeonów.

- Wow! Super. Dzięki, jesteś najlepszy! – Harry wyszczerzył się do niego łobuzersko i pocałował w nos. – A jednak mężowie się do czegoś przydają.

- Dureń.

- Też cię kocham. To co? Dziesiąta dziesięć w Sali Wejściowej? – Chłopak schował sakiewkę, wstał i wyprostował sobie szaty. Severus przytaknął po czym złapał go za biodra i pociągnął z powrotem na swoje kolana, tym razem okrakiem.

- Jest jeszcze wcześnie. – Sev wymruczał mu koło ucha i zaczął całować szyję. Harry zajęczał.

- Więc może… oh… sypialnia? Tak… uh… teraz!

Jaka szkoda, że Draco akurat odrabiał szlaban u McGonagall za przeklęcie Rona i dorobienie mu wielkiego neonu nad głową, który na przemian mówił Wiewiór i Skunks.


	8. Rozdział 8

Jak się okazało, listę zakupów zrobili wszyscy Gryfoni z pierwszego i drugiego roku. Była ona tak długa, że przypominała rolkę papieru toaletowego. Dołączona do niej sakiewka z pieniędzmi też była pokaźnych rozmiarów. Harry ucieszył się, gdy odkrył, że dzieciaki pomyślały o pogrupowaniu wszystkiego na sklepy i produkty w pierwszej połowie listy. Druga połowa stanowiła spis tego, co każda z osób sobie zamówiła, żeby później nie było nieporozumień. Gdy Neville zobaczył listę, zaczął chichotać, że Harry dawał się tak naciągać dzieciakom. Mina trochę mu zrzedła, gdy odkrył, że będzie pomagał mu w przyniesieniu tego do zamku. Dziesięć po dziesiątej dwaj Gryfoni pojawili się w Sali Wejściowej akurat na czas, by zobaczyć wyłaniającą się z mroku podziemi grupkę Ślizgonów. Oprócz Draco, Notta i Zabiniego, pod opieką Severusa było też wielu innych mieszkańców domu Slytherina. Na szczęście większość z nich należała do neutralnych rodzin. Neville chciał jak najszybciej uciec i dogonić grupę jakiegoś milszego profesora, jednak Harry mu na to nie pozwolił i już wkrótce stado Ślizgonów z dwoma Gryfońskimi rodzynkami podążało w stronę Hogsmeade.

- Na miejscu macie chodzić grupkami. Potter, Longbottom, Draco, wy macie trzymać się blisko mnie cały czas, zrozumiano?

Neville zatrząsł się ze strachu, jednak przytaknął razem z innymi.

- O czternastej macie wszyscy być pod Trzema Miotłami. – Severus oznajmił im gdy znaleźli się w Hogsmeade i rozradowana młodzież rozeszła się w grupkach, by powydawać trochę galeonów. Nott i Zabini zostali z nimi i Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć jak Zabini niemalże pożerał wzrokiem Neville'a. _Ciekawe…_

- Tak… mam wielką listę do Zonka i Miodowego Królestwa… - Harry pomachał rolką pergaminu, by zaakcentować słowo „wielka" .

- Wrobili cię w zakupy dla dzieciarni? – Draco prychnął rozbawiony, jednak razem ruszyli do Zonka, który wydawał się mieć mniejszą kolejkę w środku. Harry przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się do wciąż zestresowanego Neville'a.

- Jak tam między tobą i Luną? Myślałem, że będziesz chciał spędzić z nią trochę czasu?

- E… nie jesteśmy już razem. – Gryfon wymamrotał i oczy Zabiniego zabłysły.

- Dlaczego? Wydawaliście się dość zgodną parą. – Harry zapytał z niewinnym zaskoczeniem w głosie, którego nawet nie musiał udawać. _Czyżby…?_

- No… jak doszło co do czego, to okazało się, że nie pociąga mnie w ten sposób. Postanowiliśmy zostać po prostu przyjaciółmi. – Neville zarumienił się trochę i nachylił, by wyszeptać Harry'emu do ucha. – Wydaje mi się, że… że jestem gejem.

- Serio? To super! – Harry wyszczerzył się przebiegle i konspiracyjnym, chociaż dość głośnym szeptem, powiedział mu do ucha – Wydaje mi się, że Zabini ma na ciebie oko.

Neville szybko spojrzał na pochłaniającego go wzrokiem Ślizgona i zaczerwienił niczym dorodna wiśnia. Nott obserwował to wszystko z rozbawieniem. Powiedział coś do Draco, po czym odłączył się od nich i przyłączył do mijającej ich grupki Ślizgonów.

- Wiecie co, mam pomysł. – Harry klasnął w dłonie, a pulchny Gryfon popatrzył na niego z przerażeniem. Pomysłów Pottera należało się bać. One były złem, czystym złem. – Skoro wszyscy tu jesteśmy gejami, to może zróbmy z tego spontaniczną randkę?

Neville miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy Zabini z bardzo wielkim entuzjazmem zgodził się na ten pomysł. Draco zmierzył bruneta spojrzeniem, jakby oceniając podczas, gdy Severus jęknął załamany. Nie ma to jak subtelność Gryfonów.

- Ale najpierw zakupy. – Draco otworzył drzwi Zonka i wszyscy weszli do środka. Harry od razu przepchał się do akurat wolnej kasy i rozwinął listę, na widok której sprzedawcy rozbłysły oczy. Już wkrótce biegał po całym sklepie i znosił do kasy przeróżne towary, które Harry mu wyczytywał i odkreślał wiecznie piszącym piórem, podczas gdy za Gryfonem robiła się coraz większa i bardziej zniecierpliwiona kolejka. Severus oparł się wygodnie o kontuar tuż przy swoim mężu i zmierzył piętrzące się za nim stado spojrzeniem, które od razu ich uciszyło. Sprzedawca zaraz po nabiciu na kasę pakował produkty do wielkich toreb. Gdy Harry w końcu doszedł do końca listy, trzy były zapełnione.

- Hej, też coś chcecie? – Gryfon zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy, którzy od razu podeszli z wybranymi przez siebie produktami. Wszelkie protesty zniecierpliwionej kolejki zostały zagłuszone jednym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów. W końcu opuścili Zonka i skierowali się do Miodowego Królestwa. Neville niósł jedną torbę, Zabini drugą (uśmiechając się zalotnie do Gryfona), a Harry trzecią.

- A ty nic dla siebie nie kupujesz? – Neville zapytał, gdy zorientował się, że Harry niczego nie kupił w poprzednim sklepie.

- Nie. Słodyczy też nie potrzebuję po tym pobycie w szpitalu. – Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. – Ale chciałbym wpaść do Igiełki i Złamanego Pióra.

- Ja też. Mam nadzieję, że twoja lista do Królestwa jest krótsza niż do Zonka, Potter. – Draco popatrzył z powątpiewaniem na rolkę pergaminu. W Miodowym Królestwie pracownicy z zapałem uzupełniali puste półki, których zawartość bardzo szybko znikała. Wielki tłum krążył po sklepie tworząc hałas porównywalny do tego z Wielkiej Sali. Harry przepchnął się do kolejki i Severus ustał w niej razem z nim, podczas gdy pozostali zanurkowali między półki, by znaleźć coś dla siebie. Już wkrótce Harry znalazł się przy kasie i zaczął czytać z listy.

- Sto trzy czekoladowe żaby…

Kasjer zrobił wielkie oczy, jednak szybko zawołał do siebie pomocnika, aby pobiegł po towar.

- Dwadzieścia pudełek fasolek wszystkich smaków…

- Dziesięć kostek nugatowych… dwanaście karaluszków… pięć krwistych lizaków… dwadzieścia cztery arbuzowe…

I tak przez ponad pół godziny, przy czym większą cześć czasu zajęło pomocnikowi przyniesienie odpowiedniej ilości towaru oraz nabicie wszystkiego na kasę. Reszta ich grupy dołączyła do nich w międzyczasie, bardzo głośno mu dziękując za zajęcie kolejki, ku rozpaczy czekających za nim ludzi. Severus o mało nie wybuchł śmiechem, jednak uczniowie błędnie odczytali jego minę i od razu zamilkli. Draco, niby to z łaską, również pomógł w niesieniu pakunków, podczas gdy Severus rzucił na nie redukujące ciężar zaklęcia. Kolejnym przystankiem była Igiełka. Harry kupił sobie tam trochę ciepłej bielizny, podczas gdy Draco i Zabini kilka koszulek i szat. W księgarni wszyscy zaopatrzyli się w zapasowe pióra, atrament i pergaminy, a Harry po kryjomu również w kilka ciekawych książek z uzdrowicielstwa, w których znalazł rozdziały poświęcone męskiej ciąży.

- Nie wiedziałem, że interesujesz się uzdrowicielstwem. – Neville zauważył jego wybór literatury. Sam wziął jakąś pozycję o cieniolubnych roślinach.

Potter szybko zaczął myśleć nad możliwym wytłumaczeniem, które nie naprowadziło by jego przyjaciela na prawdziwy powód zakupu tych książek.

- Tak często ląduję w skrzydle szpitalnym, że w końcu zdecydowałem się zapoznać nieco bliżej również z teorią. – Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, mając nadzieję, że nie zdradził go rumieniec. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, zakupy ze Złamanego Pióra wziął od niego Severus i zmierzył spojrzeniem jasno mówiącym, że nie zgadza się by jego ciężarny mąż nosił tak ciężkie torby.

W Trzech Miotłach Severus poprowadził ich na tyły, gdzie znaleźli miły osłonięty z dwóch stron stolik. Zabini wyszczerzył się i zamrugał do zarumienionego Neville'a. – No to teraz pora na tę randkową część.

Kilka minut później Madam Rosmerta odebrała ich zamówienia, patrząc dziwnie na niecodzienny dobór towarzyszy. Zabiniemu udało się przełamać nieśmiałość Neville'a gdy tylko zapytał go o jakiś temat z zielarstwa i to dało trochę prywatności małżonkom siedzącym w drugim rogu stolika.

- Miałeś nosa, Harry, z tym swataniem. – Draco uśmiechnął się, patrząc jak jego przyjaciel w końcu nawiązywał kontakt ze swoim długotrwałym zauroczeniem. – To twoje sławne Gryfońskie szczęście…

- Tylko może poprzestań na nich. – Severus wyszeptał, by nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi. – Nie wiem czy zniósłbym więcej śliniących się do siebie par Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami na moich zajęciach.

- To jest ich więcej? – Harry zamrugał zaskoczony i obaj starsi Ślizgoni popatrzył na niego znacząco, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Draco. – Oh.

- Hej! My nie ślinimy się do siebie na eliksirach. Uczniowie by się dziwnie na ciebie patrzyli gdybyśmy to robili, Sev. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Madam Rosmerta przyniosła ich zamówienia i gdy odeszła, rozmowy znów zostały podjęte.

- Co prawda to prawda, Draco. Poza tym dodatek śliny do niektórych eliksirów może być katastrofalny w skutkach. – Harry zachichotał, słysząc to. Severus nie byłby sobą, gdyby gdzieś nie wcisnął jakiegoś komentarza na temat swojego ulubionego przedmiotu. Chłopak natomiast miał wielką ochotę rozmawiać o dzieciach. Przecież potrzebowali imion i trzeba było już zacząć przygotowywać dla nich pokój. I ubranka i zabawki i wszystkie potrzebne akcesoria… z podekscytowania zapomniał nawet zapytać Poppy w jaki sposób tak właściwie mężczyźni rodzą dzieci i w ogóle nic nie wiedział o tym jak się zajmować noworodkami albo niemowlętami i ogólnie dziećmi niezależnie od wieku! Tyle jeszcze do zrobienia i nauczenia się, a tak mało czasu! Tylko kilka miesięcy, nawet nie pół roku…

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Severus pochylił się lekko, badając wzrokiem jego twarz. – Pobladłeś…

- Tak… to znaczy… właśnie się zorientowałem, że mamy mniej niż pięć miesięcy. A przecież nie mamy nawet imion, ubranek, zabawek, pokoju… nie wiem jak wy, ale ja kompletnie nic nie wiem o opiece nad niemowlętami. – Harry nieświadomie zaczął głaskać się po brzuchu. Draco wyglądał jakby to również dopiero do niego dotarło, podczas gdy Severus tylko się uśmiechnął. Oczywiście w niemal niezauważalny sposób.

- Spokojnie. Pięć miesięcy to wciąż jeszcze dużo czasu. Wszystkie te materialne przygotowania zaczniemy po osiemnastym, a jeżeli chodzi o imiona, to wciąż nie zdradziłeś nam płci dzieci. – mężczyzna popatrzył na niego znacząco i Draco również.

- Um… - Harry napił się koktajlu owocowego. W tej chwili wolałby napić się trochę kremowego piwa, jednak w jego stanie… - No więc… to…

- Chłopiec? – Draco aż wiercił się na krześle podekscytowany.

- Dziewczynka? – Severus zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

- Skoro wiedzieliście, to czemu tak pytaliście? – Harry uśmiechnął się do nich złośliwie, oparł się o krzesło i przyssał do swojego koktajlu. Ślizgoni popatrzyli na siebie marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrozumieli.

- Czyli chłopiec…

- … i dziewczynka. – Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na rozanielonego chociaż bardzo starał się to ukryć, podczas gdy Draco o mało nie eksplodował z dumy. Ich niecodzienne miny przyciągnęły uwagę Zabiniego i Neville'a.

- Kurczę, muszę kupić wódkę i maliny oraz jagody. – Nagle wypalił Draco i Zabini opluł się swoim kremowym piwem. – Ups…

- Po co ci one? – Harry popatrzył na kulącego się pod ostrym spojrzeniem Severusa Draco oraz na gapiącego się z szeroko otwartymi ustami Zabiniego. Neville zmarszczył brwi i zrobił minę, jakby coś mu zaświtało, ale nie był pewien czy wszystko dobrze zrozumiał.

- To taka tradycja, Harry. Coś w stylu cygar w Mugolskim świecie. – Severus wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią kilka razy, mrucząc coś pod nosem. – Brawo, Draco. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem bardziej Gryfońskiego zachowania. Na szczęście już wcześniej zabezpieczyłem ten stół tak, by nikt spoza niego nie mógł nas słyszeć.

- Przepraszam… ja po prostu… - Malfoy wyjąkał.

- Zrobiłeś bliźniaki Potterowi? – Zabini w końcu odzyskał głos. Na to Neville o mało nie zemdlał.

- To prawda, Harry?

- Erm… w trójkę zrobiliśmy. – Harry się zarumienił i nieśmiało uśmiechnął. – Jesteśmy małżeństwem.

- Pieprzysz! – oczy Zabiniego latały po trójce, próbując znaleźć chociaż jeden znak, że to jakiś żart. Nawet uwaga Severusa dotycząca języka nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia. – Cholera, gratulacje stary. Oj Draco, wiesz, że musimy to opić całym naszym gangiem? Na jaja Salazara, a co na to Drops?

- Dumbledore nic nie wie i na razie chcemy żeby tak zostało. – Severus zmierzył go spojrzeniem. – Za to słownictwo masz dziś do wyczyszczenia trzy kociołki.

- Um, tak jest, profesorze.

Neville długo siedział cicho, patrząc na trójkę małżonków jakby widział ich po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jak nie patrzeć właśnie się dowiedział, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest również gejem i na dodatek jest w ciąży. I to z nikim innym jak największymi Ślizgonami w szkole! Już widział te wszystkie kłopoty, które niedługo na niego spadną, o ile jeszcze nie zaczęły tego robić. Na dodatek ta ostatnia plotka… Neville nie wiedział czy miała jakieś znaczenie, ale wiedział, że Harry nic o niej nie wie.

- Wiesz, że podobno siostra Rona powiedziała komuś, że jest z tobą zaręczona i niedługo zostaniesz jej mężem? – pulchny Gryfon obserwował jak twarze trójkąta nagle zrobiły się bardziej spięte. Harry przysunął się bliżej siedzącego obok niego Snape'a i ten drgnął jakby w porę powstrzymując się przed wykonaniem jakiegoś gestu. Czyżby Mistrz Eliksirów chciał przytulić do siebie Harry'ego? Ta myśl wzruszyła nieco podstawami wyobrażenia świata jaki miał w swojej głowie Neville, jednak po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że jego przyjaciel wyszedł za tego mężczyznę. Już sam ten fakt mówił wiele o tym, jaki potrafił być Snape prywatnie. Przecież Harry zawsze łaknął czułości i ciepła.

Małżonkowie popatrzyli po sobie i chłopak miał wrażenie, że rozmawiają ze sobą. Ciekawe jakim rodzajem więzi się związali. Harry w pewnym momencie przytaknął, Snape westchnął zrezygnowany, a Draco się nieco rozpogodził.

- Czy wy właśnie rozmawialiście w myślach? – Zabini wpatrywał się w nich z nieukrywanym podziwem i Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do niego.

- Oni rozmawiali. Ja jestem za dużym beztalenciem w tej całej Magii Umysłu, żeby zrobić coś więcej poza słyszeniem ich i okazyjnie przesyłaniem jakiś intensywnych emocji wraz z czymś co wykrzyczałem akurat w głowie. Tak się dowiedzieli, że jestem w ciąży…

- To było wtedy, gdy tak nagle wyszedłeś z transmutacji, prawda? – Neville zwrócił się do Draco, w końcu rozumiejąc dziwne zachowanie Ślizgona, który tylko na to przytaknął i odchrząknął, zbierając się do dłuższej przemowy.

- Tak, więc… doszliśmy do wniosku, że wtajemniczymy was we wszystko. Przez zaklęcia, które Severus umieścił wokół naszego stolika i tak nic nie będziecie mogli ujawnić, a tak chociaż w razie czego będziecie mogli nam pomóc. – Draco odczekał aż być - może - przyszła - zakochana - parka przytaknęła, zanim zaczął tłumaczyć dalej. – Jesteśmy związani Więzią Dusz, która jest najsilniejszą i dosłownie nierozrywalną. Dumbledore i Weasleyowie podpisali kontrakt małżeński według którego Harry miałby zostać oddany Weasleyównie jako mąż – niewolnik i źródło gotówki. Drops też miał dostać z tego sporo pieniędzy. Oczywiście plan starca zakładał, że Harry aż do dnia zawarcia więzi, czyli siedemnastego października, niczego się nie dowie. Na szczęście się dowiedział i mogliśmy podjąć odpowiednie kroki, aby to się nie udało. Związaliśmy się, a Harry oddał cały swój majątek dla mnie i dla Severusa. Oczywiście oddamy mu go po siedemnastym, gdy już nikt nie będzie mógł położyć na nim swojego łapska…

- Tak jakbym go potrzebował gdy mam was. – Harry przewrócił oczami i wyszczerzył się do Severusa. – Chcę lody czekoladowe z wiśniowym syropem i piankami.

Mężczyzna prychnął, wspominając coś o sakiewce, ale zamówił dla swojego męża co chciał. Madam Rosmerta wzięła zamówienia również od pozostałych i Zabini zaczął mówić jak tylko czarownica oddaliła się od stolika.

- Mam pomysł. Czekaj. – Ślizgon uniósł dłoń by powstrzymać protesty Draco, który aż za dobrze znał się na jego pomysłach. – Dlaczego nie ujawnimy szkole co nieco. Mam na myśli, czy nie uważasz, że byłoby wam łatwiej gdyby wszyscy myśleli, że chodzisz z Potterem? Miałby wtedy zawsze gotowy powód przebywania na naszym terenie. I pomyśl jak byście utarli nosa Wiewiórzycy!

- Wiecie, to nie jest taki głupi pomysł. – Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jak jego mężowie naginają się do tej myśli. Draco wyglądał jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że sam nie wpadł na tak prosty i genialny pomysł. Przecież to ułatwiłoby im tak dużo! – Może mógłbym nawet przeprowadzić się do twojego pokoju! A Neville do pokoju Zabiniego…

- Co? Nie ma mowy… - Longbottom potrząsnął gwałtownie głową z paniką wypisaną na twarzy.

- Wyśmienity plan. – Zabini wszedł w słowo Nevilleowi i mrugnął do niego, sprawiając, że Gryfon się zarumienił. – Odkąd Draco ma swój własny pokój prefekta mam u siebie wolne łóżko.

- W Slytherinie pokoje są dwuosobowe? – Longbottom popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Łał… szkoda, że u nas tak nie ma.

- To co? Wprowadzacie się? – Zabini postanowił przemilczeć to, że w jego pokoju śpi jeszcze Nott. Był pewien, że jego przyjaciel nie będzie miał niczego przeciwko nowemu lokatorowi. Jak nie patrzeć wracał na noc tylko wtedy gdy pokłócił się z Daphne, panną prefekt posiadającą pokój jednoosobowy z łazienką.

- Ja z wielką ochotą. – Harry popatrzył znacząco na Draco. – Draconie Lucjuszu Malfoy, czy zgadzasz się zostać moim chłopakiem?

- Czy ja wiem… jesteś w ciąży i masz dwóch strasznie zaborczych i zazdrosnych mężów… ta mieszanka może być bardzo ryzykowna… - Draco przybrał zamyśloną pozę. – Ale czymże byłoby życie bez odrobinki ryzyka? – Mrugnął.

- Masz szczęście, że nie mam zmian nastrojów, bo za coś takiego mógłbym ci zrobić niezłą scenę. – Severus i Draco nagle bardzo zainteresowali się swoimi napojami. – Ej! Nie mam ich… jeszcze. Ale za raz mogę mieć!

- Okej, okej. Spokojnie, kochanie. – Draco uśmiechnął się do niego przymilnie.

- Lody idą. – Severus odwrócił uwagę ciężarnego chłopaka, który się rozpromienił, widząc swój pucharek lodów na tacy Madame Rosmerty idącej w ich stronę. Dzięki temu nie zobaczył wymiany uśmieszków między pozostałą czwórką.

Tak, wiem, że Zabini oraz Neville bardzo szybko zaakceptowali całą sytuację. Uznałam, że skoro są przyjaciółmi i w ogóle, to nie powinni mieć aż tak wielkiego problemu. Poza tym Zabini zawsze należał do tych neutralnych i nieagresywnych względem Gryfonów Ślizgonów... hm, tak, trochę to naciągane, jednak jestem pewna, że po powrocie do Hogwartu odbędzie się parę poważnych rozmów... ;)


	9. Rozdział 9

W niedzielę rano już cała szkoła huczała od najnowszych ploteczek. Mniejszą był Neville i wyraźnie zalecający się do niego Zabini. Średnią wielki napad furii Ginny Weasley i jej brata, gdy się dowiedzieli o dużej plotce. Dużą plotką było to, że Harry Potter był gejem, a jego chłopakiem nikt inny jak sam Książę Slytherinu – Draco Malfoy. Wszystkie szepty zamarły, gdy parka w niedzielę rano weszła do Wielkiej Sali trzymając się za ręce i słodko do siebie uśmiechając. Severus patrząc na to jak jego mężowie przesładzają całą scenę walczył, by zachować niewzruszony wyraz twarzy. Prawie mu się to nie udało, gdy do całej scenki dołączyli rozemocjonowani profesorowie po tym jak zauważyli, że Harry usiadł koło Draco. Przy stole Slytherinu. W Sali od razu zawrzało i właściwie nikt nie zauważył jak Blaise i Neville weszli i Zabini pocałował swojego Gryfona w policzek, zanim rozeszli się, by usiąść przy swoich stołach. Najwyraźniej zarumieniony Longbottom jeszcze nie był gotowy na jedzenie posiłku ze swoim zalotnikiem.

Za to wszyscy usłyszeli i zobaczyli czerwoną na twarzy Ginny, która wstała i rozpłakana zaszlochała.

- Jak mogłeś, Harry! Myślałam, że mnie kochasz!

Weasleyówna następnie wybiegła z Sali, a za nią podążył Ron. Ci, którzy znali napiętą sytuację między Potterem i Weasleyami, zastanawiali się o czym rudowłosa Gryfonka mówiła. Ta część populacji Hogwartu, która nie była wystarczająco zorientowana, obdarzyła Harry'ego bardzo niemiłymi słowami i spojrzeniami. Hermiona siedziała, wielkimi oczami obserwując jak Harry i Draco migdolą się do siebie. Jak dla niej nie wyglądało to na zachowanie nowej pary, ale raczej takiej z pewnym stażem, która bardzo dobrze zna swoje reakcje i siebie. W ich niewielkich gestach i ruchach widziała to, co u swoich rodziców. Jej umysł pracował teraz na bardzo wysokich obrotach. Tak, widziała tę słodkość między nimi, ale szybko ją odrzuciła jako grę. Ta dwójka wyraźnie postanowiła po długim czasie bycia w tajemnicy wyjść z ukrycia z wielkim bum. Pytanie, dlaczego? I dlaczego Ginny i Ron tak zareagowali? Okej, więc Harry był gejem – nic wielkiego. Jej kuzyn również był i jakoś nie czyniło to z niego złego człowieka. Był bardzo miły i zabawny. Chyba wszyscy w Gryffindorze wiedzieli, że Harry nie lubił Ginny, a nawet wyzwał ją od kurwy żeby się jej pozbyć. Co oczywiście zaowocowało niezbyt miłą wojną. Jednak Ginny wciąż mówiła o tym jak to zostanie panią Potter, że Harry jest jej przeznaczony. To co teraz powiedziała do niego, było niczym wzięte z księżyca. Czy było możliwym, że rudowłosa tylko chciała zrobić scenę? Ale po co? Żeby zaszkodzić Harry'emu? Ron też ostatnio zachowywał się dziwnie. Owszem, pomogła mu trochę z tamtym zaklęciem, jak nie patrzeć Harry nie powinien był nazywać Ginny w ten sposób niezależnie od tego co dziewczyna zrobiła. Ron powiedział, że użyje zaklęcia gdy Harry będzie spał i pokryje mu twarz w czerwonych plamkach. Następnego dnia Harry nie był na zajęciach prawie cały dzień i słyszała, że ktoś go widział zakrwawionego zmierzającego do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Ron go pobił, prawda? Wtedy myślała, że może to była wina Malfoya, ale teraz nie była tego taka pewna. To wszystko było zbyt pogmatwane i miała wrażenie, że brakuje jej bardzo ważnego elementu tej układanki. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się z kim mogłaby o tym porozmawiać. Wydawało się, że Neville coś mógłby wiedzieć, jednak wątpiła czy chciałby jej coś powiedzieć. Chyba teraz to on był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego. I na dodatek zanosiło się na to, że i on będzie miał chłopaka ze Slytherinu! Może Dumbledore…? Albo McGonagall?

Tymczasem, w jakimś nienanoszalnym miejscu, w wielkiej siedzibie…

- LUCJUSZ! – rozległ się wysoki krzyk blondwłosej piękności, która trzymając się za serce, wpatrywała się wielkimi oczyma w wielki gobelin, wiszący na ścianie jednej z komnat, w której Malfoyowie trzymali swoje podręczne kosztowności. – LUCJUSZ! RUSZ TU TE SWOJE ARYSTOKRATYCZNE CZTERY LITERY! W TEJ CHWILI!

Po drugiej stronie pięknie urządzonego domu, w gabinecie urządzonym ciężkimi, mahoniowymi meblami, pojawił się skrzat domowy, nerwowo bawiąc się małymi dłońmi.

- Pani Narcyza prosi Pana o przyjście do komnaty z rodzinnym gobelinem. Raczej pilnie. – Lucjusz przytaknął, odesłał skrzata i wyruszył w długą drogę poprzez korytarze i klatki schodowe swojej siedziby. Owszem, mógłby skorzystać ze skrótów i ukrytych przejść, jednak z doświadczenia wiedział, że „raczej pilne" oznaczało roztrzęsioną i wrzeszczącą na niego żonę, a do tego raczej nie było mu spieszno. Niestety w końcu dotarł do właściwej komnaty i tuż po otwarciu drzwi, powitał go krzyk.

- Lucjuszu! Dlaczego tak długo?

- Co się stało, kochanie? – Mężczyzna miał nadzieję, że było to coś mało znaczącego, jak na przykład gdzie się podziały jakieś tam klejnoty, biżuteria czy coś takiego.

- Co się stało? Przyszłam tu po tę kolię z diamentami do mojej dzisiejszej kreacji na kolację u Ministra, a znalazłam tu… oh! Sam zobacz! – czarownica wskazała gestem w stronę gobelinu i Lucjusz podszedł do niego, marszcząc brwi. O co jej cho…

- O kurwa!

- Lucjuszu! – Trzepnięcie po głowie. – Gdzie twoje maniery!

Jednak maniery były obecnie tym, co się dla Głowy Rodu Malfoyów w tej chwili średnio liczyło. To co zobaczył na gobelinie przedstawiającym ich drzewo rodowe, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Nie, żeby nie wiedział, że jego syn jest gejem, jednak coś takiego!

Na pięknie zdobionym gobelinie, złotym kręgiem oplecionym zieloną wstęgą znajdowały się podobizny jego i Narcyzy. Od strony jego żony odchodziła niczym gałązka winna srebrna wstęga, na której końcu znajdował się Draco. Był to znak tego, kto urodził dziecko. I to było w porządku i wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, gdy ostatnio patrzył na gobelin pół roku temu. Teraz, Draco i dwie inne podobizny był otoczone złotym kręgiem oplecionym platynowo – złotą wstęgą, oznaczającą Więź Dusz. Lucjusz długo wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętą twarz Pottera i poważną Severusa, zanim zauważył jeszcze coś. Od Pottera wychodziła srebrna gałązka, która rozgałęziała się na dwie. Na jednym końcu była lilia, a na drugim tulipan… dziewczynka i chłopiec…

Ciekawe kiedy ten idiota miał zamiar poinformować ich, że zostaną dziadkami? Merlinie… zostanę dziadkiem mając trzydzieści dziewięć lat! Będę dziadkiem! Lucjusz jak przez mgłę słyszał tyradę swojej żony na temat odpowiednich przygotowań i bali i przyjęć… czy ta kobieta naprawdę nie potrafiła myśleć o niczym innym jak o tym, że zawarcie więzi przez Draco nie stało się towarzyskim wydarzeniem roku i, że koniecznie muszą to nadrobić organizując spóźnione wesele albo najlepiej wielki bal podczas którego ogłoszona zostanie dobra nowina?

- O słodki Salazarze! Zostanę BABCIĄ? – Lucjusz skulił się nieco słysząc pisk swojej żony, który wydała z siebie zanim straciła przytomność.

Harry siedział na kanapie w pokoju Draco i czytał o różnych metodach rodzenia u mężczyzn. Coraz częściej bolące nogi zarzucił na jeden z podłokietników i patrzył na książkę z odrazą. Żaden z wymienionych sposobów nie podobał mu się… może oprócz cesarskiego cięcia. One wszystkie były ohydne! Przekształcenie zewnętrznych narządów rozrodczych na żeńskie, by utworzyć dla dziecka drogę dla naturalnego porodu… połączenie jego magicznej macicy z odbytem… ugh… Harry poczuł jak robi mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, że coś tak wielkiego jak głowa niemowlęcia miała by przejść tamtędy. A to dopiero pierwsze metody z wymyślonych piętnastu! Każda kolejna była coraz gorsza… Chłopak zamknął książkę z trzaskiem i odrzucił ją na bok jak najdalej od siebie, prawie trafiając w głowę Draco, który siedział na dywanie i robił jakąś pracę domową. Blondyn pogroził mu palcem i wrócił do pracy. Gryfon pokazał mu język i zaczął się gładzić po swoim dość sporym brzuchu. To niesamowite jak bardzo się powiększył przez ostatnie dni. Poppy powiedziała, że to dlatego iż jego magiczna macica wysunęła się do przodu, ponieważ osiągnęła już takie rozmiary, że jej nacisk na narządy wewnętrzne stał się zbyt duży. Takie przemieszczenie najwyraźniej odciążało jelita, jednak miało przeciwny skutek na jego pęcherz moczowy. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że jego biodra już się nie poszerzały. Pielęgniarka wytłumaczyła mu dlaczego jego ciało przybrało bardziej kobiecy kształt i on całkowicie to rozumiał, ale doprawdy! Teraz jego pupa była wielka jak szafa trzydrzwiowa, a nie taka smukła i kształtna jak kiedyś. Miał nadzieję, że po ciąży znów wróci do normy, jednak Poppy nie była tego pewna. Jego mężowie albo byli ślepi, albo im to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Jak by nie było, nic na ten temat nie mówili. Harry postawił nogi na dywanie i wstał z kanapy, by podreptać do toalety. Na szczęście jeszcze nie miał tego głupiego kaczkowatego chodu! Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że go nie miał…

_Oh, jaka ulga. Teraz co by tu porobić? Może esej na Eliksiry, ale najpierw_…

- Draco, kotku…

- Tak, Harry? – Blondyn popatrzył na swojego męża, w duchu krzywiąc się na „kotka". On był wężem a nie jakimś słodkim, puszystym kociaczkiem! Ale spróbuj powiedzieć to Harry'emu… Lepiej nie ryzykować. Nie, żeby jego mąż miał jakieś wielkie zmiany nastroju czy coś w tym stylu. Po prostu lepiej było chuchać na zimne i być po jego dobrej stronie. Zwłaszcza po tym jak wczoraj w gabinecie pobił kilka słojów z jakimiś ohydnościami, rzucając nimi w Severusa po tym, jak ten go zdenerwował. Ktoś mógłby przypuszczać, że po tylu latach bycia szpiegiem, mężczyzna będzie wiedział kiedy się zamknąć i przestać narzekać na poziom pracy Harry'ego na jego zajęciach oraz jego prac domowych.

- Zjadłbym coś.

- Poczekaj, tylko dokończę myśl i pójdziemy do kuchni po coś dobrego, co ty na to? – Draco uśmiechnął się do niego, postanawiając przemilczeć to, że chłopak zjadł wielki obiad trzydzieści minut temu. Harry przytaknął i zajął się drobnymi porządkami, by jakoś zająć czas oczekiwania. W końcu Ślizgon ogłosił, że mogą już iść i Potter z uśmiechem wziął go za rękę. Severus nalegał by wszędzie chodzili razem, ponieważ po scenie w Wielkiej Sali bał się, że Weasleyowie mogli znów coś zrobić. Draco uśmiechnął się do swojego męża i jego oczy powędrowały do zaokrąglenia widocznego już nawet przez szkolne szaty, oczywiście gdy ktoś wiedział czego szukać. Dla osób postronnych Harry wyglądał jak ktoś kto trochę przytył. Chociaż jeżeli wciąż będzie się tak szybko powiększał, to już za tydzień lub dwa wszyscy zobaczą, że to nie jest dodatkowy tłuszczyk, a raczej największy cud na świecie.

- Co? – Harry zauważył, że Draco go obserwował z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i zaczął się zastanawiać czy może coś nie tak było z jego wyglądem.

- Jesteś piękny. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował czule, przytulając do siebie. Gryfon zarumienił się zawstydzony. Weszli razem do kuchni, ku uciesze skrzatów domowych, które dały im tyle jedzenia, że ledwo mogli je unieść.

Znowu w pokoju, Draco wrócił do swojego eseju, a Harry ustawił jedzenie na stoliku koło kanapy i zabrał się do pracy domowej z eliksirów. Dwie godziny później, gdy blondyn zakończył wszystkie swoje zadania i popatrzył na swojego męża, ten spał sobie smacznie, przytulając do siebie podręcznik do eliksirów. Po jedzeniu nie było nawet śladu. Gdzie on to wszystko mieścił? Okej, Draco poczytał trochę o ciąży i wiedział, że w męskiej (w przeciwieństwie do damskiej) najpierw szybciej rozwija się magia dziecka a dopiero w piątym miesiącu tak naprawdę ono zaczyna rosnąć i kształtować się fizycznie. To było całkowicie zrozumiałe, że teraz Harry musiał jeść olbrzymie ilości zdrowych posiłków aby ciała ich dzieci mogły dogonić w rozwoju magiczne rdzenie, ale bez przesady. Przecież żołądek nie jest czarną dziurą! Ktoś zapukał i Draco poszedł odpowiedzieć.

- O, Sev. – Ślizgon wyszeptał i z uśmiechem wpuścił do swojego dormitorium Mistrza Eliksirów. – Harry śpi.

- Nie denerwuje się jutrem? – Severus pocałował Draco. Zamierzał zrobić z tego krótki delikatny pocałunek, jednak młodzieniec miał inny pomysł i wkrótce całowali się gorąco. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Po prawie minucie blondyn w końcu sobie przypomniał, że jego mąż zadał mu pytanie.

- Mam wrażenie, że zapomniał o tym, że to już jutro. – Draco otarł swoje wybrzuszenie w spodniach o udo Severusa i jęknął. – Może dajmy mu pospać i przenieśmy to do sypialni… hmm?

- Chciałbym, ale musimy porozmawiać. Właśnie dostałem list od Lucjusza. – Snape odsunął się od niego i usiadł w fotelu przy kominku. Machnięciem różdżki postawił wokół kanapy Harry'ego zaklęcie blokujące dźwięki aby mogli spokojnie porozmawiać nie zakłócając mu drzemki.

- Oh, doprawdy? I co mój ojciec napisał takiego, że jest to ważniejsze niż gorący seks? – Draco pozbierał z dywanu swoje papiery i ułożył je na jednej z półek, zanim usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko poważnie wyglądającego profesora.

- Twoi rodzice odkryli, że nie jesteś już kawalerem oraz, że niedługo zostaną dziadkami.

Draco zrobił wielkie oczy.

- O cholera!

- Nie jest aż tak źle, aczkolwiek przygotuj się na bardzo długą tyradę od Narcyzy na temat zatajania tak ważnych wydarzeń towarzyskich. Lucjusz przybędzie tu jutro by się z nami rozmówić. Coś wspominał o uzgodnieniu terminów kilku przyjęć, które muszą się odbyć. Chyba, że chcesz by twoja matka urządziła wam prawdziwe piekło. – Obaj popatrzyli na obśliniającego tapicerkę Harry'ego, któremu to wszystko na pewno się nie spodoba. Gryfon nie cierpiał balów ani bycia w centrum uwagi, a to właśnie dla niego planowała Narcyza. Merlin sam wiedział, że Severus też ich nie lubił. Poza tym Harry nie chciał ujawniać całemu światu ani swojego stanu, ani ich małżeństwa. Nie, nie chciał się z tym ukrywać, ale również nie chciał się z tym obnosić. Jedyne co chciał to żyć w spokoju. Poza tym takie ogłoszenie jego ciąży naraziłoby go na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo niż zwykle. Severus wątpił czy Mroczny Pan przepuściłby okazję na zaatakowanie go, gdyby dowiedział o jego stanie.

- Ech, jakoś przeżyję złość matki. Chociaż współczuję trochę ojcu. – Draco najwyraźniej doszedł do tych samych wniosków co Severus. – A wiesz, moi prawnicy znaleźli coś ciekawego w wyciągach z Gringotta z ostatnich szesnastu lat.

- Doprawdy? – Severus wyczarował zestaw do herbaty dla trzech osób i półmisek z ciasteczkami.

- Tak. Ktoś wyciągał regularnie pieniądze z głównej skrytki Potterów. Pięćdziesiąt galeonów co miesiąc i raz w roku pięćset.

- Przez tyle lat musiała się z tego zrobić spora fortunka. – Mężczyzna sączył spokojnie swoją herbatę. Nie było sensu denerwować się przeszłością. To co trzeba było zrobić, to odkryć kto za tym stał i zmusić go by wszystko zwrócił. Jak nie patrzeć nikt nie miał upoważnienia poza Harry'm by korzystać z funduszy Potterów. – Wiesz kto to?

- Oczywiście Dumbledore. Pieniądze miały iść na utrzymanie Harry'ego, jednak dobrze wiemy, że nigdy do tego nie doszło. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że Drops część wymieniał na mugolska walutę i dawał Dursleyom jako zapłatę za trzymanie go pod ich dachem. – Draco skrzywił się, myśląc o okropnych mugolach. – Donowan już wszystko przygotowuje do odebrania części pieniędzy. Twierdzi, że nie możemy odzyskać wszystkiego, chociaż z goblinami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może wynajdą jakąś dodatkową regułę, o której czarodzieje nie wiedzą, a która będzie dla nas dobra. Powiedział, że w przyszłym tygodniu zacznie z nimi rozmowy.

- Dobrze. A tymczasem może obudźmy naszą śpiącą królewnę. Już zaraz kolacja.

Draco prychnął jednak wstał z fotela i ruszył do łazienki, by odświeżyć się przed posiłkiem.

- Nie wiem jak on ją zmieści. Niedawno sprzątnął kilka talerzy jedzenia.

Severus pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i poszedł obudzić swojego ciężarnego męża. Harry przez chwilę mruczał coś nieprzytomnie, zanim obudził się na tyle, by zobaczyć kto się nad nim pochyla. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Sev! Tak się cieszę, że wpadłeś. Długo już jesteś? Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? – Mężczyzna uciszył go pocałunkiem i Harry szybko znalazł się na jego kolanach, całując go bez opamiętania. W prawdzie miał teraz Draco cały czas i znacznie łatwiejszy dostęp do Severusa, jednak nie było to tym samym co w wakacje i chłopak nie mógł się już doczekać kiedy w końcu w trójkę zamieszkają razem. Oh, a jak jeszcze dołączą do nich dzieci! Ta chwila jakoś nie mogła przyjść wystarczająco szybko.

- Hej, kolacja na nas czeka. – Draco o mało się nie roześmiał, gdy Harry słysząc to od razu się poderwał i zaczął ich poganiać do wyjścia. Znów się zadziwił, jak on mógł być tak cały czas głodny? Rozumiał, naprawdę rozumiał, że Gryfon jadł teraz za trzech, ale bez przesady! Niedługo będą musieli wymienić mu całą garderobę. I jeszcze futryny w drzwiach na szersze. Severus oddzielił się od nich na końcu korytarza i poszedł do wejścia dla profesorów. Harry popatrzył za nim tęsknie i przytulił do Draco. Nie lubił gdy mężczyzny nie było w pobliżu – najlepiej się czuł gdy byli razem w trójkę. To było dziwne, ponieważ wcześniej tego tak nie odczuwał. Może miało to coś wspólnego z ich więzią? Nie… to zaczęło się niedawno, gdy już byli małżeństwem. Może więc to przez ciążę? Najwyraźniej był jeszcze większym dziwadłem niż do tej pory myślał.

Blondyn zauważył, że jego mąż nagle zrobił się jakiś smutny i zamyślony. To tyle jeżeli chodziło o brak prawdziwych zmian nastrojów. Przytulił go bliżej do swojego boku.

- O czym myślisz?

- Hm? – Harry popatrzył na niego trochę zakłopotany. – To głupie…

- Powiedz, obiecuję, że cokolwiek to jest, nie będę się śmiał. – Draco pocałował go w nos i uśmiechnął zachęcająco.

- Nie lubię jak go z nami nie ma. Czuję się tak… nie wiem. Jakoś pusto i mniej pewnie. To głupie. Nie wiem dlaczego tak się czuję. Nieważne. – Chłopak pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się, jednak Draco zauważył, że uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu. Musiał porozmawiać o tym z Severusem. Może on wymyśli coś, żeby Harry nie robił się taki smutny. – Myślisz, że skrzaty zrobią na kolację pierogi ze szpinakiem? Mam na nie ochotę… z keczupem i miodem.

Draco lekko pozieleniał na twarzy i Potter miał czelność wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy zobaczył jego minę. Wciąż się śmiał, gdy weszli razem do Wielkiej Sali i zajęli miejsca przy stole Slytherinu. Dopiero po chwili zauważyli, że w powietrzu wisi jakieś napięcie.

- Coś się stało? – Draco zapytał Notta, który właśnie karmił Daphne małymi kanapeczkami.

- Jutro ktoś z Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły przybędzie, by przeprowadzić trzydniową kontrolę. – Nott odparł i wrócił do swojej dziewczyny, zapominając o całym świecie. Harry oderwał się od swojego szpinaku i wyszczerzył do Draco.

- Widziałeś może miód? – Ślizgon pozieleniał i szybko potrząsnął przecząco głową. – Merlinie, Draco, tylko się z tobą droczę. Myślisz, że przyślą twojego ojca?

- Tak. Severus mówił, że ojciec napisał do niego list i zapowiedział się z wizytą. Myślę, że ta kontrola to tylko dla niego przykrywka. – Harry przytaknął i ze smakiem włożył do ust łyżkę szpinaku, po czym zbladł gwałtownie. – Harry, w porządku?

Gryfon przełknął i popatrzył na niego wielkimi ze strachu oczami.

- W porządku? Draco, przecież on nic o nas… o mnie nie wie… co jeżeli…

- Ciii, spokojnie, kochanie. Ojciec wie o wszystkim i nie jest przeciwny. Właśnie dlatego składa nam wizytę. I oczywiście też po to, żeby trochę podokuczać Dropsowi. – Blondyn głaskał uspokajająco swojego męża po plecach i ten pomału się rozluźnił. Sięgnął po szklankę z sokiem i wypił połowę duszkiem.

- Okej. – powiedział powoli – Jest jeszcze coś o czym nie wiem?

Draco zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się nad tym o czym mógł porozmawiać teraz ze swoim mężem o czym on nie wiedział. Lista była pusta.

- Obawiam się, że o reszcie lepiej porozmawiać w jakimś prywatnym miejscu. Ale nie martw się, to nic wielkiego. Po prostu kilka spraw, które wyskoczyły, gdy spałeś i nie było jeszcze czasu ich omówić. – Draco pocałował go w policzek i Harry skinął głową, na razie udobruchany, po czym powrócił do swojego jedzenia. Blondyn nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Gryfon zdążył już zjeść prawie połowę szpinaku z miski stojącej na stole. Większość maślanych rogalików i pieczonej szynki również zniknęła, a Crabble i Goyle popatrzyli smutno na puste półmiski, gdy Harry już wszystko z nich sprzątnął i zabrał się za miskę owocowej sałatki. Pansy patrzyła na to z odrazą.

- Jesz jak świnia, Potter. Jeszcze gorzej niż Crabble i Goyle, a nawet Wiewiór. – Draco miał ochotę trzepnąć tę jej niewyparzoną gębę. Harry dokończył górę sałatki i popatrzył na Ślizgonkę morderczym spojrzeniem.

- A ty wyglądasz jak mops, ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jestem na tyle kulturalny, by ci tego nie wytykać. – Pansy poczerwieniała na twarzy i mocnej zacisnęła dłoń na nożu.

- Pożałujesz tego Potter.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił sobie na talerz resztę sałatki.

- Tak, jasne.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że jego mąż nie zamierza urządzić przy stole sceny i wielkiego popisu jego temperamentu. Posłał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Ślizgonce, która popatrzyła na niego jak na robaka i zajęła się spokojnie swoim talerzem. Blondyn aż za dobrze wiedział, że dziewczyna właśnie obmyślała zemstę. Protekcyjnie przysunął się bliżej do ciężarnego chłopaka i zamrugał zaskoczony. Harry właśnie kończył wielki kawałek czekoladowego ciasta, a na półmisku obok została jego już tylko jedna kostka. Nikt inny wokół nie miał tego ciasta na talerzu. Jeżeli to, co Harry robił z jedzeniem, to nie była magia, to on nie wiedział co nią było. Draco sięgnął po ostatni kawałeczek ciasta, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie posądzony o podbieranie jedzenia przez swojego męża. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Harry dokończył swój sok i zadowolony zaczął gładzić się po brzuchu. Niesamowite! Wyglądało na to, że Gryfon w końcu się najadł. Jego zielone oczy leniwie przesuwały się po Wielkiej Sali, a na ustach gościł rozmarzony uśmieszek. Do czasu aż jego spojrzenie napotkało zerkającego co raz w stronę Blaise i wciąż się rumieniącego Neville'a. Harry zachichotał. Jego przyjaciel wciąż mieszkał w wieży i z chęcią dzielił się najnowszymi plotkami, jednak chłopak miał wrażenie, że już niedługo stanie się stałym elementem w dormitorium pewnego Ślizgona. Zupełnie tak jak Harry u Draco. Nikt się już temu nie dziwił, nikt go o to nie pytał ani nawet nie krzywił się na niego gdy razem z blondynem pojawiali się w Pokoju Wspólnym. No, może oprócz Pansy, która była głupia, i kilku przyszłych Śmierciojadków, którzy byli jeszcze głupsi, jeżeli chcieli zostać sługusami Voldiego. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nikt nie mógł o niczym powiedzieć nawet jeżeli się czegoś o nich dowiedział – Severus już się o to postarał. Ech, te jego zaklęcia. On był nie tylko Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale prawdziwym geniuszem! Harry miał wielką nadzieję, że ich dzieci odziedziczą po Severusie inteligencję, po Draco świetny wygląd i gust, a po nim talent do latania.

Harry zamrugał i wciągnął więcej powietrza przez nos. Tak, ten zapach. To na pewno… rozejrzał się dookoła po stole i je zobaczył. Truskawki ze śmietaną i cukrem! Oh słodki Merlinie!

Draco westchnął w duchu, widząc, że Harry znowu coś szczęśliwy je, tym razem truskawki. Ciekawe czy udałoby mu się na chociaż jedną załapać?


	10. Rozdział 10

Następnego dnia Harry siedział w bibliotece odrabiając pracę domową z Zaklęć. Draco miał właśnie Starożytne Runy, więc Gryfon, znudzony samotnym siedzeniem w dormitorium prefekta, postanowił zająć się esejem w bibliotece. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się go skończyć zanim jego młodszy mąż skończy zajęcia, ponieważ nie chciał wysłuchiwać pogadanki o tym, jakoby niebezpiecznym dla niego było samotne chodzenie po zamku. Przecież wcale nie był sam! Szedł korytarzem pełnym uczniów, a teraz był w bibliotece, w której również byli ludzie. Nic mu tu nie groziło. Drugim powodem dla którego chciał szybko się uporać z pracą domową było przybycie Lucjusza. Ojciec Draco jeszcze nie miał czasu z nimi porozmawiać, jednak Harry już go widział tego dnia na Transmutacji. W przeciwieństwie do Umbridge, Malfoy nie przeszkadzał w zajęciach, tylko siedział w ostatniej ławce i cicho wszystko obserwował od czasu do czasu robiąc jakieś notatki. Prawie jak uczeń. Harry skupił się ponownie na wypracowaniu. Rozmyślanie o wszystkim dookoła nie pomoże mu w szybkim uwinięciu się z pracą. Był właśnie w połowie spisywania bardzo dobrej myśli, gdy ktoś stanął przy jego stoliku, rzucając cień na opasłą księgę i jego pergamin.

- Panie Potter.

Harry poderwał głowę, w duchu zawodząc nad stratą tak dobrego akapitu. Wątpił czy uda mu się go podjąć po tym jak już McGonagall sobie pójdzie.

- Czy coś się stało, pani profesor?

- Dyrektor prosił mnie bym odprowadziła cię do jego gabinetu. – Profesor Transmutacji patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Harry zrezygnowany złożył pergamin i razem ze sprzętem do pisania włożył go do kieszeni szaty, a księgę poszedł odstawić na półkę. Jak on tego nie lubił! I co on tym razem takiego zrobił, że Dumbledore zdecydował się go wezwać do siebie? Przecież był absolutnie grzeczny. W tym roku nie złamał żadnej szkolnej zasady. Chłopak podreptał za swoją opiekunką. Miał wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć co to mogło być. Chyba był za bardzo przejęty wizytą Lucjusza żeby myśleć o czymś innym.

Dyrektor siedział za biurkiem, a jego oczy iskrzyły się wesoło. McGonagall zostawiła ich samych i Harry zajął wskazane przez starca krzesło, wciąż nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć o czym zapomniał. Dyrektor pogładził się po długiej brodzie.

- Zapewne zastanawiasz się dlaczego tu jesteś, Harry. – Chłopak przytaknął, więc Dumbledore kontynuował. – Jesteś obiecany Ginny Weasley, a ponieważ ona dziś skończyła szesnaście lat, zaraz zostaniecie sobie poślubieni.

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy i pobladł. Jak on mógł o tym zapomnieć? Przecież ten cholerny kontrakt był jego największym zmartwieniem tak długo… Merlinie, miał nadzieję, że ten przekręt z Więzią się uda. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co by zrobił, gdyby kontrakt został zrealizowany. Chyba urodziłby dzieci, oddał je na wychowanie Draco i Severusowi, a sam popełniłby samobójstwo. Wolał już być przy swojej nowej rodzinie jako duch niż stać się niewolnikiem! Mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień jego mężów, Harry zaczął panikować.

- Nie ma czego się bać, drogi chłopcze. Rozumiem, że wolisz swoją własną płeć lecz są eliksiry, które szybko temu zaradzą, a sam kontrakt jest tylko i wyłącznie dla twojego własnego dobra. Ginny jest szczęśliwa mogąc stać się matką dla twoich dzieci…

Gryfon w końcu odzyskał wystarczająco dużo panowania nad sobą, by dać upust starej złości, która zalegała w nim od czasu dowiedzenia się o kontrakcie.

- Nie ma mowy! Nie ożenię się z Weasleyówną, nawet gdyby od tego miało zależeć przetrwanie naszego gatunku!

- Harry, kontraktu nie można zerwać. Zostaniesz teraz jej mężem czy to ci się podoba, czy nie. Później mi za to podziękujesz. _Petryficus totalus_. – Harry miał dziwne wrażenie dejavu, gdy dyrektor wstał od biurka i rzucił na niego zaklęcie. Po chwili do gabinetu weszli Ron, Ginny i ich rodzice. Weasleyówna patrzyła na niego z góry z jakąś chorą satysfakcją w oczach, tak samo jak Ron. Artur i Molly byli zaś bardzo radośni i nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że był unieruchomiony w krześle i najwyraźniej nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z ich córką. Ani z nimi.

– Dobrze, zaczynamy. Ginny, czy chcesz zostać żoną Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera na mocy i zasadach zapisanych w kontrakcie podpisanym przez twoich magicznych opiekunów?

- Tak. – Dziewczyna odpowiedziała z pewnością siebie, dumnie zadzierając nos.

- Daj mi wobec tego swoją krew jako ofiarę na mocy której powstanie wasza więź.

Harry patrzył jak Ginny nacięła sobie dłoń i umieściła kilka czerwonych kropel w trzymanym przez Artura pucharze. Jej ojciec wyszeptał coś po łacinie.

- Ja, jako magiczny opiekun Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera w jego imieniu wyrażam zgodę na jego zostanie mężem Ginevry Weasley. Niechaj ta krew stanie się fundamentem więzi nierozerwalnej i przypieczętuje kontrakt zawarty przez dwie znakomite rodziny. – Dumbledore naciął sparaliżowanemu Harry'emu dłoń i zebrał kilka kropel do kielicha, mrucząc coś pod nosem. To tak bardzo przypominało Gryfonowi wydarzenia z cmentarza na czwartym roku, że niemalże widział Petera zamiast Dumbledore'a. Kielich zajaśniał i chłopak poczuł jak jego plecy oblał zimny pot. Zaklęcie nie może zadziałać, po prostu nie może! Następnie dyrektor dodał kilka kropel jakiegoś eliksiru i zawartością kielicha skropił leżący na biurku kontrakt w miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się już podpisy. Po tym podał kielich Ginny.

- Niechaj moc pradawnej magii połączy was.

Weasleyówna wypiła kilka łyków i skrzywiła się na smak, a następnie podeszła do Harry'ego i wmusiła w niego pozostałą zawartość kielicha. _Oh, Merlinie, to paliło! Tak bardzo paliło! Moje dzieci, niech to nie zaszkodzi moim dzieciom!_ Z oczu Gryfona popłynęły łzy, na które Ginny odpowiedziała uśmieszkiem i umieściła kielich tak, by trzymali go razem. Dumbledore z uśmiechem na twarzy, razem z Ronem, Molly i Arturem, powiedział jakąś inkantację. Harry poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi od kielicha straszliwy ból. Zanim stracił przytomność usłyszał jeszcze jakiś wysoki dziewczęcy rozdzierający gardło krzyk.

oOOOo

Poppy piła swoją ulubioną malinową herbatę, gdy ogień w jej kominku zapłonął zielenią i wypadł z niego Artur Weasley trzymając w rękach swoją córkę. Wyglądał na naprawdę przerażonego. Chwilę później pojawił się również Dumbledore z nieprzytomnym Harry'm, co znacznie bardziej zaniepokoiło pielęgniarkę, a za nimi Molly i jej najmłodszy syn.

- Szybko! Coś się stało z moją malutką Ginny! – Molly zaszlochała, podczas gdy Artur położył Weasleyównę na jednym z łóżek. Prawa dłoń dziewczyny wyglądała jakby Gryfonka została bardzo mocno oparzona. Dumbledore tymczasem zostawił Harry'ego na „jego" łóżku i wrócił do roztrzęsionych rudzielców.

- Nie rozumiem co się stało. Harry i Ginny wyrazili zgodę na zawarcie małżeństwa, ale wygląda na to, że więź została odrzucona…

Poppy słysząc to ledwo opanowała napływ zimnej furii. Jak oni śmieli…!

- Dyrektorze, sprowadź tu jak najszybciej Severusa. Wy wszyscy, wynocha z mojego Skrzydła! Jedyną osobą która ma prawo wstępu jest Severus i ewentualnie Draco Malfoy, jeżeli Severus wyrazi pragnienie posiadania go do pomocy.

- Ale, ale… ja muszę tu zostać. Przecież moja Ginny może mnie w każdej chwili potrzebować! – Molly nie ruszyła się od łóżka swojej, teraz trzęsącej się córki. – I dlaczego nic nie robisz? Zrób coś! Pomóż jej! Przecież moje dziecko cierpi!

Artur i Ron byli już prawie za drzwiami, a po Dumbledorze nie było nawet śladu. Poppy milcząco wskazała ręką na drzwi wyjściowe i nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Gdy do kobiety wciąż nie docierał jej przekaz, dała upust odrobinie swojej furii.

- Jeżeli chcesz bym jej pomogła, masz natychmiast opuścić to miejsce. Nikt niekompetentny nie będzie mi tu zawadzał!

- Molly, chodź kochanie.

- Ale…

-Molly!

Kobieta wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i pielęgniarka od razu pobiegła do Harry'ego, przywołując do siebie różne eliksiry. Kilka minut później do skrzydła wpadli Severus i Draco.

- Pomóż mi w czyszczeniu jego krwi z tego paskudztwa! – Poppy krzyknęła i Mistrz Eliskirów zaczął razem z nią wcierać w każdy centymetr ciała swojego męża specjalny balsam, który potrafił wyciągnąć i związać z krwi prawie wszystko co nie powinno w niej być. Miejsca, które poczerniały Draco zmywał wilgotną ściereczką i po chwili któreś ze starszych czarodziei pokrywało je na nowo balsamem. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że skóra Weasleyówny pomału pokrywała się bliznami pooparzeniowymi, a ona sama bardzo cierpiała. Nie była nieprzytomna. Ktoś rzucił na nią jakieś zaklęcie, żeby nie krzyczała i nie rzucała się z bólu. Nie wiedziała jakie to było zaklęcie, ani dlaczego ją tak bardzo bolało, ani dlaczego nikt jej nie pomagał. Jedyne co wiedziała, to ten okropny, wypełniający każdą komórkę jej ciała palący ból.

Zanim balsam przestał ciemnieć i pielęgniarka zdecydowała, że może odejść od Harry'ego i powierzyć go opiece dwóch Ślizgonów, już prawie cała prawa połowa ciała Ginny był pokryta oparzeniami. Teraz to ją Poppy nacierała balsamem, jednak tym razem była sama i zajęło jej to znacznie więcej czasu. Balsam zdawał się w ogóle nie działać na okaleczone miejsca, ale chociaż oparzenia przestały się rozprzestrzeniać. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna wyglądała strasznie z połową twarzy tak zniekształconą… Poppy prawie jej współczuła. W końcu uporała się z wyciągnięciem z niej eliksiru i mogła przystąpić do próby naprawienia uszkodzeń przez niego wywołanych.

Tymczasem Harry wciąż leżał nieprzytomny, a Severus co pięć minut sprawdzał stan zdrowia jego i ich dzieci. Draco posprzątał po całym bałaganie związanym z używaniem balsamu i od czasu do czasu podawał coś swojemu mężowi, gdy ten o to poprosił. Eliksir ochronny, witaminowy, odżywczy, regenerujący.

- Dlaczego jest wciąż nieprzytomny? – wyszeptał, patrząc jak Severus wykonał kolejne zaklęcie skanujące.

- Jego organizm i magiczny rdzeń wciąż się regenerują po szoku jakim był dla nich eliksir. Obudzi się, gdy już wszystko się ustabilizuje. Czułeś przez chwilę echo jego bólu, to cud, że nie poronił… - Głos Severusowi zadrżał i wykonał kolejne zaklęcie, by upewnić się, że z dziećmi wszystko w porządku. – Dopóki nie będzie stabilny wciąż jest ryzyko… ale szybko odzyskuje siły. Dobrze widzieć, że to całe jedzenie nie poszło na marne.

Draco objął go dłońmi od tyłu i przytulił do siebie.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

- Draco, jak my mogliśmy tego nie przewidzieć? Wiedzieliśmy, że zaklęcie okaleczy Weasleyównę, powinniśmy byli się domyślić, że więź obróci się w jakiś sposób również przeciwko Harry'emu. Taka kolej rzeczy jest logiczna…! – Draco przytulił mocnej do siebie mężczyznę i pocałował go w kark.

- Uspokój się, w ten sposób mu nie pomożemy. Tak, powinniśmy byli to przewidzieć, ale teraz tego nie naprawimy, a Harry nas potrzebuje. Nawet nie jestem pewien czy był jakiś sposób żeby tego uniknąć. Ważne, że jest sposób aby to naprawić.

Usiedli razem przy łóżku Harry'ego, czekając aż ten się obudzi. Poppy w końcu skończyła pracować nad Ginny, która teraz spała pod wpływem Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu i po chwili przyniosła im gorącą czekoladę z piankami. Podziękowali jej z wdzięcznością. Trochę słodkości było teraz tym czego potrzebowali. Pielęgniarka usiadła na krześle po drugiej stronie łóżka Harry'ego i uśmiechnęła się zmęczona do swojego kubka.

- Zaraz będę musiała poinformować dyrektora i Weasleyów, że kryzys zażegnany, ale ich córka została okaleczona. Wiecie, prawie jej współczuję… ale wystarczy, że spojrzę na Harry'ego i czuję, że ich rodzina dostała to, na co zasłużyła. Szkoda tylko, że zaklęcie nie ukarało też dorosłych, którzy byli za to odpowiedzialni. – Napiła się czekolady i zmarszczyła brwi. – Dumbledore znowu próbuje się tu dostać.

- Nie może? – Draco zapytał zaskoczony. Do tej pory myślał, że komnaty Severusa są jedynym miejscem do którego starzec nie miał dostępu.

- Mógłby, gdyby potrzebował medycznej pomocy. W tej chwili skrzydło nie wpuści do siebie nikogo, kto nie jest w potrzebie. To jest naprawdę bardzo przydatna właściwość. – Poppy wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z siebie, gdy o tym mówiła.

Powoli wypili swoje napoje, czując jak ciepło i magiczne właściwości czarodziejskiej czekolady rozchodzą się po ich ciałach, podnosząc na duchu i łagodząc nerwy. Poppy odesłała swój kubek do kuchni, po czym wstała i wyprostowała swój fartuch.

- No nic, pora na mnie. Gdyby jakiś uczeń tu przyszedł, zajmij się nim, dobrze Severusie? Wrócę tak szybko jak się da.

Pielęgniarka za pomocą wewnątrzzamkowej sieci Fiu przeniosła się do gabinetu dyrektora. Tak jak się tego spodziewała, była tam cała czwórka. Przez chwilę przemknęło jej przez głowę, że Ronald powinien być na swoich popołudniowych zajęciach, jednak szybko odrzuciła tę myśl, skupiając się na wpatrzonych w nią ludzi.

- Co z moją Ginny? Czy wszystko będzie dobrze z moim maleństwem? – głos Molly sprawił, że Poppy o mało się nie skrzywiła. Jak Artur mógł wytrzymać z kimś o tak denerwującym głosie, to przekraczało jej wyobrażenia. Starsza czarownica usiadła w najbliższym wolnym fotelu i odchrząknęła.

- Panna Weasley przeżyje, jednak będzie okaleczona do końca życia. Nie potrafię ocenić jak na jej psychikę wpłynie tak długie wystawienie na ból. Powinniście byli ją ogłuszyć a nie unieruchomić. – Artur się zarumienił i wyszeptał coś co zabrzmiało jak „próbowałem ją ogłuszyć". Poppy poczekała kilka długich chwil aż w końcu ktoś się zapyta o Harry'ego, jednak gdy cisza się przedłużała, zaczęła mieć coraz większe wątpliwości. W końcu odezwała się Molly.

- Jak… mam na myśli… jak bardzo jest okaleczona? – wyszeptała przestraszona. Artur przytulił ją do siebie, gdy zobaczył jak bardzo jego żona się trzęsie.

- Większa część prawej połowy jej ciała jest pokryta bliznami pooparzeniowymi.

Molly krzyknęła i się rozpłakała w ramię swojego męża.

- Ciii, spokojnie Molly, jestem pewien, że jakoś będzie można to zamaskować. Są zaklęcia… poza tym co raz wymyślają jakiś nowy eliksir. Wciąż jest nadzieja, że znów będzie piękną i wesołą dziewczynką.

Poppy z zainteresowaniem zaobserwowała, że podczas gdy rodzice walczyli z okropną prawdą, ich czerwony na twarzy syn aż trząsł się od tłumionego gniewu. Dumbledore wyglądał na kogoś kto właśnie planował i analizował wszystko. To było zaskakujące, że jeszcze nie doszedł do przyczyny odrzucenia zawiązania się więzi.

- Nie martw się Molly o finanse na rehabilitację. Kontrakt je zapewnia. Jestem pewien, że z ich pomocą bardzo szybko doprowadzicie Ginny do pełni zdrowia. – Słowa Dumbledore'a zdały się znacznie uspokoić Weasleyów i Poppy zdecydowała, że już najwyższy czas na jej powrót do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Teraz śpi i nie chcę żadnych odwiedzin i przeszkadzania co najmniej do rana, więc możecie wracać do domu. – Pielęgniarka udała, że nie usłyszała protestów Weasleyów i wzięła garść proszku Fiu. – A gdyby was to zainteresowało. Harry również przeżyje. Miał więcej szczęścia niż wasza córka. Ponieważ nie chciał powstania więzi, ona go nie ukarała poparzeniami. Żegnam.

Poppy wyszła z kominka w swoim gabinecie i szybko poszła na salę, by zrelacjonować jej dwóm ulubionym Ślizgonom wydarzenia z gabinetu dyrektora. Nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z postawy Weasleyów i Dumbledore'a. Snape zapytał czy mógłby zabrać Harry'ego do siebie i pielęgniarka wykonała kilka zaklęć by zbadać jego stan.

- Jeszcze jest za wcześnie, Severusie. Ale myślę, że za jakieś cztery, pięć godzin nie będzie do tego żadnych przeciwwskazań.

Przytaknęli, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Najwyraźniej w ogóle nie zamierzali pojawić się w Wielkiej Sali na kolacji. Poppy podała Harry'emu jeszcze jeden eliksir regenerujący, po czym wróciła do swojego gabinetu by zamówić przez kominek kolację dla trzech osób. Skrzaty były bardzo uczynne i kilka minut później wróciła do łóżka Harry'ego z unoszącymi się za nią tacami.

oOOOo

Gdy cztery godziny później Harry przeszedł w zwykły sen, Poppy pozwoliła zabrać go do kwater Severusa. Mężczyzna wziął ciężarnego młodzieńca na ręce i razem przeszli przez Fiu. Draco udał się tam już kilka minut wcześniej by przygotować ciepłą kąpiel i łóżko.

- Draco powiedział co się stało. – Powitał ich głos Lucjusza, siedzącego w jednym z foteli przy kominku. Severus przywitał się z nim szybko i zaniósł Harry'ego do łazienki. Mokra ścierka nigdy nie była wystarczająca w usuwaniu balsamu, a zbyt długie pozostawienie go na skórze wywoływało bardzo niemiłą alergię. Razem z Draco umył śpiącego męża, który nie obudził się dzięki eliksirom, którymi napoiła go pielęgniarka. Następnie ubrali go w jego ulubioną piżamę z rysunkiem wielkiego czarnego kota o zielonych oczach na froncie koszulki i położyli do łóżka. Lucjusz przez ten czas zamówił z kuchni herbatę i przekąski, a sam z kieszeni szaty wyjął butelkę wina i wyczarował dwa kieliszki. Może i Draco miał już siedemnaście lat, jednak nie miał zamiaru go upijać.

Severus opadł ciężko na kanapę, a chwilę później dołączył do niego Draco.

- Więc… jak tam twoja kontrola szkoły, ojcze? – Blondyn spróbował podjąć lekki temat, zanim będą musieli przejść do tych trudniejszych. Lucjusz nalał dla siebie i Snape'a wina, po czym upił trochę trunku.

- To dopiero pierwszy dzień, jednak już znalazłem kilka spraw, które będę musiał przedstawić Radzie. Ten Binns… jest jeszcze gorszy niż mówiłeś, synu. Powinien zostać jak najszybciej zastąpiony kimś, kto jest w stanie czegoś nauczyć. Muszę powiedzieć, że gdy był żywy, prowadził wykłady znacznie ciekawiej.

Draconowi jakoś ciężko było w to uwierzyć, jednak postanowił to przemilczeć.

- Wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło w twoim życiu Draco i muszę cię powiadomić, że razem z matką nie jesteśmy zadowoleni z tego, że trzymałeś to w tajemnicy przed nami. – Lucjusz zmierzył swojego jedynaka bardzo surowym spojrzeniem, a następnie przeniósł je na swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela. – A ty, Severusie…

- Lucjuszu, tak było bezpieczniej. W trójkę postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy ogłaszać światu naszego małżeństwa, ani ciąży Harry'ego. Wciąż tego chcemy, dlatego przekaż Narcyzie, że nie staniemy się dla niej nowym tematem plotek i wydarzeń towarzyskich. – Severus wypił połowę swojego wina, po czym wstał i poszedł do sypialni by upewnić się, że z jego mężem wszystko jest w porządku.

- Draco… - Starszy Malfoy niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.

- Nie, ojcze. Severus ma rację i wierz mi, że gdyby to zależało ode mnie, to ty i matka zostalibyście zoblivateowani. Harry tego nie chciał, ale jeżeli jeszcze się nie zorientowałeś, Severus już zdążył nałożyć na ciebie jedną z jego siatek zaklęć, dzięki której nie będziesz mógł zdradzić naszych tajemnic. Wybacz ojcze, ale bezpieczeństwo mojej rodziny jest dla mnie najważniejsze, a ty jesteś za blisko Mrocznego Pana.

Lucjusz prychnął – Tak jakby Severus również nie był blisko niego!

- Nie jest. Zawarcie z nami więzi zlikwidowało jego więź z Mrocznym Panem. Po Znaku nie ma nawet śladu. – Draco popatrzył z satysfakcją na zaskoczenie odmalowane na twarzy jego ojca.

- Myślałem, że to jest na zawsze… - wyszeptał – Kto by się spodziewał, że Więź Dusz będzie aż tak silna.

- Nie bez powodu mało kto się na nią decyduje… - Draco nagle przerwał i zmarszczył brwi, następnie uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Lucjusz obserwował to zainteresowany. Więź Dusz była jedną z nielicznych, które z czasem zabierały ci prawie całą prywatność myśli i najwyraźniej już pozwalała jego synowi komunikować się z Severusem. Chociaż młodzieniec musiał jeszcze popracować nad zachowywaniem normalnego wyrazu twarzy w czasie mentalnej rozmowy.

o~~o~~o

I w końcu nastał ten dzień. Jak myślicie, jak bardzo ten eliksir wpłynie na kształtujące się w Harry'm życie? Hm... tyle możliwości! ;)


	11. Rozdział 11

Dumbledore odprowadził Weasleyów do kwater blisko skrzydła szpitalnego, aby mogli bez problemu odwiedzać swoją córkę i powoli ruszył w dół korytarza. Jego myśli mknęły z prędkością światła, gdy analizował wszystko co się wydarzyło tego dnia jak również i przez ostatnie tygodnie. Im dłużej nad przebiegiem odrzucenia więzi myślał, tym bardziej się upewniał, że przyczyna leżała w chłopaku. Jedynym co przychodziło mu do głowy było to, że Potter był już z kimś związany mocniejszą więzią niż Trzech Pierścieni. Biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni, przypuszczał, że Gryfon związał się z młodym Malfoyem. Zwłaszcza gdy wziął pod uwagę to, co Minervie powiedziała Granger. Pytaniem było, którą więź ci idioci zastosowali. Mało prawdopodobną była Więź Dusz – zbyt poważna, nieodwracalna, absolutna. Więź Czystych również nie wchodziła w grę – aż za dobrze znał dzisiejszy styl życia młodzieży by wierzyć w to, że któreś z nich było prawiczkiem w czasie ich nocy poślubnej. Dumbledore przyspieszył kroku widząc przed sobą drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego. Jakie jeszcze inne więzi mogły być zastosowane przez homoseksualistów? Hermetyczna, Galilejska, Belladonny, Księżyca w Pełni, Nowiu… tak! Nów był mniej więcej w czasie, kiedy Malfoy i Harry zdecydowali się ujawnić. To by się zgadzało… a i sama więź była silniejsza niż Trzech Pierścieni. Teraz musiał tylko sprawdzić swoje przypuszczenie odpowiednim zaklęciem, ale był pewien niemalże na sto procent. Z tego co się orientował Więź Nowiu była bardzo popularna w rodzinie Malfoyów, więc to by było dość logiczne… Nie spodziewał się tego, dlatego użył Trzech Pierścieni, ale gdyby wziął to pod uwagę… zmodyfikowana wersja Więzi Egipskiej rozwiązałaby ten problem. Tak… ale najpierw musiał przeprowadzić odpowiednie testy, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jak nie patrzeć uczył się na błędach.

Dyrektor wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, z zadowoleniem odnotowując, że tym razem drzwi się dla niego otworzyły, i skierował swojego kroki w stronę łóżka Pottera. Po drodze zerknął na Weasleyównę. Twarz dziewczyny była naprawdę w strasznym stanie – jej połowa pomarszczona i pokryta zielonkawą maścią. Dumbledore skrzywił się pod nosem i jego spojrzenie padło na łóżko Pottera, które było puste. Starszy czarodziej zmarszczył brwi i czym prędzej udał się do gabinetu Poppy. Kobiety oczywiście w nim nie było. O tej godzinie zapewne spała smacznie w swoich kwaterach za gabinetem. Dumbledore stuknął trzy razy różdżką w drzwi do jej pokoi i po kilku minutach stanęła w nich zaspana czarownica w puszystym szlafroku i papilotami we włosach.

- Coś się stało, dyrektorze? – Pielęgniarka przetarła dłonią oczy i popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

- Harry'ego nie ma w jego łóżku. – Dyrektor oparł się ciężko o oparcie drewnianego krzesła. Ten dzień robił się coraz dłuższy i męczący i jego stare kości coraz głośniej domagały się jakiegoś eliksiru i łóżeczka.

- Tak, wiem o tym. Jest w kwaterach Severusa. Jego stan był nieco bardziej skomplikowany niż panny Weasley i doszliśmy do wniosku, że będzie lepiej dla niego, gdy najbliższe dni spędzi w sąsiedztwie dobrze zaopatrzonej pracowni eliksirów. Dzięki temu Severus będzie mógł znacznie szybciej zareagować i podać mu odpowiednie odtrutki gdyby znów pojawiły się jakieś objawy zatrucia. – Czarownica wzruszyła ramionami. – Jeżeli to już wszystko, to wracam do łóżka. Ten dzień był bardzo męczący, a już za parę godzin zacznie się nowy.

- Tak, dobrze. – Dumbledore odparł, tak naprawdę nie zwracając na nią uwagi w swoim zamyśleniu. – Dobranoc Poppy.

- Dobranoc.

Dyrektor postał jeszcze chwilę w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, poczym westchnął i zdecydował, że również dla niego już najwyższy czas iść do spania. Podejrzewał, że i tak dzisiaj nie byłby w stanie dostać się do kwater Mistrza Eliksirów, więc nie mógł niczego zrobić. Jutro też będzie dzień i dużo czasu, aby ten cały problem rozwiązać.

oOo

- Wybacz ojcze, że nie odprowadzę cię do twoich kwater, ale po dzisiejszym stresie ledwo trzymam się na nogach. – Draco uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do starszego Malfoya i ten uśmiechnął się do niego trochę złośliwie.

- Rozumiem, ale ostrzegam cię, że dzisiejszy stres będzie niczym w porównaniu z tym, co ci urządzi matka, gdy się o wszystkim dowie. – Draco zajęczał i przejechał dłonią po twarzy w geście absolutnej beznadziei. Ojciec poklepał go po ramieniu współczująco. – Zobaczymy się jutro rano.

- Miłych snów.

Draco zamknął magiczną zasówkę w drzwiach i zmęczonym krokiem udał się do sypialni. Z chęcią przyłączyłby się od razu do śpiących smacznie mężów, jednak czuł bijący od siebie smród eliksirów i wiedział, że prysznic był koniecznością. Uśmiechnął się kpiarsko pod nosem, myśląc o tym, że na pewno była jakaś zasada Malfoyów, mówiąca o tym, że jeżeli masz siłę stać na nogach, to możesz równie dobrze umyć się przed snem. Prysznic nieco go ożywił, więc jeszcze spędził kilka dodatkowych minut w łazience zajmując się odżywianiem włosów. W końcu z westchnieniem ulgi wsunął się pod przykrycie po lewej stronie Harry'ego i bez żalu zakończył jeden z gorszych dni w swoim życiu.

oOo

Harry obudził się otoczony ciepłem i dwoma kompletami kończyn. Uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć rozluźnioną snem twarz Severusa. Nie musiał się odwracać by wiedzieć, że twarz Draco również wyrażała ten rozluźniony błogostan. Chłopak chwilę leżał, sycąc wzrok Severusem i zapamiętując każdą rysę na twarzy. Jak nie patrzeć nieczęsto się zdarzało, by obudził się wcześniej od niego – Mistrz Eliksirów był najbardziej porannym ptaszkiem jakiego Gryfon znał. Draco z drugiej strony… Chłopak przerwał swoje rozmyślania, gdy poczuł jak burczy mu w brzuchu. Która była godzina? I tak właściwie, to dlaczego był tutaj a nie w Wieży Gryffindoru? Przecież Sev był takim paranoikiem, że praktycznie nigdy nie pozwalał mu zostawać u siebie na noc. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zamyślony, jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie było to w tej chwili aż tak ważne. Był głodny, a to była sytuacja priorytetowa.

- Sev… - Harry szturchnął lekko w ramię swojego starszego męża, wiedząc, że uda się mu go obudzić znacznie szybciej niż Draco, który był okropnym śpiochem. – Severusie, obudź się.

Mężczyzna tylko coś wymruczał pod nosem i przysunął go do siebie bliżej, na co Draco coś mruknął i przekręcił się by być bliżej ciepełka. Harry nagle znalazł się w środku bardzo ciasnej i niewygodnej kanapki i z niezadowoleniem zmarszczył nos. Uniósł dłoń na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu ramię Dracona, i trzepnął Severusa w najbliższy kawałek ciała. Mistrz Eliskirów od razu się spiął, a jego czarne oczy w panice ogarnęły wszystko co miał w ograniczonym zasięgu wzroku.

- Och, przepraszam, obudziłem cię? – Harry zapytał niewinnie, na co mężczyzna rozluźnił się i pogłaskał go czule po roztrzepanych włosach.

- Nic nie szkodzi… - zerknięcie przez ramię na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej - … nawet jeżeli jest to czwarta nad ranem. Dlaczego nie spisz? Źle się czujesz?

- Nie, czuję się dobrze, tylko godny jestem. – Harry zrobił wielkie oczy i zaczął głaskać dłonią miejsce, w które wcześniej uderzył Severusa. – Zjadłbym coś…

- Jest czwarta rano… - Snape westchnął, zamykając oczy – Za trzy godziny będzie śniadanie. Śpij.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i uszczypnął Severusa. Mocno.

- Au! Za co to? – Mężczyzna odsunął się lekko od niego i Harry mógł się znacznie wygodniej ułożyć, jednak nie przestawał patrzeć na swojego męża wilkiem. Tymczasem za jego plecami Draco sobie smacznie cicho pochrapywał.

- Ja, Kunegunda i Alfons jesteśmy głodni. – Gryfon powiedział wyraźnie, akcentując każde słowo.

- Kunegunda? Alfons? Harry, miejże litość dla tych dzieci…

- Takie będą miały imiona jeżeli zaraz nie ruszysz czterech liter i nie przyniesiesz mi z kuchni sałatki z awokado, tuńczyka i ryżu. Z dużą ilością keczupu.

- Co takiego? – Severus patrzył na swojego męża z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Draco przestał pochrapywać i teraz wyraźnie próbował powstrzymać się przed śmiechem.

- Jeżeli zaraz mi tego nie przyniesiesz, to twoje dzieci poniosą tego konsekwencje, Severusie Snape! – Harry skrzyżował dłonie na piersi i wpatrywał twardo w Opiekuna Ślizgonów. W końcu Draco nie wytrzymał.

- Harry, ale to również moje dzieci. Chyba nie skażesz ich na takie imiona tylko dlatego, że Severus nie chce przynieść ci przekąski? – Młody Malfoy spróbował jakoś załagodzić sytuację i mu to spektakularnie nie wyszło. Pięć minut później obaj Ślizgoni pośpieszali w stronę kuchni. Owszem, mogli zamówić jedzenie przez kominek, jednak po tym jak Harry bardzo brutalnie zepchnął nagiego Draco na bardzo zimną kamienną podłogę, zdecydowali się dać mu trochę czasu na ochłonięcie. W kuchni krzątały się dwa skrzaty, przygotowując śniadania dla profesorów, którzy wcześniej wstawali i nie jedli w Wielkiej Sali, na przykład Sprout. Profesor Zielarstwa była chyba najwcześniej wstającym członkiem grona pedagogicznego i tylko Filch mógł z nią rywalizować. Skrzaty od razu się do nich uśmiechnęły i zaoferowały swoje usługi, a gdy usłyszały ich zamówienie, zaczęły między sobą chichotać i prychać z rozbawienia. Draconowi niekoniecznie się podobały spojrzenia kierowane w ich stronę, jednak postanowił wziąć przykład z Severusa i cierpliwie w milczeniu to przeczekać. Piętnaście minut później już wracali do kwater Mistrza Eliksirów, niosąc koszyk pełen jedzenia, nie tylko zamówionej sałatki ale też kilku innych rzeczy, które skrzaty uznały, że mogą posmakować ciężarnemu Gryfonowi. Harry czekał na nich w łóżku, zamyślony, gładząc swój coraz bardziej widoczny brzuch. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy ich zobaczył i z zapałem zabrał się za sałatkę, dodając do niej cały keczup jaki dały mu skrzaty. Dwaj Ślizgoni popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie i gdy, doszli do wniosku, że wszystko zostało już im przebaczone, dołączyli do Harry'ego w łóżku, mając nadzieję na złapanie jeszcze kilku godzin snu.

- Och! Czosnkowe precelki i dżem malinowy! Skąd wiedzieliście? Jak ja was kocham… - Harry bardzo szybko pochłonął zawartość całego koszyka. Ślizgoni przez chwilę zastanowili się czy chłopak miał na myśli ich czy precelki, wyrażając swoje uczucia, jednak zdecydowali się w to nie zagłębiać i z wdzięcznością wtulili twarze w poduszki. Harry sięgnął nad Draco i postawił koszyk na wolnej szafce nocnej, po czym również położył się między nimi wygodnie. Ślizgoni już zaczęli odpływać w objęcia Morfeusza, gdy Harry znów się odezwał. – Czyli… mam przez to rozumieć, że z Ginny nie wyszło, tak? Co się tak właściwie stało? Bo ostatnie co pamiętam, to to, że byłem w bibliotece.

- Harry… porozmawiamy o wszystkim rano, dobrze? Wszyscy potrzebujemy jak najwięcej snu przed konfrontacją jaka nas czeka… - Severus nawet nie otworzył oczu, gdy to powiedział, a Draco tylko zamruczał, zgadzając się z tym, co mówił najstarszy członek ich rodziny. Harry w końcu się poddał, widząc, że cokolwiek się stało, sprawiło, że jego mężowie byli strasznie zmęczeni i najwyraźniej naprawdę potrzebowali snu. Prawie zrobiło mu się źle z powodu tego, że ich obudził by przynieśli mu coś do jedzenia. Prawie. Jak nie patrzeć on też był często zmęczony, a ludzie i tak wciąż coś od niego chcieli. A teraz nawet nie chciał dla siebie tylko dla dzieci, a jego dzieci były dla niego najważniejsze na całym świecie! Czując, jak sumienie uspokaja się pod takim argumentem, Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił się zabrać do krainy snów.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore miał bardzo pracowity poranek. Obudził się, jak zwykle, o piątej pięć i zaczął przeszukiwać opasłe tomiska w swojej prywatnej dyrektorskiej bibliotece. Jak nie patrzeć musiał stworzyć zupełnie nowy rodzaj więzi, wzorując się na tych, które już istniały. Poza tym trochę czasu zajęło mu wyszukanie wszystkich nieinwazyjnych metod badania istniejącej więzi. Musiał się upewnić, że jego przypuszczenia są słuszne, zanim zdecyduje się jak dużo mocy włożyć w nową więź. Na dodatek Weasleyowie już wkrótce mogli w swoim nieszczęściu zacząć go obwiniać, dlatego musiał poświęcić też trochę czasu na znalezienie najlepszych specjalistów od leczenia magicznych blizn pooparzeniowych. Żeby lepiej wypaść w ich oczach, musiał przedstawić też kilka pomysłów swojego własnego autorstwa. Jak nie patrzeć musiał podtrzymać swój wizerunek mądrego i potężnego czarodzieja, na którego geniusz zawsze można liczyć. Musiał się też w jakiś sposób pozbyć młodego Malfoya. Może coś zrobić, żeby ojciec zabrał go ze szkoły? Nie, to by bardziej zaszkodziło niż pomogło. Jeżeli Malfoy miał zniknąć, to tak, by nie można było go oskarżyć o złe zarządzanie szkołą. A może wystarczyłoby tylko gdyby się rozstali? Może jakaś zdrada? Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby, że Harry byłby zdolny do zdrady, ale Malfoy… taki Ślizgon doskonały? Oczywiście, że nie będzie tak ślepo lojalny jak Potter. A gdy już Gryfon się sparzy, to Draconowi będzie bardzo trudno odzyskać ponownie zaufanie, o ile będzie to w ogóle możliwe. Tak, to wyglądało jak początek całkiem dobrego planu. Prawda, trochę za bardzo przypominało to jakąś idiotyczną mugolską operę mydlaną, jednak… jak się to trochę podszlifuje. Tylko kogo by tu uczynić kochankiem?

Dumbledore przesunął oczami po Wielkiej Sali, w której właśnie wszyscy jedli śniadanie. Prawie wszyscy. Nie mógł nie zauważyć nieobecności Severusa, obu Malfoyów i Pottera. Oczywiście Ginny Weasley jeszcze nie wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego, a jej rodzice byli u niej w odwiedzinach. Ronald co jakiś czas wpatrywał się w główne wejście, najwyraźniej czekając na pojawienie się zielonookiego Gryfona. Szkoda, że między nim a Malfoyem było aż tyle wrogości. To byłoby takie piękne – Harry Potter, chłopiec, który został zdradzony przez własnego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale Harry miałby wielkie problemy by w taką zdradę uwierzyć, nawet gdyby ta przyszła i go ugryzła. Poza tym, gdy już będzie załamany, będzie potrzebował kogoś, komu będzie mógł się wyżalić, a wtedy na scenę wkroczy Ronald. I być może panna Granger, o ile uda się ją do tego przekonać we właściwy sposób. Dumbledore rozważał, czy wybrać jakiegoś Gryfona czy może Krukona. Puchoni odpadali z oczywistych względów.

Jakoś w środku śniadania przez boczne drzwi dla nauczycieli ramię w ramię wkroczyli Malfoy senior i Severus Snape. Obaj wyglądali na wysoce z czegoś niezadowolonych, chociaż oczywiście próbowali to ukryć pod standardowymi maskami obojętności. Dumbledore przypuszczał, że miało to coś wspólnego z wiadomością o związku ich ulubionego Ślizgona z Największym Gryfonem szkoły. Dyrektor oczywiście przypuszczał źle. Lucjusz był niezadowolony, ponieważ rano dostał sowę od Narcyzy z informacją, że kobieta pojawi się w Hogwarcie na rodzinny obiad, by wszystko przedyskutować. Severus natomiast przyłapał Crabble'a i Goyle'a z Parkinson w jednej z nieużywanych klas w podziemiach obok Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu i wciąż próbował pozbyć się tego ohydnego mentalnego obrazu, jednak nawet najlepsze techniki oklumencji nie pomagały. Na dodatek Mroczny Pan ostatnio siedział bardzo cicho, a niemożliwym było, by wydarzenia z Hogwartu jeszcze do niego nie dotarły. Musiał wiedzieć o zdradzie Draco. Severus nie był głupi. Wiedział, że jego siatka zaklęć na Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu nie wystarczy chociażby dlatego, że nie wiedział o wszystkich poplecznikach Voldemorta z innych Domów. Równie dobrze jakiś Krukon albo Gryfon mógł donieść. Merlinie, nawet wśród Puchonów ktoś mógł się znaleźć i wcale w tej chwili nie przemawiała przez niego jego paranoja. I jeszcze jakby tego było mało Dumbledore patrzył się na nich jakby coś wiedział i nie mógł się doczekać wykorzystania tej wiedzy. Dzień po prostu nie zapowiadał się zbyt zachęcająco. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że Harry czuł się dobrze. I po śniadaniu miał godzinę wolnego zanim będzie musiał znosić bezpośrednią obecność idiotów, którzy mają czelność nazywać siebie uczniami.

- Severusie, Lucjuszu. – Dumbledore podszedł do nich, gdy skończył swoje śniadanie. – Wierzę, że mamy kilka spraw do przedyskutowania. Może przeniesiemy to do mojego gabinetu?

- To była ciężka noc, dyrektorze, więc jestem pewien, że cokolwiek to jest, może poczekać aż się posilimy. Severus ma wolną godzinę po śniadaniu i nie omieszkamy wtedy ciebie odwiedzić. – Malfoy odpowiedział mu, nawet nie przerywając krojenia kiełbaski. Severus przytaknął i sięgnął po bułeczkę. Gdy położył ją na talerzu, Dumbledore już opuszczał Wielką Salę. Dyskretne machnięcie różdżką i byli zabezpieczeni przed ciekawskimi uszami.

- Co mu po wiemy?

Lucjusz wzruszył lekko ramionami. – To ty tu jesteś geniuszem, Severusie. Jestem pewien, że masz już w tej swojej zabezpieczonej głowie plan doskonały, który olśni swoją prostotą i pogrąży naszych wrogów w bezdennej rozpaczy…

- Skończ już z tym dramatyzmem, Lucjuszu. – Mistrz Eliksirów szturchnął lekko swojego przyjaciela w ramię, ale mimo wszystko jego wargi wykrzywiły się nieco, ponieważ poczuł się mile połechtany tym, że ktoś jednak doceniał jego inteligencję. – Tak, myślę, że wpadłem na pewien pomysł, ale on niekoniecznie ci się spodoba. Proponuję przyznać, że Draco i Harry są w znacznie poważniejszym związku niż ktokolwiek mógł się domyślać. Byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy pokazali mu, że nie jesteśmy z tego zadowoleni. Dzięki temu moglibyśmy wybadać ile tak naprawdę Dumbledore wie i jakie mogą być jego plany. Wiesz, jeżeli pomyśli, że jesteśmy chociaż częściowo po jego stronie…

- Ach, tak jak mówiłem, mój drogi Severusie, twój geniusz… - Lucjusz wpatrzył się z podziwem w kawałek kiełbaski, który trzymał na widelcu i Mistrz Eliksirów przewrócił oczami, mając nadzieję, że nikt się im nie przygląda. Chociaż znając jego szczęście pewnie byli bardzo uważnie obserwowani przez ponad połowę uczniów. Na jego twarzy zagościł diaboliczny uśmieszek.

- Tak, tak, mówiłeś. Uważasz, że powinienem przygotować czarną polewkę? – Severus postarał się, by jego głos był wyprany z wszelkich emocji, a wyraz twarzy znudzony.

- Co? A po co? – Lucjusz popatrzył na niego, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu i zachowania przyjaciela.

- Jak nie patrzeć moja teściowa mnie dziś odwiedzi… - Severus z satysfakcją patrzył jak dumny Malfoy o mało nie opluł się swoją herbatą.

oOo

- Draaacooo – Harry zajęczał ze swojej pozycji w łóżku, patrząc błagalnie na swojego męża.

- Nie, Harry. – Blondyn skrzyżował dłonie i stanął wzorowo wyprostowany tuż przy łóżku. Na twarzy miał minę kamiennego niewzruszenia i stanowczości jednak Gryfon nie zamierzał rezygnować.

- Proszę, Draco. – Brunet zrobił wielkie oczy a'la Bambi i złożył dłonie w błagalnym geście. Kącik ust Ślizgona lekko drgnął, dając iskierkę nadziei na uwolnienie się od zaklęcia, które trzymało go uwięzionym w łóżku. – Przecież nie jestem obłożnie chory. Nie muszę leżeć cały czas, podłączony do jakiejś kosmicznej aparatury. Równie dobrze mógłbym być pod kocykiem na kanapie…

- Nie. Severus kazał ci być w łóżku, a to on ma tu wykształcenie magomedyczne, więc należy się go słuchać. – Draco powtórzył chyba po raz dwudziesty tego ranka.

- Ale Severus jest również strasznie nadopiekuńczy, paranoiczny i… i… i… - Harry zamachał dłońmi, żywo gestykulując i próbując jakoś przedostać się przez oślą upartość Malfoya, jednak bez skutku. – Jak będziesz na moim miejscu to zobaczysz, że ci nie pomogę. Też będę dla ciebie taki bezduszny.

Draco pokręcił głową i popatrzył na zegarek. Za dziesięć minut musiał iść na zajęcia, a Severusa wciąż nie było. Mężczyzna powinien wrócić piętnaście minut temu. Cokolwiek go zatrzymało lepiej żeby się pospieszył, ponieważ nie uśmiechało się Ślizgonowi zostawienie Gryfona samemu sobie. Malfoy szybko przeanalizował w głowie swój dzisiejszy plan zajęć. Pierwszą miał Historię Magii, może mógłby ją opuścić. Raczej nie spowoduje to zbyt wielkiej straty w jego edukacji, a ojciec nie powinien być jakoś specjalnie rozeźlony ucieczką z takiego przedmiotu. Draco postanowił, że posiedzi przez Historię z Harry'm jeżeli Severus nie wróci do rozpoczęcia zajęć. Tymczasem Gryfon wciąż mówił do niego, próbując przekonać do swoich racji, aż w końcu zauważył, że jego mąż myślami jest zupełnie gdzie indziej.

- … w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz! – Zmiana tonu z błagalnego na oskarżycielski przerwała rozmyślania blondyna i, gdy zobaczył minę swojego męża, aż skrzywił się wewnętrznie. – Obaj mnie nigdy nie słuchacie, nawet nie bierzecie mojego zdania pod uwagę!

- To nie prawda. – Draco wypalił w obronie i od razu o mało nie trzepnął się po głowie. Mina Harry'ego była mordercza i to on swoją bezmyślnością do tego doprowadził. A Severus jasno mówił, że Gryfon nie powinien się stresować ani denerwować! Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. Teraz musiał jakoś to odkręcić i udobruchać ciężarnego chłopaka. – Severus przeszedł szkolenie magomedyczne i wie, co robi. Obaj nie kwestionujemy jego decyzji jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry, ponieważ wiemy, że jako Mistrz, wie znacznie więcej od nas. Z uzdrowicielstwem jest tak samo. To nie ma niczego wspólnego ze słuchaniem ciebie.

- Och, doprawdy? – Harry wycedził przez zęby, nieporuszony. Teraz to on patrzył na blondyna ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i ostrym spojrzeniem. Które na domiar złego z każdym kolejnym słowem Ślizgona zdawało się robić coraz silniejsze. Tego problemu w ogóle by nie było, gdyby Harry nie był w ciąży i nie przemawiałyby przez niego te głupie hormony! Draco przetarł zmęczony twarz dłonią. Wiedział, że to było złe, ale w takich chwilach pragnął, by chłopak nie był w ciąży i wszystko było normalnie po staremu. Nagle oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się szkliste od łez i brunet odsunął się od niego najdalej jak tylko pozwoliło mu na to zaklęcie na łóżku. _O cholera…_ Draco pobladł, gdy zrozumiał, że Gryfon musiał usłyszeć jego myśli. Podszedł do niego przestraszony tym, jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje.

- Harry, ja nie…

- Wyjdź, po prostu wyjdź. – Harry wydusił z siebie, obejmując rękoma swój zaokrąglony brzuch, jakby próbując przytulić dzieci do siebie.

- Proszę, Harry… - Paniki w głosie Ślizgona nie można było pomylić z niczym innym i Harry przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać się od płaczu, zanim coś w nim pękło i wrzasnął na blondyna coś, co sprawiło, że ten w końcu opuścił sypialnię, wyglądając na bardzo przestraszonego. Dopiero, gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły Harry rozpłakał się, między szlochami zapewniając swoje małe skarby, że są dla niego najważniejsze na całym świecie. Odpowiedziało mu kilka pierwszych nieśmiałych kopnięć.

oOo

Severus i Lucjusz udali się do gabinetu dyrektora jeszcze zanim uczniowie zaczęli się zbierać na pierwsze zajęcia. Snape wiedział, że jeżeli nie zdążą załatwić spraw z Dumbledorem przed pierwszym dzwonem, jego mąż zapewne zdecyduje się nie iść na zajęcia, żeby Harry nie musiał sam siedzieć w ich kwaterach. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy się zorientował, że właśnie nazwał komnaty w lochach „ich", a nie tak jak zwykle tylko jego. Jak by nie było, Draco nie powinien opuszczać żadnych zajęć, a po tym jak już razem z Poppy się upewnią, że już wszystko jest z nim w porządku, pozwoli Gryfnowi na opuszczenie łóżka o ile ten obieca, że spędzi czas spokojnie na odrabianiu zaległych prac domowych. Oczywiście z Harry'm nigdy nic nie było wiadomo, więc będzie musiał poprosić któregoś ze skrzatów domowych, aby od czasu do czasu zaglądał do niego. Może Zgredka? Skrzat zdawał się być bezgranicznie, idiotycznie oddany Gryfonowi…

- Załatwmy to szybko. – Lucjusz przerwał jego rozmyślania, gdy stanęli przed chimerą, która od razu odskoczyła na bok, udostępniając im przejście. Severus przytaknął, powracając myślami do tu i teraz oraz rozmowy z dyrektorem. Musieli wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej informacji, żeby móc się dobrze przed nim zabezpieczyć.

- Ach, jesteście już. Dobrze, dobrze… - Dumbledore dokończył coś pisać, zebrał leżące najbliżej niego pergaminy, które wyglądały jak listy z Ministerstwa i wrzucił je dość niedbałym ruchem do szuflady. Następnie zwrócił na nich swoje błękitne oczy i całą uwagę. – Usiądźcie proszę.

Dwaj Ślizgoni zajęli pluszowe krzesła przed biurkiem i popatrzyli na starszego czarodzieja wyczekująco. Albus nie powiedział im dlaczego chce z nimi rozmawiać, więc nie powinni odzywać się jako pierwsi, prawda?

- Zapewne doszła już do was informacja o związku Harry'ego i Dracona? – Dumbledore przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, co było dla niego nietypowe, jednak im jak najbardziej na rękę. Im szybciej zaczną, tym szybciej skończą i będą mogli zająć się budowaniem odpowiednich planów. Obaj przytaknęli, robiąc przy tym takie miny, jakby posmakowali cytryny.

- Dowiedziałem się o tym wczoraj tuż przed przyjazdem tutaj. Narcyza przypadkiem odkryła zaistnienie więzi na naszym rodzinnym gobelinie. Nie muszę chyba mówić o tym, jak bardzo była z tego niezadowolona. – Lucjusz zgrabnie odpowiedział na pytanie zgodnie z prawdą. Pierwszą zasadą rozmowy z dobrym legilimentem było zawsze mówić prawdę. Obaj nauczyli się tego bardzo szybko w trakcie pierwszych dni pracy dla Mrocznego Pana, a Dumbledore wcale nie był gorszy. Sztuką było takie mówienie prawdy, aby nie została ona zgodnie z prawdą zinterpretowana.

- Uważasz, że Harry nie jest najlepszym partnerem dla twojego syna, Lucjuszu? – Dumbledore zamrugał zaskoczony i Severus mógł przysiąc, że zobaczył w jego oczach wybuch wulkanu radosnych iskierek.

- Wybacz, Dumbledore, ale dla mnie bardziej liczy się czystość krwi moich wnuków niż sława Pottera. Rozważamy z Narcyzą postaranie się o drugiego dziedzica, jeżeli Dracon nie pójdzie po rozum do głowy i nie naprawi tego… mezaliansu. – Lucjusz wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Owszem, rozmawiał niedawno ze swoją żoną o tym, żeby może powiększyć rodzinę. Namawia ją na to już od pięciu lat i ostatnio czarownica zaczęła tracić swoją niewzruszoną pozę. – Muszę się przyznać, że bardzo się zawiodłem na moim synu.

- To nie twoja wina, Lucjuszu. – Severus postanowił przyłączyć się do rozmowy. – Jestem opiekunem Ślizgonów. Powinienem był porozmawiać z nim, gdy tylko zauważyłem, że przestał z taką zajadłością walczyć z bachorem. Myślałem, że po prostu zaczął z tak dziecinnego zachowania wyrastać.

W gabinecie zapadła cisza, gdy najinteligentniejszy, najpotężniejszy i najbardziej zadbany (AN: zgadnijcie kto jest kim? ;) ) myśleli o tym jak dalej to wszystko poprowadzić, aby dojść do zamierzonego celu. W końcu Dumbledore popatrzył na nich poważnie.

- Zastanawialiście się nad zerwaniem więzi?

- Oczywiście, ale ten półgłówek jest tak zadurzony, że nawet nie chce o tym słyszeć. – Severus miał nadzieję, że nie włożył w swoje słowa zbyt dużo dramatyzmu. Nagle zajaśniała mu pewna idea. – Poza tym znając szczęście Pottera, pewnie już zrobili sobie dziecko.

Obaj czarodzieje popatrzyli na niego wielkimi oczami, chociaż każdy z innego powodu. Lucjusz zrobił się nawet nieco bardziej blady niż zwykle.

- Nie pomyślałem o tym… - Dyrektor zaczął gładzić się po brodzie.

- Dracon na pewno nie jest w ciąży. – Lucjusz zmierzył Severusa ostrym spojrzeniem. – Sam administrowałem mu podanie eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego na Święta oraz w wakacje.

- Czyli w razie zerwania więzi nie będzie miał żadnych problemów. Będzie wolny, by związać się z kimś odpowiednim. – Dumbledore od razu podchwycił. – Musimy wiedzieć jaka to więź, aby móc podjąć właściwe kroki. Więź Nowiu jest dość popularna w twojej rodzinie, prawda, Lucjuszu?

- Tak, jednak Dracon nie powiedział mi czy to jej użyli. Dziś na obiad przybędzie Narcyza i razem mamy zamiar wszystko z niego wyciągnąć i pomóc naprawić tę sytuację. Nie obchodzi mnie czy Potter jest w ciąży czy nie. Jego pół krwi dziecko nie będzie moim dziedzicem. – Lucjusz wyglądał naprawdę groźnie, gdy to mówił, a Severus w duchu gratulował sobie idei. Dzięki poinformowaniu dyrektora o możliwej ciąży zapewnili Harry'emu zabezpieczenie przed bardzo wieloma eliksirami i zaklęciami, którymi mógłby się posłużyć Dumbledore. Snape wątpił czy Albus zaryzykowałby życie jego męża zanim ten pokona Voldemorta.

- Dobrze, poinformuj mnie, gdy już będziesz wiedział coś więcej Lucjuszu. Ja również spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć i jestem pewien, że razem rozwiążemy ten problem. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nich zmęczony, dając pierwszy sygnał do zakończenia rozmowy. – Severusie, bardzo cię proszę, żebyś miał oko na Harry'ego. O ile dobrze zrozumiałem co powiedziała Poppy, chłopak przez kilka dni będzie u ciebie w kwaterach. Trzymaj go tam jak najdłużej i dopilnuj, żeby Draco się z nim nie widywał.

Severus skrzywił się i przytaknął, w duchu jednak śmiejąc się z radości. Oto dyrektor dał mu oficjalne pozwolenie na przetrzymywanie Harry'ego w swoich kwaterach. O słodki Merlinie… Miał zamiar bardzo sumiennie wywiązać się z tego zadania, oczywiście pomijając część o niedopuszczeniu Draco.

o~~o~~o~~o

To tyle w tym rozdziale, mam nadzieję, że się podobał. Niestety czerwiec to czas zaliczeń i sesji, więc na szybką aktualizację nie ma co liczyć. Oby Was to nie zniechęciło...


	12. Rozdział 12

Albus oparł się wygodnie w swoim fotelu za biurkiem i zaczął gładzić brodę w zamyśleniu. Rozmowa z dwoma czarodziejami poszła zaskakująco gładko i im dłużej nad tym się zastanawiał, tym bardziej zaczął się robić w stosunku do niej podejrzliwy. Wiedział, że nie kłamali, jednak musiał też wziąć poprawkę na to, że miał do czynienia ze Ślizgonami. I to nie byle jakimi, ale mistrzami manipulacji. Wyjął z szuflady pergamin i zaczął w punktach wypisywać wszystkie informacje, co do których miał pewność, że były prawdą, oraz w drugiej kolumnie te, które musiał jeszcze sprawdzić. Ślizgoni nie dawali informacji bez powodu, a wzmianka Severusa o ciąży Pottera na pewno nie mogła być przypadkowa. Istniało bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Mistrz Eliksirów już znał o niej prawdę. Tłumaczyłoby to również zachowanie Poppy przy niepowodzeniu utworzenia więzi. Tak, nawet jak na nią, zachowywała się zbyt… nadopiekuńczo. I jeszcze wysłała chłopaka do kwater Severusa… Tak, to by się zgadzało. Jednak dlaczego cały czas miał wrażenie, że coś mu umyka? Coś, co ma na wyciągnięcie dłoni? Czuł się prawie tak, jakby ktoś machał mu cytrynowym dropsem przed nosem i zabierał go za każdym razem, gdy po niego sięgał. Dumbledore westchnął i przyjrzał się swojej liście. Być może już wieczorem zdobędzie więcej informacji. Spojrzał na zegarek. Nadszedł czas na odegranie dobrego dziadka przed Weasleyami.

oOo

Gdy przechodzili obok sali transmutacji, Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie i postanowił wpaść na właśnie odbywającą się tam lekcję na kontrolę. Szybko pożegnał się z Severusem i wszedł do sali, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił głową i poszedł dalej do klatki schodowej. Trochę zazdrościł swojemu przyjacielowi możliwości grania na nerwach innym profesorom i z chęcią popatrzyłby jak na przykład taka Trelawney gimnastykuje się, by nie zostać zwolnioną. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kobieta nie miała żadnego talentu do wróżenia.

Dotarcie z siódmego piętra do lochów zawsze zajmowało trochę czasu, jednak korzystając z dwóch tajnych przejść, Severus dotarł do swoich kwater stosunkowo szybko. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, Draco wciąż tu był, chociaż powinien już szykować się na swoją pierwszą lekcję. Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się na chwilę w pół kroku, widząc, że najwyraźniej jego mąż jest czymś bardzo zestresowany. Do tego stopnia, że obgryzał paznokcie.

- Co się stało? – zapytał wprost i Draco drgnął zaskoczony. Nawet nie zauważył, że nie był już sam w saloniku.

- Ja… och, Severusie! Nawaliłem i to na całej linii! – Ślizgon wstał z fotela i zaczął nerwowo chodzić w tę i z powrotem po dywaniku przed kominkiem. – Nie wiem co robić. – Zaczął tłumaczyć, gestykulując dłońmi jak opętany. – Harry uparł się, że chce wyjść z łóżka i, gdy zauważył, że się zamyśliłem i nie słucham jego błagań o uwolnienie, wściekł się… i wtedy pomyślałem, że było łatwiej, gdy Harry nie był w ciąży. Akurat wtedy telepatia na chwilę zaskoczyła i to usłyszał i teraz… Merlinie, Severus. On mnie nienawidzi. Myśli, że nie chcę naszych dzieci, że chcę się ich pozbyć. – Na końcu Dracon sam był już bliski łez i Severus w duchu dziękował, że obaj nie są w ciąży. Ślizgon i bez tego wszystko wyolbrzymiał w dramat…

- Uspokój się, Draco – powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie, próbując swoje opanowanie przesłać poprzez więź, by ułatwić to swojemu mężowi. – Po prostu doszło do nieporozumienia, które trzeba wyjaśnić. Wiesz, że Harry z powodu hormonów reaguje teraz dość… żywiołowo.

Draco przytaknął i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, wyraźnie się opanowując. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Severusa.

- Dzięki i przepraszam, że tak spanikowałem. – Zarumienił się lekko, będąc w końcu zdolnym do logicznego przeanalizowania całej sytuacji.

- Pewnie emocje Harry'ego wpłynęły na ciebie poprzez więź. Będziemy musieli nad tym popracować, żeby nie oszaleć. – Obaj przez chwilę stali cicho w zamyśleniu, zanim nie popatrzyli na zamknięte drzwi od sypialni.

- Sev, mógłbyś…? – Draco wskazał dłonią w stronę drzwi i popatrzył na niego niezręcznie.

- Draco…

- Tylko, wiesz, wybadać grunt i jakoś go udobruchać. – Młodzieniec zrobił słodką błagalną minę i Severus przewrócił oczami.

- Idź na zajęcia. – Westchnął z udawanym poirytowaniem i Draco uśmiechnął się na to szerzej.

- Dzięki. – Podszedł bliżej, objęli się i pocałowali. – Przyjdę w czasie drugiego śniadania.

Severus przytaknął, odsunął się i po chwili zastanowienia, gdy blondyn już się odwrócił i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, trzepnął go po głowie.

- Au! Za co to? – Popatrzył na starszego czarodzieja z wyrzutem, gładząc włosy.

- Za stresowanie Harry'ego i obgryzanie paznokci. A teraz uciekaj. – Severus uśmiechnął się lekko do niego i poszedł do sypialni. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że właśnie szedł na spotkanie z rozwścieczonym smokiem? Pewnie Draco nieświadomie wysyłał mu swój niepokój. Znając Harry'ego, głupi Gryfon wpędził już siebie w depresję. Wszedł do sypialni i oparł się o zamknięte drzwi. Jego najmłodszy mąż spał niespokojnie, skulony na krawędzi łóżka i Severus cichutko podszedł do niego. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, na twarzy Harry'ego były ślady łez. Pewnie gdy się obudzi będzie jeszcze dodatkowo poirytowany bólem głowy. Wyjął z szafki nocnej słaby eliksir przeciwbólowy, którego mogły używać osoby w ciąży i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Ciemne włosy śpiącego jak zwykle tworzyły jedno wielkie nieporządne gniazdo. Zaczął przeczesywać je palcami, lekko się uśmiechając. Gryfon zamruczał coś pod nosem, a po kilku minutach otworzył nabiegłe krwią oczy. Musiał płakać naprawdę mocno.

- Sev…? – Popatrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi i Severus podał mu fiolkę z eliksirem.

- Na ból głowy – wytłumaczył i młodzieniec z wdzięcznością wypił jej zawartość za jednym zamachem. – Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze. – Harry powiedział to cicho i nie patrząc na niego. Snape jęknął w duchu. Jego mąż wcale nie czuł się dobrze, ale najwyraźniej chciał zgrywać upartego bohatera cierpiętnika. Myślał, że mieli już to za sobą, jednak najwyraźniej jego stan sprawił, że powróciły jego dawne lęki i niepewności. A cała sytuacja z Draco tylko to pogłębiła.

- Harry, Draco powiedział mi co się stało. – Chłopak spiął się i zaczął uparcie wpatrywać się w punkt gdzieś na podłodze. – Wiesz, że ciebie kochamy, prawda? Kochamy też nasze dzieci.

- Nie prawda. Draco powiedział, że ich nie chce. – W oczach Harry'ego pojawiły się łzy i Severus przytulił go do siebie. Zaczął go głaskać po plecach, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże w uspokojeniu jego męża. Cała sytuacja była niemalże żywcem wyjęta z jakiejś mugolskiej opery mydlanej i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się szybko ją naprawić. Mieli teraz znacznie ważniejsze problemy z Dumbledore'em, Weazleyami i Voldemortem.

- Draco też je kocha, Harry. I chce ich tak samo mocno jak ja czy ty. Tylko wiesz, że czasami potrafi być niecierpliwym idiotą. – Tu jego mąż prychnął z rozbawieniem, ale i tak żywo przytaknął głową, zgadzając się z taką oceną blondyna w stu procentach. – Chciałby, żeby dzieci już były z nami. Żebyś już nie był w ciąży, rozumiesz?

Harry pociągnął nosem i milczał przez chwilę, myśląc. Wtulał twarz w szaty Severusa, więc ten nie mógł sprawdzić, czy jego słowa dotarły do niego we właściwy sposób. Ostatnie czego chciał, to pogorszenie się sytuacji, ponieważ Gryfon zrozumiałby go w jakiś irracjonalnie gryfoński sposób. W końcu młodzieniec przytaknął i zaczął mruczeć o głupich rozpieszczonych Ślizgonach, którzy stresowali swoich ciężarnych mężów, gdy musieli na coś dłużej poczekać. Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pocałował go w roztrzepane włosy. Harry zachichotał niespodziewanie i zarzucił mu dłonie na szyję.

- Seev – zaśpiewał słodkim głosem i zaczął wachlować swoimi długimi rzęsami. Mężczyzna jęknął w duchu. – Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

- Oczywiście. – Mistrz Eliksirów przygotował się na kolejne zdanie chłopaka, które na pewno było jakąś prośbą. – Ale do drugiego śniadania nie wypuszczę cię z łóżka. – Zastrzegł, zanim Gryfon zdążył otworzyć usta.

- Okej. – Wyszczerzył się. – Ale przyniesiesz mi budyń czekoladowy z musztardą i korniszonkami. _Teraz_.

- Oczywiście. – Severus zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i nie pokazania na twarzy, jak bardzo go taka kombinacja zniesmaczała. Na brodę Merlina, był cholernym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Codziennie miał do czynienia z ohydnymi ingrediencjami, na których wspomnienie większość czarodziejów bladła. Jednak myśl o tym, że jego mąż zje coś takiego tymi ustami, które są tak wspaniałe do całowania… wzdrygnął się i wstał, uwalniając się z objęć Gryfona. – Zamówię to przez kominek i zaraz skrzat ci przyniesie. Powiem też, żeby został z tobą do drugiego śniadania i spełniał twoje polecenia, dobrze?

- Okej. – Harry radośnie wyjął Imiennik z szafki nocnej i usadowił się wygodnie w łóżku, tak jakby przed chwilą wcale nie przeżywał wielkiego kryzysu. Severus odetchnął i szybko przeszedł do salonu. Za niecałe dziesięć minut zaczynał zajęcia.

oOo

Molly Weasley i Dumbledore z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na wyciąg z Gringotta, który dały im gobliny po nieudanej próbie wypłacenia galeonów.

- Co takiego? Jakim cudem ten bękart nagle nie ma ani knuta przy duszy?

o~~o~~o~~o

Taki króciutki rozdzialik, abyście wiedzieli, że nie porzuciłam tego opowiadania i piszę je dalej. Niestety pomiędzy napisaniem poprzednich rozdziałów, a tym co piszę teraz minęło już sporo czasu i mogą pojawić się nieścisłości (nie robiłam żadnych notatek z ważniejszymi wydarzeniami ani niczego takiego). Jeżeli do tego dojdzie będę bardzo wdzięczna, jeżeli je w przyszłości będziecie wypisywać. Pozdrowionka i dzięki, że byliście cierpliwi! :)


	13. Rozdział 13

Molly Weasley i Dumbledore z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na wyciąg z Gringotta, który dały im gobliny po nieudanej próbie wypłacenia galeonów.

- Co takiego? Jakim cudem ten bękart nagle nie ma ani knuta przy duszy?

Albus nie mógł się bardziej zgodzić ze słowami Molly, jednak musiał zachować swój wizerunek. Krzyk kobiety zwrócił na nich uwagę również innych klientów banku i ostatnim czego chciał były szkodliwe plotki na jego temat. Szeptem uciszył czarownicę i poprosił goblina o wykaz transakcji sprzed przepisania skrytek na Weasleyów. Goblin wyszczerzył na niego groźnie swoje ostre zęby.

- Nowi właściciele nie mają prawa do wglądu w przeszłość konta, jeżeli nie zostali upoważnieni do tego przez poprzedniego właściciela – oznajmiło stworzenie i Dumbledore zdusił w sobie chęć zaciśnięcia dłoni na kościstej szyi pracownika banku. To, że najwyraźniej wcale nie było mu przykro z powodu niemocy udzielenia pomocy, a nawet miał na twarzy cień satysfakcji, wcale w zachowaniu kontroli nie pomagało. Dyrektor mimo wszystko ukłonił się grzecznie, odwrócił na pięcie i poszedł w stronę kominka. Molly, czerwona na twarzy od gniewu, szła za nim, mrucząc gniewnie pod nosem.

Jak mogło do tego dojść? Tyle lat planowania i manipulacji. Wydawało się, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli, a tu nagle nastał dzień zawarcia więzi i wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Nie dość, że chłopak za jego plecami związał się z kimś zupełnie nieodpowiednim, to jeszcze najwyraźniej przepisał na młodego Malfoya cały swój majątek. Zupełnie tak, jakby… Dumbledore zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? To było takie oczywiste. Potter wiedział o ich planach związania go z Weasleyówną. Ktoś musiał zdradzić…

- Albusie? – Wciąż zła Molly wyrwała go z jego nagłego momentu olśnienia i dyrektor popatrzył na nią ze śmiertelną powagą.

- Mamy wśród nas zdrajcę, Molly.

oOo

Draco zorientował się, że coś było nie tak już po chwili od wkroczenia do klasy. Po historii, na którą się spóźnił, poszedł szybko do łazienki, więc dopiero teraz miał okazję na jakąś bliższą interakcję z rówieśnikami. Lekcja jeszcze się nie zaczęła, jednak wszyscy uczniowie byli już w sali zaklęć i zdawali się na niego patrzeć. Część z nich nawet bezwstydnie gapiła się na niego i to w sposób, który zdecydowanie mu się nie podobał. Zwłaszcza od strony członków jego domu, których największą aspiracją było przyłączenie się do Mrocznego Pana. Zerknięcie na Gryfońską część klasy ukazało również wiele wrogich spojrzeń. Nie żeby normalnie był przez nich lubiany, jednak taka wrogość i na dodatek niedowierzanie od strony jego przyjaciół mogły oznaczać tylko jedno. Weasley opowiedział wszystkim o przyczynie nieobecności swojej siostry. Chodzenie ze Złotym Chłopcem by go wykorzystać, a zawarcie z nim małżeństwa to były dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy i wiedział, że jeżeli Pansy i pozostali się o tym dowiedzieli, to nie tylko jego sytuacja, ale również jego rodziny bardzo się utrudni. W czasie zajęć był w miarę bezpieczny, jednak pomiędzy nimi…

- Draco, nigdy nie zgadniesz jakie są najświeższe plotki na twój temat. – Głos Pansy potoczył się po nagle cichej klasie. – Podobno wyszedłeś za mąż za Pottera i wysłałeś Wiewiórę do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko okaleczaniu tej wywłoki…

Gryfońska część klasy oburzyła się na te słowa. Może i ostatnie zachowanie Ginny nie podobało się zbytnio jej współdomownikom, jednak wciąż cieszyła się sympatią zarobioną przez poprzednie lata. I pomyśleć, że Harry został tak łatwo odrzucony przez Gryfonów, podczas gdy Weasleyówna wciąż i wciąż dostawała nową szansę.

- To co się stało tej idiotce było jej winą, jednak nie powiem by było mi przykro z jej powodu. – Draco odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że Flitwick zaraz wyjdzie ze swojego gabinetu. Odchrząknął i zmierzył dziewczynę najchłodniejszym spojrzeniem jakim potrafił. – Jeżeli chodzi o Pottera, to nie wydaje mi się, byś miała jakiekolwiek prawo do ingerowania w moje prywatne życie oraz powody moich decyzji.

Na szczęście Flitwick wybrał właśnie ten moment na wkroczenie do sali, głośno prosząc o uwagę. Draco westchnął w duchu. W prawdzie większość jego współdomowników nie należała do radykalnych popleczników Mrocznego Pana, jednak wiedział, że nie miał za bardzo co liczyć na ich pomoc w razie, gdyby do czegoś doszło. Jego jedyni dwaj przyjaciele zapewne będą go wspierać, ale bardzo dyskretnie, aby nie narazić ani siebie, ani swoich bliskich. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że sytuacja jeszcze może się zmienić w zależności od tego jak do najnowszych wieści ustosunkuje się jego ojciec. Wolał nawet nie myśleć o reakcji Mrocznego Pana. Czarnoksiężnik albo każe zabić całą ich rodzinę, albo tylko jego, przy czym Lucjusza na pewno nie ominie runda tortur. Nagle po tylu miesiącach ukrywania znaleźli się w bardzo złym położeniu i chłopak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak z tego wybrnąć. Miał nadzieję, że ojciec z Severusem wykombinują coś. Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwało go ogólne poruszenie. Draco chwycił różdżkę i zacisnął zęby. Zaczynali praktyczną część lekcji i wiedział, że niektóre osoby nie przepuszczą takiej okazji na zorganizowanie mu jakiegoś wypadku.

oOo

- Albusie, może po prostu podsłuchał jedną z naszych rozmów. – Molly Weasley patrzyła na krążącego po pokoju Dumbledore'a. Jej mąż właśnie dotrzymywał towarzystwa Ginny w skrzydle szpitalnym, więc mogli wszystko na spokojnie przeanalizować zanim postanowią podjąć jakieś bardziej zdecydowane kroki. W takich chwilach kobieta czuła się tak, jakby naprawdę była prawą ręką przywódcy Jasnej Strony, a nie tylko jednym z wielu członków Zakonu Feniksa. – Ron i Ginny byli związani magiczną przysięgą, więc nie mogli się wygadać, tak samo jak ja i Artur.

Dumbledore obrócił się na pięcie i stanął twarzą do niej. Wyglądał jakby nagle stał się czegoś świadomy.

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym na Grimmuald, gdy był tam w wakacje i po tym jak przejął oficjalnie kontrolę nad Domem Blacków… - Nie dokończył. Zamiast tego znowu zaczął wydeptywać dziurę w dywanie i myśleć intensywnie. – Chłopak musi być kontrolowany, inaczej wszystko będzie stracone… - mruczał pod nosem.

- Sam widzisz, Albusie. Między nami nie ma żadnego zdrajcy. Powinniśmy się raczej zająć sprawą mojej Ginny i przywrócenia wszystkiego na właściwy tor. – Molly wstała i poszła do aneksu kuchennego by przygotować herbatę. Zawsze lepiej się myślało przy filiżance ciepłego, aromatycznego napoju i ciasteczkach. – Nie mamy pieniędzy na wyleczenie jej blizn. Myślisz, że dałoby radę jakoś ukryć je pod silnym zaklęciem kamuflującym?

Dyrektor zatrzymał się, jednak nie odwrócił w jej stronę. Merlinie, właśnie tracili wszelką możliwą kontrolę nad Potterem, a ta głupia kobieta martwiła się brzydotą swojej córki? Rozumiał więzi rodzinne i tę całą resztę, jednak ważył się tu los całego magicznego świata! Wygląd jakiejś głupiej nastolatki był w tej chwili ich najmniejszym problemem. W tej właśnie chwili Harry mógł podejmować decyzję zrezygnowania z walki u boku Albusa lub nawet mógł posunąć się do tego, że przyłączy się do Voldemorta. W końcu jego mąż był cholernym Ślizgonem i przyszłym Śmierciożercą! Odetchnął głęboko, powstrzymując się przed wybuchem i odchrząknął.

- Być może magia krwi mogłaby trochę je zatuszować, jednak takiego urazu nie da się pokryć całkowicie – powiedział, patrząc na kobietę przez ramię. Ciekawe czy jej uprzedzenia w stosunku do wszystkiego związanego z czarną magią będą miały znaczenie, gdy w grę wchodziła jej własna córka. Albus całkowicie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że większość ludzi po jasnej stronie pod tym względem była wielkimi hipokrytami. Jeżeli coś mogło im pomóc w uratowaniu ich życia, lub życia kogoś, kogo kochali, to nagle czarna magia przestawała być strasznie diabolicznie zła. O ile mieli wystarczająco dużo odwagi, rzecz jasna.

- Jaka magia krwi? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia czarownica. Ha! A jednak. Może gdyby Molly była mugolaczką, nigdy nawet nie pomyślałaby o możliwości skorzystania z tej opcji. Jednak była czystej krwi czarownicą i tak jak wszyscy czystokrwiści od dziecka była uczona, że dobro własnej krwi, własnej rodziny, jest sprawą najważniejszą na całym świecie.

- Amulet z zaklęciem stworzonym na bazie krwi twojej i Artura. Jesteście jej rodzicami, więc dzięki waszej magii będzie można stworzyć osłonę najbardziej kompatybilną z jej magią. – Albus przedstawił jej swoją ideę i usiadł w fotelu by nalać sobie herbaty. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na twarz Molly by wiedzieć, że kobieta się na to zgodzi i zmusi swojego męża w razie gdyby ten miał jakieś opory. Mimo wszystko postanowił dać jej czas na podjęcie decyzji. – Przemyśl to dobrze, Molly. Porozmawiaj z Arturem. Teraz powinniśmy się zająć problemem kontrolowania Harry'ego.

Czarownica przytaknęła i wypiła łyk herbaty. Była pewna, że Dumbledore miał już w zanadrzu jakiś genialny plan. Może jeżeli go przedstawi i powie na czym oparł jego utworzenie, będą mogli razem dopracować go do perfekcji aby już więcej na ich drodze do zwycięstwa nie pojawił się ani jeden problem.

oOo

Hermiona siedziała samotnie przy jednym z dalszych stolików w bibliotece. Już od kilku dni omijała pozostałych uczniów Hogwartu, a zwłaszcza Gryfonów. Biorąc pod uwagę jej miłość do książek nikt nie widział niczego dziwnego w jej ciągłym przesiadywaniu w bibliotece. Dziewczyna szczyciła się tytułem najbystrzejszej czarownicy swojego pokolenia. Miała najlepsze oceny w szkole i była ulubienicą profesorów. Z wyjątkiem profesora Snape'a, ale ten był dupkiem, który nie lubił nikogo, kto nie był Ślizgonem. Od dnia ujawnienia się Harry'ego i Malfoya, Hermiona ciągle myślała i analizowała wszystko co się wokół niej działo. Po rozmowie z profesor McGonalgall i Dumbledore'em, zaczęła zauważać coś dziwnego. Zresztą sama rozmowa z dorosłymi przeszła według niej dziwnie. Z niewyjaśnionego dla niej powodu czuła się tak, jakby zdradziła wszystkich dookoła, donosząc na zakochanych chłopaków. Ale przecież nie doniosła, prawda? Przedstawiła tylko swoje spostrzeżenia osobom, dla których dobro uczniów było najważniejsze. Jednak…

Profesor Dumbledore wcale nie zachował się tak, jak tego po nim oczekiwała. Tak, spodziewała się, że zostanie odesłana z kwitkiem, jednak coś w jego oczach i doborze słów sprawiło, że Gryfonka przestała być taka pewna słuszności swojego postępowania. Zamiast tego zaczęła wszystko jeszcze raz analizować chłodnym okiem logiki. A ponieważ była perfekcjonistką, zaczęła od pierwszego spotkania Harry'ego, Malfoya, Weasleyów oraz Dumbledore'a. Sporządziła nawet usystematyzowane grafiki i dokładnie rozpisane szablony zachowań. Przypuszczała, że gdyby jakiś Ślizgon zobaczył jej pracę, to dostałby zawału serca widząc jak bardzo to wszystko było… ślizgońskie. Hermiona nigdy tego nikomu nie powiedziała, jednak Tiara Przydziału przez chwilę zastanawiała się, gdzie ją umieścić. Rozważała głównie pomiędzy Gryffindorem i Ravenclawem, jednak w pewnym momencie przyznała, że gdyby dziewczyna była chociaż półkrwi, to śmiało wysłałaby ją do Slytherinu. Ponieważ chciała się wykazać. Chciała pokazać, że może być najlepsza ze wszystkich. Jednak była mugolaczką, a wysłanie kogoś takiego do Slytherinu było niczym skazanie na śmierć. Tiara nie chciała mieć jej na sumieniu.

Teraz Hermiona pierwszy raz w życiu wykorzystywała swój genialny umysł do zobaczenia tego, co wiedziała, że było gdzieś na widoku ukryte. Wyniki końcowe wcale się jej nie podobały. Wyglądało na to, że popełniła bardzo poważny błąd. Dała się nabrać tak jak ci wszyscy idioci, którzy nie mieli wystarczająco dużo szarych komórek, by samemu zrozumieć czytany rozdział w podręczniku eliksirów.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuła tak wielkiego wstydu.

o~~o~~o~~o~~o

Dzięki Ci Leeni za wypisanie błędów :) Rozdział 13 mamy za sobą. Ktoś kiedyś mnie zapytał ile planuję rozdziałów. Na początku planowałam 20 lub 21, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że nowe są dość krótkie w porównaniu ze starymi, ta liczba na pewno wzrośnie. Dzięki bardzo za komentarze! W kolejnym rozdziale pierwsze spotkanie z teściową... *evil*


	14. Rozdział 14

W tym rozdziale jest trochę lekkiego seksu, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni. ;)

o~~o~~o

Harry w końcu został wypuszczony z łóżka w czasie drugiego śniadania, jednak pod warunkiem, że będzie grzecznie siedział pod kocem na kanapie i w razie czego wezwie do pomocy skrzata. Posiłek zjedli razem w saloniku. W jego trakcie Severus i Lucjusz opowiedzieli o rozmowie z dyrektorem. Chłopak nie był zbyt pewien czy poinformowanie staruszka o jego możliwej ciąży było takim dobrym pomysłem, jednak zdecydował się w tej kwestii zaufać swojemu mężowi. Jak nie patrzeć mężczyzna znacznie dłużej zmagał się z manipulacjami Dumbledore'a i lepiej potrafił przewidzieć jego kolejne kroki. Draco również przyjął wszystko ze spokojem, chociaż wyglądał jakby był czymś bardzo strapiony. Już na wstępie Harry powiedział mu, że mu wybaczył wcześniejszą gafę, więc Gryfon zaczął się zastanawiać co takiego mogło się wydarzyć w czasie porannych lekcji. Młody Malfoy w końcu się odezwał, gdy kończyli już herbatę.

- Weasley powiedział wszystkim swoją własną wersję tego, co się wydarzyło między Harry'm i Weasleyówną. Łącznie z tym, że jestem jego mężem.

Severus skrzywił się na to nieco. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie, jednak miał nadzieję, że Dumbledore będzie chciał stopień zaawansowania związku między nimi na razie pozostawić w tajemnicy. Możliwym też było, że głupi dzieciak Weasleyów sam się wygadał, aby jeszcze bardziej zaszkodzić swojemu byłemu przyjacielowi. Nawet jeżeli dyrektor ukarze idiotę, to i tak krzywda już została wyrządzona. Musieli coś zrobić żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Draconowi nie tylko przed Gryfonami, ale również Ślizgonami. Na domiar złego Lucjusz wciąż był związany Mrocznym Znakiem z Voldemortem. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że czarnoksiężnik ukarze go jako ojca zdrajcy, gdy tylko wieści do niego dotrą. Popatrzył na Lucjusza, który nieco zbladł, również dochodząc do tych samych wniosków.

- Po objedzie porozmawiam z Narcyzą, ale jestem pewien, że się zgodzi – powiedział patrząc prosto w czarne oczy swojego przyjaciela. – Została ci jeszcze jedna porcja Eliksiru Więzi Dusz, prawda?

Mistrz Eliksirów przytaknął. Lucjusz dobrze wiedział, że mężczyzna zawsze wszystkie co ważniejsze eliksiry robił podwójnie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Jednak samo pozbycie się Mrocznego Znaku nie uratuje ich przed gniewem Voldemorta, gdy ten powie swoim Śmierciożercom, że od teraz są zdrajcami i mają na sobie wyrok bardzo bolesnej śmierci. Siedziba Malfoyów była bardzo dobrze zabezpieczona, chroniona barierami i zaklęciami, które budowały swoją siłę przez pokolenia, ale to wciąż było za mało.

- Myślisz o Fideliusie? – Severus zapytał. Miał nadzieję, że jeżeli do tego dojdzie, tym razem będą lepsze wyniki niż z Potterami. Lucjusz i Narcyza byli wystarczająco inteligentni, by wybrać dobrego Strażnika Tajemnicy.

- Wszyscy powinniśmy się ukryć – oznajmił Lucjusz. – Draco również nie jest tutaj bezpieczny. Harry w swoim stanie jest niczym kaczka czekająca na odstrzał, a ty Severusie… nawet jeżeli nikt jeszcze nie wie o twoim udziale, Voldemort już na pewno zaczął podejrzewać, że coś z twoim Znakiem jest nie tak. Dobrze wiesz, że jak najszybsze zniknięcie jest teraz naszym najlepszym posunięciem.

Chociaż słowa Lucjusza bardzo ugodziły w dumę Harry'ego, jednak wiedział, że mężczyzna mówił prawdę. Miał rację co do tego, że będąc w ciąży w ogóle nie nadawał się do walki. Jak miał się bronić, gdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbyt duży wysiłek nieważne czy fizyczny czy magiczny. Pomiędzy manipulacjami Dumbledore'a, a rządzą krwi Voldemorta, ukrycie się wydawało się najlepszą opcją. Nawet jeżeli sprawiał, że czuł się jak ostatni tchórz. Ale przecież jego rodzice również ukryli się pod Fideliusem, a wszyscy mówili, że byli bardzo odważni… Harry pokręcił głową na te dziwaczne, niewątpliwie gryfońskie, myśli i znów skupił się na rozmowie.

- … problem z Ministerstwem. – Skończył Draco, marszcząc brwi. Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

- To nic, czego nie rozwiązałaby mała dotacja. Jednak przygotowanie wszystkiego zajmie tydzień. Zbudowanie Fideliusa wokół tak dużego domu będzie dość problematyczne.

Severus przytaknął i popatrzył na zegarek. Widząc, która jest godzina, przeklął i zerwał się na nogi.

- Za trzy minuty zaczynają się zajęcia. Draco, od teraz masz używać Fjuu Hogwartu i w czasie przerw być tutaj. Nawet nie chcę zobaczyć cienia twojego blond włosa na korytarzu. – Mistrz Eliksirów narzucił na siebie czarną szatę wierzchnią. Nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź Draco, pocałował obu mężów i rzucił przez ramię. – Do zobaczenia na obiedzie.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim i Draco również w pośpiechu zaczął sprawdzać, czy aby na pewno miał wszystko w swojej torbie. Wrzucił zapasowe pióro oraz kilka pergaminów i narzucił ją na ramię.

- Harry, przez ten czas odrób kilka prac domowych, okej? Żebyś nam tu z nudów nie rozniósł wszystkiego. – Blondyn wręczył krzywiącemu się Potterowi listę tematów esejów zadanych podczas jego nieobecności i już po chwili zniknął w kominku. Miał teraz transmutację i spóźnienie się na zajęcia McGonagall nie należało do najmądrzejszych posunięć.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Po chwili Lucjusz machnięciem różdżki odesłał naczynia do kuchni i wpatrzył się w swojego zięcia. Harry niezręcznie poruszył się na krześle. Nie czuł się za dobrze pod tym badawczym spojrzeniem szarych oczu. Czy Malfoy naprawdę nie miał niczego do roboty? Podobno miał przeprowadzać inspekcję poziomu nauczania w szkole, a nie inspekcję Harry'ego.

- Nie podoba ci się pomysł ukrycia pod Fideliusem – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna i chłopak usiadł sztywno, nie patrząc na niego. Sam nie wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć. Z jednej strony wiedział, że tak będzie dla nich najbezpieczniej. Z drugiej czuł się jak tchórz, tak zostawiając wszystko. Chodziło jeszcze o to coś, co podpowiadało mu, że ten krok jest po prostu zły.

- Panie Malfoy… - Harry zaczął, jednak arystokrata przerwał mu z uśmieszkiem unosząc dłoń.

- Jestem twoim teściem, pamiętasz? Lepiej będzie jeżeli będziesz mi mówił po imieniu.

- Um… okej. – Chłopak przełknął i nieświadomie zaczął głaskać się po brzuchu. – Lucjuszu, uważam, że Fidelius jest bardzo dobrym pomysłem, ale nie wydaje mi się, że powinienem się pod jego ochroną znaleźć. Tak, wiem, że w tym stanie nie mam co nawet myśleć o walczeniu. – Harry pospieszył widząc, że mężczyzna znowu chce mu przerwać. – Jednak w porównaniu z Draco… i wiem, że to zabrzmi śmiesznie… jestem tu bezpieczny.

- Czyli mówisz, że Draco powinien ukryć się z nami, podczas gdy ty zostaniesz w Hogwarcie? – Harry przytaknął i Lucjusz nachylił się w jego stronę, opierając przedramiona na stole. - Wiesz, że nawet jeżeli zmusimy do tego mojego syna, Severus nigdy nie zgodzi się zostawić cię tu samego.

- Wiem, ale wiem też, że potrafi się obronić, a jako Opiekun Ślizgonów ma nad nimi bardzo dużą przewagę. Wiesz o tym, że Hogwart nigdy nie pozwoli skrzywdzić uczniowi jego Opiekuna, tak długo jak uważa, że Opiekun ma rację. – Gryfon próbował wytłumaczyć. Aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus nigdy nie zostawi go samego na pastwę Dumbledore'a i Voldemorta. Jednak był pewien, że jego mąż zgodzi się z wysłaniem Draco w bezpieczne miejsce, nawet jeżeli będą musieli użyć do tego podstępu. Narcyza na pewno się z nim zgodzi, w końcu Ślizgon był jej oczkiem w głowie. Na dodatek zabranie go ze szkoły przy jednoczesnym zniknięciu całej rodziny Malfoyów… to bardzo pomogłoby w sprawach z Dumbledore'em. Dzięki temu nie musieliby się martwić tym, że dyrektor zrobi coś by im zaszkodzić. Im dłużej Harry nad tym myślał, tym bardziej upewniał się w słuszności swojego planu. Popatrzył na Lucjusza. Mężczyzna również wydawał się dojść do tych samych wniosków. Zabierając Dracona i zostawiając w zamku Harry'ego i Severusa, rozwiązywali dwa problemy za jednym zamachem. Owszem, Gryfon nie chciał rozstawać się na nieokreślony czas z jednym ze swoich mężów, jednak nie widział lepszego wyjścia.

- Przed obiadem zajmiesz czymś Dracona, a ja porozmawiam o tym z Severusem. – Lucjusz w końcu przytaknął i wstał. – Muszę wysłać kilka sów, więc na razie zostawię cię samego.

- W porządku. – Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i podreptał do kanapy, na której już czekał na niego ciepły kocyk i kilka poduszek, by mógł usadowić się na niej wygodnie. Ktoś też na podłodze położył mu podręczniki tak, by były w zasięgu ręki, tak samo jak przybory do pisania i pergaminy. Przynajmniej nie będzie się nudził i praca odciągnie jego umysł od ponurych myśli.

Lucjusz opuścił ich kwatery i Potter otworzył podręcznik eliksirów. Jeżeli się postara zrobić chociaż część zadań do obiadu, to uda mu się nakłonić Draco do sprawdzenia, czy nie zrobił zbyt dużej ilości błędów. Był pewien, że coś takiego byłoby idealną dywersją, by dać starszemu Malfoyowi i Severusowi czas na przedyskutowanie jego poprawek do pomysłu.

oOo

Godziny pomiędzy drugim śniadaniem, a obiadem minęły Harry'emu bardzo szybko. Pisał eseje, jadł i czytał. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął nad podręcznikiem transmutacji. Z bardzo miłych marzeń sennych o pitej śmietanie, truskawkach i pewnym blondynie wyrwało go przybycie obiektu jego snów. Zielone płomienie Fjuu wybuchły w kominku i wyszedł z nich trochę zmęczony Draco. Niestety bez truskawek i bitej śmietany. I ubrany. Rozespany umysł Pottera przez chwilę się zastanawiał jakie to by było uczucie, podróżować siecią Fjuu nago, jednak szybko się z tego otrząsnął. Tak czy siak był pewien, że nic by go nie przekonało do czarodziejskiego środka transportu.

- Hej, śpiący królewiczu. – Draco uśmiechnął się do niego i rzucił swoją torbę na podłogę obok kanapy. Jakoś udało mu się usiąść na krawędzi obok Harry'ego i pocałował swojego męża na powitanie. Chłopak wyszczerzył się, postanawiając od razu przejść do dywersji, nawet jeżeli była ona nieco innego rodzaju niż zaplanował. Przyciągnął blondyna jeszcze bliżej do siebie i zaczął całować namiętnie w usta, przypominając sobie swój sen. Po jakimś czasie przerwali, by zaczerpnąć tchu i Draco zamruczał mu do ucha. – Czym sobie zasłużyłem takim miłym powitaniem?

- Śniłeś mi się… - Harry składał na szyi swojego męża delikatne pocałunki. – I truskawki… i duża ilość bitej śmietany. – Przyssał się do delikatnej skóry i Draco jęknął przeciągle. Po chwili odsunął się od wyraźnie rozpalonego Gryfona.

- Lepiej przestańmy. Moja mama może się tu pojawić w każdej chwili – wyszeptał. Jednak jego szare oczy były ciemne od pożądania i Potter wiedział, że jego mąż powstrzymywał się całą siłą woli by nie wziąć go tu i teraz.

- Więc chodźmy do sypialni. – Gryfon wyśliznął się i wstał, zrzucając z siebie koc. Chwycił Dracona za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę drzwi. – Poza tym nic nie pobudza apetytu tak dobrze jak odrobina przyjemnych ćwiczeń fizycznych, nie uważasz? – Posłał blondynowi zadziorny uśmieszek i ten odpowiedział mu tym samym. Mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu na szybkie rozładowanie napięcia i doprowadzenie się do porządku. A nawet jeżeli się spóźnią, to chociaż nie będzie musiał słuchać jak ojciec i Severus tłumaczą mamie, że żadnego balu nie będzie i na dodatek wszyscy będą musieli się ukryć pod ochroną Fideliusa.

Bardzo szybko pozbyli się ubrań, próbując dostać się do jak największej ilości ciała. Rzadko kiedy kochali się bez Severusa. A nawet, gdy to robili, to mężczyzna zazwyczaj obserwował ich poczynania. Teraz jednak byli sami i chociaż brakowało im tej mrocznej obecności, nie zamierzali przestawać. Draco całował zachłannie swojego męża, pieszcząc go i prowadząc w stronę łóżka, podczas gdy Harry odwdzięczał mu się tym samym. Opadli na chłodne okrycie i Gryfon od razu rozstawił zapraszająco nogi, robiąc miejsce blondynowi na wygodne ułożenie się. Chłopak przywołał z szafki nocnej nawilżacz i wylał sporą jego ilość na palce. W tej chwili nie chodziło o kochanie się, a o pieprzenie, o zaspokojenie. Pamiętając o ciąży i niedawnych wydarzeniach, Draco poświęcił dłuższą chwilę na dokładne przygotowanie Harry'ego, który wił się pod jego dłońmi i błagał by się pospieszył. Gdy Ślizgon w końcu w niego wszedł, chłopak krzyknął z satysfakcji i odczuć, które wstrząsnęły jego ciałem. Przyciągnął go do siebie i oplótł rękoma i nogami, ponaglając Malfoya, by ten zaczął się ruszać. Wkrótce zatracili się w rozkoszy.

oOo

Ostatnie zajęcia w końcu się skończyły i Severus odetchnął, gdy uczniowie w pośpiechu opuścili jego salę. Możliwe, że był dziś nieco bardziej wredny niż normalnie wobec nich, ale jakoś nie potrafił się zmusić do okazania chociaż odrobiny cierpliwości. Zaczął zbierać z biurka pergaminy, gdy Lucjusz wszedł do pracowni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

- Coś się stało? Myślałem, że pójdziesz prosto do moich komnat. Narcyza może przybyć w każdej chwili.

Lucjusz spokojnie podszedł na przód klasy i przysunął sobie krzesło, by usiąść przed biurkiem. Severus widząc to zajął swoje miejsce po jego drugiej stronie i wpatrzył się z wyczekiwaniem w swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela, który teraz przez małżeństwo był również jego rodziną. Mężczyzna wyraźnie zastanawiał się od czego zacząć. W końcu westchnął.

- Tylko się nie denerwuj i wysłuchaj mnie do końca, dobrze? – Lucjusz poczekał aż Severus przytaknął na zgodę po czym kontynuował. – Harry nie chce ukrywać się pod Fideliusem. – Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi i już otworzył usta by wygłosić swój ostry sprzeciw, ale Malfoy uciszył go uniesieniem dłoni. – Uważa, że w porównaniu z Draconem jest w Hogwarcie dość bezpieczny i dlatego uważa, że Draco powinien ukryć się z nami, podczas gdy on zostanie.

Severus odczekał chwilę by upewnić się, że jego przyjaciel skończył i powiedział po prostu: - Nie zgadzam się. – Jego głos świadczył o ostateczności decyzji. Lucjusz przytaknął.

- Wiem i rozumiem, tak samo jak Harry. Ale teraz przeanalizuj to z chłodną logiką.

- Lucjuszu, nie ma tu nawet czego analizować. Nie zostawię Harry'ego samego na pastwę tych wszystkich… ach. – Ciemne oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy zrozumiał co Malfoy miał na myśli. Draco rzeczywiście był z nich wszystkich w największym zagrożeniu. Jeżeli ukryje się ze swoimi rodzicami, Severus będzie mógł chociaż trochę odetchnąć wiedząc, że choć jeden z jego mężów jest bezpieczny. Będzie też mógł bardziej skupić się na grze z Dumbledore'em i Voldemortem. Jednak Harry był w ciąży… nie powinien znajdować się w tak niekorzystnym dla niego otoczeniu. Na pewno nie mógł wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru, a gdy Dracona nie będzie, nie będzie mógł przebywać w jego pokoju prefekta. To znaczyło, że Severus musiałby przekonać dyrektora do tego, że Potter musiał zamieszkać z nim na stałe i najlepiej mieć jak najmniej kontaktu z wrogo nastawionymi do niego uczniami. Mogło mu się udać, jeżeli przedstawiłby wszystko w odpowiednim świetle.

- Pamiętaj, że obaj będziecie znać sekret, abyście mogli w razie czego schować się u nas. – Widząc, że Severus przytaknął wciąż zamyślony, Lucjusz zerknął na zegarek. Westchnął teatralnie. – Lepiej się zbierajmy. Narcyza powinna już czekać na nas w twoich kwaterach, a naprawdę nie chcemy by dowiedziała się wszystkiego zbyt gwałtownie od Harry'ego. Musimy jeszcze porozmawiać z nią przed obiadem.

- Ciekawi mnie jak masz zamiar przekonać Draco do zostawienia mnie i Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. – Severus wziął pergaminy pod pachę i razem skierowali się do wyjścia. – Czy najpierw masz zamiar wszystko omówić z Narcyzą, a jego załatwić podstępem?

Lucjusz odchrząknął. – Taki mniej więcej jest plan. Harry obiecał zająć czymś Dracona, żeby dać nam wystarczająco dużo czasu na rozmowę przed obiadem. Chyba mówił coś o sprawdzaniu błędów w pracach domowych…?

Weszli do kwater Severusa i zastali w salonie czekającą już na nich Narcyzę. Kobieta była dziwnie zarumieniona i wyglądała jakby chciała znaleźć się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

- Coś się stało, Cyziu? – Lucjusz podszedł do niej i pocałował lekko w czoło. Kobieta odchrząknęła i kilka razy poruszyła bezdźwięcznie ustami, zanim wreszcie wydobyła z siebie głos.

- Twoi mężowie zapomnieli rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające na drzwi sypialni. – Popatrzyła ostro na Severusa, jakby oskarżając go o wszelkie zło tego świata. Ledwo udało się jej otrząsnąć z szoku jakim była wiadomość o zawarciu więzi przez Dracona i tego, że zostanie babcią, a teraz została narażona na zmierzenie się ze straszliwą prawdą. Aby powstało dziecko, potrzebny był seks. Jej słodki, niewinny, mały synek, jej chłopiec… nie był już prawiczkiem! Czuła jakby grunt usuwał się jej spod nóg. Jakaś część niej pragnęła wykastrować tego, kto był odpowiedzialny za odebranie niewinności jej maleństwu, jednak wciąż jeszcze była zbyt wstrząśnięta zasłyszanymi krzykami rozkoszy, by podjąć jakiekolwiek działania.

Severus potrząsnął głową. Sprawdzanie prac domowych, jasne.

- Lepiej szybko się z tego otrząśnij, bo mamy dużo do omówienia, a mało czasu.

Kobieta słysząc to odsunęła od siebie dręczące ją myśli i skupiła na chwili obecnej i dwóch mężczyznach siedzących przed nią z poważnymi wyrazami twarzy. Skinęła głową dając im znać, że mogą zaczynać. Bardzo wcześnie nauczyła się takiego sposobu radzenia z trudnymi sytuacjami i umiejętność tę zawdzięczała pozycji Lucjusza jako Śmierciożercy.

- Na początek Mroczny Znak i Więź Dusz.

Po piętnastu minutach wyjaśnień, Severus udał się do swojej pracowni po Eliksir Więzi Dusz. Tak jak większość ludzi Narcyza miała wątpliwości związane głównie z utratą prywatności nawet myśli, jednak kochała swojego męża i mała dziewczynka skakała w niej z radości. Marzeniem każdej małej czystokrwistej czarownicy było wyjście za mąż za bogatego i przystojnego czarodzieja, zakochanie się w nim i bycie z nim na wieczność. Teraz to marzenie w końcu mogło się spełnić i na dodatek przynieść kilka dodatkowych korzyści. Postanowili wykonać rytuał zaraz po skontaktowaniu się z ich rodziną we Francji w sprawie Fideliusa.

Narcyza oczywiście całym sercem zgodziła się na zabranie jej Dracona w bezpieczne miejsce, chociaż miała opory ze zgodzeniem się na pozostawienie Harry'ego i jej wnuków w Hogwarcie. Jednak rozumiała, że tak było lepiej. Czekając na powrót Mistrza Eliksirów i pojawienie się jego dwóch mężów, kobieta planowała w jaki sposób sprawić by jej syn poszedł razem z nimi. Mężczyźni zostawili to jej, wiedząc, że była mistrzynią tego typu podchodów. Sprawiania by ludzie robili to, czego chciała, nawet jeżeli świadomie wcale nie chcieli tego zrobić. Prawdę powiedziawszy w tej chwili nie widziała żadnego innego sposobu jak po prostu uśpienie Dracona i przetransportowanie go Świstoklikiem. Może będzie to mało subtelne, ale na pewno stuprocentowo skuteczne.

Zanim Severus wrócił z pracowni, chłopcy, lekko zarumienieni, wyszli z sypialni. Harry wyglądał dość nerwowo, więc Narcyza przybrała bardziej miły i otwarty wyraz twarzy, zmuszając się do nie myślenia o tym co ci dwaj robili przed chwilą za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wstała, żeby w końcu przywitać się ze swoim najmłodszym zięciem.

- Witaj, Harry. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu mogę ciebie spotkać. Proszę, mów mi Narcyza albo mamo. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i przytuliła mocno, zaskakując tym Gryfona, który był święcie przekonany, że kobieta zacznie od wrzeszczenia lub czegoś w tym stylu. Jak nie patrzeć pozbawił ją przyjemności zorganizowania balu. A może ona jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała, ponieważ dwaj starsi czarodzieje zdecydowali pozostawić jemu poinformowanie jej. Przełknął. Miał nadzieję, że tego nie zrobili. W końcu czarownica uwolniła go ze swoich objęć i Harry uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie.

- Um, mi również jest miło w końcu cię poprawnie poznać, ee, Narcyzo. – Chłopak szybko postanowił, że mówienie do teściowej „mamo" będzie dla niego zbyt dziwaczne. Może z czasem zacznie tak robić, jednak jak na razie to słowo było dla niego zbyt obce. Severus wkrótce wrócił ze swojej pracowni i podał Lucjuszowi zabezpieczony eliksir. Zasiedli za stołem i Harry poruszył się nerwowo. Zapowiadał się obiad w dość napiętej atmosferze.

o~~o~~o~~o~~o

Ha! Niespodzianka ;) Tak mnie jakoś wzięło na pisanie, więc pomyślałam, że od razu dziś to dodam. Może być trochę więcej błędów niż zwykle, ponieważ nie miałam siły na ponowne czytanie i poprawianie... tak, znowu mnie leń dopadł. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi to... oraz przesunięcie samego obiadu na następny rozdział. Slashowych senków!


	15. Rozdział 15

Ciszę przerwał Draco.

- Rozmawialiście już o pogłębieniu więzi?

Narcyza zarumieniła się lekko i posłała karcące spojrzenie w stronę swojego syna. Harry uznał, że najwyraźniej taki temat był odrobinę zbyt bliski intymnej sfery życia aby być poruszanym w trakcie pogawędki przy obiedzie. Nawet jeżeli rozmówcami była najbliższa rodzina.

- Tak, Draconie, rozmawialiśmy już o tym zanim do nas dołączyliście. – Lucjusz mu odpowiedział. – Jednak jeszcze wszystkiego nie omówiliśmy.

Następnie wszyscy zaczęli omawiać plany ukrycia się w siedzibie Malfoyów pod ochroną Fideliusa i Harry skupił się na jedzeniu, aby nie można było poznać po jego minie, że omawiany plan nie był tak do końca prawdziwy. Jeżeli Draco zauważył jego małomówność, to zwalił to na obecność Narcyzy i wrodzoną nieśmiałość swojego męża. Ślizgoński prefekt uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, widząc jak Harry podrzuca Severusowi swoje brokuły, a podbiera mężczyźnie fasolkę. Nie było to zachowanie poprawne przy stole, jednak wiedział, że wszyscy wybaczą je ciężarnemu Gryfonowi. Poza tym, to jak Mistrz Eliksirów udawał, że tego nie zauważa było całkiem… słodkie. Draco przytaknął swojemu ojcu, gdy ten powiedział, że jutro przyniesie im świstokliki, z którymi mają się nie rozstawać. Czuł naprawdę wielką ulgę na myśl o tym, że najdalej za tydzień będzie już bezpiecznie w domu ze swoją rodziną. Wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie dłużej wytrzymać ze swoimi domownikami. Zwłaszcza, gdyby w końcu postanowili wziąć się za niego na poważnie. Owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogli ot tak odciąć się całkowicie od wojny. Harry pełnił w niej zbyt ważną funkcję. Jednak uważał, że przynajmniej na czas ciąży i połogu jego mąż powinien być przed nią jak najlepiej chroniony. Głos jego matki przedarł się przez jego myśli.

- … był takim słodkim maleństwem – gruchała Narcyza do Harry'ego, wyraźnie zachwycona. Draco skrzywił się, domyślając, że jest głównym tematem ich rozmowy. – Jego białe włoski układały się w loczki niczym u cherubinka i miał chyba najbardziej błękitne oczy jakie widziałam u dziecka. I te zdrowo zaróżowione, pulchne policzki! Wszyscy myśleli, że jest dziewczynką i często wplatali mu we włosy różowe wstążeczki. Bardzo to lubił.

Draco jęknął czerwony na twarzy, podczas gdy jego mama westchnęła, a Harry zachichotał. Severus i Lucjusz nie zwracali na nich uwagi, zajęci jakąś przyciszoną rozmową w swoim kącie stołu.

- Koniecznie muszę pokazać ci wszystkie jego zdjęcia i portrety, Harry. Tyle wspomnień mojego maleńkiego skarbu. Pamiętam jak miał cztery latka, uparł się, że chce na przyjęcie urodzinowe być ubranym jak księżniczka, ponieważ usłyszał gdzieś, że królewicz i rycerz są zbyt barbarzyńscy. On chciał być wyegzaltowaną pięknością, która będzie czekać aż brutale zrobią za niego brudną robotę. Pamiętam, że wszystkie dziewczynki patrzyły wtedy na niego z zazdrością. Był najśliczniejszą księżniczką na balu…

- Wiele od tamtego czasu się nie zmieniło. – Harry uśmiechnął się do Narcyzy, chichocząc razem z nią. – Draco wciąż jest najpiękniejszy w okolicy i nie chce brudzić sobie rączek, nawet jeżeli nie ubiera się już jak dziewczyna.

Draco nie wiedział czy powinien czuć się połechtany komplementem, czy raczej zirytowany podtekstem. Zdecydował się znaleźć pocieszenie w tym, że nie był najbardziej dziewczęcy w ich małżeństwie. Jak nie patrzeć to Harry był w ciąży, a nie on. Gryfon zdał się usłyszeć jego myśli, ponieważ niespodziewanie posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie. Blondyn na wszelki wypadek uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Wkrótce talerze zniknęły, zastąpione pucharkami z lodami i owocami i nawet się nie obejrzeli, a już starsi Malfoyowie zaczęli się zbierać do wyjścia.

- Mam jeszcze dziś dużo do roboty. – Severus popatrzył znacząco na stos esejów leżący na stoliku pod ścianą, gdy Lucjusz zapytał go o plany na wieczór. – Jutro razem porozmawiamy znów z Dumbledore'em i powiemy mu to, co uzgodniliśmy.

Starszy Malfoy przytaknął, uśmiechając się chytro. – Zobaczymy czy staruszek chwyci przynętę.

oOo

Dumbledore krążył po swoich komnatach, zerkając co raz na mieniącą się kulę. Harry musiał być pod kontrolą, inaczej wszystko przepadnie, ale nie mógł zrobić praktycznie niczego, dopóki nie miał większej ilości informacji. Albus wiedział oczywiście, że młody Malfoy był teraz w kwaterach Severusa tak samo jak jego rodzice. W końcu to on nadzorował wszystkie połączenia siedzi Fjuu w Hogwarcie. Kazał Mistrzowi Eliksirów trzymać chłopców z daleka od siebie, jednak może z obecnej konfrontacji wyjdzie coś dobrego. Chociaż niepokoiło go to, że najwyraźniej Severus dał wolny dostęp Draconowi do swoich prywatnych kwater. Zresztą młody Malfoy dzisiejszego dnia bardzo często korzystał z wewnętrznej sieci Fjuu. Nie było to zabronione, jednak uczniowie normalnie nie korzystali z niej do poruszania się między klasami o ile nie mieli pozwolenia od swojego Opiekuna Domu. Dlaczego Severus miałby dawać blondynowi pozwolenie na coś takiego? Czyżby jego Ślizgoni dowiedzieli się o „zdradzie" ich kolegi? Jeżeli tak… to Lucjusz będzie miał dodatkowy powód do jak najszybszego naprawienia tej sytuacji.

Może już wkrótce chociaż część jego problemów się rozwiąże?

Znów spojrzał na błyszczącą kulę, która stała w jednej z przeszklonych gablotek. _Musieli_ to wszystko naprostować.

oOo

Hermiona obudziła się i przetarła zaspane oczy. Znowu poszła wczoraj późno spać i długo nie mogła zasnąć zbyt zajęta kłębiącymi się w jej głowie myślami. Dziewczyny już krzątały się po dormitorium, jednak nie zwracały na nią uwagi. Nie żeby jej to przeszkadzało jakoś specjalnie. Od początku nie potrafiła znaleźć z nimi wspólnego języka i już dawno ustaliły, że nie będą sobie wchodzić w drogę, pozwalając żyć sobie swoim własnym życiem. Tak właściwie Hermiona nie miała przyjaciół wśród dziewczęcej części Gryfonów. Kiedyś uważała Ginny za swoją przyjaciółkę nawet, jeżeli dziewczynka była chwilami zbyt nie dojrzała jak na jej standardy. Jak ktoś z taką liczbą rodzeństwa mógł wyrosnąć pod tak grubym kloszem, to się jej nie mieściło w głowie. Jednak przyjaźniła się z nią, ponieważ była młodszą siostrą Rona, który przecież był jej drugim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z jego jedyną siostrą wydawało się naturalnym posunięciem. Hermiona ubrała się w szkolną szatę, uczesała włosy w miarę uporządkowany kok, narzuciła torbę na ramię i opuściła dormitorium, schodząc po jego zaczarowanych schodach. Teraz nie miała żadnych przyjaciółek wśród Gryfonek, a o chłopięcej części mieszkańców Wieży zazwyczaj starała się nie myśleć. Do niedawna miała wśród nich dwóch wspaniałych przyjaciół, chociaż Ron od zawsze ją irytował. W prawdzie jej mama zawsze powtarzała, że kto się lubi, ten się czubi, ale… zawsze było jakieś ale.

Wyszła sama z Wieży i skierowała się w stronę Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Ostatnio chyba aż za dużo o tym myślała. Ron się tak bardzo zmienił, zupełnie jak jego siostra. Dumbledore się zmienił, Harry się zmienił. Miała wrażenie, że tylko ona się nie zmieniała, ciągle trwając w tym samym miejscu wśród książek, w jej sanktuarium. W końcu wiedza nie mogła cię skrzywdzić, prawda?

Harry. Harry i Malfoy… Draco. Chłopak, którego od wielu lat uważała za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który _był_ jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. I Snape. Snape, który zawsze uprzykrzał życie uczniom, a w szczególności Gryfonom o nazwisku Potter. Który nagle opiekował się teraz jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Harry… Draco… Snape…

Hermiona prawie wpadła na drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, gdy w jej głowie pojawiła się niespodziewanie zupełnie irracjonalna idea… która stała się dość prawdopodobną zanim dziewczyna zajęła swoje zwyczajne miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru.

Harry, Draco… i Snape.

Kto się czubi, ten się lubi, czyż nie?

oOo

- Jak długo mam być uwięziony tutaj? – Harry znowu miał zły humor i żadne ilości czekoladowego puddingu i podsmażanej cebulki nie mogły tego naprawić. Siedział na kanapie, patrząc jak jego mężowie szykują się do wyjścia na zajęcia i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł się przez to jakiś taki… odrzucony. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie chciało mu się iść na lekcje i zmierzyć się z nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami, a nawet wrogim zachowaniem niektórych osób, jednak nie podobało mu się zostawanie samemu w komnatach. Owszem, miał zajęcie, a nawet dość dużo, ponieważ stos esejów i nieopracowanych jeszcze lekcji tworzył dość pokaźną kompozycję na stoliku przy kanapie, jednak to tylko pogarszało jego nastój.

- Tak długo jak będzie trzeba. – Severus narzucił na siebie wierzchnią szatę i podszedł do niego, by pocałować go na pożegnanie. Po chwili również Draco cmoknął go w usta. – Zajmiesz się czymś pożytecznym i zobaczysz, że czas ci bardzo szybko minie.

- Ta, jasne. – Harry popatrzył na stos prac domowych spojrzeniem, jakim normalnie obdarza się oślizgłą pijawkę. – Wiecie, że ciągłe siedzenie w czterech ścianach jest niezdrowe.

Draco pomachał mu i uciekł z komnat, jak zwykle zostawiając Severusa samego by sobie z nim poradził. Pierwszymi zajęciami blondyna były dziś eliksiry i na pewno miał zamiar czekać po wejściem do ich komnat by pójść na nie razem z ich starszym mężem. Severus zacisnął nieco usta, patrząc za blondynem, po czym znów zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny, Harry. Wiem, że możesz się przemęczyć jeszcze te kilka dni w zamknięciu – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na niego poważnie. – Gdy Dumbledore już będzie przekonany, że rozwiązał problem z Draco, będziesz miał trochę więcej wolności, zgoda?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco. – Zgoda. I przepraszam, że tak marudzę. Wiem, że staracie się mnie chronić i w ogóle. Będzie łatwiej, gdy już obaj będziemy pewni, że Draco jest bezpieczny.

Kącik ust Severusa uniósł się lekko ku górze w czymś na kształt uśmiechu i po ponownym pocałunku Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł, zostawiając go samego. Harry przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte przejście, po czym w ogień płonący wesoło na kominku. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na odrabianie lekcji, a cisza w komnatach robiła się coraz bardziej depresyjna. Wstał z kanapy i zaczął przemierzać komnaty w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby tę ciszę wypełnić. W kuchni na półce z płatkami śniadaniowymi, które tak bardzo lubił Draco, znalazł schowane w głębi małe radio. Było mocno zakurzone, a z anteny zwisała pajęczyna. Podekscytowany znaleziskiem wyjął je i zaczął czyścić szmatką. Doprowadził je do porządku i wrócił do swojego miejsca na kanapie, zastanawiając się w jaki sposób się je uruchamiało. Ustawił radio na wolnym kawałku stolika i po chwili namysłu stuknął o nie różdżką. Radio od razu zaświeciło się i zaczęło wydawać z siebie szmery i piski. Po kilku minutach walki z pokrętłami, Harry w końcu znalazł stację, która była bez większych zakłóceń i wsłuchał się w spokojne tony utworu granego przez orkiestrę. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej melodii i nie była ona jakoś specjalnie porywająca, jednak dzięki niej nie czuł się już aż tak bardzo samotny. Z uśmiechem zabrał się za czytanie rozdziału podręcznika od zaklęć.

oOo

Hermiona pierwszy raz w życiu tak mało uwagi poświęcała swojemu eliksirowi. Wciąż robiła go dobrze, jednak nawet nie było to blisko to jej normalnego poziomu. Pracowali dziś w parach, ale ponieważ nie było Harry'ego liczba uczniów była nieparzysta i ona została sama. Nie żeby jej to jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało. Wolała robić wszystko sama niż jeszcze pilnować czy jej idiotyczny partner nie robi jakichś karygodnych błędów. Hermiona dodała do eliksiru trzy suszone figi i zamieszała go delikatnie trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Jej spojrzenie samo powędrowało do stojącego przy katedrze Mistrza Eliksirów, a następnie do obierającego strączki Malfoya. To, że profesor i Ślizgon byli ze sobą bliżej niż było uznawane za normę, wiadomo było już od pierwszych dni w Hogwarcie. Malfoy zawsze był ulubieńcem swojego Opiekuna Domu i trudno było tego nie zauważyć. Krążyły nawet plotki o tym, że Snape był jego ojcem chrzestnym i to dlatego byli ze sobą tak blisko. Hermiona nigdy nie miała problemu z uwierzeniem w nie. Profesor faworyzował Malfoya tak bardzo, jak gnębił Harry'ego. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że im bardziej go gnębił tym lepiej Malfoy był traktowany. Tak jakby zawsze próbował zachować między nimi jakąś dziwaczną równowagę.

Ostatnio Ślizgoni nie byli już tak zwarci jak zwykle. Malfoy wyraźnie stał się wyrzutkiem, ale mimo wszystko profesor Snape wciąż traktował go lepiej niż pozostałych mieszkańców domu węża. Być może tylko wyraźna ochrona Snape'a była jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała Malfoya z dala od ciągłych wizyt w skrzydle szpitalnym. Hermiona aż za dobrze wiedziała jak okrutni potrafili być Ślizgoni, gdy obrali sobie kogoś na ofiarę. Zresztą nie tylko oni. Gryfoni również nie pozostawali tak daleko w tyle, chociaż ich metody nie były aż tak subtelne.

Hermiona skończyła swój eliksir i usiadła by poczekać do końca zajęć. Jeżeli wszystko, czego się domyśliła było prawdą, to chciała pomóc chłopcu, który stał się jej pierwszym przyjacielem. Jej wcześniejsze zachowanie było okropne, jednak miała nadzieję, że może kiedyś jej wybaczy. A nawet jeżeli nie, to spróbuje pomóc mu z daleka.

Lekcja w końcu się skończyła i wszyscy oprócz Malfoya i Snape'a wyszli z sali. Hermiona narzuciła torbę na ramię i, po zebraniu swej gryfońskiej odwagi, podeszła do Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Coś się stało, panno Granger? – Snape zapytał z wyczuwalną dozą niechęci w głosie.

- Zastanawiałam się czy mogłabym odwiedzić Harry'ego – wypaliła, w zdenerwowaniu zupełnie zapominając o tytułach grzecznościowych. Malfoy popatrzył na nią ostro, jednak twarz Snape niczego nie zdradzała.

- I dlaczego miałabyś przyjść z tym do mnie, panno Granger?

Hermiona popatrzyła przez chwilę na obserwującego ją uważnie blondyna, czując się trochę jak sarenka, która nagle znalazła się w jamie pełnej wilków.

-Wiem, że to, co poopowiadał wszystkim Ron to są kłamstwa. Ginny jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, jednak Harry'ego tam nie ma i słyszałam, że jest pod pana opieką. Zaczęłam wszystko analizować i pomyślałam… - Hermiona zawahała się, nie wiedząc ile powinna zdradzić ze swoich domyśleń. Co mogli jej zrobić, jeżeli okaże się, że jest w błędzie? Wyśmiać ją? Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Profesorze, trzeba być ślepym by nie zauważyć jak bardzo poważny jest związek między Harry'm i Malfoyem… i panem.

o~~o~~o~~o~~o

OMG! Hermiona poskładała w końcu wszystko do kupy. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, oj zajęło. I co teraz zrobią nasi Ślizgoni? Czy to znaczy, że niedługo również i Dumbledore się wszystkiego domyśli? I dlaczego Voldemort tak cicho siedzi i nic nie robi?


	16. Rozdział 16

Hermiona zawahała się, nie wiedząc ile powinna zdradzić ze swoich domyśleń. Co mogli jej zrobić, jeżeli okaże się, że jest w błędzie? Wyśmiać ją? Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Profesorze, trzeba być ślepym by nie zauważyć jak bardzo poważny jest związek między Harry'm i Malfoyem… i panem.

Snape prychnął, wyraźnie rozeźlony, podczas gdy wyraz twarzy Draco stał się jeszcze bardziej zacięty.

- Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałaś w tej swojej głowie, panno Granger, jednak zapewniam cię, że nie jestem w żadnym niestosownym związku – Mistrz Eliksirów wysyczał i Hermiona prawie mu uwierzyła. Jednak wiedziała, że nie mogła się aż tak bardzo pomylić. Nawet jeżeli nie był to „niestosowny" związek, to na pewno jakiś między nimi był.

- Oczywiście, że nie jest pan z nimi w niestosownym związku. Regulamin nie zabrania ich, jeżeli uczeń jest pełnoletni… poza tym nie obchodzi mnie to tak bardzo. Jeżeli Harry kocha was i jest z wami szczęśliwy to nie wydaje mi się by ktoś miał prawo się w to wszystko mieszać. – Harmiona uśmiechnęła się lekko do wpatrującego się w nią uważnie profesora. Usłyszała jak Malfoy przeszedł na tył klasy i zaklęciem zamknął drzwi. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy z nim w porządku. I czy mogę jakoś pomóc. Harry był moim pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem i jeżeli mogę jeszcze jakoś uratować tę przyjaźń to zrobię wszystko by tego dokonać.

W pracowni przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało Hermionie. W rzeczywistości Severus i Draco prowadzili bardzo żywą dyskusję telepatycznie. W końcu zdecydowali zapytać o zdanie Harry'ego.

_-__Harry, __Granger __tu __jest.__ – _Głos Dracona zabrzmiał niespodziewanie w głowie Gryfona, gdy ten nucił sobie pod nosem jedną z zasłyszanych w radiu piosenek. – _Dlaczego __twoje __myśli __są __pełne __jakiejś __idiotycznej __melodii? __Zresztą __nie __ważne__… __Granger __chce __się __z __tobą __spotkać._

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego Hermiona miałaby chcieć się z nim spotkać? Po tym jaka była przez cały ten czas nagle zdecydowała się z nim porozmawiać? Jakoś nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że robiła to z czystej dobroci serca. Nie ufał już jej tak jak kiedyś. Jego mężowie musieli usłyszeć te myśli, ponieważ Severus odpowiedział.

_- To całkowicie zrozumiałe, Harry. Z tego co widziałem w jej umyśle, dziewczyna szczerze chce się zrehabilitować i bardzo zależy jej na waszej przyjaźni._

Gryfon był tym trochę zaskoczony.

_- Nie wie co się dokładnie stało, ale jest pewna, że Weasley nie mówi prawdy. _

Może rozmowa z nią nie była aż tak złym pomysłem? Jeżeli chłopak miał być ze sobą szczery, to tęsknił trochę za nią i wszystkimi radosnymi chwilami, które razem spędzili. Może jeżeli istniał sposób na toby upewnić się, że Hermiona nie będzie mogła ani świadomie ani nieświadomie ich zdradzić, to mogliby z czasem znów być bliżej. Jak nie patrzeć każda pozytywnie nastawiona do niego osoba w Hogwarcie była potrzebna. Każde wsparcie się przyda w walce z Dumbledore'em, Weasleyami i Voldemortem…

_- Możemy kazać jej złożyć Przysięgę. Skoro zadeklarowała, że zrobi wszystko by uratować waszą przyjaźń…_

Harry prawie zobaczył oczami wyobraźni jak Draco wzrusza ramionami mówiąc to. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zgodził na tę propozycję. Po dłużących się minutach Severus poinformował go, że Hermiona przyjdzie z nimi w czasie obiadu.

oOOOo

- Harry, tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. – Hermiona uśmiechała się do niego, a jej oczy uważnie szukały jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, że jednak z jej przyjacielem było coś nie tak. Jednak niczego nie znalazła poza jego zamkniętym wyrazem twarzy i jej uśmiech nieco zbladł. Severus usiadł na swoim ulubionym krześle, a Draco podszedł do kominka by zamówić w kuchni obiad dla czterech osób.

- Ee… dzięki…? – Chłopak naprawdę nie wiedział za bardzo jak powinien się teraz zachować. Gryfonka złożyła przysięgę i teraz musiała być lojalna wobec niego. Widać też było, że bardzo chciała mieć go znów jako swojego przyjaciela. Jej spojrzenie nawet przypominało trochę spojrzenie Zgredka, chociaż to porównanie naprawdę było nie na miejscu i Harry skarcił się w myślach za nie. Na szczęście w tej chwili jedzenie pojawiło się na stole i miał okazję zająć się czymś innym.

- Po obiedzie będę musiał udać się do dyrektora – oznajmił Severus, przerywając niezręczną ciszę po tym, gdy już wszyscy powiedzieli sobie smacznego. Harry przytaknął, jednak posłał swojemu najstarszemu mężowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów potrafił o siebie zadbać, jednak gdy w grę wchodziło spotkanie z Dumbledore'em lub Voldemortem, zawsze czuł się tak, jakby miał duszę na ramieniu do czasu aż nie upewnił się, że z jego mężem wciąż było wszystko w porządku po tym jak do nich wracał.

- Um… profesor Dumbledore również chciał, żebym w najbliższych dniach go odwiedziła. – Przyznała dziewczyna, przyciągając na siebie ich uwagę. – Miałam nadzieję, że może powie mi co się stało między Harry'm i Weasleyami, jednak najpierw chciałam się z wami zobaczyć. Nie jestem pewna… czy w tej sprawie dyrektor jest godny zaufania.

- Dumbledore w żadnej sprawie nie jest godny zaufania, Granger – zadrwił Draco i Harry kopnął go lekko pod stołem, by się zachowywał. Może i nie był już tak blisko z Hermioną jak kiedyś, jednak nie oznaczało to, że powinni źle traktować kogoś, kto był u nich gościem.

- Hermiono, Dumbledore praktycznie sprzedał mnie Weasleyom jako niewolnika. – Granger upuściła w szoku widelec. Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem i praktycznie usłyszał, gdy w jej głowie pojawiło się „Ale przecież oni nie mają żadnych pieniędzy!". – Cały mój majątek miał zostać rozdzielony między Dumbledore'a i Weasleyów, a ja miałem wejść w związek, w którym Ginny mogła wszystko, a ja nic. Musiałbym robić wszystko, co by mi kazała ona oraz Dumbledore.

- Słodki Merlinie… - Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią w przerażeniu.

- Gdy podsłuchałem ich rozmowę o tym, miałem już dwóch narzeczonych i to wszystko tylko przyspieszyło to, co zrobilibyśmy po zakończeniu szkoły. – Wzruszył ramionami. Dużo z tego było już starą złością i dyrektor już praktycznie nic nie mógł im zrobić. Wszystko zrobili zgodnie z prawem i jedyne co im zostało, to przetrzymać do końca wojny. Gdy już pokonają Voldemorta, będą mogli zdyskredytować i pozbyć się Dumbledore'a. Niestety na razie staruszek był potrzebny jako ikona i przywódca jasnej strony.

- Ron mówił o tym, że wystawiłeś jego siostrę do wiatru i dlatego więź was pokarała. Że złamałeś umowę małżeńską pomiędzy waszymi rodzinami i przez to wszystko straciłeś, nawet nazwisko... Naopowiadał naprawdę okropne rzeczy o tobie, Harry. – Hermiona pokręciła głową smutno, ale po tym uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. – Ale najważniejsze jest to, że udało ci się wyjść z tego obronną ręką i jesteś szczęśliwy. Bo jesteś szczęśliwy, prawda?

Harry odpowiedział jej uśmiechem. – Oczywiście, że tak. W prawdzie Dumbledore cały czas próbuje mnie i Draco rozdzielić, jednak czuję, że wojna już niedługo się skończy i będziemy mogli odpłacić mu się pięknym za nadobne.

- W razie czego zawsze możecie liczyć na moją pomoc. – Gryfonka oznajmiła im uroczyście.

- Myślę, że skorzystam z tej oferty jeszcze dzisiaj, panno Granger. – Severus zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby oceniając czy sobie poradzi z tym, co miał na myśli. – Pospiesz się z jedzeniem. Muszę cię odpowiednio przygotować przed spotkaniem z dyrektorem.

Harry i Draco wymienili spojrzenia. Ciekawe jaki pomysł tym razem wykiełkował w genialnym umyśle ich męża.

oOOOo

Hermiona czuła się trochę zamroczona i odcięta od otaczającej jej rzeczywistości. Przypominało to trochę skutki jakiegoś zaklęcia kontrolującego umysł, jednak wciąż miała pełnię władzy nad swoim ciałem i myślami. Profesor Snape zrobił coś zupełnie innego. Wydzielił niewielką część jej „normalnych" myśli, umieszczając ją z przodu umysłu, a resztę otoczył bardzo potężną barierą. Wytłumaczył, że zbudował ją z tych wszystkich słowników, które przeczytała w swoim życiu. Przynajmniej mieli pewność, że nikt nie będzie w stanie się przebić przez taki ogrom informacji. Na dłuższą metę takie zabezpieczanie umysłu mogło doprowadzić podmiot do szaleństwa lub rozszczepienia jaźni i dlatego nie było to powszechnie stosowane. I Ministerstwo uznawało tę sztuczkę za czarną magię, całkowicie jej zakazując. Jednak profesor Snape posunął się o krok dalej i zaimplantował jej kilka swoich własnych wspomnień, do których nie miała dostępu, jako, że były „na zewnątrz" jej umysłu. Było to kilka urywków, które sam będzie wywoływał w trakcie rozmowy. Ponieważ dziewczyna była praktycznie odcięta od pokazywanych Legilimentom myśli, była też w stanie wyczuć nawet najdelikatniejsze próby wejścia, widząc je z perspektywy osoby trzeciej. Gdyby nie zamroczenie, była pewna, że właśnie z całych sił próbowałaby to wszystko w swojej głowie zanalizować, a tak poświęcała całą swoją uwagę na nadążaniu za tym, co się wokół niej działo.

- Lukrowane pierniczki. – Profesor Snape powiedział hasło i chimera odskoczyła, ukazując przejście i kręcone schody wiodące do gabinetu dyrektora. Dziewczyna zawahała się trochę na nich, na chwilę tracąc równowagę, gdy ruszyły, jednak na szczęście udało się jej nie upaść. Wcale się nie dziwiła, że nikt nie był skory do korzystania z tego typu zabezpieczeń umysłu, chociaż opanowanie Oklumencji było bardzo trudnym zadaniem.

- Ach, witajcie, witajcie. – Profesor Dumbledore przywitał ich radośnie, chociaż widać było, że był zaskoczony ich wspólnym przybyciem.

- Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze.

- Gdy Panna Granger była dziś w odwiedzinach u pana Pottera, wspomniała o tym, że zapraszał ją pan do siebie i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy odbyć tę rozmowę razem. – Mistrz Eliksirów zajął jedno z krzeseł stojących przed biurkiem i Hermiona szybko podążyła w jego ślady, siadając na sąsiednim.

- Doprawdy? – Dyrektor spróbował poczęstować ich swoim zwyczajowym cytrynowym dropsem, jednak oboje odmówili, co nie było czymś niezwykłym. – Więc dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego, Severusie?

- Lucjusz zabierze Dracona w ten weekend ze szkoły – oznajmił Snape i dziewczyna miała wrażenie jakby z barków starca spadł olbrzymi ciężar. – Uważamy, że zmiana otoczenia i towarzystwa dobrze mu zrobi.

- Oczywiście, mój drogi chłopcze. To całkowicie zrozumiałe. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko do nich i Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, czując jak słowa same wchodzą jej na usta. O tym profesor Snape jej nie poinformował.

- To dlatego Harry wyglądał na tak przybitego. – Dziewczyna poczuła lekkie nacisk, jakby ktoś przykładał jej palec do czoła, następnie do skroni… Błękitne oczy dyrektora wpatrywały się w nią uważnie i poczuła jak rośnie w niej gniew. Ten stary piernik nie miał prawa grzebać jej w umyśle, gdy tylko to mu się żywnie podobało! – Nie lubię Malfoya, jednak naprawdę jego ojciec musi to robić? Harry się załamie… zwłaszcza, że przypuszcza, że może być w ciąży!

Palec popukał ją jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym ucisk zniknął.

- Obawiam się, że to konieczne, panno Granger – Dumbledore powiedział, smutno kiwając głową. Splótł swoje pomarszczone dłonie na biurku i oparł się o nie. – Podejrzewaliśmy, że ciąża może wchodzić w grę, jednak miałem nadzieję… - Westchnął. – Na szczęście pan Potter ma takich wspaniałych przyjaciół jak pani, panno Granger i jestem pewien, że jakoś przez to przebrnie.

Hermiona przytaknęła, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana. Wcale nie była taką dobrą przyjaciółką, jednak była gotowa zrobić wszystko aby to naprawić, nawet jeżeli było to niezgodne z jej dotychczasowymi zasadami typu „zawsze ufaj starszym, ponieważ oni wiedzą lepiej". W gabinecie zapadła cisza, którą, po jakiejś minucie rozmyślań, przerwał dyrektor.

- A wiadomo już co z więzią, Severusie?

Hermiona podniosła głowę, by razem z dyrektorem popatrzyć na Mistrza Eliksirów. Harry miał naprawdę wielkie szczęście mając go za swojego męża. Mężczyzna był silny i inteligentny i gotowy poświęcić praktycznie wszystko dla dobra swojej rodziny. Miała wrażenie, że każdy z nich zrobiłby wszystko dla dwóch pozostałych i trochę im tego zazdrościła. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś też znajdzie sobie taki ideał.

- Obaj milczą, jednak jestem pewien, że gdy tylko Lucjusz uzyska pełny dostęp do Dracona, znajdzie sposób na wyciągnięcie z chłopaka wszystkiego.

Dumbledore przytaknął na to, z pewną dozą satysfakcji. Sam nie mógł wiele zrobić, jednak wątpił czy Malfoy będzie miał wielkie opory przed zastosowaniem czarno magicznych rytuałów by pozbyć się tej niechcianej więzi. W końcu zaczynał widzieć, że wszystko mogło się jeszcze dobrze ułożyć.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, by panna Granger często odwiedzała pana Pottera, Severusie? Chłopak będzie teraz potrzebował każdego wsparcia…

Profesor Snape skrzywił się wyraźnie na to, jednak zgodził pod warunkiem, że nie będą się pałętali po jego kwaterach, tylko siedzieli u Pottera w pokoju. Hermiona nawet nie zauważyła, że Harry miał oddzielny pokój… Uśmiechnęła się w duchu i podziękowała Mistrzowi Eliksirów za pozwolenie. Dyrektor zdał się nagle zorientować jak bardzo późna już była godzina.

- Och, moi drodzy, przepraszam, że tak długo was trzymałem. Dobranoc, kochani i mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znów spotkamy się na pogawędce. – Uśmiechnął się do nich tym dobrodusznym uśmiechem pogodnego staruszka i pożegnali się z nim. Do niedawna Hermiona lubiła sobie wyobrażać, że gdyby któryś z jej dziadków wciąż żył, to uśmiechałby się do niej właśnie tak jak Dumbledore, jednak teraz nie była taka pewna, czy chciała by to robili. Nie po tym jak otrzymała dowód na to, że dyrektor zupełnie nie szanował czyjejś prywatności nawet czegoś tak intymnego jak umysł. Czuła się prawie brudna po tym uczuciu palca uciskającego ją w głowę.

- W porządku, panno Granger?

Byli już blisko wejścia do Wieży Gryffindoru i Hermiona zamrugała. Kiedy się tu znaleźli?

- Myślę, że tak… tylko chyba do ostatniej chwili miałam nadzieję, że tego nie zrobi – przyznała, nie patrząc na profesora.

- Wytrzymasz do jutra z tą barierą? – Przytaknęła. Nie czuła bólu ani żadnych innych niepokojących objawów, a im dłużej jej myśli były chronione, tym lepiej. – Wobec tego dobrej nocy, panno Granger.

- Dobranoc, profesorze. – Hermiona patrzyła jak nauczyciel zniknął w mroku klatki schodowej i poszła do portretu Grubej Damy. Chyba dziś położy się wcześniej niż zwykle.

oOOOo

Ginny siedziała w skrzydle szpitalnym i czytała podręcznik zaklęć. Wiedziała, że powinna była już dawno spać, jednak zaklęcia kamuflujące tak bardzo ją drapały, że nie mogła zasnąć. Zamiast tego zapaliła kilka świeczek na szafce nocnej i próbowała czytać materiał z lekcji, na których jej nie było. Jej oko uległo niewielkiemu uszkodzeniu, jednak bardzo pogorszyło to jej wzrok i teraz była zmuszona do noszenia okularów, które wyglądały potwornie na jej dwukolorowej twarzy. Tak, była dwukolorowa. Zaklęcia wyrównały pomarszczoną skórę pokrytą bliznami, jednak nie były w stanie ukryć jej czerwonego koloru. Na domiar złego dłoń cały czas musiała mieć pokrytą specjalną znieczulającą maścią i zabezpieczoną rękawiczką. Mogła nią poruszać, jednak nie czuła niczego.

A Harry Cholerny Potter wyszedł z tego wszystkiego bez najmniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Nie mieli nawet jego fortuny by chociaż spróbować wyleczyć część jej blizn i sprawić, by nie musiała przez resztę życia wyglądać jak maszkara!

Pielęgniarka wspominała coś o tym, że jutro Ginny zostanie już zwolniona ze skrzydła szpitalnego, jednak nie będzie musiała jeszcze wracać na lekcje. Rodzice mieli się nią zająć do czasu, aż nauczy się normalnie funkcjonować z bólem, który wywoływał u niej niemalże każdy ruch naciągający uszkodzoną skórę. Tak jakby kiedykolwiek mogła się do czegoś takiego przyzwyczaić. Z chęcią cała wysmarowałaby się tą maścią, jednak specyfik był drogi i jej rodziny po prostu nie było na niego stać. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na kupowanie aż tak wielkich jego ilości. Podobno zawierała jakieś bardzo drogie płatki kwiatu z pustyni Gobi, który kwitł tylko raz na dwa lata.

Ginny wiedziała, że jeżeli wyjście za mąż za Pottera się nie uda, to będzie skończona. Nikt nie przyjmie takiej kaleki do pracy, nikt nie zechce potwora za żonę… i jeżeli czegoś szybko nie zrobi, to albo umieszczą ją na zamkniętym oddziale Mungo, albo resztę życia spędzi w łóżku, zamknięta na strychu razem z domowym ghulem. I stanie się taka jak ciotka Zelda, a to wszystko przez cholernego Pottera!

Jej dłonie zacisnęły się na podręczniku w tłumionej złości. Musiała coś zrobić, musiała!

oOOOo

Mrok pomieszczenia rozświetlało tylko kilka unoszących się w powietrzu świec, a ich światło skupione było głównie na środku pokoju. Wysoka sylwetka nachylała się nad stołem zaścielonym pergaminami i dużymi arkuszami ze schematycznymi rysunkami. Chuda dłoń kreśliła piórem ostatnie poprawki w końcowych fazach planu, który już od miesięcy powoli wdrażany był w życie. Tak, już wkrótce jego przeciwnicy zostaną obróceni w pył, a zdrajcy będą przeklinać dzień, w którym zostali poczęci. Stary głupiec był zbyt zajęty swoimi machlojkami w Hogwarcie by zwracać uwagę na jego poczynania, które z każdym dniem stawały się coraz mniej subtelne. Nawet się nie zorientowali, kiedy Ministerstwo stało się tylko zbiorem jego marionetek. Już niedługo zaklęcia ochronne Hogwartu osłabią się na tyle, by nic nie mogło go powstrzymać przed zajęciem szkoły. Jedyną przeszkodą będzie Dumbledore i jego Złoty Chłopiec, jednak co taki dzieciak mógł zrobić tak dobrze wyszkolonemu czarnoksiężnikowi jak sam Lord Voldemort? A Albus był już zbyt stary by stanowić dla niego jakieś prawdziwe zagrożenie. Nie wtedy, gdy całą swoją energię przeznaczał nad zapanowaniem nad bałaganem, który sam stworzył.

Nie mógł już się doczekać kiedy w końcu dorwie tego pieprzonego zdrajcę, Severusa Snape'a. Oczywiście najpierw wyciągnie z niego w jaki sposób pozbył się Mrocznego Znaku, jednak później jego tortury i śmierć uczyni przykładem. Tak, Severus Snape zginie na oczach wszystkich uczniów tej przeklętej szkoły. Może zawiesi jego głowę na jednej z kolumn, aby przypominała o tym, co dzieje się ze zdrajcami.

Voldemort roześmiał się szaleńczo. Tak, już niedługo świat znajdzie się u jego stóp, a on zdepcze go i ukształtuje tak, jak będzie to mu się podobać.

Na następnym spotkaniu zdradzi członkom Wewnętrznego Kręgu odrobinę z tych planów, aby mogli się dobrze przygotować. Jednak nie za dużo. Doświadczenie z Severusem nauczyło go by nigdy nie ufać nikomu poza sobą.


	17. Rozdział 17

Pojawienie się Ginny Weasley na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali stało się oczywiście wielką sensacją. Ron upewnił się, że wszyscy uczniowie zapoznali się z jego wersją wydarzeń i nawet jeżeli część z nich znała Harry'ego i jego sytuację na tyle dobrze, by mieć trudności z uwierzeniem rudzielcowi, nasiona zwątpienia zostały zasiane. Teraz, gdy zobaczyli na własne oczy, że Ginny naprawdę została poważnie zraniona, wątpliwości w ich umysłach zaczęły rosnąć. Sama dziewczyna zdecydowała się wykorzystać jak najlepiej całą sytuację. Odmówiła chodzenia o kulach, mówiąc, że skoro i tak musi wyglądać jak kaleka, to równie dobrze może to robić bez niepotrzebnego bólu. Zorganizowanie jej wózka zajęło Pomfrey jakieś piętnaście minut, a następnie sam Dumbledore wyścielił go zmiękczającymi i łagodzącymi ból zaklęciami. Mogła sterować wózkiem za pomocą różdżki, jednak zdecydowała się poprosić Rona, by ten pchał wózek tak, jakby był bardziej mugolski niż zaczarowany. Przybrała na twarzy cierpiętniczy uśmiech i przygotowała na zmierzenie się z gapiącymi na nią idiotami.

_Tak, patrzcie co ten pieprzony Potter mi zrobił._

Poczuła lekki zawód, gdy zauważyła, że Harry'ego nie było w Wielkiej Sali. Powiedziano jej, że chłopak był w znacznie lepszym stanie niż ona. Jego skóra w żadnym miejscu nie była nawet zaróżowiona. Jednak Potter wciąż był bezpiecznie zamknięty w kwaterach Snape'a i przypuszczała, że nie zostanie z nich wypuszczony tak długo, jak Draco Malfoy wciąż będzie urzędował w Hogwarcie. Ron wspomniał coś o weekendzie, więc miała trzy dni na przekonanie szkoły do swojej sprawy i całkowite odwrócenie ich od jej krnąbrnego narzeczonego.

Ron ustawił jej wózek przy końcu stołu, czyli jedynym miejscu, gdzie nie było ławki, która by jej przeszkadzała i usiadł kilka miejsc dalej. Nie za daleko, ale wystarczająco by zrobić miejsce dla jej koleżanek z roku, które od razu ją obsiadły i zaczęły wypytywać o wszystko. Również Lavender i Parvati przysiadły się obok, niewątpliwie by zdobyć gorący temat do plotek i dziewczyna nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru zawieść ich oczekiwań. Spędziła w skrzydle szpitalnym wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dopracować plany do ostatniego, najdrobniejszego szczególiku. A przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało.

- Wiecie, jak bardzo czekałam na ten dzień. Mama powiedziała mi o kontrakcie przed wakacjami i dlatego zerwałam z Deanem… - Pociągnęła nosem i jej oczy zaszły łzami, na co dziewczyny od razu się rzuciły by ją pocieszać. – Przepraszam. – Wzięcie drżącego oddechu. – Możemy porozmawiać o tym później? Nie chcę się rozpłakać przy całej szkole…

- Oczywiście Gin – zapewniła ją Maria i zaczęła nakładać na jej talerz ulubione potrawy. – Porozmawiamy, gdy będziesz gotowa. Teraz powinnaś jeść i odzyskiwać siły.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i zerknęła w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Malfoya też nie było. Cholerny Ślizgon. Gdyby tylko mogła, zabiłaby go gołymi rękoma i zrobiła z Harry'ego wdowca. Wtedy nic nie stanęłoby jej na przeszkodzie zostania panią Potter.

Po śniadaniu Ron podwiózł ją do biblioteki i poszedł na swoje zajęcia, obiecując, że przyjdzie po nią przed drugim śniadaniem. Dobrze było mieć tak dobrego starszego brata pod ręką od czasu do czasu. Zwłaszcza, że Ron przygotował jej wśród uczniów bardzo podatny grunt. Już wkrótce cała szkoła obróci się przeciwko Złotemu Chłopcu, naciskając na niego, by wywiązał się ze swojego obowiązku wobec zakontraktowanej rodziny. Nawet jeżeli mugolaki nie rozumieli za bardzo powagi tradycji kontraktów małżeńskich, to pójdą za przykładem czystokrwistych by nie zostać narażonymi na pośmiewisko z powodu swojej ignorancji. A gdy już Potter zostanie zostawiony samemu sobie, złamanie go będzie tylko kwestią czasu. Jeżeli się nie myliła, to nawet bardzo krótkiego czasu. Musiała teraz tylko znaleźć kilka przydatnych zaklęć…

oOOOo

Hermiona udała się do lochów zaraz po zjedzeniu śniadania. Nie mogła patrzeć na to jak wszyscy współczuli Ginny i skakali wokół niej, podczas gdy rudowłosa udawała wielce poszkodowaną męczennicę. Nawet ci, którzy wcześniej do całej sprawy podchodzili z rezerwą, widząc stan dziewczyny zdali się od razu zacząć coraz bardziej wierzyć w opowieść Rona. Miała nadzieję, że szybko przejrzą na oczy, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie życie Harry'ego w Hogwarcie stanie się naprawdę bardzo trudne, gdy już wypuszczą go z kwater profesora Snape'a. Zatrzymała się przed wejściem do nich i zapukała. Ochronne zaklęcia na jej umyśle nie dokuczały już jej tak bardzo, a to znaczyło, że przyzwyczajała się do „dwóch jaźni" i powinni jak najszybciej je usunąć. Nie będą mieli czasu teraz, jednak może po obiedzie…

Drzwi otworzyły się i profesor Snape zaprosił ją do środka.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape. – Przywitała się i rozejrzała po saloniku w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela, jednak nigdzie go nie było. – Harry jeszcze śpi? Przyniosłam mu trochę zadań do zrobienia z lekcji, których nie mamy ze Ślizgonami.

- Tak, nie mógł spać w nocy. – Profesor Snape narzucił na siebie wierzchnią szatę i podszedł do stolika pełnego pergaminów. – Połóż mu zadania na ten stos koło kanapy. Jak zaklęcie, panno Granger?

Hermiona wykonała jego polecenie, unosząc lekko brwi na widok różnych esejów, nad którymi Harry najwyraźniej się męczył. Część z nich była pomazana i zawierała uwagi zapisane nieznanym jej pismem. Czyżby Malfoy próbował pomagać mu w nauce?

- Już prawie go nie czuję, proszę pana. – Odwróciła się do niego i profesor zmarszczył brwi. Miał nadzieję, że będą mogli korzystać z niego trochę dłużej, co najmniej kilka dni. Jednak najwyraźniej umysł dziewczyny był zbyt miękki i podatny na tego typu manipulacje.

- Wieczorem się nim zajmiemy – obiecał i spojrzał na zegarek. – Zajęcia zaczynają się za dziesięć minut i jestem pewien, że nie chce się pani spóźnić, panno Granger.

- Tak, oczywiście. – Hermiona szybko do niego podeszła i razem opuścili komnaty. Uśmiechnęła się do niego trochę nerwowo. Może i mężczyzna był mężem jej przyjaciela i grzebał w jej umyśle, jednak wciąż czuła się przy nim równie nerwowo jak na pierwszym roku. Przy czym na pewno czuła się przy nim znacznie lepiej niż przy Malfoyu. Czasami wciąż miała wielką ochotę przyłożyć mu tak, jak na trzecim roku. – To do zobaczenia, profesorze.

- Do widzenia, panno Granger. – Snape wszedł do swojej pracowni, podczas gdy Hermiona udała się w stronę klatki schodowej by wyjść z lochów. Jeżeli się pospieszy, to będzie w klasie wystarczająco wcześnie by usłyszeć wszelkie rozmowy na temat pojawienia się Ginny i jej stanu zdrowia. Zawahała się, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że zapomniała powiedzieć profesorowi o reakcjach na pojawienie się rudowłosej w Wielkiej Sali, jednak od razu znów zaczęła iść dalej. Będzie mogła zdać ze wszystkiego relację wieczorem.

oOOOo

Lucjusz Malfoy znów pojawił się w ich kwaterach wieczorem następnego dnia. Wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego, a jego szare oczy błyszczały prawie tak mocno jak oczy dyrektora. Harry'emu zajęło chwilę domyślenie się przyczyny tak dobrego nastroju mężczyzny, ale gdy już to zrobił, prychnął rozbawiony.

- Genialne uczucie, prawda? – Wyszczerzył się do arystokraty, dobrze pamiętając jak sam się czuł tuż po związaniu się ze swoimi mężami. To niesamowite uczucie spełnienia i bycia kompletnym. Jakby cały świat leżał u twoich stóp i nic nie mogło być w stanie powstrzymać cię przed wzięciem z niego tego, czego pragnąłeś.

- Muszę przyznać, że tak. – Lucjusz usiadł w fotelu i Harry podał mu herbatę. – Dziękuję. Draco i Severusa nie ma?

- Są w bibliotece. Powinni niedługo wrócić. – Chłopak usiadł na kanapie i zaczął wsypywać cukier do swojej herbaty. Jego uśmiech zmienił się w zadziorny, gdy przypomniał sobie o zakazie stosowania antykoncepcji w trakcie tworzenia Więzi. – Myślisz, że Draco powinien zacząć wyczekiwać pojawienia się małego braciszka lub siostrzyczki?

Lucjusz upił trochę herbaty i oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. Na jego twarzy malowało się samozadowolenie.

- Mam wielką nadzieję, że tak.

Przez kilka minut pili herbatę w miłej ciszy, przerywanej tylko trzeszczeniem płonącego w kominku ognia. W końcu mężczyzna odstawił swoją filiżankę i wyjął z kieszeni trzy naszyjniki i położył je na stoliku.

- To są świstokliki do naszego domu. Wiem, że chcecie wysłać tylko Dracona, jednak razem z Narcyzą uważamy, że będzie lepiej jeżeli każdy z was będzie miał swój świstoklik. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Harry przytaknął i wziął jeden z naszyjników do ręki. Były zrobione ze srebrnego metalu i na środku owalnego medalionika znajdował się czerwony niczym krew kamień. Chłopak przypomniał sobie coś, co powiedział mu poprzedniego dnia Draco i przyjrzał się kamieniowi uważniej. Tak, gdy odpowiednio ustawił go pod światło, widać było, że tak naprawdę był przezroczysty i zawierał w sobie kilka kropel krwi. Jego mąż mówił mu, że nie będą mogli spotkać się ze Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, a to znaczyło, że do chronionego Fideliusem miejsca będą musieli dostać się dzięki świstoklikowi zawierającemu oddaną z własnej woli krew Strażnika i kogoś, kto cały czas znajduje się pod Fideliusem. Tą osobą musiała najwyraźniej być Narcyza.

- Gdy już je wam nałożę, będę jedyną osobą, która będzie mogła je zdjąć – Lucjusz powiedział, gdy Harry odłożył naszyjnik na stolik. Nagle zbliżające się wielkimi krokami odesłanie Draco stało się nie tylko pomysłem, a rychłą rzeczywistością, która lekko zaczęła go przytłaczać. Tak, będzie wciąż z nim Severus, jednak odkąd zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, jeszcze nigdy nie rozstawali się na tak… nieokreślony czas. Mogły minąć miesiące zanim znowu zobaczą blondyna, który na pewno będzie wściekły na nich i to bardzo. Zdusił w sobie te myśli, by przypadkiem nie zostały przez Draco telepatycznie podsłuchane.

- Hermiona, moja przyjaciółka, próbuje się zrehabilitować – powiedział Harry, chcąc zmienić temat na coś weselszego. – Nawet pozwoliła Severusowi zrobić coś ze swoją głową, żeby Dumbledore nie był w stanie jej czytać w myślach. Była dziś w czasie drugiego śniadania i powiedziała, że Ginny coś kombinuje, ponieważ większą część wolnego czasu spędza w bibliotece i czyta książki z zaklęciami modulującymi emocje.

Malfoy zgodził się na zmianę tematu bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Myślisz, że robi to na polecenie Dumbledore'a?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Wcześniej też raczej nie wykonywała jego poleceń jak jakaś służąca. Ona chciała tego i myślę, że teraz też chce coś zrobić. Hermiona mówiła, że wygląda okropnie i wszyscy w szkole się nad nią litują i przez to stają po jej stronie. – Odchrząknął, wyglądając trochę niepewnie. – Mogą być naprawdę okropni, gdy wrócę na zajęcia.

- Rozmawiałeś już o tym z Severusem?

- Nie, nie miałem jeszcze okazji. Poza tym ma teraz naprawdę dużo na głowie, a to może poczekać. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy znasz może jakiś sposób na pozbycie się kogoś tak… upierdliwego jak ona. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i ten właśnie moment wybrali jego mężowie na wejście do kwater. Draco niósł pod pachą kilka książek, podczas gdy Severus miał kilkanaście pergaminów. Uśmiech chłopaka rozszerzył się, gdy ich zobaczył i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wstaniem i podejściem do nich, by się przywitać. Pocałował swoich mężów, czując się trochę jak dobra żona witająca swojego ukochanego, gdy ten wraca po ciężkim dniu pracy. Brakowało mu tylko fartuszka…

- Cześć, tato. – Draco odłożył książki na wolnej półce i zniknął w drzwiach sypialni, podczas gdy Severus usiadł na kanapie po pozbyciu się naręcza pergaminów.

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie już dzisiaj, Lucjuszu – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. Harry zwinął się obok niego na kanapie i przytulił do jego boku, wywołując tym lekki uśmiech na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Czarne oczy powędrowały do naszyjników leżących na stoliku. – Świstokliki?

- Tak. _Omne __trinum __perfectum_ aktywuje je. Przeniosą was prosto do Błękitnego Salonu. – Severus przytaknął i pozwolił Malfoyowi założyć sobie naszyjnik na szyję i Harry poszedł w jego ślady. Draco wciąż jeszcze nie wrócił z sypialni, jednak bezpieczniej było nic nie mówić o ich planie. – Najlepiej będzie jak zrobicie to jutro rano.

Skinęli głowami i Lucjusz popatrzył łagodnymi oczami na brzuch Harry'ego, który w jego obecnym mugolskim stroju był wyraźnie zarysowany. Szaty bez problemu będą w stanie go ukryć, jednak raczej nie na długo. W końcu był w ciąży z bliźniętami i należało się spodziewać po nim dużego brzucha w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Może już wkrótce Narcyza też ponownie będzie miała taki brzuszek. Prawdę mówiąc nie mógł się już tego doczekać, zwłaszcza, że jeżeli się pospieszą to dzieci będą wychowywać się razem. Nie będą tak samotne jak Draco. Będą bawić się ze sobą, rywalizować i razem pójdą do Hogwartu, który do tego czasu już na pewno nie będzie pod władzą Dumbledore'a. Kto wie, może to Severus zostanie nowym dyrektorem? Jako mąż Harry'ego Pottera i mający wsparcie głównego członka rady szkoły trzeba było przyznać, że miał większe szanse niż Minerwa.

Draco wrócił z sypialni i wcisnął się na kanapę obok Harry'ego.

- Coś przegapiłem? – zapytał, widząc ich zamyślone miny.

- Fidelius jest już gotowy i rano skorzystamy ze świstoklików, żeby się tam dostać – Severus odpowiedział, bardzo dobrze wiedząc, że Harry nie byłby w stanie dobrze skłamać bezpośrednio swojemu mężowi. Blondyn przytaknął i pozwolił swojemu ojcu nałożyć sobie naszyjnik.

- Merlinie, w końcu. Nie powiem, że bardzo będę tęsknić za tą porypaną szkołą. – Draco zjadł ciasteczko, wyraźnie się odprężając i Harry trzepnął go lekko w ramię.

- Hogwart jest wspaniałą szkołą. To nie jej wina, że jej niektórzy lokatorzy są tacy… porypani. – Stanął w obronie swojej ukochanej szkoły. Pomijając niektóre wydarzenia, jego pobyt w niej był najwspanialszym czasem w jego dotychczasowym życiu i za nic by tego nie zmienił. Ślizgoni dookoła niego prychnęli rozbawieni. – Mam nadzieję, że moje dzieci będą Gryfonami. W tej rodzinie jest zdecydowanie za dużo Ślizgonów – wymamrotał pod nosem, ku jeszcze większemu rozbawieniu zgromadzonych.

oOOOo

Dumbledore siedział w swoim zwyczajnym miejscu, podczas gdy wybrani członkowie Zakonu rozmawiali między sobą wokół stołu transmutowanego z jego biurka. Dzisiejsze zebranie odbywało się w jego gabinecie, ponieważ nie wymagało aż tak dużego miejsca. Wezwał dziś do siebie tych, których uważał za odpowiednik Wewnętrznego Kręgu Voldemorta. Oddani mu, chociaż trochę naiwni, Weasleyowie, Moody i Kingsley, Dodgy, Bones, Minerwa, Tronton i Smithowie. I oczywiście Trelawney. Tylko oni wiedzieli o jego planach odnośnie Harry'ego Pottera oraz powodach, dla których musiały one jak najszybciej wejść w życie. Tylko oni złożyli mu Wieczystą Przysięgę i prędzej popełnili samobójstwo niż go zdradzili. To dzięki nim i im podobnym zaszedł tak daleko i teraz miał zamiar znów ich wykorzystać do wykonania nie do końca moralnych zadań.

Tak, Albus Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co robili Harry'emu, było nie do końca zgodne z ogólnie przyjętymi w ich społeczeństwie zasadami moralnymi, jednak wiedział, że nie mieli zbyt dużego wyboru w tej kwestii.

Harry Potter musiał być kontrolowany przez jasną stronę, bo w przeciwnym razie dojdzie do prawdziwej katastrofy, którą można było przyrównać do zwycięstwa Voldemorta. To, że przy okazji niektórzy z nich chcieli na tym skorzystać było tylko mało znaczącym bonusem, bez którego mogli się spokojnie obyć. Chociaż oczywiście dodatkowe pieniądze zawsze mogły się przydać.

Przedstawił swoim wiernym jak mają się sprawy z Harry'm i teraz rozmawiali oni między sobą, próbując znaleźć jakieś dobre rozwiązanie, które sprowadziło by wszystko na właściwe tory.

- Nie ufam Snape'owi, Albusie – warknął Moody i kilka głów mu przytaknęło. – Nie dość, że jest cholernym szpiegiem, to jeszcze przysięgał swoją wierność Potterowi, a nie tobie. Powinniśmy podchodzić z dużą rezerwą do tego, co mówi.

- Poppy również wyraźnie jest po stronie Pottera. – Eleonora Smith popatrzyła znacząco na Weasleyów, którzy wyglądali tak, jakby od kilku nocy nie zaznali dobrego snu. Dumbledore przytaknął. Wiedział o tym wszystkim już od jakiegoś czasu i nie był zaskoczony wnioskami swoich popleczników. Wolałby, żeby powiedzieli mu coś, czego jeszcze nie wiedział.

- Wiem, że Ginny coś planuje. Razem z Ronem obrócili już praktycznie całą szkołę przeciwko Harry'emu i jeżeli to, co Severus mówił jest prawą i Malfoy naprawdę zostanie w weekend zabrany ze szkoły… może chłopak ugnie się pod naciskiem rówieśników i zacznie mówić. – Molly wciąż miała nutkę złości w swoim głosie i nikt się temu nie dziwił. W końcu chłopak oszpecił jej jedyną córkę, która od zawsze była oczkiem w głowie rodziców.

- Ale jeżeli Potter jest w ciąży… - Bones zabrała głos. – Czy to nie zniszczy wszystkiego? Na dodatek nie będziemy mogli usunąć ciąży, ponieważ wtedy chłopak będzie miał na rękach krew niewinnego. Teraz nie ważne jest związanie go, a raczej problem zachowania czystości jego magii. Dziecko ze związku z kimś takim jak Malfoy… ta rodzina od wieków nie stroniła od czarnej magii i ich magiczne rdzenie są nią skalane praktycznie już w brzuchu matki.

Zgromadzeni dookoła stołu zamruczeli ze zgodą, przytakując głowami. Trelawney odchrząknęła.

- A co z _Sacryficum Abluo_? – zapytała profesor wróżbiarstwa, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich. Patrzyli na nią zaskoczeni. Dlaczego sami na to wcześniej nie wpadli?

oOOOo

Harry bardzo chciał kochać się przez całą noc ze swoimi mężami, jednak wiedział, że byłoby to zbyt podejrzane, gdyby nagle zaczął się zachowywać z desperacją. Mimo wszystko ich seks był wyjątkowo przeładowany uczuciami nie tylko z jego strony, ale też Severusa. Obaj próbowali w niemy sposób przekazać blondynowi jak bardzo go kochają i może też poprosić, by nie gniewał się na nich za bardzo. Tym razem też, wyjątkowo, Draco spał pomiędzy nimi. Zazwyczaj było to miejsce Harry'ego, który uwielbiał być otoczony ich ciepłem, podczas gdy jego mężowie narzekali, że jest im zdecydowanie za gorąco. Ale tej nocy wyjątkowo, gdy już Draco zasnął zmęczony, Gryfon przemieścił się na jego drugą stronę, by również Severus mógł się bezpośrednio przytulić do ich męża.

- Jesteś tego pewien? – wyszeptał w ciemności Mistrz Eliksirów i Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Musiał być tego pewny. Draco był teraz najbardziej zagrożony z nich wszystkich. Severus potrafił obronić się bez problemu, a Gryfon był zbyt ważny w tej wojnie by ot tak po prostu zniknąć. Poza tym może już wkrótce Voldemort zaatakuje Hogwart i w końcu odbędzie się ostateczna bitwa. Chłopak nie był głupi i wiedział, że za miesiąc nie będzie miał szansy na wygranie pojedynku z Mrocznym Panem. Będzie wtedy miał już zbyt duży brzuch i jego magia będzie za bardzo niestabilna. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że do tego czasu wszystko się w miarę w Hogwarcie ułoży i będzie mógł przekonać lub wmanipulować Dumbledore'a w pozwolenie mu na opuszczenie szkoły do końca ciąży. Jeżeli wszyscy będą wiedzieli, że wszystko z nim w porządku, to nie będą panikować i wtedy Voldemort nie będzie miał łatwej drogi do zwycięstwa.

- Tak – powiedział w końcu i poczuł ciepłą dłoń Severusa w swoich włosach. Uśmiechnął się lekko na tę pieszczotę i przytulił nieco bardziej do blondyna. Będzie mu go tak bardzo go brakować…

oOOOo

Ranek nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Spakowali wszystko, co było im potrzebne i zmniejszyli swoje kufry, by nie przeszkadzały. Lucjusz miał czekać na nich przed bramą Hogwartu i o świcie wyszli ze szkoły, zmierzając w jego stronę. Harry, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką, odetchnął chłodnym powietrzem. Tej nocy było dość zimno i liście oraz trawa pokryte były niewielką warstwą zlodowaciałej rosy. Może już na Święta znów będą razem?

Ojciec Draco stał zamyślony tuż przy linii zaklęć ochronnych Hogwartu, nie chcąc jej przekroczeniem zaalarmować o swojej obecności dyrektora. Dumbledore i tak wiedział, że zabierał dziś swojego syna, jednak woleli by starzec nie był tego świadkiem. Nigdy nie można było być pewnym, że nie znajdzie sposoby na upewnienie się, że nie było z nimi kogoś pod peleryną niewidką lub jakimś zaklęciem niewidzialności.

- Dzień dobry – powiedzieli do siebie i Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieco.

- Gdy tylko przejdziecie przez zaklęcia, aktywujcie świstokliki – polecił im starszy Malfoy i Severus i Draco przytaknęli. Harry chwycił mocniej ramię swojego najstarszego męża. Już tylko jeden krok… - Gotowi?

Draco i Severus przekroczyli linię, otwierając usta. Severus nie wypowiedział pełnego hasła i dlatego jego świstoklik się nie uaktywnił, podczas gdy Draco został zabrany do siedziby Malfoyów. Harry odetchnął ciężko, czując jak od strony Draco zaczynają napływać uczucia zdezorientowania, gdy pojawił się sam w swoim domu.

_- Harry? Severusie?_

- Lepiej już idź – powiedział Severus do swojego przyjaciela i Lucjusz przytaknął i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem. Znał sekret, więc mógł bez problemów aportować się na miejsce. Nie musieli czekać długo na falę złości, niedowierzania i zdrady.

_- Wy cholerni… macie tu przybyć! Natychmiast!_

_o~~O~~o~~O~~o_

Hehehe... Draco się wkurzył... i to porządnie ;) I co teraz będzie, gdy Harry i Severus zostali sami w Hogwarcie, Ginny planuje coś strasznego, Dumbledore coś jeszcze straszniejszego, a Voldemort nadciąga z jedną wielką katastrofą?

Jeżeli chodzi o to coś, co zaproponowała Trelawney... to taki niby łaciński twór. Nie chciało mi się za bardzo szukać w słownikach i translatorach czegoś bardziej prawdziwego...


	18. Rozdział 18

Hogwart jest szkołą, której uczniowie są bardzo odizolowani od zewnętrznego świata. Zamek, ukryty za murami i ochronnymi zaklęciami, gdzieś w środku lasu. Rodziny, chociaż mają taką możliwość, praktycznie nie odwiedzają w niej swoich dzieci. Wiedzą, że szkoła jest jednym z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Nawet profesorowie, zazwyczaj nieświadomie, wzmacniają odizolowanie robiąc wszystko, by uczniowie poświęcali czas studiom, a nie światu na zewnątrz. Jedynym źródłem informacji są sowy od rodziny i czarodziejskie gazety. Rodzina zazwyczaj nie chce niczym martwić swoich dzieci, a prasa od zawsze była kontrolowana przez Ministerstwo, nawet jeżeli przez większość czasu nikt by się tego nie domyślił biorąc pod uwagę to jak często dziennikarze mieszali polityków z błotem. Sami uczniowie również w swej naiwności i niewinności starają się nie myśleć o źle czającym się za murami zamku. W jakiś pokrętny sposób wierzą, że jeżeli o czymś nie myślą, to to nie istnieje, a nawet jeżeli istnieje, to nie dotyczy ich.

To wszystko sprawiło, że uczniom, a nawet niektórym nauczycielom, bardzo łatwo było zapomnieć o wojnie z Lordem Voldemortem. Zbyt skupieni na sobie i życiu towarzyskim Hogwartu, zapomnieli o tym, że Harry Potter miał znacznie większą rolę niż bycie tematem plotek lub wymarzonym kandydatem na męża.

Podczas gdy Albus Dumbledore był źródłem nadziei i inspiracji, to Harry Potter tak naprawdę trzymał ich przyszłość, ich życie, w dłoni.

Jednak oni o tym zapomnieli. Jak nie patrzeć nawet jeżeli złe rzeczy przydarzały się na świecie, to nigdy nie przydarzą się komuś tak wyjątkowemu jak oni, prawda?

oOOOo

Harry gładził się po brzuchu, relaksując w ciepłej kąpieli. Od momentu odesłania Draco wszystko zdało się nabrać tępa, a jednocześnie stanąć w miejscu. Wciąż był ukryty w komnatach Severusa, Hermiona go odwiedzała, nauczyciele podsyłali zadania i teksty do przeczytania, a Voldemort i Dumbledore siedzieli cicho. Z drugiej strony szkoła aż huczała od nagonek skierowanych w jego stronę i miał wrażenie, że gdy już wróci na zajęcia, to zostanie przez nich wszystkich pożarty żywcem. Hermiona mówiła mu, że nikt nie chciał słuchać jej głosu rozsądku i tak właściwie jedynymi neutralnymi osobami był Neville, który zawsze starał trzymać się z dala od wszelkich kłopotów oraz Luna, której głowa cały czas była w chmurach. Gryfonka nie była pewna, czy Lovegood w ogóle zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół niej działo. Profesorowie nawet jeżeli zauważyli nieciekawą atmosferę, to nic z tym nie robili, pozwalając uczniom nakręcać się jeszcze bardziej.

Sam zamek również wydawało się jakoś… inny. Harry nie wyczuwał już tak silnie jego magii i zastanawiał się czy było to spowodowane rosnącą niestabilnością jego magicznego rdzenia, czy naprawdę coś złego się działo z zaklęciami tętniącymi w murach Hogwartu. Może powinien poruszyć ten temat z Severusem…?

Jego mąż był zajęty eliksirami jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, a przynajmniej takie odnosił wrażenie. Mogło ono być wywołane również odczuwalnym brakiem pewnego blondyna, który wciąż był na nich zły i pokazywał to przez praktycznie całkowite odcięcie się od nich. Ledwo mogli wyczuć go przez więź. Draco odezwał się do nich od tamtego dnia tylko raz, podczas gry wstępnej Harry'ego i Severusa. Malfoy musiał wyczuć ich podniecenie, ponieważ ze złością nagle zaczął przeprowadzać bardzo szczegółowy opis tego jak wyglądałby stosunek między McGonagall a Dumbledore'em. Harry nigdy nie posądziłby swojego męża o posiadanie tak skrzywionej wyobraźni, chociaż nie był zaskoczony złośliwością. Może za jakiś czas będą się z tego śmiać, jednak obecnie wspomnienie wciąż wywoływało u niego ciarki.

Harry osunął się w wannie, zanurzając głowę i po chwili nasłuchiwania szumu w uszach wynurzył się, łapiąc oddech i wycierając wodę z twarzy. Sięgnął po szampon, czując lekkie poruszenie w dole brzucha. Było bardzo delikatne i nie był pewien czy to jego dzieci się poruszały, czy może było to wywołane nagłą zmianą pozycji. Chciałby, żeby to były dzieci. W prawdzie brzuch zdawał się rosnąć z każdym dniem, jego magia zachowywała się dziwnie i miał apetyt na rzeczy, które sprawiały, że nawet mistrz eliksirów się krzywił, jednak chciałby już je poczuć. To byłoby niczym ostateczny dowód na to, że naprawdę rozwijało się w nim nowe życie. Tak, wiedział, że to było głupie, jednak czasami miał wrażenie, że czegoś brakowało i pierwszy kopniak od dzieci będzie niczym piękna kropka nad i.

- Harry, w porządku?

- Tak – zawołał, nie chcąc, by Severus się niepotrzebnie denerwował. Mężczyzna był czasami tak bardzo nadopiekuńczy wobec niego, że nawet kilka chwil bez żadnego dźwięku z łazienki wywoływało u niego zaniepokojenie. Chociaż dzięki temu wiedział, że jego mąż wrócił już z pracowni.

- Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

- Okej. – Harry spojrzał na butelkę szamponu, którą wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Równie dobrze mógł chwilę poczekać na Severusa i poprosić go o pomoc, której może i nie potrzebował, ale mężczyzna miał niesamowicie utalentowane palce, a chłopak uwielbiał, gdy ktoś mu masował głowę, więc… tak, zdecydowanie poczeka. I będą mogli przy okazji porozmawiać o tej zmianie w magii zamku. Może Severus również ją wyczuł, albo zrobi to, gdy już ktoś zwróci na nią jego uwagę.

Mężczyzna wszedł do łazienki kilka minut później, rozpinając koszulę. Gdy zobaczył szampon i wielkie oczy męża, uśmiechnął się lekko. Wrzucił koszulę do kosza na brudy i zajął się włosami Harry'ego, ku wielkiej uciesze Gryfona.

- Mmm… jesteś najlepszy.

Severus parsknął rozbawiony.

- Cieszę się, że moje umiejętności przypadły ci do gustu.

Harry wyszczerzył się i zamknął oczy, rozkoszując masarzem. Jego myśli znów zaczęły błądzić, chociaż tym razem bardziej przypominały ciepłą papkę niż cokolwiek uporządkowanego. W końcu jednak pojawiła się ta o zmianie w magii Hogwartu. Chłopak zmarszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiając się jak podjąć temat.

- Severusie… zauważyłeś ostatnio coś dziwnego w Hogwarcie? – zapytał w końcu ostrożnie. Wiedział, że nikt z jego przyjaciół nie potrafił poczuć magii szkoły tak jak on i nie był pewien, czy jego mąż pod tym względem również się do nich zaliczał. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali o magii Hogwartu w ten sposób. Palce w jego włosach zatrzymały się na chwilę i Harry poruszył lekko głową, chcąc by przyjemne głaskanie trwało nadal.

- Pomijając wzrost poziomu głupoty mieszkańców, nie. – Mężczyzna wznowił bawienie się namydlonymi włosami. – Coś się stało?

- Nie wiem. To pewnie tylko moja magia zachowuje się coraz dziwniej… - Harry odsunął się od brzegu wanny, by mąż mógł zacząć spłukiwanie piany. – Mam po prostu wrażenie, że magia szkoły się zmienia, tak jakby staje się coraz… słabsza? Ale to przecież niemożliwe, prawda?

Mężczyzna znieruchomiał na wystarczająco długo, by Harry zaczął się niepokoić. Odwrócił się w wannie, by na niego popatrzeć. Severus nie wyglądał tak, jakby uważał, że osłabienie magii Hogwartu było niemożliwe.

- Severusie…?

- Poinformuję o tym później dyrektora. Dumbledore jest jedyną osobą tak naprawdę połączoną z zaklęciami obronnymi i może sprawdzić, czy nie zostały osłabione. – Mistrz eliksirów dokończył mycie jego włosów i przy okazji zajął się też plecami. Harry zastanowił się nad tym, co powiedział mu mąż. Jeżeli Dumbledore naprawdę był połączony z magią szkoły, to od razu powinien poczuć, że dzieje się z nią coś dziwnego. A może to połączenie wymagało od niego świadomego odszukania i zbadania lub coś takiego? Starzec przez ostatnie tygodnie był tak bardzo pochłonięty próbami zniszczenia mu życia, że mógł zaniedbać różne obowiązki, które uznał za mniej istotne. Jednak Harry nie był pewien, czy dyrektor naprawdę mógł być aż tak nieodpowiedzialny, by zaniedbaniem narazić życie wszystkich dzieci w szkole. Chociaż z drugiej strony… Jeżeli był zdolny do sprzedania go jako niewolnika, to może rzeczywiście był w stanie zrobić również coś takiego.

Po kąpieli Harry stwierdził, że woda naprawdę wszystko z człowieka wyciąga i zamówił sobie kolację w kuchni. Skrzaty domowe były już dobrze zapoznane z jego apetytem i już po chwili na stole pojawiła się mała uczta. Chłopak wymieszał jajka w majonezie z czekoladową roladą i krakersami i postanowił skupić się na rozkoszowaniu posiłkiem. Wiedział, że Severus zajmie się wszystkim i dopóki nie dowiedzą się czy z magią szkoły rzeczywiście było coś nie tak, nie było sensu by się tym niepotrzebnie zamartwiał. Jak nie patrzeć to nie było zdrowe dla dzieci. Wystarczyło, że martwił się zbliżającą konfrontacją z Voldemortem. I uczniami nakręconymi przez Ginny.

To zazwyczaj był moment, w którym pojawiał się Draco i swoimi uwagami odganiał od niego wszelkie ponure myśli. Jednak blondyna nie było i wyglądało na to, że również dzisiaj nie zamierzał się do nich odzywać, a Harry niestety wciąż nie potrafił sam nawiązywać telepatycznej rozmowy ze swoimi mężami.

Severus pojawił się znów odziany w swoje zwyczajowe czarne szaty i skierował do wyjścia. Z kamienną maską na twarzy popatrzył na to, co właśnie jadł jego najmłodszy mąż i po chwili zdecydował, że nie chce wiedzieć co dokładnie znajdowało się w mieszance tym razem. Odchrząknął.

- Wrócę tak szybko jak się da.

Harry przytaknął, uśmiechając się lekko na reakcję mężczyzny. W prawdzie nie była aż tak zabawna jak Draco, jednak samo to, że ktoś taki jak mistrz eliksirów patrzył w ten sposób na zawartość jego talerza było wystarczającą rekompensatą.

oOOOo

Hermiona miała ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głowy. Albo komuś innemu, najlepiej rudemu. Przebywanie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru jeszcze nigdy nie było dla niej taką katorgą i aż bała się pomyśleć, co się stanie, gdy już Harry wróci na zajęcia. Nie wiedziała kiedy do tego dojdzie, jednak Draco nie było w Hogwarcie już od tygodnia i dziewczyna była pewna, że niedługo dyrektor zarządzi jego powrót.

Nikt nawet nie próbował jej słuchać. Na początku myślała, że znalazła oparcie chociaż w Neville'u, jednak chłopak za bardzo bał się własnego cienia i przejmował roślinami, by brać udział w obecnym poruszeniu. Młodsze roczniki nie chciały podskakiwać starszym, a nawet gdyby znaleźli się wśród nich odważni, to i tak większość wierzyła Weasleyom. Naprawdę nie rozumiała dlaczego wszyscy zachowywali się tak irracjonalnie. Już od dawna wiedziała, że logiczne myślenie nie było mocną stroną czarodziejów, ale żeby do tego stopnia…?

Ginny siedziała na swoim wózku, jak zwykle otoczona wianuszkiem przyjaciółek, które starały się wspierać ją w tak trudnych chwilach. Właśnie opowiadała o tym, że jej rodzina jest zbyt biedna aby kupować wystarczająco dużo maści, by można było jej używać na wszystkie blizny, a nie tylko rękę, która najbardziej ucierpiała. Jedna z mugolaczek z niższego roku zaproponowała utworzenie czegoś na kształt mugolskiej fundacji, która zajmowałaby się zbieraniem pieniędzy na pomoc Ginny. Przynajmniej do czasu aż ta nie zostanie panią Potter. Wszyscy byli święcie przekonani co do tego, że po tym, co się stało córce Weasleyów, Harry nie tyle powinien, co musiał się z nią ożenić. Wynagrodzenie cierpienia dziewczynie należało do jego obowiązku i zarzekali się, że zrobią wszystko aby go do tego przekonać.

Hermiona wiedziała, że patrzą na nią z wyrzutem, ponieważ jako jedyna odwiedzała Harry'ego i cały czas twierdziła, że cała sytuacja była winą Weasleyów, a jej przyjaciel nigdy nawet nie zamierzał się z Ginny żenić. Oni wszyscy po prostu nie przyjmowali do wiadomości tego, że Harry kochał Draco _Malfoya_ od lat i nie podpisał żadnego kontraktu małżeńskiego z rudzielcami.

Ron również patrzył na nią krzywo i za każdym razem, gdy próbował się do niej odezwać, miała wielką ochotę przyłożyć mu prawym sierpowym.

- … słyszałem, że w przyszłym tygodniu wróci na zajęcia. – Końcówka dość głośnej wypowiedzi chłopca z trzeciego roku przyciągnęła jej uwagę. – Dyrektor i profesor McGonagall rozmawiali o tym.

Od razu wszyscy zaczęli rozmawiać z ożywieniem, wyrzucając mu, że powiedział im tak późno. Grupki bardziej nieprzyjemnie nastawionych uczniów zaczęły dyskutować od nowa plany nakłonienia Pottera do wzięcia odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Ktoś z siódmego roku krzyknął, wybijając się ponad panujący gwar.

- Ej, powiedzieli coś jeszcze?

Rozmowy przycichły, gdy wszyscy skupili się na trzeciorocznym. Chłopak był wyraźnie zadowolony z „bycia ważnym".

- Tylko, że nie jest w kondycji do wykonywania zaklęć.

Hermiona zbladła. Po szkole krążyły różne szalone plotki, jedną z nich było to, że Harry był w ciąży, chociaż oczywiście były różne otoczki wokół tego motywu. Nie trzeba było geniuszu by się domyślić, że najprawdopodobniej „kondycją" była właśnie ciąża. Zresztą i tak wszyscy się zorientują, gdy tylko przyjrzą się mu uważniej i zauważą brzuch. Jednak dziewczyna wiedziała, że większość osób skupi się na tym, że sławny Harry Potter nie będzie w stanie bronić się zaklęciami, gdy go zaatakują. To może doprowadzić do naprawdę wielkiej katastrofy…

Będzie musiała powiadomić o tym Harry'ego gdy odwiedzi go jutro. Może profesor Snape znajdzie sposób na przekonanie dyrektora, by ten jakoś załagodził sytuację tak, by nie zagrażała dzieciom.

oOOOo

- Naprawdę nie widzę powodu do niepokoju, mój drogi chłopcze.

Albus patrzył na mistrza eliksirów tym swoim dobrotliwym spojrzeniem, które miało przekonać każdego rozmówcę do tego, że miał rację i wszystko było jak najbardziej pod kontrolą. Severus obnażył lekko zęby, krzywiąc się na starca. Dlaczego nie mogli tego zrobić prostą drogą, tylko ciągle musieli kluczyć od jednego do drugiego zakłamania?

- Albusie, dlaczego po prostu nie sprawdzisz? To zajmie tylko chwilę i będzie po kłopocie. – Severus wskazał dłonią na ukrytą szafkę, w której dyrektor trzymał lustro połączone z magią Hogwartu. Tylko on mógł z niego korzystać, jako że w trakcie zaprzysiężenia jego magia była łączona z magią szkoły właśnie poprzez to lustro. Severus nie znał pełnej mocy zwierciadła, jednak podejrzewał, że w razie potrzeby pozwalało przejąć całkowitą kontrolę nad szkołą, a nawet pokazać co się działo w którymś jej miejscu. Mimo to był pewien, że Dumbledore nigdy nie użył go w ten sposób i jego jedynymi uszami i oczami były portrety oraz duchy. Może lustro potrafiło odczytać intencje użytkownika?

W końcu starzec westchnął i wyglądając tak, jakby robił mu wielką łaskę, zdecydował się sprawdzić stan zabezpieczeń szkoły. Nawet powiedział, że zrobi to przy nim, aby Severus mógł przekonać się na własne oczy, że wszystko było w jak najbardziej należytym porządku. Dumbledore wyjął z szafki lustro i położył je na biurku. Wykonał kilka skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką, pomruczał pod nosem, a na koniec dotknął palcem gładkiej powierzchni, która wydawała się wibrować. Zabrał dłoń i z lustra wynurzyła się mała kopia Hogwartu razem z błoniami. Po chwili zaczęły kształtować się wokół niej zaklęcia ochronne, przeplatając się ze sobą i tworząc wielokolorową kopułę. Sam zamek również tętnił kolorowymi światłami zaklęć i Severus przez chwilę podziwiał piękno wytworu magii, zanim zauważył coś dziwnego.

- Nie wydaje mi się, aby te dziury i przejaśnienia miały tu być – powiedział, podnosząc wzrok na staruszka, który wpatrywał się w hologram z niedowierzaniem i rosnącym niepokojem. Tak, Hogwart był najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii, jednak bez swoich potężnych i wiekowych zaklęć ochronnych był tylko zwykłym starym zamkiem pełnym bezbronnych _dzieci_.

- To nie jest możliwe.

Zaklęcia wyglądały tak, jakby coś korodowało je od wewnątrz i miały się rozpaść przy najlżejszym podmuchu wiatru. Oczywiście w przenośni. Jednak Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że w tej chwili dostanie się Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta do zamku byłoby śmiesznie proste. Dumbledore jeszcze przez kilka minut uważnie obserwował model zaklęć, to jak się zmieniały warstwy. W końcu wyprostował się i popatrzył na mistrza eliksirów bardzo poważnie.

- Skontaktuję się z pozostałymi opiekunami domów. Mógłbyś udać się do tego – Albus wskazał miejsce na modelu zamku, który się powiększył, ukazując przekrój – miejsca w podziemiach i sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam żadnego podejrzanego przedmiotu? Poszukaj również tutaj i tutaj.

Severus przytaknął i ze zwinnością kota wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

- Nie potrafię zrozumieć jakim cudem jeden z moich uczniów zauważył zmianę, a ty tego nie zrobiłeś, Albusie. Jako dyrektor powinieneś być znacznie bardziej świadom tego, co się dzieje z Hogwartem. – Snape pokręcił głową, posyłając Dumbledore'owi ostatnie spojrzenie i opuścił gabinet. Przynajmniej starzec był w stanie wskazać miejsca, w których najprawdopodobniej znajdowały się przedmioty wyżerające zaklęcia ochronne. W prawdzie ich usunięcie niewiele im pomoże, jednak dzięki temu bariery do końca nie upadną. Może nawet uda się im je trochę odbudować zanim Voldemort zaatakuje, chociaż Severus wątpił by mieli aż tyle szczęścia. I tak dobrze, że Harry zauważył, że coś się dzieje. Wolał nie myśleć o tym co by się stało, gdyby pewnego dnia się obudzili całkowicie pozbawieni wszelkich zaklęć ochronnych.

o~~o~~o~~o~~o

Przepraszam, że zeszło tak długo. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabijecie mnie za to...? Przynajmniej aż nie zakończę tego opowiadania i może kilku innych...? ;)

Wojna już zaraz zapuka do bram Hogwartu i silnym kopniakiem sprowadzi do ponurej rzeczywistości. Strzeżcie się głupcy! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!


	19. Rozdział 19

Przeczytałam od początku i zauważyłam coś strasznego – zupełnie zapomniałam o motywie Neville'a i Zabiniego i całej tej rozmowy z naszymi chłopcami w Hogsmeade. Miałam więc do wyboru albo napisać od nowa/poprzekształcać rozdziały od 9 do 18, albo napisać rozdział temu poświęcony. To chyba oczywiste, że wybrałam łatwiejszą drogę… Poniższy rozdział jest właśnie kawałkiem z punktu widzenia Neville'a i Zabiniego. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

Neville uśmiechnął się do ślizgona, który siedział na ławce pod ścianą szklarni i związywał wysuszone zioła w kępki, które później zaniesie do Snape'a. Odkąd zaczęli ze sobą chodzić Blaise bardzo często chował się z nim tutaj. Zazwyczaj czytał coś lub odrabiał lekcje, albo opowiadał o maniakach w Slytherinie. Lub tak jak dzisiaj, pomagał mu w pracy. Szklarnie były tak właściwie jedynym miejscem, w którym mogli się ze sobą spotykać bez narażania na niezadowolenie ich współdomowników. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy na światło dzienne wyszło małżeństwo Harry'ego i Malfoya i jeszcze ta cała sprawa z okaleczeniem Ginny. Nie żeby jakoś było im przykro z powodu Weasleyówny. Znali prawdę i wiedzieli, że dziewczyna sama się wpakowała w bagno. Mogli mieć tylko nadzieję, że niedługo pociągnie za sobą również Dumbledore'a.

Na początku Neville próbował jakoś wpłynąć na swoich kolegów, jednak szybko się przekonał, że zaklęcia profesora Snape'a nie pozwalały mu nawet myśleć o ich trójkącie, gdy był w obecności ludzi, którzy o nim nie wiedzieli. To samo tyczyło się Zabiniego, który na dodatek musiał uważać na ślizgońskich popleczników Voldemorta. Oczywiście Blaise był znacznie bardziej przebiegły niż Neville i dlatego znalazł sposób na pomaganie Malfoyowi bez wyjawiania czegokolwiek. Longbottom żałował tylko, że przypominanie Gryfonom o tym, że Voldemort zawsze chce osobiście zajmować się zdrajcami nie odniosłoby równie dobrych rezultatów. Teraz jednak, gdy Malfoya nie było już w Hogwarcie, musieli podjąć jakieś inne kroki, aby pomóc Harry'emu i Snape'owi.

- Słyszałem, że Potter wraca w poniedziałek na zajęcia – przerwał ciszę Blaise. Neville na chwilę zatrzymał pędzelek nad pręcikiem ognistej lilii i przytaknął. – Nastroje w Gryffindorze wciąż paskudne?

- Z każdym dniem gorsze. – Głos Longbottoma była nieco zagłuszony przez maseczkę ochronną, którą miał na twarzy. Nawdychanie się pyłków tej rośliny mogło doprowadzić do samozapłonu, czyli czegoś, czego zdecydowanie nie chciał doświadczyć. – Tylko Hermiona wydaje się widzieć, że Weasleyowie kłamią. Nawet odwiedziła kilka razy Harry'ego.

- Parkinson coś o tym wspominała. – Blaise przytaknął, układając wiązki do koszyka. – Myślę, że powinniśmy iść do profesora Snape'a. Poprosić, by pozwolił nam rozmawiać o tym z Granger. W trójkę może uda się nam coś szybko wymyślić.

Neville przytaknął. Też tak uważał, ale nie miał odwagi iść samemu się zmierzyć ze źródłem swoich największych lęków w szkole. Rozumiał, że był mężem Harry'ego i musiał mieć w sobie coś dobrego jeżeli Potter się w nim zakochał, ale jednak mistrz eliksirów wciąż był dla Longbottoma okropnym postrachem na zajęciach i chłopak najprościej w świecie nie znał tej domniemanej lepszej, ludzkiej strony mężczyzny. Nawet to, co zobaczył w trakcie rozmowy w Hogsmeade nie wskazywało za bardzo na istnienie tej strony.

- Inni Ślizgoni nie zastanawiają się gdzie tak często znikasz? – Gryfon zerknął na chłopaka i zobaczył jak ten wzrusza ramionami.

- Nigdy nie byłem tak wysoko w hierarchii jak Draco, więc zazwyczaj nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Chyba, że chcą czegoś konkretnego, jak pomoc w odrabianiu lekcji, ale nawet wtedy nie jest to darmowe i przez to rzadko kiedy się na to decydują.

Poza tym w razie gdyby nie chcieli mu dać spokoju zawsze mógł schować się w swoim dormitorium. Nikt poza nim obecnie w nim nie mieszkał, więc nie stanowiło to problemu. Oczywiście nie było to najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem i odkładał je na naprawdę czarną godzinę jako ostateczność. Znacznie lepiej było zamydlić komuś oczy odpowiednimi słowami.

Neville skończył swoje zadanie i ostrożnie odłożył pędzelek na statyw wbity w ziemię obok grządki z liliami. Powoli przekroczył linię zaklęć ochronnych, zdjął zabezpieczającą maseczkę i odetchnął z ulgą. Kochał rośliny i był Gryfonem, jednak taka ilość adrenaliny była zdecydowanie nie na jego nerwy. Zdjął z siebie szaty ochronne i narzucił zwykłe szkolne. Gdy odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka, Ślizgon już jakimś cudem był przed nim z tym uśmieszkiem na ustach, od którego miękły mu kolana.

- Blaise? Co… mm…

Pocałunek był słodki i usta chłopaka smakowały jak czekoladki, które tak bardzo lubił. Gdyby Neville nie był tak zaabsorbowany językiem muskającym jego własny, pewnie zganiłby go za jedzenie w tak niebezpiecznym miejscu jak szklarnia wypełniona trującymi i wybuchowymi roślinami. Gdy pocałunek dobiegł końca, Neville był cały zarumieniony i oddychał ciężko, a Blaise patrzył na niego oczami błyszczącymi od pożądania.

- Pójdę porozmawiać ze Snape'em i dam ci znać, co z tego wyszło – powiedział Ślizgon, gdy Neville odchrząknął, przerywając to, co w tej chwili między nimi było. Gryfon przytaknął i skradł chłopakowi jeszcze jeden pocałunek, który bardziej przypominał muśnięcie warg, i uciekł ze szklarni. Wciąż takie rzeczy sprawiały, że palił się ze wstydu, chociaż uważał, że był znacznie odważniejszy niż na początku ich znajomości, kiedy to nawet najdelikatniejszy dotyk dłoni Zabiniego wywoływał u niego rumieniec i jąkanie.

oOo

Blaise zapukał do drzwi gabinetu profesora Snape'a i poprawił kosz z ziołami, który niósł w zgięciu drugiej ręki. Zazwyczaj nie trzeba było czekać zbyt długo na odpowiedź jego opiekuna domu, ale najwyraźniej tym razem był w swoich kwaterach lub laboratorium i trochę czasu mu zajęło dotarcie do gabinetu po usłyszeniu sygnału, że ktoś puka. Drzwi w końcu otwarły się po prawie pięciu minutach i Snape popatrzył beznamiętnie na stojącego przed nim ucznia.

- Przyniosłem ze szklarni wysuszoną diabelską trawę, proszę pana.

Profesor wpuścił go do środka i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Gestem wskazał na środkową półkę po prawej stronie.

- Postaw ją tam.

Blaise wykonał polecenie i gdy się odwrócił, Snape siedział już za swoim biurkiem wśród stosów esejów i sprawdzianów i patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

- Profesorze, słyszałem, że Potter wraca na zajęcia i chciałem wiedzieć czy mógłby pan nieco zmienić tę siatkę zaklęć, żebym mógł z Neville'em jakoś pomóc. – Zabini podszedł do biurka i usiadł na krześle przeznaczonym dla uczniów. Uważnie obserwował swojego profesora i był w stanie powiedzieć, że mężczyzna był zmęczony tak jakby od paru dni nie spał zbyt dobrze.

- Mogę to zrobić z panem, ponieważ wiem, że zna pan oklumencję na wystarczającym poziomie, jednak pan Longbottom to zupełnie inna sprawa – powiedział w końcu Snape i Blaise przytaknął. Wiedział o tym, że umysł Neville'a był otwarty dla wszystkich i na dodatek jego chłopak często niemalże wysyłał różne myśli do wszystkich w pobliżu, którzy potrafili je usłyszeć. Całe szczęście przez większość czasu przebywał z niedouczonymi Gryfonami i nikt nie był w stanie ich podsłuchiwać. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że lubił od czasu do czasu usłyszeć lub zobaczyć jak Neville myśli o nich robiących różne rzeczy… Odchrząknął.

- Rozumiem, proszę pana. Spróbujemy być zawsze blisko niego, aby nic mu się nie stało, jednak z tak silną blokadą Neville nie może praktycznie rozmawiać o Potterze i przez to jedynym głosem rozsądku w wieży Gryffindoru jest Granger. Neville powiedział mi, że pierwszacy i drugoroczni boją się wychylać, chociaż też są po stronie Pottera.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Atak mógł nastąpić lada dzień i wobec tego lepiej by było, gdyby Longbottom miał nieco więcej możliwości manewru. Z drugiej strony Harry potrzebował kogoś więcej w Gryffindorze niż Granger nawet jeżeli Voldemort zdecyduje się nie wykonywać żadnych ruchów pomimo strasznego osłabienia zaklęć ochronnych Hogwartu. Poza tym, skoro w jakimś stopniu ufał Granger, która również nie znała oklumencji, to może mógł też Longbottomowi. W prawdzie chłopak nie był tak inteligentny jak ona…

Westchnął wewnętrznie i skupił na siatce zaklęć, które umieścił na Zabinim. Po kilku chwilach dostosował ją na tyle, by Ślizgon mógł wykorzystać wiedzę, ale wciąż nie mógł jej nikomu przekazać.

- Liczę na pana, panie Zabini, i mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie pan mojego zaufania. – Spojrzenie Snape'a wyraźnie dawało do zrozumienia, co się z nim stanie, jeżeli zawiedzie i Blaise przytaknął. – Zapewne ostrzeże pan Longbottoma, że wezwę go do siebie na dywanik?

- Oczywiście. – Zabini wstał, wiedząc, że profesor chce jak najszybciej wrócić do tego, co robił zanim mu przeszkodził. Zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, gdy sobie o czymś przypomniał. – Słyszałem jak Parkinson mówiła o tym, że Krukoni sknocili coś ważnego, jakąś misję – powiedział i Snape przytaknął. Ślizgon wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby profesor już wiedział o co w tym chodziło. Ich opiekun miał dość niezdrowy zwyczaj wiedzenia o wszystkim, co się działo na terenie Slytherinu i dlatego większość sekretnych rozmów była przeprowadzana poza dormitoriami i pokojem wspólnym. – Dowidzenia, profesorze.

- Dowidzenia, panie Zabini. I dziękuję za przyniesienie trawy.

oOo

Neville szedł na kolację do Wielkiej Sali, mając nadzieję, że Blaise da mu jakiś znak odnośnie tego jak mu poszło spotkanie ze Snape'em. Uczniowie różnych domów mijali go, zazwyczaj idąc grupkami i rozmawiając między sobą radośnie. Myślał, że może uda mu się złapać Hermionę i razem z nią udać się na kolację, jednak dziewczyny nigdzie nie było i nie mógł za bardzo na nią czekać w pokoju wspólnym. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie natknąć się na Rona i jego bandę. Skręcił za róg w korytarz wiodący prosto do Wielkiej Sali i wpadł na kogoś idącego z przeciwnej strony.

- Uważaj jak idziesz, Longbottom! – Neville zamarł przerażony, słysząc ten straszny głos, który prześladował go czasami w koszmarach. Uniósł wzrok, by popatrzeć na odzianego w czerń profesora. – Szlaban po kolacji. Może trochę pracy fizycznej nauczy cię ostrożności.

- T… tak, profesorze S… Snape – wyjąkał. Profesor skrzywił się szyderczo i poszedł dalej, powiewając złowrogo szatami. Neville stał jeszcze tak przez kilka chwil. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć zostać mężem kogoś takiego? Może Snape miał jakieś rozdwojenie osobowości i prywatnie był człowiekiem, a dla całej reszty świata potworem? Jęknął na myśl o szlabanie i udając, że nie słyszy rozbawienia uczniów, którzy widzieli zajście, poszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Blaise jak zwykle siedział pośród swojego rocznika, jednak widać było, że nie jest zbyt związany z tą grupą. Jadł spokojnie, czytając książkę, podczas gdy pozostali wokół niego pochłonięci byli jakimiś sztywnymi rozmowami dzieci arystokratów. Neville wcale mu się nie dziwił, że nie chciał brać udziału w tym przedstawieniu. Próbował obserwować swojego chłopaka ukradkiem, w nadziei na jakiś znak, ale Zabini był zaabsorbowany lekturą i jedzeniem i nie zwracał uwagi na nic co się wokół niego działo. Gryfon westchnął i ugryzł kanapkę z tuńczykiem. Hermiony nie było w Wielkiej Sali i zaczynał podejrzewać, że dziewczyna w ogóle nie pojawi się na kolacji. Może jadła posiłek z Harrym? Podobno odwiedzała go dość często w kwaterach Snape'a.

Zanim się obejrzał kolacja się skończyła i zrezygnowany udał się do podziemi, starając się nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy Ślizgonom. Zapukał do gabinetu Snape'a i po krótkim „Wejść!" otworzył drzwi. Już dawno nie był w tym pomieszczeniu, a dokładnie od momentu, w którym nie zdał eliksirów i dzięki temu nie musiał już płacić szlabanem za każdy stopiony lub rozsadzony kociołek. Ludzie mówili, że Harry dostawał najwięcej szlabanów w całym Gryffindorze, ale prawda była taka, że to Neville był na szczycie. Tylko czasami udawało mu się ominąć karę, gdy sknocony eliksir nie wyrządził żadnej szkody. Naprawdę nie chciał mieć niczego wspólnego z profesorem po tych wszystkich latach męki, ale był przyjacielem Harry'ego i wiedział, że będzie musiał znosić obecność Snape'a od czasu do czasu do końca swojego życia.

- Sądząc po pana minie, Longbottom, pan Zabini albo nie zdołał przekazać panu wiadomości, albo jest pan jeszcze głupszy niż sądziłem i przez to nie powiązał faktów. – Snape popatrzył na niego beznamiętnie i to ta obojętność, a nie słowa zdezorientowały Neville'a najbardziej. Przecież niecałą godzinę temu profesor patrzył na niego z nienawiścią tak, jak przez te wszystkie lata jego nauki w Hogwaracie i teraz taka nagła zmiana nastawienia sprawiła, że od razu zaczął poważniej się zastanawiać nad swoją teorią o rozdwojeniu jaźni Snape'a.

- Um… Blaise nic mi nie mówił – powiedział w końcu.

- Pan Zabini poinformował mnie, że razem chcecie pomóc Harry'emu i poprosił o modyfikację zaklęć, które na was rzuciłem, abyście mogli lepiej się z tego zadania wywiązać.

Neville przytaknął po chwili namysłu, a widząc potępiające spojrzenie profesora, udzielił też słownej odpowiedzi.

- Dziś w szklarni rozmawialiśmy o tym, p… proszę pana.

- Mogę już wejść? – Neville odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę, z której dobiegł głos. Ta część gabinetu zawsze była spowita gęstszym mrokiem, jakby znajdowała się tam jakaś wnęka. Teraz z ciemności wynurzała się uśmiechnięta głowa Harry'ego. Neville był tym tak zaskoczony, że kilka długich sekund gapił się na przyjaciela. Snape wykorzystał ten czas na zmodyfikowanie siatki zaklęć. Przynajmniej dzięki temu Longbottom nie spanikował na widok wymierzonej w siebie różdżki profesora.

- Może przeniesiecie to do salonu? Mam trochę do roboty. – Wskazał na stos prac czekających na sprawdzenie i Harry przytaknął. Wyszedł z cienia cały i oczy Neville'a zrobiły się wielkie niczym spodki, gdy zobaczył jak koszulka opinała jego bardzo wyraźnie zarysowany brzuch. Nie widział Harry'ego od paru tygodni, ale nie spodziewał się, że różnica będzie aż tak drastyczna.

- Chodź, Neville. Przygotowałem już herbatę i skrzaty zrobiły naprawdę dobre rogaliki. – Harry pociągnął chłopaka w stronę zacienionej części ściany. Jak się okazało znajdowało się tam zakamuflowane przejście do prywatnych kwater nauczyciela eliksirów. Miejsca, które czasami pojawiało się w koszmarach Neville'a i było wtedy wypełnione kajdanami przymocowanymi łańcuchami do ścian i różnego rodzaju narzędziami tortur. Czasami nawet pojawiał się jakiś Puchon w kociołku. Chłopak wiedział, że w rzeczywistości na pewno mieszkanie profesora tak nie wygląda, przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy mieszkał w nim również Harry, ale i tak był mile zaskoczony. – Hermiono, zobacz kogo przyprowadziłem.

Oczy Neville'a powędrowały do kanapy, na której siedziała Gryfonka.

- Severus już zmienił tę siatkę zaklęć na nim. – Harry usiadł obok przyjaciółki i od razu wziął rogalika z patery. Neville usiadł niepewnie w fotelu i popatrzył na dwójkę Gryfonów. Harry w ogóle nie zachowywał się tak, jakby już w ten poniedziałek miał się zmierzyć z całą szkołą. Czyżby nikt go jeszcze o tym nie powiadomił? Hermiona z drugiej strony, chociaż uśmiechnięta, wydawała się być lekko zestresowana. Nie tak bardzo jak przed egzaminami i zdecydowanie nie w takim stopniu jak wymagała tego sytuacja, ale był pewien, że o wszystkim wiedziała. W końcu przebywała często w pokoju wspólnym, a obecnie był to jeden z najczęstszych tematów rozmów w niektórych grupach. Po chwili dotarło do niego, co takiego powiedział Harry.

- Już to zrobił? Serio? Niczego nie poczułem…

- To dlatego, że byłeś zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na mnie, by zauważyć, że celował w ciebie różdżką. – Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, podał zarumienionemu Neville'owi herbatę i znów zajął pochłanianiem rogalików.

- Cieszę się, że będziesz teraz w stanie trochę mi pomóc. – Hermiona nagle zrobiła się znacznie poważniejsza. – Próbowałam coś robić, ale głos jednej osoby po prostu ginął. Nie cierpię tej bezsilności. Ale teraz, gdy mam ciebie, razem będziemy mogli zachęcać młodszych, którzy są po stronie Harry'ego, do mówienia o tym głośno. Będziemy też mieli większą siłę przebicia z siódmym rokiem.

Neville przytaknął i zaczął mówić dziewczynie o pomysłach Blaise. Jego chłopak z oczywistych powodów nie mógł bezpośrednio brać udziału w kampanii w Gryfindorze, jednak był wspaniałym Ślizgonem z wieloma planami. Neville wiedział, że w tej chwili Blaise zaczyna rozprowadzać nową falę plotek w celu zdyskredytowania Weasleyów i Dumbledore'a. Z tego co mówił, Ślizgoni powinni to podchwycić bardzo szybko i z chęcią rozprowadzić po reszcie szkoły. Do poniedziałku mieli bardzo mało czasu, ale chociaż uda się im zasiać kilka ziaren zwątpienia w historię Weasleyówny.

O~~o~~O

Myślę, że tyle o Neville'u i Blaise wystarczy. W następnym rozdziale wrócimy do Severusa, poszukiwania przedmiotów niszczących bariery ochronne Hogwartu. Kto wie, może nawet już zaraz Voldemort zaatakuje? ;)


	20. Rozdział 20

Severus dokładnie badał korytarz, w którym miało znajdować się jedno z ogniw niszczących bariery ochronne Hogwartu. Nie było to ani łatwym, ani szybkim zadaniem. Musiał sprawdzać kamień po kamieniu, ponieważ mogło być ukryte dosłownie wszędzie. Jedno udało mu się znaleźć poprzedniej nocy. Ktoś podmienił kamień w podłodze opuszczonej pracowni. Severus siedział nad nim do rana, rozplatając sieć zaklęć, która była zdecydowanie zbyt zaawansowana jak na pracę Ślizgona, nawet z siódmego roku. Wyglądało na to, że również tej nocy nie zazna snu, chociaż wolałby ją spędzić w ciepłym łóżku z mężem. Na domiar złego Harry już za dwa dni wracał do Wieży Gryffindoru. Gdyby nie to, że te przeklęte ogniwa zagrażały zdrowiu i życiu mieszkańców szkoły, Severus porzuciłby ich poszukiwania i jak najszybciej wrócił do komnat i zestresowanego młodzieńca. Nagle usłyszał szybkie kroki zmierzające w jego stronę. Wstał z kolan i odwrócił akurat w porę, by zobaczyć jak Krukon z siódmego roku wyszedł zza rogu. Chłopak staną jak wryty, gdy zobaczył profesora.

- Panie Travers, można wiedzieć co pan robi tak daleko od swojej wieży o tej godzinie? – Severus zmierzył młodzieńca ostrym spojrzeniem. Krukon wyglądał jakby zaraz miał umrzeć ze strachu, co zdecydowanie nie pasowało do jego normalnego zachowania z lekcji eliksirów. Gdyby to był jakiś inny korytarz, to Snape uznałby, że zapewne chłopak umówił się z dziewczyną w jednej z nieużywanych klas, jednak tak głęboko w podziemiach były tylko zapuszczone lochy i stare magazyny. Travers odchrząknął, wyraźnie zbierając się w sobie.

- Bo ja… szukałem tej klasy… i się zgubiłem… - wydukał.

- Doprawdy? – Severus podszedł do niego i wbił podejrzliwe spojrzenie, które dodatkowo obiecywało długie godziny tortur na szlabanach do końca roku szkolnego. Niestety chłopak nie był w stanie go właściwie docenić, ponieważ ciągle unikał kontaktu wzrokowego, jakby próbując coś ukryć. Profesor zaczął mieć bardzo złe przeczucia, zwłaszcza, że przypomniał sobie słowa Zabiniego. – A może próbowałeś ukraść parę cennych składników eliksirów, które trzymam tutaj w magazynie, hm?

- Co? Ja… nie…

Ale Severus już go nie słuchał. W swoim zaskoczeniu chłopak popatrzył mu prosto w oczy i to wystarczyło, by zajrzeć do jego umysłu. Był tak przerażony i zestresowany, że bariery, które zbudował, by chronić swoje sekrety, prawie nie istniały. Wspomnienia były tak intensywne, że niemalże go zaatakowały.

_Dwóch starszych Krukonów siedziało w alkowie nieopodal niego i rozmawiało o tym czego nauczyli się na ostatnim spotkaniu. Przeklinali obecnego dyrektora i Ministerstwo za tak wielkie ograniczenia w szkolnictwie. Travers słuchał tego zafascynowany._

_Jeden z Krukonów z poprzedniego wspomnienia prowadził go ciemnym korytarzem do sali, którą Severus wciąż odwiedzał w swoich koszmarach._

_- Zobaczysz, nigdy nie pożałujesz. Mroczny Pan pomaga naprawdę zdolnym ludziom w zdobywaniu wiedzy i rozwijaniu umiejętności. Popatrz tylko na profesora Snape'a. To właśnie dzięki niemu stał się jednym z najlepszych mistrzów eliksirów na świecie._

_Kolejne wspomnienie, tym razem chłopak leżał na ziemi i drżał po Cruciatusie. Voldemort patrzył na niego tymi okrutnymi, czerwonymi oczami._

_- Kara będzie znacznie surowsza jeżeli mnie zawiedziesz, Travers. W końcu nawet pierwszoroczny Puchon byłby w stanie wnieść parę rzeczy do Hogwartu…_

_Travers siedział w Wielkiej Sali. Patrzył na różne osoby, o których wiedział, że również dostały takie zadanie jak on i zastanawiał się jak mogli być tacy spokojni i beztroscy, gdy tak wiele od nich zależało. Nie było ich wielu, a może to on nie wiedział o wszystkich? Ostatecznie był tylko małym pionkiem, który jeszcze nie udowodnił swojej wartości. Mroczny Pan nie musiał mówić mu wszystkiego…_

_Znów wspomnienie Cruciatusa Voldemorta. Severus szybko je przeskoczył, nie chcąc przywoływać swoich własnych bolesnych wspomnień i wiedząc, że już dość długo siedzi w umyśle tego idiotycznego dzieciaka._

_Chłopak krążył po ciemnych korytarzach, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca na ukrycie ogniw, które miał umieścić w tej części zamku. Jedno w opuszczonej pracowni. Nikt nie powinien go tam zauważyć pod taką ilością zaklęć maskujących, brudem i półkami na kociołki. Z drugim musiał być nieco bardziej pomysłowym. Korytarz był długi i chociaż prowadził do dużych zagraconych pomieszczeń i lochów, które znajdowały się niestety poza strefą, w której miał umieścić ogniwo, to jednak był tylko korytarzem. Bez żadnych klas czy nawet schowków na miotły. Musiał ukryć ogniwo jakoś inaczej…_

Severus patrzył z niedowierzaniem na to, co wymyślił Krukon. Całe szczęście, że chłopak był wystarczająco głupi i przestraszony, że przyszedł sprawdzić, czy z jego ogniwami wszystko było w porządku. Gdyby nie to, mężczyzna szukałby tego przez parę dni zanim wpadłby na zdjęcie kawałka ściany pod niewielką wnęką mniej więcej w połowie korytarza. Wyszedł z umysłu Krukona, który wciąż próbował się tłumaczyć i westchnął. Travers miał już siedemnaście lat, więc nikt raczej nie powinien robić zbyt wielkich problemów jeżeli go teraz ogłuszy, zajmie się ogniwem, a następnie zabierze go do Dumbledore'a.

oOo

Albus siedział wśród grubych ksiąg próbując znaleźć najlepszy sposób na zażegnanie obecnego kryzysu związanego z ochroną szkoły. Pluł sobie w brodę, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ponieważ teraz zdecydowanie powinien zajmować się sprawą Pottera. Jak na razie poszukiwania ogniw prowadzili w tajemnicy po nocy, aby nikt się niepowołany się nie zorientował. Zapewne winni całego zamieszania już wiedzieli, że niszczą ich plan, ale reszta szkoły nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. Jeszcze powiadomiliby rodziców i wtedy dopiero wybuchłby prawdziwy Armagedon. Przez ostatnie dni udało im się zlokalizować i unieszkodliwić cztery z około dwudziestu sześciu ogniw. Wystarczająco dużo, by spowolnić destrukcję zaklęć ochronnych, ale za mało, by ją zatrzymać. Dumbledore zerknął ponownie na aktywną mapę barier. Kopuła wciąż wyglądała jak kolorowy, dziurawy ser szwajcarski. Musieli jak najszybciej zlikwidować resztę i znaleźć sposób na zacerowanie tego wszystkiego. Może mogliby wykorzystać do tego celu magię uczniów. Jakiś wspólny rytuał czy coś. Na przykład w trakcie zabawy. Tak, to mogłoby się udać. Naprawienie barier wymagało olbrzymich ilości magii i nawet z pomocą pozostałych profesorów wiedział, że mu się to nie uda. Ale jeżeli doda się do tego magię uczniów…

Drzwi do gabinetu otwarły się ze znajomym impetem i do środka wkroczył mistrz eliksirów, lewitując za sobą ucznia w szatach Ravenclawu.

- Co się stało? – zapytał, podnosząc się z fotela. Jeszcze tego im brakowało, by doszło do jakiegoś ataku na ucznia. Wtedy już na pewno nie udałoby się zatuszować całej sprawy.

- To Travers, jeden z uczniów, którzy podrzucili nam ogniwa. – Severus posłał chłopaka na stojącą w kącie wersalkę i popatrzył na dyrektora, który mierzył Krukona twardym spojrzeniem. – Przeszukałem jego wspomnienia. Chłopak zna parę innych osób, które też dostały to zadanie. Jeżeli ich przesłuchamy, to uda się nam znacznie szybciej wykryć większość, o ile nie wszystkie.

- Tak, zaraz wezwę Kingsleya i Tonks. – Dumbledore podszedł do feniksa i szepnął do niego parę słów. Z cichym trylem ptak zniknął. – Mam rozumieć, że lochy od strony północnej są już czyste?

- Zostało mi jeszcze jedno miejsce do przeszukania. Niestety ogniwo zostało podłożone przez kogoś innego, więc Travers nie był w stanie mi pomóc.

Dyrektor przytaknął. Pięć zlikwidowanych, jeszcze dwadzieścia jeden do znalezienia. Jak na tak krótki czas poszukiwań w tak wielkim zamku wynik wcale nie był zły. Byle tylko zdążyć zanim bariery zniszczą się to tego stopnia, że nie będzie można ich odbudować. Fawkes powrócił i parę minut później kominek rozświetliły zielone płomienie, z których wyszedł Kingsley. Chwilę po nim pojawiła się również Tonks. Jej włosy były w nieładnie i kolorze kanarkowym.

- Co się stało, profesorze Dumbledore?

- Grupka uczniów, prawdopodobnie pod komendą Voldemorta, sabotowała bariery ochronne Hogwartu – powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym tonem dyrektor. Dwójka Aurorów popatrzyła na wciąż nieprzytomnego ucznia.

- To jeden z nich?

- Tak, Severus przyłapał go przy jednym z ogniw niszczących bariery i wyciągnął z niego parę informacji, ale potrzebujemy Aurorów, by zastosować odpowiednie środki legalnie… - Dumbledore wykonał gest dłonią i zawiesił głos. Dwóch Aurorów mogło używać veritaserum do przesłuchania podejrzanego, jeżeli była to osoba dorosła i została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku wykonując coś, co mogło zagrażać zdrowiu i życiu innych. Przy takiej ilości dzieci w szkole nie było żadnej wątpliwości, nawet jeżeli Severus tak naprawdę nie przyłapał Traversa na niczym poza szwendaniem się po szkole w czasie ciszy nocnej.

- Czy ma pan veritaserum, profesorze? – Kingsley zapytał Snape'a, dobrze znając odpowiedź.

- Oczywiście. Zaraz przyniosę z magazynu.

Severus opuścił gabinet podczas gdy Aurorzy zajęli się umieszczeniem nieprzytomnego młodzieńca na krześle tak, by nie mógł uciec, ani narobić kłopotów, gdy już go ocucą.

oOo

Niedziela przyszła dość niespodziewanie. Przynajmniej w odczuciu Harry'ego, któremu wcale nie spieszyło się do poniedziałku i powrotu do normalnego szkolnego życia. Chociaż w jego przypadku normalność zdecydowanie odbiegała od średniej krajowej. Severusa znowu nie było przez całą noc i teraz mężczyzna odsypiał, więc Harry krążył cicho po ich komnatach, by go nie obudzić. Nerwy go zżerały i bardzo chciałby z kimś porozmawiać, albo chociaż zająć czymś, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie zapomnieć o zbliżającym się horrorze. Pomasował się po brzuchu i zdecydował przejść do gabinetu Severusa i pomóc mu w sprawdzaniu testów. Może uda mu się jakość wyładować część stresu pisząc cięte komentarze przy idiotycznych odpowiedziach uczniów. Musiał tylko pamiętać, by nie zabrudzić niczego jedzeniem i wszystko będzie w porządku.

oOo

Draco siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju i starał się czytać książkę, jednak nie było to łatwe. Harry nie miał żadnej kontroli nad więzią między nimi i przez to, że starał się nie zakłócać snu Severusowi, całe swoje nerwowe rozmyślania wysyłał prosto do niego. Blondyn wiedział, że milcząc zachowywał się jak obrażone dziecko i powinien odezwać się i spróbować załagodzić stres ciężarnego współmałżonka. Naprawdę rozumiał dlaczego go wysłali do zabezpieczonego domu, a sami pozostali w Hogwarcie i teraz był bardziej zły na siebie niż na nich. Nie dość, że był z nich wszystkich najsłabszy, to jeszcze dał się tak łatwo wywieść w pole. Westchnął, gdy kolejna fala niepokoju wypełniła mu myśli i zamknął książkę. Lepiej zrobi jak porozmawia z Harrym. W końcu i tak nie miał tu niczego lepszego do robienia.

_Przestań się tak denerwować. Nie dość, że to nie jest zdrowe dla dzieci, to jeszcze nabawię się przez ciebie migreny._

_Draco?!_

Ślizgon skrzywił się na krzyk, który zadudnił mu w głowie.

_A któżby inny. _

_Już myślałem, że nigdy się do nas nie odezwiesz._

_Wciąż się nie odzywam. Po prostu moje myśli gdzieś pobłądziły…_

Harry prychnął rozbawiony i odłożył pióro. Nie chciał zrobić kleksa, gdy całkiem skupi się na telepatycznej rozmowie.

_Co robisz?_

_Siedzę w pokoju i ogólnie robię wszystko, by unikać rodziców._

_Dlaczego?_

_Po tym jak się związali wydają się przeżywać drugi miesiąc miodowy i ciągle zapominają, że nie są sami w domu. Przez ten tydzień natknąłem się na nich trzy razy i teraz prawie w ogóle nie wychodzę z pokoju. Wiesz, że to was obwiniam za całą tę traumę, prawda?_

_Jestem pewien, że nie jest aż tak źle._

_Oczywiście, że jest. A jak tobie minął tydzień?_

_Szybko. Jutro wracam na zajęcia i naprawdę się tego boję. Wiesz, nastroje w szkole wcale nie są takie dobre, chociaż Hermiona i Neville robią co mogą. Nawet Blaise im pomaga, chociaż jestem pewien, że tak naprawdę nie robi tego dla mnie. Najwyraźniej bardzo się polubili z Nevillem. _

_Serio? A już razem mieszkają, czy jeszcze nie? Bo wiesz, Blaise ma teraz cały pokój tylko dla siebie. Pewnie jest mu tam bardzo smutno i samotnie…_

_Wątpię, czy pozostali Ślizgoni przyjęliby Neville'a z otwartymi ramionami. Wiesz, w końcu aby się dostać do normalnych dormitoriów trzeba przejść przez pokój wspólny. Może gdyby Blaise został prefektem i dostał pokój z dodatkowym zewnętrznym wejściem…_

_Musisz koniecznie powiedzieć o tym Severusowi._

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu i Harry podskoczył w krześle, nagle wyrwany z rozmowy. Zerknął na słój znajdujący się nieopodal biurka. Severus zaczarował go tak, by w gęstej mazi pokazywał się obraz tego, kto czeka za drzwiami. Projekcję można było zauważyć tylko wtedy, gdy siedziało się dokładnie na miejscu mistrza eliksirów, więc nikt nawet nie wiedział, że coś takiego się w gabinecie znajdowało. Jakiś młody Ślizgon przestępował z nogi na nogę, czekając czy zostanie wpuszczony do środka. Będzie musiał później powiedzieć o nim Severusowi, by ten mógł się zająć tym, co najwyraźniej kłopotało chłopca. Po kilku minutach odszedł i obraz się rozpłynął.

_Jesteś jeszcze?_

_Cały czas i obawiam się, że nie pozbędziesz się mnie do końca życia. Słyszałem, że są jakieś problemy z zaklęciami ochronnymi. To dziwne, że ten Krukon dał się złapać akurat wtedy, gdy było to potrzebne. Takie zbiegi okoliczności prawie nigdy się nie zdarzają._

_Może po prostu mieliśmy szczęście, a on ogromnego pecha. Aresztowali już dziewięciu uczniów, ale wciąż jakoś reporterzy nie wywąchali, że coś się święci._

_Wiesz, że jeżeli zaklęcia ochronne nie zostaną szybko odbudowane, to Severus wyśle cię prosto do mnie i nie będziesz miał nic do gadania._

_Myślę, że do tego nie dojdzie. Mam jakieś takie przeczucie. Znowu ktoś puka._

Tym razem była to Hermiona, więc Harry otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ją do środka. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale wyraźnie bardziej zadowoloną niż wcześniej. Przytuliła go na powitanie, jak to miała w zwyczaju.

- Jak się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że nie stresujesz się za bardzo jutrzejszym dniem – powiedziała, patrząc znacząco na jego zaokrąglony brzuch.

- Staram się, ale mi się nie udaje. Nic na to nie poradzę, że jak myślę o Weasleyach i tej całej reszcie, to mnie aż skręca. – Skrzywił się i poprowadził przyjaciółkę do salonu. Dochodziło południe i wiedział, że Severus chciałby zostać mniej więcej w tym czasie obudzony, więc odrobina hałasu nie zaszkodzi. – Kawy? Herbaty?

- Z chęcią napiję się tej z pigwą i pomarańczą. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, zajmując ulubione miejsce przy stoliku. Skrzaty domowe zazwyczaj podawały zwykłą czarną herbatę, sok z dyni lub kawę w trakcie posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, więc coś innego można było dostać tylko wtedy, gdy zamówiło się to bezpośrednio w kuchni. Przywilej posiadany tylko przez nauczycieli i osoby, które wiedziały gdzie skrzaty mają swoje królestwo i chciało się im do niego zachodzić.

- Coś się stało? Wydajesz się być mniej spięta niż zwykle. – Harry usiadł na swoim miejscu i po chwili na stoliku pojawiła się herbata i przekąski. Skrzaty domowe były wspaniałe.

- Wiesz, że Zabini zaczął rozprowadzać plotki o Weasleyach, prawda?

- Tak. O tym jak to chcieli się wzbogacić za pomocą kontraktu małżeńskiego, który przecież należy do tradycji rodów o czarno magicznych korzeniach. – Zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć o co dokładnie chodziło w drugiej plotce. – A, i o tym, że Ginny udaje, by wyżebrać pieniądze, których jej rodzina tak bardzo potrzebuje, ponieważ starsze rodzeństwo odcięło ich od gotówki po tym jak się okazało, że Artur wszystko przegrywał w karty.

- Dokładnie. – Hermiona pociągnęła zdrowo z filiżanki i zamruczała. Z jakiegoś powodu rozkochała się w tej herbacie i chłopak podejrzewał, że zakrawało to już na uzależnienie. – Wczoraj w bibliotece słyszałam jak grupka Puchonek rozmawiała o tym. Któraś słyszała o pomyśle utworzenia funduszu dla Ginny i potraktowały to jako potwierdzenie, że plotki muszą być prawdziwe. Razem z Nevillem upewniamy się, by każdy wiedział, że o kontrakcie między Weasleyami i Dumbledore'em nigdy nie wiedziałeś. W prawdzie jeszcze w Gryffindorze nie widać żadnych konkretnych efektów, ale nastroje w pozostałej części szkoły zmieniają się na twoją korzyść. I pomyśleć, że wszystko dzięki temu, że plotki wyszły z innego miejsca.

Harry poczuł jak robi mu się nieco lżej na sercu. Może jednak powrót na zajęcia nie okaże się takim koszmarem.

_Mówiłem, żebyś się tak nie stresował._

Zignorował głos Draco w swojej głowie i popatrzył na Hermionę. Zamrugał. Nie tylko nastrój się u niej zmienił.

- Czy to makijaż? – zapytał uśmiechając się chytro. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

- Może i makijaż. Ty mi lepiej powiedz co nowego w sprawie barier ochronnych. – Zmieniła temat i wybrała z talerzyka ciastko w czekoladzie.

- Nic nie wiem. Severus wrócił rano i wciąż jeszcze śpi. Był tak zmęczony, że nie chciałem go męczyć pytaniami, które mogą parę godzin poczekać. Ale myślę, że do świąt wszystko będzie z nimi w porządku.

Następnie rozmowa zeszła na prace domowe i plany świąteczne. Oboje świadomie zdecydowali się omijać temat ataku Voldemorta, do którego dojdzie najprawdopodobniej jeszcze przed świętami. Jeżeli Mroczny Pan chciał wykorzystać słabość zaklęć ochronnych, to musiał zaatakować zanim profesorowie zaczną je odbudowywać.

oOo

Harry obudził się w poniedziałek wcześnie rano, a raczej został obudzony przez swojego męża. Sewerus w końcu mógł przespać normalnie noc, ponieważ niemal wszystkie ogniwa zostały odnalezione, a te, które pozostały, nie stanowiły już żadnego zagrożenia. Mężczyzna leżał na boku, głowę opierając na jednej ręce, a drugą głaskając ciężarnego chłopaka po włosach.

- Dzień dobry.

- Mhm, dobry. Która godzina? – Harry patrzył na niego jednym okiem. Drugie wciąż nie chciało się otworzyć, upierając się, że jakakolwiek godzina by nie była, wciąż jest za wczesna na wznowienie pracy.

- Dziesięć po szóstej.

Oko miało rację. Chłopak jęknął cicho, zamknął drugie i zakopał głębiej w ciepło pierzyny.

- Mój mózg odmawia współpracy przed wybiciem siódmej trzydzieści. Dobranoc.

Severus miał czelność zachichotać, chociaż w jego wykonaniu było to raczej mrocznym dudnieniem, a nie wysokim piskiem tak popularnym wśród nastolatków. Gryfon podejrzewał, że mężczyzna zrobi coś, co nie pozwoli mu dłużej spać, ale i tak żywił nadzieję na jeszcze parę minut przyjemnego wylegiwania w łóżeczku. Dłoń zniknęła z jego włosów. Teraz przesuwała się po plecach.

- Tutaj się śpi.

Dłoń zawędrowała niebezpiecznie nisko i powoli zaczęła zmierzać do przodu. Harry powstrzymał chichot, gdy palce delikatnie musnęły bardzo wrażliwe na łaskotki miejsce. Powiercił się niespokojnie, próbując uciec przed nimi.

- Jak na śpiącą osobę jesteś bardzo ruchliwy – stwierdził Severus z rozbawieniem, podążając za uciekającym mężem. Już wkrótce Harry śmiał się, błagając go o litość. Mistrz eliksirów właśnie miał dać mu spokój, gdy nagle palce poraził mu lekki prąd, a chłopak krzyknął i złapał za brzuch w wyraźnym dyskomforcie.

- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? – Severus już sięgał po różdżkę, by zaklęciami sprawdzić co się stało. Młodzieniec oddychał głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Nie było to pierwszym kopnięciem, którego tak bardzo wyczekiwał, tego był pewien. Miał wrażenie jakby nagle pod jego skórą zaburzała woda mocno gazowana. Uczucie trwało tylko chwilę i nie było bolesne, ale zaskoczyło go tak bardzo, że aż krzyknął.

- Myślę, że tak – powiedział w końcu, teraz próbując również uspokoić męża, który machał nad nim różdżką.

- Niższy poziom magii niż normalnie… - wyszeptał Severus i popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i dumy. – Wygląda na to, że naszym dzieciom nie spodobała się taka ilość drgań i niezadowolenie postanowiły wyrazić swoim pierwszym wybuchem niekontrolowanej magii.

- To dobrze, prawda? Pomfrey mówiła, że lada chwila powinno do tego dojść – powiedział z uśmiechem, który jednak dość szybko zbladł. – To znaczy, że niedługo zrobię się gruby jak spasiona świnia…

- Jestem pewien, że do tego nie dojdzie. – Severus powiedział z niezwykłą pewnością w głosie i wstał z łóżka. Jego ciężarny mąż był blisko wpadnięcia w jeden z _tych _humorów i wolał nie być zbyt blisko jeżeli do tego dojdzie. Niestety zapewnienia nie zawsze działały. W nagłym przypływie inspiracji zaczął bardzo intensywnie myśleć o tym jak piękny jest Harry i na pewno stanie się jeszcze piękniejszy i promieniujący radością, gdy jego brzuch się jeszcze powiększy, ponieważ ich dzieci będą zdrowo rosły. Efekt był niemalże natychmiastowy. Harry niby przypadkiem usłyszał jego myśli, zarumienił się i jego nastrój uległ zdecydowanej poprawie. – Masz jakieś specjalne życzenia odnośnie śniadania?

- Przecież będziemy jeść w Wielkiej Sali.

- Ale to nie znaczy, że wcześniej nie możemy szepnąć elfom na co masz ochotę, by umieściły to w twoim pobliżu.

Harry też już wstał, wiedząc, że jest już zbyt rozbudzony, by wrócić do słodkiej krainy snów i jeszcze na parę minut zapomnieć o niemiłej rzeczywistości.

oOo

- Gotowy?

Chłopak wygładził czarną szkolną szatę, która chociaż obszerna, wcale nie ukrywała jego brzucha. Po chwili zastanowienia przytaknął. Nie mógł odciągać tego w nieskończoność, a Hermiona czekała na niego w Wielkiej Sali, tak samo jak Neville, a nawet Zabini. Był pewien, że ani oni, ani Severus nie pozwolą, by stała mu się krzywda, ale i tak wciąż czuł jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się ze stresu.

Severus otworzył drzwi i Harry po raz pierwszy od tygodni wyszedł na korytarz szkoły. Nic się nie zmienił, nikt też nie czekał na niego tuż za progiem by uraczyć klątwą. Skręcili za róg i dopiero wtedy natknęli się na pierwszych uczniów. Byli to oczywiście Ślizgoni, jednak poza spojrzeniami i szeptami nie zrobili niczego. Zapewne dzięki złowrogiej obecności Severusa przy jego boku.

Przez całą drogę z kwater do Wielkiej Sali nie rozmawiali ze sobą, chcąc zachować odpowiednie pozory. Harry starał się ukryć emocje, jednak dłoń mocno zaciśnięta wokół paska torby na książki i spięte ramiona zdradzały jego dyskomfort. W Sali Wejściowej było więcej uczniów i wielu z nich zatrzymywało się, by otwarcie wgapić w niego, a raczej w jego brzuch. Chociaż po szkole krążyły plotki o jego ciąży, nikt do tej pory nie był pewien ile w nich było prawdy. Teraz raczej nie powinno być żadnych wątpliwości.

- Harry! – Hermiona podbiegła do niego uśmiechnięta i przytuliła na powitanie tak, jakby od ich ostatniego spotkania minęły tygodnie a nie doba. – Dzień dobry profesorze.

- Dzień dobry, panno Granger. – Severus skinął do nich głową i poszedł dalej do stołu nauczycielskiego, podczas gdy dziewczyna zaczęła prowadzić Harry'ego do stołu Gryfonów. Neville trzymał im miejsce blisko nauczycieli, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś był na tyle głupi, by zrobić coś w Wielkiej Sali. Przy tej części stołu siedziały głównie osoby z pierwszego i drugiego roku, które były po stronie Pottera, więc było to dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem. Harry bardzo starał się nie zwracać uwagi na gapiących się na niego uczniów i szepty, które za nim podążały.

- … jego brzuch?

- … że to prawda!

- … co na to Weasleyowie.

Harry usiadł między Nevillem i Hermioną, czując jak opuszczają go resztki apetytu jakie jeszcze mógł posiadać. Nawet naleśniki z jagodami nie wyglądały już tak zachęcająco, ale nałożył je sobie na talerz. Skrzaty zrobiły je specjalnie dla niego i nie chciał robić im przykrości.

- Łał, naprawdę jesteś w ciąży. Gratuluję. I inni też chcą ci pogratulować i chcemy żebyś wiedział, że uważamy, że to co zrobili Weasleyowie to jedno wielkie świństwo. – Krótko ścięty chłopiec z drugiego roku, którego imienia Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skończył swoje przemówienie i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Wszystkie dzieci dookoła przytakiwały głową na zgodę. Harry zamrugał zaskoczony i po chwili też się uśmiechnął.

- Um, dzięki.

- Nie wiedziałam, że czarodzieje mogą zajść w ciążę – powiedziała ruda dziewczynka w sposób, który bardzo przypominał Hermionę. Nawet patrzyła na niego z podobną fascynacją jak jego przyjaciółka na jakieś niesamowite magiczne zjawisko. – Oczywiście jak tylko pojawiły się plotki przeszukałam całą bibliotekę i wiem, że jeżeli nie użyje się eliksiru, osoby tej samej płci mogą począć dziecko tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę się kochają i to jest takie romantyczne i niesamowite…

- Sylwia, nikt nie chce znać szczegółów, naprawdę. – Chłopiec siedzący obok niej szturchnął ją i dziewczynka zamilkła z lekko urażoną miną.

- Jeżeli chcesz, to później możemy o tym porozmawiać. Też dużo o tym czytałam…

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i zajął jedzeniem śniadania, podczas gdy Hermiona dalej w najlepsze rozmawiała ze swoją młodszą wersją. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś tak otwarcie wyrazi poparcie dla niego oraz skrytykuje rodzinę Weasleyów. Myślał, że zostanie zasypany pytaniami i wszyscy będą chcieli, by potwierdził lub zaprzeczył plotkom, chociaż i tak mieli już swoje własne zdanie na ich temat. Do tej pory tak zazwyczaj było. Najwyraźniej kampania jego przyjaciół zdziałała znacznie więcej niż myśleli. Nagle poziom głosów w Wielkiej Sali zmienił się. Rozmowy przycichły i znów pojawiły się szepty. Harry przełknął żuty gryz naleśnika i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu powodu zmiany. Nie musiał szukać długo. Grupka uczniów właśnie szła od strony drzwi do stołu Gryfonów, a w jej środku na wózku jechała Ginny.

Córka Weasleyów nie wyglądała aż tak strasznie jak sobie to wyobrażał na podstawie opisów przyjaciół i mężów. Przypomniał sobie o magicznym przedmiocie, który miała przy sobie i który miał optycznie redukować obrażenia, których doznała. Dlatego chociaż dwukolorowa, wyglądała raczej normalnie i Harry pomyślał, że wcale nie została aż tak surowo ukarana za narażenie życia jego dzieci. Ron popychał ją na wózku, jednocześnie lustrując spojrzeniem zgromadzonych w Sali. Razem z nimi była duża część piątego roku oraz Lavender, Parvati i Seamus. Na szczęście grupa zajęła miejsca na drugim końcu stołu i nie doszło do żadnej niemiłej konfrontacji. Jednak chłopak czuł ich ciężkie spojrzenia na sobie i wiedział, że ta sytuacja długo nie potrwa.

- Chcesz już iść na transmutację? – Hermiona wyszeptała, zerkając podejrzliwie na złowrogo nastawioną grupę.

- Wolę poczekać. Nie wiem co zrobią jeżeli znajdą nas w klasie bez profesora.

- Może tak będzie lepiej. – Neville przytaknął. – Wyglądają jak osy.

- Truteń też wydaje się być niezadowolony bardziej niż zwykle – powiedziała, wskazując głową na stół nauczycielski. Harry zmarszczył brwi, przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc o kim przyjaciółka mówiła i przesunął wzrokiem po profesorach. Wielu z nich miało marsowe miny…

_Dumbledore, Harry. Wiesz, truteń, trzmiel, dumbledore…_

_Okej, Draco, zrozumiałem. I dzień dobry. Żałuj, że ominął cię pierwszy popis magii naszych dzieci._

Draco mruknął, że to ich wina, że go z nimi nie ma, a Harry wrócił do rzeczywistości i zaczął sobie robić kanapkę na wypadek gdyby zgłodniał między zajęciami. Nie miał ochoty patrzeć na dyrektora i zastanawiać się co tym razem wywołało u niego pochmurny nastrój. Zresztą jeżeli o niego chodziło, to niemalże wszystko co mieszało w szykach Dumbledore'owi było czymś dobrym.

oOo

- Nie wierzę, że on tak siedzi sobie i najzwyczajniej w świecie je śniadanko! – Ginny posyłała mordercze spojrzenie na drugi koniec stołu i robiła straszne rzeczy kiełbasce, którą miała na talerzu. Ron poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu, mając nadzieję, że jego siostra zdoła się opanować przynajmniej do czasu aż opuszczą Wielką Salę. Dumbledore jasno im powiedział, że nie życzy sobie żadnych scen przed całą szkołą i miał zamiar tego dopilnować.

- Wiem, Gin, wiem, ale w tej chwili nie możemy niczego z tym zrobić – wyszeptał jej do ucha i popatrzył znacząco na jej przyjaciółki, aby też pomogły w uspokajaniu siostry. Dziewczyny niemal od razu zrozumiały przekaz i zaczęły złorzeczyć Potterowi i Malfoyom, obiecując jednocześnie, że już niedługo złapią Harry'ego na osobności i pomogą w zrozumieniu jak wielki popełnił błąd. Ginny wciąż nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale przynajmniej teraz zajęła się planowaniem i Ron mógł odetchnąć spokojniej.

Ginny miała już wszystko zaplanowane i teraz tylko powoli przedstawiała swoje pomysły pozostałym, jednak nigdy nie mówiła im wszystkiego. Wątpiła czy miałaby aż tylu pomocników gdyby ludzie się dowiedzieli z jakich magicznych sztuczek korzystała. Tak naprawdę ufać mogła tylko swojemu bratu, a cała reszta grupy była w mniejszym lub większym stopniu pod działaniem zaklęć. Nie było to nic czarno magicznego, co to, to nie. Nigdy nie zniżyłaby się do poziomu kogoś takiego jak Malfoyowie. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że jej zaklęcia były mniej skuteczne. Brakowało im wytrzymałości charakterystycznej dla czarnej magii, ale tak długo jak ludzie sami nie będą chcieli słuchać rozsądku i swojego sumienia, będą pod jej wpływem.

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali w czekaniu na kolejny rozdział. Specjalnie postarałam się, żeby był najdłuższy z dotychczasowych, ponieważ tak długo czekaliście. Kolejny powinien pojawić się szybciej, zwłaszcza, że już wiem co się stanie przed Świętami i po Nowym Roku ;P

Wiecie, że Harry jest już na początku siódmego miesiąca? A ja wciąż nie mam pomysłu na imiona... Pomocy...?


	21. Rozdział 21

Draco oparł się wygodnie w fotelu w bibliotece i rozluźnił wszystkie obolałe mięśnie. Na początku trenował pojedynki całymi dniami po to, by rozładować złość, którą czuł na swoich mężów za to, że go tak odesłali. Jednak później, gdy już ochłonął i wszystko przemyślał, zaczął przyświecać mu zupełnie inny cel. Wiedział, że bitwa z Voldemortem i śmierciożercami zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru siedzieć i modlić się, żeby ani mężom, ani dzieciom nic się nie stało. To Harry powinien w swoim stanie zostać odesłany do siedziby Malfoyów, a nie on. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z ich trójki najgorzej sobie radził z walką i to musiało skłonić jego mężów do podjęcia takiej a nie innej decyzji. Postanowił więc to zmienić. Powiększał repertuar klątw i tarcz ochronnych, trenował we wspaniale wyposażonej sali ćwiczeń. Powoli zbliżał się już do momentu, w którym będzie mógł przełączyć golemy na czwarty stopień trudności i miał nadzieję, że do czasu aż Mroczny Pan zaatakuje, będzie w stanie ochronić w bitwie i siebie, i Harry'ego.

Zacisnął zęby w uporze i otworzył książkę na dziale o klątwach skutecznie pozbywających się przeciwników. Część była śmiertelna, część paraliżowała lub w inny sposób zapewniała niemożność oponenta do dalszej walki. Liczył się efekt końcowy, a nie użyte środki, więc nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się powstrzymywać przed wykorzystaniem pełnego potencjału.

oOo

Transmutacja była nudna. Harry przewrócił kartkę w podręczniku i wpatrzył w kolejne zdania, które miał przeczytać. Ponieważ nie mógł korzystać ze swojej magii, McGonagall kazała mu zrobić notatki z rozdziału, który właśnie pozostali ćwiczyli w praktyce. Nie dość, że sam tekst niemalże zabijał mu mózg, to jeszcze temat był najzwyczajniej w świecie nudny. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że na szóstym roku będą robić coś bardziej wyzywającego niż zmienianie pergaminów w srebrny komplet sztućców. Najwyraźniej profesorka uważała, że wciąż jeszcze nie opanowali podstaw na wystarczającym poziomie do podjęcia częściowej transmutacji ludzkiej. Nie animagii, nie. Chodziło raczej o zmienianie kształtów małych części ciała lub kolorów, czyli to, co nawet trzecioroczni robili w ramach dowcipów, chociaż jeszcze nie rozumieli zawiłych podstaw, na których ta sztuka się opierała.

Hermiona już dawno zrobiła swój komplet i teraz z nudów dorabiała też nieco bardziej wyszukane przyrządy, jak dziadek do orzechów i łyżka do lodów. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Wszyscy już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaili.

Neville natomiast wciąż próbował transmutować każdy z rodzajów noży tak, by miał odpowiednią ilość ząbków. Tak jakby ich liczba miała znaczenie, jeżeli nóż spełniał swoje zadanie. Jednak McGonagall i autor podręcznika mieli co do tego inne zdanie.

W trójkę zajmowali ławkę pod ścianą, aby mieć na oku wszystkich uczniów. Harry wyszukał spojrzeniem rudą kępę włosów i nieco przechylił, by móc lepiej zobaczyć co robi jej właściciel. Nawet z tej odległości widział, że sztućce Rona wyglądają jakby każdy był z innego kompletu, a część po bardzo brutalnych przejściach. Gdyby Harry był złośliwy, to powiedziałby, że rudzielec zabrał je z Nory i podłożył zamiast wykonać samodzielną transmutację. Jednak do takich ludzi nie należał i wobec tego wywnioskował, że jego dawny przyjaciel musiał być czymś bardzo mocno zdekoncentrowany.

- Panie Potter, czyżby moje zajęcia pana nudziły? – McGonagall niespodziewanie przed nim wyrosła, zasłaniając widok. Mina profesorki wyrażała niezadowolenie i dość dużą dozę czegoś, co Harry zazwyczaj widział skierowane tylko w stronę wybitnie uprzedzonych Ślizgonów.

- Nie, proszę pani. To tylko czytanie podręcznika… - zaczął mówić, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Chciał powiedzieć, że potrzebował krótkiej przerwy w czytaniu, jednak kobieta mu przerwała.

- Sam jesteś sobie winien, panie Potter. Po lekcji chcę zobaczyć twoje notatki do tego rozdziału. Jeżeli ich nie skończysz, dostaniesz szlaban.

Harry gapił się przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem na oddalającą się profesorkę, po czym zacisnął zęby i zabrał za szybkie streszczenie tego, co do tej pory przeczytał. Wiedział, że McGonagall była wierna Dumbledore'owi, nie bez powodu została jego zastępczynią, jednak nie spodziewał się po niej takiego nastawienia do jednego z Gryfonów. I jeszcze to jakim tonem powiedziała, że sam jest sobie winien temu, że zaszedł w ciążę i teraz nie może brać czynnego udziału w zajęciach tak jak reszta uczniów! Na końcu zajęć Harry przedstawił jej notatki zrobione na odwal i pismem przypominającym szlaczki, jednak na tyle wyraźnym, że można było zobaczyć, że były zakończone. Warunek został spełniony i profesorka nie mogła mu dać szlabanu, chociaż wyraźnie wyglądała na oburzoną jakością jego pracy. Cóż, jego to nie obchodziło i obiecał sobie, że pokaże jej ile ma do niej szacunku w każdej pracy, którą mu zada. Ostatecznie oceny z przedmiotów nie liczyły się w życiu. Tylko te z egzaminów końcowych.

Hermiona wymieniła z Neville'em porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Harry znowu był w jednym ze swoich humorków i powinni jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę zanim zrobi coś głupiego.

- Słyszałam, że dziś na historii Binns będzie opowiadał o kształtowaniu się naszego rządu. Oczywiście wszystko będzie na tle powstań goblinów, ale mimo wszystko to zawsze coś nowego. Miła odmiana, nie uważasz? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela, który popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Jeżeli znowu będą powstania goblinów, to jaka jest w tym zmiana? – zapytał. – Ostatnio jak mówiłaś, że Binns poruszy nowy temat, to znów wszystko było o goblinach, ale dwa zdania poświęcił na wynalezienie różdżki. I tu cytuję: Czarodzieje potrzebowali lepszej kontroli, by zmierzyć się z nowymi kamieniami ogniskowymi goblinów. Dlatego stworzyli różdżki, dodając do drewnianych lasek rdzeń. Koniec cytatu.

- Oj tam, ale to zawsze coś innego i dzięki temu wciąż tak dokładnie to pamiętasz. – Wyszczerzyła się do niego, na co Harry prychnął. Już miał skwitować to komentarzem na temat jakości zapamiętanej wiedzy, gdy czyjś głos przerwał ich dyskusję.

- Dobrze się bawisz, co Potter?

Dwójka Gryfonów z piątego roku, Ginny i Ron za jej wózkiem, stali przed nimi, tarasując przejście. Przez McGonagall Harry z przyjaciółmi ostatni wyszli z klasy i teraz korytarz świecił pustkami, co najwyraźniej „gang Weasleyówny" postanowił wykorzystać. Harry skrzywił się, patrząc na nich. Instynktownie położył dłoń na brzuchu, przyciągając tym spojrzenia grupki. Neville i Hermiona spięli się, wyraźnie szykując do ewentualnej konfrontacji.

- Czego chcecie?

- Na początek twoich przeprosin i zadośćuczynienia za zerwanie kontraktu małżeńskiego – powiedziała Ginny tonem, który wyraźnie sugerował, że była pewna, że to wszystko się jej należy. – Następnie pieniędzy na leczenie obrażeń, których przez ciebie doznałam, a gdy już się rozwiedziesz z Malfoyem, sfinalizowania naszego kontraktu.

- Nie powiedzieli ci, Weasley? – Harry zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju na bycie miłym. Chciał być wredny i wygarnąć w końcu wszystko tym parszywcom i właśnie to zamierzał zrobić. Dłoń Hermiony ostrzegawczo zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, ale postanowił nie zwracać na to uwagi. – Nie mam żadnych pieniędzy, dosłownie nie mam niczego – powiedział z satysfakcją. – Tak więc nawet gdybym chciał, to i tak bym ci niczego nie dał.

- Kłamiesz! Potterowie są równie zamożną rodziną jak Malfoyowie! – Tym razem rozgniewany krzyk należał do Rona. Rudzielec chciał powiedzieć jeszcze coś, ale siostra go powstrzymała.

- Nie kłamię. Spytaj rodziców, Weasley. W razie zerwania kontraktu dostaliby wszystko, co posiadam. Czyli nic.

- Oszukałeś nas.

- Nie, to wy mnie oszukaliście! – Harry poczuł, jak zaczyna się w nim gotować ze złości. Jak można było być tak skrzywionym? I na dodatek przyboczni Weasleyów wyglądali tak, jakby całkowicie wierzyli w jej słowa. – Nie wiedziałem o tym, że Dumbledore podpisał jakiś kontrakt. Nikt normalny by się na coś takiego nie zgodził. Zakochałem się i wyszedłem za mąż, dowiedziałem się, że jestem w ciąży. Byliśmy szczęśliwi, aż tu nagle pewnego dnia zaciągają mnie do gabinetu pieprzonego Dumbledore'a, unieruchamiają i oznajmiają, że zaraz ożenię się z jakąś napuszoną kwoką. TY wlewasz we mnie ten przeklęty eliksir, chociaż wcale tego nie chcę i to Dumbledore wyraża zgodę w moim imieniu. Przez was o mało NIE STRACIŁEM DZIECI! Jeżeli ktoś miałby żądać zadośćuczynienia, to ja. – Odetchnął głęboko. W ciszy, która wypełniła korytarz można było usłyszeć zbliżające się kroki. – I wiecie co? Właśnie to zrobię. Pozwę was wszystkich, odbiorę wam wszystko. Zniszczę was, tak jak wy chcieliście zniszczyć mnie.

- Nie uda ci się to. – Ginny wciąż wyglądała na pewną siebie, tak jakby tyrada Harry'ego w ogóle nie zrobiła na niej wrażenia. Ron był czerwony na twarzy ze złości, a pozostali najwyraźniej poirytowani. – To my mamy rację, prawo jest po naszej stronie i dobrze o tym wiesz. Lepiej zrobisz jak wyciągniesz pieniądze z miejsca, w którym je ukryłeś i zmierzysz z odpowiedzialnością za swoje czyny.

Zza zakrętu wyszli uczniowie zmierzający na transmutację. Spośród nich wyłonił się Severus.

- Co tu się dzieje?

- Nic profesorze, tylko rozmawialiśmy. – Ginny popatrzyła niewinnie na znienawidzonego Snape'a. Severus zupełnie ją zignorował.

- Lekcje zaczynają się za siedem minut, więc lepiej żeby pan już zaczął pchać swoją siostrę w stronę lochów, panie Weasley, zamiast marnować czas na plotkowanie. A ponieważ i tak się spóźnicie, to od razu odejmę Gryffindorowi dziesięć punktów. I kolejne dziesięć za niebezpiecznie szybką jazdę korytarzami. Będzie więcej jak reszta z was nie znajdzie się w pracowni przede mną. – Te słowa skierowane były do pozostałych piątoklasistów. Hermiona pociągnęła Harry'ego i, z Nevillem depczącym im po piętach, pospieszyli na historię magii.

_Dzięki, Sev._

_Następnym razem bądź mądrzejszy i nie wdawaj się z nimi w dyskusję. Najlepiej będzie jeżeli będziesz ich omijał._

oOo

Cela była mała i ciemna, a cienki koc z pryczy w ogóle nie był w stanie zabezpieczyć przed panującym w niej chłodem. Powietrze było ciężkie od stęchlizny i odorów, których nikt by się nie spodziewał w tak nowoczesnej placówce. Może w Azkabanie, ale tutaj? Wyciągnęli z nich wszystkie informacje i wsadzili po trzech do celi, ale równie dobrze mogliby umieścić każdego z osobna. Nikt nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, ani nawet dzielić się ciepłem ciała. Wszyscy tylko siedzieli i czekali. Może na przetransportowanie do Azkabanu, a może coś jeszcze innego. Wiedzieli, że sknocili zadanie, więc nikt nawet nie będzie się fatygował z próbami uwolnienia.

Cele z jedną okratowaną ścianą bardziej przypominały klatki w zoo niż izolatki, ale nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby robić za zwiedzających. Jedzenie pojawiało się trzy razy dziennie w naczyniach przymocowanych do podłogi, a strażnicy przychodzili co dwanaście godzin po to, by przejechać kijem po metalowych prętach.

I pomyśleć, że jeszcze parę dni temu spali w wygodnych łóżkach Hogwartu.

Na początku tego nie zauważyli, ale w pewnym momencie temperatura zaczęła opadać. Z ust wydobywał się obłok pary. Ściany pokryły się szronem, a po podłodze przesuwała gęsta mgła. Wstali i zbliżyli do krat. Nie czuli się tak, jak w obecności dementorów, więc to musiało być coś innego. Nagle oślepiło ich białe światło, a następnie zapadła ciemność.

oOo

Shacklebot krążył niespokojnie po owalnym gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Dumbledore był w tej chwili nieobecny, ale portrety wpuściły go do środka, ponieważ był jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Albusa. To, co się wydarzyło sprawiło, że w Ministerstwie zapanowało pandemonium. Niewymowni łamali sobie głowy i różdżki, próbując znaleźć jakąś wadę w zaklęciach ochronnych Ministerstwa. Aurorzy biegali po całym kraju, szukając chociaż najmniejszego śladu. W prawdzie normalni pracownicy nie wiedzieli o co chodziło, ale nerwowa atmosfera udzielała się wszystkim. Na domiar złego reporterzy ciągle węszyli i coraz trudniej było odciągnąć ich od właściwych tropów.

Ogień na kominku buchnął zielonymi płomieniami i po chwili wyszedł z nich Dumbledore, jak zwykle ubrany w tradycyjnie skrojone szaty, chociaż w dość modernistycznej kolorystyce. Nikt poza nim nigdy nie odważyłby się ubrać w coś takiego.

- O co chodzi? – Dumbledore wygładził szaty i zasiadł za biurkiem, przyjmując swoją zwyczajną pozę dobrego staruszka – przywódcy, któremu można było zaufać i złożyć w jego troskliwe, pomarszczone dłonie wszystkie swoje sekrety.

- Zniknęli, wszyscy zniknęli bez śladu. Nikt nie wie jak, tylko podejrzewamy kiedy, a Minister zadaje bardzo niewygodne pytania. – Kingsley opadł zmęczony na krzesło. Ostatnie godziny były nawet dla niego piekłem. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał walkę na klątwy niż słowa i przepisy prawne. Gdy pomyślał o wszystkich postępowaniach dyscyplinarnych, które go czekały, przez chwilę zastanawiał się dlaczego, do diabła, przyjął tę posadę. A, tak. Albus potrzebował kogoś zaufanego jako głowy Aurorów.

- Kto zniknął? Zacznij od początku. – W głosie leciwego dyrektora pobrzmiewał niepokój.

- Te wszystkie dzieciaki, które aresztowaliśmy za sabotowanie barier ochronnych Hogwartu. Po prostu wyparowały!

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

Krótki, ale tym razem szybciej. Dziękuję za imiona. Myślę, że skorzystam z sugestii łacińskich imion o zabawnym znaczeniu ;)


	22. Rozdział 22

Hermiona była bardzo zaskoczona, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe. Każdy by tak zareagował, gdyby niespodziewanie po lekcji profesor Binns wywołał go po właściwym nazwisku i oznajmił, że ma duży projekt za dodatkowe punkty. Dziewczyna stłumiła narastającą ekscytację i popatrzyła na ducha z podejrzliwością godną ślizgona.

- Na czym ten projekt miałby polegać, proszę pana?

Binns wyjął spod sterty pergaminów cienką i mocno podniszczoną książkę. Miała czerwoną okładkę i złotymi literami wygrawerowano na niej tytuł: _Ryty zimowe_. Brwi Hermiony powędrowały tak wysoko, że prawie zniknęły w burzy włosów. Siłą powstrzymała się przed wyrwaniem książki z przezroczystych dłoni ducha. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że znalazła się tak blisko niej. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, o czym była ta pozycja. Profesor Snape miał w swoim prywatnym zbiorze _Ryty letnie_, które prawiły głównie o ziołach. Obie książki należały do czterotomowej serii i zostały całkowicie wycofane z obiegu przez Ministerstwo, ponieważ zawierały bardzo dokładne opisy świąt i rytuałów pogańskich, praktykowanych głównie przez czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Zapis obrządków całkowicie pozbawiony wszelkich mugolskich naleciałości. Prawdziwy skarb czarodziejskiej kultury.

- Projekt polegałby na odtworzeniu, oczywiście w całkowicie kontrolowanych warunkach, jednego z obrzędów. Musiałaby pani wziąć parę osób do pomocy i oni również otrzymają dodatkowe punkty. Całość przedstawilibyście przed przerwą świąteczną. Jednak wolałbym aby tylko pani miała dostęp do tej książki…

- Oczywiście. – Hermiona pokiwała z przejęciem głową. – Ale czy to nie jest sprzeczne z prawem?

Duch poruszył się niespokojnie i przez chwilę gryfonka miała wrażenie, że odpłynie lub zacznie znowu gadać o goblinach, tak jakby nic się nie stało. Ten nieobecny wyraz twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

- Dyrektor uzyskał jednorazowe pozwolenie od Ministra. Pokaz ma mieć charakter czysto edukacyjny, a ponieważ obrzęd zostanie przeprowadzony poza właściwym terminem i przez to pozbawiony magii, nie będzie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia.

Dumbledore uzyskał pozwolenie od Ministra? Hermiona zacisnęła usta i badawczo przyjrzała się duchowi oraz korcącej książce. Jeżeli dyrektor miał z tym coś wspólnego, to znaczyło, że musiał to robić z jakiegoś powodu. Zapewne była to również jego idea, ponieważ Binns był zbyt przejęty historią goblinów, by zawracać sobie głowę takimi sprawami jak czarodziejskie tradycje. Wzmianka o przerwie świątecznej podpowiadała, że chodziło tu o jakieś obrządki związane z przesileniem zimowym, ale Hermiona praktycznie niczego o nich nie wiedziała, więc nie miała żadnych podstaw, by nawet zacząć domyślać się planów starca. Po chwili wahania wpiła zdeterminowane spojrzenie w ducha.

- Z chęcią zajmę się tym projektem.

oOo

Harry i Neville czekali na Hermionę pod klasą. Binns na początku nie chciał rozstać się z książką, ale po tym jak dziewczyna obiecała, że nikt niepowołany jej nie zobaczy (w końcu jej też by się oberwało za posiadanie zakazanej lektury) i zabezpieczyła wszelkimi znanymi sobie zaklęciami, tak, że nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominała swojego prawdziwego wyglądu, duch pożyczył ją na czas projektu. Hermiona przypuszczała, że miało to więcej wspólnego z tym, że nie chciał, by zawracała mu głowę kilka razy dziennie chcąc zajrzeć do _Rytów_, ale nie chciał zostać egzorcyzmowany w razie złapania.

- Czego chciał? To było dziwne, gdy prawidłowo podał twoje nazwisko

- Ściśle tajna sprawa. Porozmawiamy o tym później. – Popatrzyła na nich znacząco. Chłopcy przytaknęli, chociaż wyraźnie nie wiedzieli, co o jej odpowiedzi myśleć.

Neville zaczął opowiadać o roślinach, które zakwitły w szklarni numer siedem, do której większość uczniów nie miała wstępu i razem z Hermioną pogrążyli się w dyskusji o zielarstwie. Harry szybko stracił zainteresowanie i zatopił we własnych rozmyślaniach.

Ostatnie dni były niesamowicie spokojne. Gang Ginny wciąż coś buczał i rozsiewał przeróżne plotki, ale ludziom wyraźnie temat zaczął się nudzić i nie zwracali na nich już takiej dużej uwagi. Najwyraźniej wyjście z ukrycia i pokazanie, że był w ciąży wystarczyło, by znaleźli sobie inne tematy. Jak na przykład liczba i płeć dzieci, w jakiej pozycji i gdzie doszło do zapłodnienia, jakim wielkim ogierem musiał być Malfoy. Harry czasami nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy płakać, gdy słyszał o czym rozmawiali uczniowie. Magia Hogwartu przestała słabnąć, ale też nie odbudowywała się, co go trochę martwiło. Myślał, że Dumbledore będzie na tyle mądry, by odnowić zaklęcia ochronne szkoły tak szybko, jak tylko ogniwa zostaną zlikwidowane, ale wyglądało na to, że się mylił. Severus też był tym zdenerwowany, zwłaszcza, że dyrektor na pytania odpowiadał, że wszystko będzie w swoim czasie. Najwyraźniej takich spraw nie można było przyspieszyć, a przynajmniej tak twierdził starzec. Nikt też wciąż nie wiedział jak grupce uczniów udało się uciec z cel Ministerstwa i to bez najmniejszego naruszenia ochrony. Wszystko zdawało się być zawieszone w bezruchu, jakby jakaś wyższa siła czekała w napięciu na wybuch i Harry'emu bardzo to się nie podobało.

Chłopak pomasował lekko brzuch. Przeklęte niekończące się korytarze Hogwartu. Już teraz musiał robić sobie krótkie przerwy na odpoczynek w czasie wędrówki z jednego końca zamku na drugi. Aż bał się pomyśleć co będzie za parę tygodni.

_Będziesz wylegiwać się na kanapie w siedzibie Malfoyów, skrzaty będą ci usługiwać, a profesjonalny masażysta zajmie się twoimi stopami._

Harry zachichotał, słysząc w głowie głos Draco i jego obietnicę. Neville i Hermiona przerwali na chwilę rozmowę i popatrzyli na niego, po czym wrócili do dyskusji domyślając się, że któryś z mężów odezwał się do niego mentalnie.

_Trzymam cię za słowo, aczkolwiek nie wiedziałem, że miałeś czas na zdobycie dyplomu masażysty._

_Chciałbyś. Poza tym nie potrzebuję dyplomu, Malfoyowie we krwi mają doskonałe robienie wszystkiego. _

_Oczywiście, Draco. _

_Sarkazm nie pasuje do ciebie._

Harry prychnął, rozbawiony.

_Ojciec pociągnął parę sznurków i szykuje razem ze stadem prawników pozew przeciwko Weasleyom i Dumbledore'owi. Powiedział, że niedługo powinieneś dostać sową parę dokumentów do podpisania. Nic nie zaczną dopóki tego nie zrobisz, ale wszystko już będzie przygotowane._

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Sam nie wiedział, czy chciał pozwać Weasleyów i dyrektora. Groził tym Ginny i miał wielką ochotę spełnić te groźby za każdym razem, gdy myślał o tym jak blisko był stracenia dzieci, ale nie był pewien, czy takie postępowanie było właściwe. Wciąż trwała wojna i ludzie potrzebowali Dumbledore'a jako ikony – przywódcy. Bał się, że jeżeli wywoła skandal, to Voldemortowi znacznie łatwiej będzie przejąć władzę i przypłacą to życiem. Z drugiej strony jeżeli wygrają wojnę i Dumbledore ją przeżyje, to najprawdopodobniej stanie się jednym z bohaterów i wyniesiony na piedestale jeszcze wyżej. Wówczas oskarżanie go i domaganie się czegokolwiek będzie tak właściwie niemożliwe.

Z kolei Weasleyowie byli postrzegani jako szablonowa rodzina jasnej strony. Liczna, otwarta na mugolską kulturą i pełna miłości i rodzinnego ciepła. Duża ilość dzieci tylko działała na ich korzyść, ponieważ każdy magiczny potomek był przez czarodziejów traktowany jak błogosławieństwo. Wyciągnięcie na wierzch brudów na pewno zniszczyłoby jeden z filarów jasnej strony i na dodatek mogło pogrążyć też tych Weasleyów, którzy z kontraktem i zgnilizną rodzinną nie mieli niczego wspólnego. Wiedział, że starsze rodzeństwo Rona w większości odcięło się od rodziny i chociaż nie zadeklarowało swojego poparcia wobec Harry'ego, nie chciał, by zostali ukarani przez społeczeństwo za nie swoje przewinienia.

_Rozumiem, Harry, ale naprawdę za dużo nad tym myślisz._

Draco przerwał jego rozmyślania i Harry skupił się na jego głosie w swojej głowie, mając nadzieję na otrzymanie jakiejś dobrej porady, która pomoże mu rozwiązać ten wewnętrzny konflikt.

_Owszem, Dumbledore straci trochę posłuchu, gdy ludzie dowiedzą się w jaki sposób wykonywał obowiązek jako twojego opiekuna. Wielu będzie zbulwersowanych narzucaniem kontraktu małżeńskiego takiej treści, ale jestem pewien, że uda mu się obrócić to w taki sposób, że jego pozycja przywódcy jasnej strony nie zostanie naruszona._

_Więc jaki jest sens, Draco?_

_Wciąż będzie przywódcą, ale ludzie zaczną go postrzegać bardziej jak człowieka, a nie boga. Poza tym jestem pewien, że będziemy w stanie doprowadzić go do bankructwa i jeszcze zmusić, by do końca swojego życia płacił na dzieci lub jakąś organizację charytatywną ojca takie kwoty, by nie zostawało mu więcej niż pensja Filcha. Bez pieniędzy nawet bycie bohaterem nie da mu takich wpływów jak miał do tej pory i z czasem odpadnie z gry._

Harry skrzywił się lekko. Nie lubił jak Draco określał politykę i walkę o wpływy jako grę. To wszystko za bardzo namieszało w jego życiu, by mógł przypisać temu taką nazwę. Na chwilę skupił się bardziej na otoczeniu. Byli już tylko parę kroków od Wielkiej Sali i niektórzy uczniowie zerkali na nich dziwnie. Musiał nieco więcej uwagi poświęcić na zachowanie neutralnego wyrazu twarzy.

- W porządku?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i przytaknął.

- Tak, tylko… _myślę_ o tym, co by powiedział Draco o pozwaniu Weasleyów i Dumbledore'a.

Hermiona skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie mógł nie zauważyć złośliwego błysku w jej oczach.

_A co z Weasleyami?_

_Pozwiemy każdego z osobna i jasno damy do zrozumienia kto nie miał niczego wspólnego z całą sprawą. Są dorośli, bez problemu mogą odciąć się od reszty dając jakieś krótkie oświadczenie. Na ich miejscu zrzekłbym się nazwiska i przyjął inne. Mają prawo do nazwiska Prewett, a ta rodzina zawsze była szanowana. Sam nie wiem skąd w niej wyskoczyła ich matka... W każdym razie pozywamy tylko winnych. Reszta nie ma się czym martwić._

_Pomyślę nad tym._

_Wszystko będzie w dokumentach, które ci prześlemy. Przeczytaj je, jeżeli będziesz miał jakieś uwagi, to zawsze możemy je przedyskutować. _

oOo

- Więc, o co chodziło Binnsowi?

Siedzieli w piątkę w salonie mistrza eliksirów. Severus zajmował się sprawdzaniem testów, podczas gdy czwórka uczniów zgromadziła się wokół stołu i przekąsek oraz herbaty. Hermiona rozpromieniła się, słysząc pytanie i wyjęła z torby książkę.

- _Historia Urlika Groźnego_? – Zabini zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego tajemniczo i niemal teatralnym gestem stuknęła różdżką w książkę, która od razu zmieniła wygląd. – Dał ci _Ryty zimowe_?

Severus odłożył pracę i podszedł do nich, zaciekawiony. _Ryty _były bardzo trudne do zdobycia i zazwyczaj pilnie strzeżone przez staro magiczne rody. Rzadko kiedy rodzina posiadała więcej niż jedną część, o ile w ogóle. Swoje _Ryty letnie_ odziedziczył po Prince'ach, jako ostatni z rodu i odnalazł tylko dlatego, że po zakończeniu szkoły bardzo dokładnie przeszukał całą zawartość skrytki w Gringotcie mając nadzieję na odkrycie ciekawych tekstów o eliksirach. Wiedział, że dla bezpieczeństwa powinien umieścić ją z powrotem pod ochroną goblinów, ale cały czas coś go powstrzymywało.

- Jestem pewna, że zrobił to z polecenia Dumbledore'a. Cały ten projekt… mam wybrać grupkę i przygotować pokaz dawnego obrzędu przesilenia zimowego. Binns powiedział, że wykonamy go przed przerwą świąteczną i dlatego będzie pozbawiony magii. Z tego powodu Ministerstwo dało jednorazowe pozwolenie.

Zabini prychnął.

- Nie kupuję tego.

- Ja też nie. – Severus skinął głową. – To prawda, że obrządek jest związany z czasem, ale wcale nie będzie pozbawiony magii. Po prostu przez brak przesilenia nie zostanie ona właściwie skierowana. Jeżeli jeszcze dodamy do tego obecność wszystkich uczniów… - Zmarszczył brwi, rozważając różne scenariusze. Co ten starzec znowu kombinował?

- To znaczy, że Dumbledore chce do czegoś wykorzystać magię uczniów? – Neville wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. – Nie możemy na to pozwolić. To znaczy…

- Nie mogę zrezygnować z tego projektu. Wtedy Binns znajdzie kogoś innego. – Hermiona przygryzała wargę, myśląc. Jej dłonie niemal nieświadomie gładziły z czułością czerwoną okładkę.

- Może uda się nieco zmodyfikować ten rytuał? Tak, żeby zrobić coś dobrego z całą tą uwolnioną magią i upewnić się, że nikt nie ucierpi. Dumbledore wciąż nie odbudował zaklęć ochronnych Hogwartu. Pomyślcie jakie stałyby się potężne, gdyby zostały wzmocnione taką magią.

Hermiona popatrzyła na Harry'ego wielkimi oczami.

- Jesteś genialny!

- Mam swoje momenty. – Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. – Co powiecie na eklerka z keczupem?

oOo

Spokój w jego życiu nigdy nie trwał długo. Harry wiedział, że naprawdę powinien był się tego spodziewać, ale i tak atak go zaskoczył. Tylko na chwilę wyszedł z biblioteki, a ponieważ łazienka znajdowała się niemal dokładnie naprzeciwko niej, uznał, że zdecydowanie nie potrzebował obstawy. Dzieci wciąż nie kopały, a przynajmniej jeszcze ani razu nie udało mu się ich na tym przyłapać, ale i tak często lubiły siedzieć mu na pęcherzu i przez to bardzo szybko zaznajomił się z położeniem wszystkich toalet w szkole.

Łazienka była pusta, gdy do niej wchodził. W kabinie miał wrażenie, że usłyszał otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi, ale gdy nie usłyszał żadnych kroków, stwierdził, że mu się tylko wydawało. Dopiero przy umywalce zauważył, że coś było nie tak. Powietrze było jakieś inne. Następnie coś ugryzło go w łydkę.

- Co do…? – Odskoczył i rozejrzał po łazience, ale niczego nie zauważył. Z sercem bijącym niemal w gardle podciągnął nogawkę spodni, które były nienaruszone i popatrzył na łydkę. Drobne ranki po zębach tworzyły czerwone półokręgi. Coś małych rozmiarów rzeczywiście go ugryzło, ale niczego nie widział. Utykając zaczął przeszukiwać łazienkę zanim się zorientował, że to coś mogło być jadowite, albo przenosić jakieś zarazki. Lepiej zrobi, gdy zablokuje wszystkie wyjścia z łazienki i jak najszybciej poszuka medycznej pomocy…

_Harry? Co się dzieje? _

_Sev, coś mnie ugryzło w łazience, ale niczego tu nie ma._

Pokuśtykał do drzwi i sięgnął dłonią, by je otworzyć, gdy nagle coś go w nią ugryzło. Odskoczył od drzwi, niemal przewracając się o własne nogi.

- Au!

Tym razem zęby wgryzły się głębiej i uszkodziły jedną z żył. Harry spróbował użyć zaklęcia, by zatamować krwawienie, ale nic się nie stało. Owinął więc dłoń szatą i znów rozejrzał po łazience. Cokolwiek to było, było niewidoczne i najwyraźniej nie chciało go wypuścić.

_Znowu mnie ugryzło. Próbowałem otworzyć drzwi i mnie ugryzło w rękę!_

_Gdzie jesteś?  
_

_Łazienka obok biblioteki._

Tym razem coś nie tylko wgryzło się w jego nogę, ale też szarpnęło, wyrywając kawałek ciała. Harry zawył z bólu i upadł na posadzkę. Jak miał się bronić przed czymś czego nie widział, gdy na dodatek jego magia akurat wybrała tę chwilę, by przestać działać? Odsunął się pod ścianę, przez łzy rozglądając za czymkolwiek co mogłoby posłużyć jako broń. W łazience nie było niczego, a z doświadczenia wiedział, że większość rzeczy była specjalnie wzmocniona zaklęciami. Żeby nikt nie mógł wyrwać deski klozetowej czy wieszaka na torbę.

Ktoś szarpnął za klamkę, ale drzwi nie otworzyły się. Harry nie słyszał żadnych głosów z korytarza, więc ktokolwiek go tu zamknął z tym czymś, wszystko też wyciszył. Chłopak osłonił rękoma i nogami brzuch, by ochronić go przed ugryzieniem i kolejny raz zęby wgryzły się w ramię. Zamachnął się drugą ręką w miejsce, w którym powinno być to coś, ale albo było niesamowicie szybkie, albo nawet nie było materialne, ponieważ tylko uderzył nią w ścianę i został ugryziony w drugą dłoń. Ból był okropny i z każdą chwilą zdawał się narastać i Harry zaczął się naprawdę obawiać tego, że to coś nie tylko gryzło, ale było też jadowite.

_Zaraz będę. Zostały tylko dwie barykady na drzwiach._

Harry wrzasnął z bólu. Był pewien, że potwór odgryzł mu palca u nogi. Czuł, jak but wypełnia się ciepłą krwią. To coś bawiło się nim zadając ból i zjadając go kawałeczek po kawałeczku. Zwinął się w kłębek na podłodze, trzęsąc się i płacząc. Potwór ugryzł go jeszcze w udo i ponownie w łydkę zanim drzwi w końcu się otwarły z hukiem i do środka wpadł spanikowany Severus, a za nim McGonagall i pielęgniarka. Zaklęcia wyciszające również musiały zostać zdjęte, ponieważ łazienkę wypełnił podniecony gwar zgromadzonych w korytarzu uczniów.

Severus szybko rzucał zaklęcia na łazienkę, podczas gdy Pomfrey uklęknęła obok Harry'ego, badając jego obrażenia i tamując krwawienie.

- Wyglądają na ugryzienia chochlików, ale są za duże.

Snape machnął różdżką niczym batem i w pomieszczeniu rozległ się trzask, a na posadzkę upadło z plaśnięciem coś białego. Harry'emu za bardzo kręciło się w głowie, by mógł skupić się na tyle, by zobaczyć jak dokładnie wyglądała istota, która go zaatakowała.

- W ranach jest jakaś toksyna. Musimy jak najszybciej zabrać go do skrzydła szpitalnego, a najlepiej do Mungo. Tam lepiej sobie poradzą z nieznaną substancją. – Ktoś zaczął go lewitować, ale Harry był otumaniony i zaczynał wszystko słyszeć jak przez tubę, więc go to nie obchodziło. Prawdę mówiąc czuł się w tej chwili tak odcięty od świata, że nic go nie obchodziło poza światełkami, które wirowały mu przed oczami i tym, że w końcu przestawało boleć. Ostatnie, co usłyszał, to głosy, chyba w jego głowie.

_Harry, trzymaj się._

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

Ostatnio czytam dużo Stereka z fandomu Teen Wolfa, co chyba widać. To kąsanie i w ogóle… ;)

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. I serie komentarzy. Zawsze miło jest poczytać o tym, że ktoś lubi twory mojej wyobraźni. Mam nadzieję, że spodobało się Wam takie urwanie rozdziału. hehehe Następny już się pisze, ale nie obiecuję, że będzie szybko. Myślę, że Voldemort zaatakuje Hogwart albo w nim, albo w kolejnym. Zależy ile się jeszcze wydarzy w związku z tym atakiem.


	23. Rozdział 23

Severus patrzył na mokry kawałek złożonego pergaminu, który był przyczyną ostatniego nieszczęścia, i ledwo powstrzymywał się przed spaleniem go. Harry został zaatakowany przez cholerne zaczarowane _origami_, dodatkowo nasączone toksycznym wywarem z ziół, które niestety były łatwo dostępne dla każdego ucznia. Wszystko użyte do wykonania tego było łatwo dostępne. Głupia kartka, zaklęcia z trzeciego i czwartego roku, parę liści ze szklarni numer pięć. Wszystko to połączone razem przez jakiś chory umysł w zabawkę, która niemal zabiła jego męża. Severus wiedział, że gdy znajdzie winnego, ten ktoś będzie się modlił o jak najszybszą śmierć.

Dumbledore jak zwykle próbował zamieść wszystko pod dywan i potraktować jak nieprzemyślany do końca dowcip, ale Poppy potrzebowała pomocy z Mungo aby poradzić sobie z toksyną i wezwała ją zanim dyrektor zdążył zareagować. Aurorzy zostali powiadomieni i niedługo ktoś miał przyjść po ten kawałek pergaminu. Mieli nadzieję odnaleźć na nim resztki magicznej sygnatury sprawcy ataku, ale Severus wiedział, że to się nie uda. Zniszczył go zbyt silnym zaklęciem i minęło za dużo czasu.

Harry obecnie był w Mungo. Uzdrowiciele pozbyli się toksyny, jednak ze względu na ciążę i to, że wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności, odmawiali przekazania go skrzydłu szpitalnemu. Severus z jednej strony czuł ulgę, ponieważ Poppy zapewniała go, że z jego mężem wszystko będzie w porządku, z drugiej strony jednak wolałby, żeby chłopak był w Hogwarcie. Był profesorem i nie mógł ot tak po prostu opuścić szkoły, by go odwiedzić w szpitalu. Na domiar złego Draco średnio co pięć minut pytał go, czy są jakieś wieści, kiedy Harry odzyska przytomność i czy mógł opuścić Fideliusa, by go odwiedzić.

- Nad czym tak myślisz?

Severus odwrócił się od przeklętego pergaminu i popatrzył na Poppy. Czarownica wyglądała na zmęczoną.

- Każdy uczeń mógł zrobić coś takiego, a w tej chwili istnieją dwie grupy, które byłyby do tego skłonne. Pozostali w zamku poplecznicy Mrocznego Pana i grupa, którą utworzyła Weasleyówna. Skłaniam się ku opcji drugiej.

Poppy przytaknęła, a jej twarz przybrała bardzo surowy wyraz.

- Albus nie był zadowolony, więc jeżeli to jej wina, przypuszczam, że niedługo się dowiemy. Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbował powstrzymać nas przed skontaktowaniem z Mungo. Wolę nawet nie myśleć o tym co by się stało bez pomocy uzdrowicieli…

Severus też starał się o tym nie myśleć. _Bardzo._

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otwarły się i do środka wkroczyło dwóch młodych aurorów oraz dyrektor. Na twarzy starca odmalowana była tak wielka troska o zdrowie ulubionego ucznia, że tylko dzięki umiejętnemu zrównoważeniu jej gniewem na winnego całość nie wyglądała przerażająco sztuczno.

- _Tym_ zaatakowali Pottera? – Jeden z aurorów, niski brunet z bliznami po trądziku, patrzył z niedowierzaniem na złożony pergamin. Miny obu młodzików wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, że nie potrafili zrozumieć jakim cudem _Harry Potter_ nie był w stanie pokonać głupiego, zaczarowanego kawałka papieru. Severus zgrzytnął zębami, widząc, że Dumbledore tylko potakuje ze smutkiem głową.

- Magia Pottera akurat była przekierowana na jego dziecko, więc był praktycznie bezbronny wobec niewidzialnego napastnika – wycedził, taksując ich spojrzeniem, pod którym skulili się w sobie do rozmiarów, które znał ze szkoły. Uczył tych dwóch gamoni parę lat temu. Obaj byli gryfonami i sam nie wiedział jakim cudem dostali się na jego zaawansowane zajęcia. – Dobrze, że jego przyjaciele zorientowali się, że coś było nie tak, ponieważ zaklęcia ochronne Hogwartu w ogóle nie zareagowały na to, że coś próbowało rozszarpać ucznia.

Ciężką ciszę przerwał Albus, uśmiechając się ze zmęczeniem.

- Ach, mój drogi Severusie, zawsze wszystkim powtarzam, że w głębi serca zależy ci na wszystkich uczniach tej szkoły. Może gdybyś nieco częściej stawał w obronie gryfonów… - zawiesił głos, a aurorzy prychnęli z rozbawieniem, w końcu zabierając się za zabezpieczanie pergaminu. Cały czas szeptali coś między sobą, najprawdopodobniej kąśliwe uwagi na temat znienawidzonego profesora eliksirów. Severus skrzywił się w ich stronę, następnie na Dumbledore'a i skierował do wyjścia.

- Murphiego uwarzę ci na jutro, Poppy – rzucił przez ramię. Wydawało mu się, że Harry zostawił w ich komnatach pelerynę niewidkę. Jeżeli się pospieszy, to będzie mógł odwiedzić Draco. Może nawet uda im się wśliznąć do Munga.

oOo

- Profesorze Snape!

Obecność Hermiony Granger na terenie ślizgonów o tej porze nie była dużym zaskoczeniem. Był powód, dla którego trafiła do Gryffindoru pomimo wielkiej miłości do książek i nauki. Severus zwolnił nieco kroku, by dziewczyna mogła go dogonić bez robienia niepotrzebnego hałasu.

- Tak, panno Granger?

- Czy są jakieś nowiny o Harrym? – zapytała z troską.

- Pół godziny temu pani Pomfrey otrzymała raport, według którego wszystko jest w porządku, ale przetrzymają go jeszcze parę dni na obserwacji. – Skręcili za róg i weszli w korytarz wiodący prosto do jego kwater. – Słyszała już pani jakieś plotki?

- Nie. Ginny tylko podziękowała głośno temu, kto to zrobił. Była święcie przekonana, że to ktoś z Gryffindoru. Ta cała jej banda… po prostu brak mi słów na głupotę niektórych ludzi. – Jęknęła sfrustrowana i Severus zgodził się z nią w duchu.

- Lepiej niech już pani wraca do dormitoriów.

Nawet w mroku korytarza widać było rumieniec, który wypłynął na jej policzki.

- Ach, tak. Zaraz mam obchód. Obowiązki i w ogóle. – Zmieszana wygładziła szatę. – To… dobranoc, profesorze. Mam nadzieję, że Harry szybko wróci do Hogwartu. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i szybko oddaliła w stronę, z której przyszli. Severus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Harry coś wspominał o tym, że jego przyjaciółka chyba się w kimś zauroczyła, ale wtedy nie zwrócił na to zbyt dużej uwagi. Wyglądało na to, że nawet ona nie była odporna na lekkie ogłupienie wywołane hormonami i będzie musiał uważniej ją śledzić w czasie zajęć. Jeżeli będzie miała podobne problemy z koncentracją co reszta zakochanych nastolatków, to coś przez jej nieuwagę mogło wybuchnąć.

Pelerynę niewidkę znalazł tam, gdzie się spodziewał, że Harry ją zostawił. Na oparciu krzesła, na którym zwykle jego mąż siedział w czasie posiłków. Starannie złożył bezcenny materiał, rozważając, z którego wyjścia powinien skorzystać. Już miał ją włożyć do magicznie powiększonej kieszeni, gdy ogień na kominku rozbłysł zielonymi płomieniami i wydobył się z niego głos Dumbledore'a.

- Severusie, mógłbyś przyjść do mojego gabinetu? Mamy spotkanie.

Jęknął w duchu i odłożył pelerynę z powrotem na krzesło. Dlaczego ten starzec zawsze miał takie okropne wyczucie czasu?

- Spotkanie o tej porze? Kładłem się już do łóżka – warknął, nawet nie próbując maskować poirytowania.

- Dobrze wiesz, że wojna nie śpi. Wszyscy będą za dziesięć minut.

oOo

Severus już dawno nie był na żadnym spotkaniu Zakonu. Nie był im już tak potrzebny, gdy nie miał do przekazania żadnych informacji o poczynaniach Voldemorta. Na dodatek większość członków nie ufała mu i woleli nie omawiać niczego ważnego w jego obecności. Tym razem było inaczej i podejrzewał, że potrzebowali jego usług jako mistrza eliksirów.

Owalny gabinet dyrektora wypełniony był niemal po brzegi, ale dzięki magii każdy znalazł sobie miejsce, by usiąść. Severus zauważył parę młodych twarzy – nowe nabytki grupy. Większość z nich ukończyła Hogwart w tamtym roku i zdecydowanie nie nabyli jeszcze żadnych umiejętności, by stać się wartościowymi członkami. To mogło znaczyć, że Albus chciał zrobić zebranie na pokaz. Albo potrzebował mięsa armatniego do tego, co zaplanował.

Wszyscy wyglądali na zmęczonych. Widać było, że część została wyciągnięta z łóżka i ubrała się w pośpiechu w najwygodniejsze ubrania jakie mieli pod ręką. Jeżeli wezwanie przyszło nagle i w środku nocy, to najwyraźniej wymagało ich natychmiastowej interwencji. Być może zaraz Albus wyśle ich do obrony jakieś wioski przed Śmierciożercami.

- Dziękuję, że wszyscy tak szybko przybyliście. – Zgromadzeni mruknęli i wpatrzyli się w dyrektora wyczekująco. – Harry Potter został dziś zaatakowany.

- Co takiego? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? – Słowa Remusa wybiły się ponad szmer zaskoczonych głosów i Severus popatrzył na wilkołaka, siedzącego po drugiej stronie gabinetu. Wyglądał gorzej niż zwykle, chociaż do pełni wciąż było daleko. Najwyraźniej misja, na którą ostatnio wysłał go Dumbledore, nie należała ani do łatwych, ani przyjemnych. Objął spojrzeniem resztę zgromadzonych. Na większości twarzy, które widział, odmalowywało się przejęcie, ale tylko nieliczne wyglądały na zmartwione. Zmrużył oczy, gdy zobaczył jak Molly łapie się za serce i odstawia teatrzyk pod tytułem zatroskanej przybranej matki.

- Albusie, mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. – Kobieta wyglądała na naprawdę przejętą i Severus podejrzewał, że była. Wciąż miała nadzieję, że jej córka zostanie lady Potter, a aby do tego doszło Harry musiał być żywy i w miarę zdrowy. Przekląłby ją, gdyby nie obecność Dumbledore'a, który niestety był dość niezły w wyczuwaniu rzucanych zaklęć i to, że był zbyt daleko od niej, by zrobić to dyskretnie.

- Do jego krwioobiegu dostała się toksyna, więc musieliśmy wysłać go do Mungo, ale uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że wszystko z nim dobrze i po paru dniach na obserwacji będzie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu. – Kilka osób odetchnęło z ulgą. – Całe zdarzenie zwróciło jednak moją uwagę na to, że Harry w swoim obecnym stanie nie jest w stanie się obronić. Jego magia przez większość czasu jest teraz skupiona na ciąży…

- Potter jest w ciąży?! – Wszyscy popatrzyli na młodzika, który nagle się odezwał, ale nie tylko on wyglądał na poruszonego tą informacją i wkrótce oczy znów skupiły się na dyrektorze, czekając na wytłumaczenie. Severus starał się dyskretnie obserwować Lupina i Weasleyów. Wilkołak z niedowierzaniem gapił się w jakiś punkt przed sobą, Artur również wyglądał jakby to było dla niego nowością. Ciekawe… Albo był dobrym aktorem, w co Severus szczerze nie wierzył, albo Dumbledore i reszta Weasleyów trzymali go w niewiedzy.

- Ach, tak. Próbowaliśmy nie robić z tego sensacji, ale obawiam się, że w świetle dzisiejszych wydarzeń niedługo wieści trafią na pierwsze strony gazet… - Albus westchnął ze zmęczeniem i pogładził brodę, jakby próbując odpowiednio dobrać słowa. – Harry twierdzi, że się zakochał… w każdym razie niedawno wyszło na jaw, że wyszedł za Draco Malfoya i jest z nim w ciąży. Ojciec Draco był oczywiście bardzo z tego niezadowolony i zabrał go ze szkoły, ale jak do tej pory nie przekonał do rozwodu.

- Merlinie…

- Potter z Malfoyem?

- Przecież to śmierciożerca!

Severus skrzywił się, słuchając i obserwując rozemocjonowanych członków Zakonu. Dumbledore na razie nie robił niczego, by uspokoić tę zgraję, więc najwyraźniej chciał, by zgromadzeni chociaż trochę nastawili się przeciwko Harry'emu. Dlaczego miałby to robić, gdy do tej pory cały czas twierdził, że Harry jest bardzo ważny i jest jedyną nadzieją na pokonanie Voldemorta, mistrz eliksirów nie wiedział. Być może starzec myślał już o korzyściach jakie z tego osiągnie po wojnie?

- Moi drodzy, wszyscy wiemy, że młodzi ludzie pod wpływem emocji robią różne głupie rzeczy – Dumbledore w końcu przemówił, uśmiechając się lekko z politowaniem. Niczym dobry dziadek upominający psotliwe wnuczęta. Severus aż wzdrygnął się, ale na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył. – W tej chwili ważniejsze jest zapewnienie Harry'emu bezpieczeństwa. Chcę, aby ci, co mogą, cały czas byli przy nim i pilnowali, by więcej do takiej sytuacji nie doszło. Teraz, gdy przez ciążę nie jest w stanie używać magii, nawet zwykły dowcip może okazać się być dla niego tragiczny w skutkach. Więc kto może poświęcić parę godzin dziennie na pilnowanie go?

Następne pół godziny minęło na zgłaszaniu się ochotników i ustalaniu grafiku dyżurów. Ponieważ większość zgromadzonych miała pracę, tylko niektórzy mogli codziennie pilnować Harry'ego. Severus starał się zapamiętać kiedy i kto będzie się kręcił przy jego mężu, zwłaszcza, gdy nie tylko Lupin, ale też Molly postanowiła wziąć w tym udział. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Dumbledore wezwał na zebranie osoby, co do których już z góry wiadomo było, że nie będą mogli wziąć udziału w tej akcji. Gdy już w gabinecie zapadła cisza, Albus znów przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Przejdźmy teraz do kolejnej sprawy. – Popatrzył na starszych członków Zakonu. – Proszę, żeby ci, którzy potrafią stawiać bariery ochronne, przybyli w sobotę o dwudziestej. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach doszedłem do wniosku, że musimy dodatkowo wzmocnić zabezpieczenia szkoły. Słyszałem, że Minister chce podesłać kilku aurorów do ochrony zamku? – Pytanie zostało skierowane do Kingsleya, który przytaknął. – Postaraj się, aby w skład grupy wchodzili albo członkowie Zakonu, albo nasi sympatycy. Ostatnie czego nam teraz trzeba, to utarczki z naszymi politycznymi przeciwnikami.

- Na koniec chciałbym, aby każdy ze zgromadzonych rozejrzał się za dogodnym miejscem do ulokowania drugiej siedziby Zakonu, która będzie spełniała głównie rolę dodatkowego miejsca odpoczynku oraz szpitala. Obawiam się, że niedługo będziemy tego potrzebować, a obecna siedziba nie jest tak do końca do tego przystosowana. – Severus rozbawiony prychnął cicho, słysząc to. Grimmuald Place miało wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by przystosować je do czegokolwiek akurat potrzebowali, ale po tym jak Harry przejął nad nim kontrolę, odciął Zakon od prawie wszystkiego i na dodatek zezwolił Stworkowi na dokuczanie im, mistrz eliksirów był zaskoczony, że Dumbledore dopiero teraz zaczynał szukać innego miejsca. Może w końcu zaczęło do niego docierać, że Harry przestał być jego marionetką i już nigdy nie odzyska nad nim kontroli?

oOo

Harry obudził się w obcym miejscu, nie bardzo pamiętając dlaczego się w nim znalazł, ale czując jak jedno z dzieci bawi się w boks z jego wnętrznościami. A może oboje się bawili? Zamarł na chwilę, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że w końcu naprawdę czuł jak się ruszają. Nie delikatne muśnięcia i wrażenie przesuwania, ale solidne kopniaki! Merlinie, gdzie byli jego mężowie, gdy chciał się podzielić tym niesamowitym przeżyciem? Rozejrzał się dookoła, marszcząc brwi. Pomieszczenie przypominało trochę prywatny pokój w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale powietrze było tu inne. Nie wyczuwał też ani odrobiny magii Hogwartu, a to znaczyło, że albo nagle cała magia zamku zniknęła, albo stracił zdolność wyczuwania magii, albo znalazł się poza murami zamku.

_Severusie? Draco?_

Cisza. Że też akurat teraz nie był w stanie się z nimi telepatycznie porozumieć. W takich chwilach naprawdę nienawidził swojego beztalencia do wszystkiego, co związane z magią umysłu. Nie bez trudu podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Teraz był w stanie zobaczyć, że za oknem rozciągał się widok na miasto. Czyżby był w Mungo? Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wkroczyła uśmiechnięta kobieta w szatach uzdrowiciela.

- Witam, panie Potterze. Dobrze widzieć, że już się pan obudził.

- Hej. – Odchrząknął. Miał wrażenie, jakby ostatni raz używał głosu kilka dni temu. – Jestem w Mungo?

- Tak. Madame Pomfrey przekazała nam pana wczoraj tuż po tym, jak został pan zaatakowany przez to zaczarowane origami. Pozbyliśmy się toksyny i wszystko jest już w porządku. Przetrzymamy jeszcze pana parę dni, aby upewnić się, że nie ma żadnych skutków ubocznych. – Czarownica odhaczyła coś różdżką na karcie przymocowanej do łóżka.

- Zaatakowało mnie _origami_? – Harry zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Przypomniał sobie strach i ból, gdy coś niewidzialnego próbowało go zjeść i aż się wzdrygnął. To był jakiś cholerny kawałek papieru?

Uzdrowicielka przytaknęła.

- Paskudna robota. – Teraz sprawdzała coś w teczce, którą miała przy sobie. – Wyniki krwi w normie, magia silna i u pana, i u dzieci… - Zamknęła teczkę, która od razu się zmniejszyła i wsadziła ją do kieszeni szaty. – Wykonam jeszcze parę testów i zaraz ktoś przyniesie panu śniadanie.

- Okej.

Parę testów zajęło prawie piętnaście minut. Uzdrowicielka przez cały czas była bardzo mocno skupiona, więc Harry zdecydował się nie przeszkadzać jej niepotrzebnie pytaniami i cicho oczekiwał końca machania różdżką i świetlistych esów i floresów. Po wszystkim czarownica jeszcze raz zapewniła go, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku i pośpieszyła do innych pacjentów zanim zdążył zasypać ją pytaniami. Harry niemal podskoczył zaskoczony w łóżku, gdy niespodziewanie na szafce nocnej obok pojawiła się taca z jedzeniem.

_Harry?_

_Draco, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię słyszę. Próbowałem się z wami skontaktować, ale znów mi nie wychodziło._

_Z czasem się nauczysz. Jesteś sam?_

_Tak, a co?_

…

_Draco…?_

Parę chwil później drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, a następnie zamknęły. Harry patrzył na nie przez chwilę, dobrze wiedząc, że nawet w czarodziejskim świecie drzwi nie otwierały się bez powodu. Powietrze obok łóżka zafalowało i pojawił się Draco z peleryną niewidką na ramieniu. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i omal nie strącił z kolan tacy z jedzeniem.

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Odwiedzam mojego ciężarnego męża w szpitalu, a na co to ci wygląda? – Draco również się uśmiechał, ale szybko zdał się opanować i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. – Chociaż wiesz, wciąż jestem na ciebie i Severusa obrażony, że mnie tak wystawiliście i będziecie musieli jeszcze długo błagać mnie o przebaczenie zanim wam odpuszczę.

- Oczywiście. – Harry przytaknął, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz swoją pelerynę.

Draco usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i ukradł z talerza kawałek jabłka.

- Dostałem ją na dziesiąte urodziny. Przypomniałem sobie o niej, a skoro zaklęcia niewidzialności wciąż działają, postanowiłem ją wykorzystać. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Sev być może wpadnie wieczorem, ale niczego nie obiecuje. Wczoraj Dumbel zatrzymał go w szkole robiąc jakieś zebranie, ale nie powiedział mi o szczegółach.

- Pewnie nic ważnego się nie działo. Nie chcę teraz o tym wszystkim rozmawiać. Opowiedz mi lepiej jak ci mija czas z rodzicami? – Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, na co blondyn jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Nawet o nich nie wspominaj. Po tym jak przyłapałem ich w jadalni, posiłki jem tylko w swoim pokoju lub w kuchni. Nie mam pojęcia jak przeżyję święta i inne uroczystości wiedząc, co oni robili na tym stole. Może po prostu zniszczę go i będą musieli kupić nowy.

- Mhm – Harry przytaknął. – Wtedy będą mieli pretekst, by znów go ochrzcić.

- Robisz to specjalnie! – Draco szturchnął go lekko, krzywiąc się teatralnie. – Wywołujesz te okropne mentalne obrazy, przez które będę cierpiał do końca życia!

- Jestem pewien, że uda się nam cię z tego wyleczyć. Abstynencja zawsze wywołuje wyolbrzymianie tego typu problemów… - Nie dokończył, bo nagle Draco zerwał się z łóżka i zniknął pod peleryną. Do pokoju znów weszła uzdrowicielka.

- Ma pan wszystko zjeść, panie Potter. Chyba nie muszę panu mówić o wszystkich substancjach odżywczych, których pan teraz potrzebuje, prawda? – powiedziała, patrząc z niezadowoleniem na jego ledwo ruszone śniadanie. Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Zjem wszystko, tylko na razie nie czuję się za bardzo głodny.

Przytaknęła lekko głową.

- Dwóch aurorów i kilku dziennikarzy czeka, żeby z panem porozmawiać. Czuje się pan na siłach, żeby ich przyjąć?

Aurorzy zapewne chcieli dowiedzieć się od niego, co się dokładnie wydarzyło i mieli nadzieję, że to pomoże im w śledztwie. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko rozmowie z nimi, ale jeżeli chodziło o dziennikarzy, to wolał w ogóle nie mieć z nimi do czynienia. Nie wiedział też, czy przyjmowanie aurorów było bezpieczne, gdy Draco chował się w pokoju pod peleryną niewidką.

_Spokojnie, Harry. Jestem twoim mężem i mam prawo tu być, nawet jeżeli się chowam. Aurorzy nie mogą mi nic zrobić, a nawet jeżeli któryś okaże się współpracować ze śmierciożercami, to i tak w każdej chwili mogę użyć świstoklika._

- Panie Potter? – Uzdrowicielka patrzyła teraz na niego zmrużonymi oczami i już sięgała po różdżkę, najprawdopodobniej po to, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko było z nim w porządku.

- Erm, tak, aurorzy mogą przyjść.

- Jest pan pewien? Przez chwilę wyglądał pan, jakby miał zaraz odpłynąć.

- Tak, jestem pewien. I czuję się dobrze, naprawdę – zapewnił ją, gdy czarownica wciąż patrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem. Przynajmniej jej ręka nie była już tak blisko różdżki. – Ale nie chcę rozmawiać z dziennikarzami – dodał pospiesznie. – Zdecydowanie nie czuję się na tyle silny, by zmierzyć się z _nimi_.

- W porządku. Przyprowadzę aurorów jak tylko skończy pan jeść śniadanie.

Uzdrowicielka znów opuściła pokój i po chwili Draco wyłonił się spod peleryny.

- Mało brakowało.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

oOo

Składanie zeznania nie było dla Harry'ego miłym doświadczeniem. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że musiał szczegółowo opisać całe zajście. Dwóch młodych aurorów już od samego początku zdawało się mieć wyrobioną opinię i o nim, i o ataku i nawet nie próbowali się z tym ukrywać. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu wyszli, a następnie wysłuchał dość długiego monologu Draco na temat idiotów zatrudnianych przez Ministerstwo. Jego mąż stworzył dość zabawne porównania, a w pewnym momencie nawet zaczął małpować zachowanie i wypowiedzi aurorów, znacznie poprawiając mu humor.

Po drugim śniadaniu w okno pokoju zapukała sowa.

- Przybyły papiery, które ci wysłaliśmy. – Draco wpuścił ptaka do środka, odwiązał przesyłkę i odesłał go z powrotem do siedziby Malfoyów.

- Te pozwy?

- Tak. Możemy teraz zacząć je analizować, jak masz ochotę. Pójdzie nam sprawniej niż gdybyśmy mieli robić to telepatycznie.

Harry przytaknął i zaczął przeglądać dokumentację. Już po pierwszych zdaniach napisanych tym okropnym prawniczym bełkotem wiedział, że przebrnięcie przez to nie będzie łatwe i pomoc Draco była konieczna. Całe szczęście nie musieli robić tego telepatycznie, bo całość zajęłaby im pewnie co najmniej tydzień.

oOo

Harry spędził w Mungo łącznie trzy dni zanim w końcu pozwolono wrócić mu do szkoły. Draco był z nim prawie cały czas, wykorzystując pomoc skrzatów domowych i różne triki, by nie zostać przyłapanym. Potter miał wrażenie, że jego uzdrowicielka wiedziała o tym, że ktoś go odwiedzał, ale ponieważ najwyraźniej nic złego się nie działo, postanowiła to przemilczeć. Severus rozmawiał z nim telepatycznie, dzięki czemu obaj wiedzieli o najnowszych planach Dumbledore'a i mogli opracować jakieś sposoby wywinięcia się spod ciągłej obserwacji.

Przez te trzy dni zdarzył się tylko jeden wypadek, gdy jeden z dziennikarzy postanowił przechytrzyć innych i dostać się do niego. Harry nie wiedział, czy facet był na tyle głupi, by myśleć, że odpowie mu na jakiekolwiek pytania, skoro wyraźnie nie chciał żadnego kontaktu z prasą. A może zadowoliłby się samym zdjęciem, a historię wyssał z palca, jak to zwykle z nimi bywało? Jak by nie było, dziennikarz został przyłapany przez skrzata Malfoyów i strącony z parapetu z czwartego piętra. Wylądował w sąsiednim korytarzu z obrażeniami, których wyleczenie zajmie co najmniej dwa tygodnie, a przynajmniej tak powiedziała mu uzdrowicielka.

Powrót do Hogwartu odbył się bez problemów, pomijając tradycyjne potknięcie przy wyjściu z kominka. Na szczęście Pomfrey była na to przygotowana i go złapała.

- Fiuu pana nie lubi? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i szybko przywołała wiaderko, do którego Harry zwymiotował. Gdy skończył, poprowadziła go do łóżka i kazała chwilę odpocząć.

- Przeklęty czarodziejski wynalazek – wymamrotał pod nosem, próbując opanować mdłości. Kilka minut później doszedł do siebie na tyle, by rozejrzeć się po skrzydle szpitalnym. Pomfrey zostawiła go samego i wróciła do gabinetu. Łóżka były puste, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że ktoś cały czas go obserwuje. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, wczuwając się w magię zamku. Była nieco silniejsza niż wcześniej, ale wciąż nie taka jak powinna być, a to znaczyło, że Dumbledore wciąż nie naprawił zaklęć ochronnych. Na co ten starzec czekał?

W większości przypadków czarodzieje byli zbyt słabi magicznie, by mógł ich wyczuć, ale po paru chwilach wsłuchiwania się w ciszę dosłyszał lekkie poruszenie po lewej stronie łóżka, na którym siedział. Tak jakby szelest szaty. Wyglądało na to, że jego „ochrona" już zajęła pozycję. Nie wiedział kto to był, ale miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie Molly Weasley.

oOo

- Harry! Tak się cieszę, że już jesteś i, że nic ci nie jest. Już nigdy nie puścimy cię samego do łazienki. Och, tak się martwiłam! – Hermiona podbiegła do niego i przytuliła mocno, gdy tylko wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Dziewczyna poprowadziła go na koniec stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie siedziały głównie młodsze roczniki i dzieciarnia również przywitała go z wielkim entuzjazmem. Neville dosiadł się do nich i już po chwili pogrążyli się w dyskusji na temat wszystkich prac domowych, które Harry przegapił.

O dziwo jego powrót do Hogwartu nie stał się nie wiadomo jak wielką sensacją. Najwyraźniej uczniowie byli już zbyt przyzwyczajeni do tego, że ciągle coś mu się przytrafiało i lądował w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nikt się na niego nie gapił, nie szeptano między sobą i nie posyłano pseudo ukradkowych spojrzeń. To znaczy, nie bardziej niż w każdy inny normalny dzień. Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z miłej odmiany, i z zapałem zaczął zajadać nową ulubioną mieszankę – truskawkowy jogurt wymieszany z sałatką grecką.

- Czytałam książkę, którą dostałam od profesora Binnsa i jest niesamowicie ciekawa. Wszystkie te zapomniane tradycje… - Hermiona zrobiła rozmarzoną minę i przez chwilę oddała się wzdychaniu do Wiedzy.

- Tak, coś już o tym wspominałaś. Parę… lub paręnaście razy. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, na co dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- Po prostu nie potrafisz docenić czegoś tak wspaniałego jak Wiedza.

- Och, wybacz mnie, maluczkiemu! – Harry chwycił się za serce, a parę osób dookoła opluło się tym, co akurat mieli w ustach, próbując powstrzymać chichot. Hermiona trzepnęła go lekko po głowie i, ignorując protest Pottera przeciwko przemocy, pogrążyła się w dyskusji z Nevillem. Coś o roślinach mających właściwości oczyszczające.

Pomijając szpiega, który dyszał mu za plecami, życie w Hogwarcie zdawało się wracać do względnej normy.

oOo

Następnego dnia spadł pierwszy śnieg i rano wszystko było białe. Zima w tym roku zaczynała się wcześniej niż zwykle, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu widok za oknem nie był już taki ponury. Harry ubrał się cieplej, dobrze wiedząc, że pomimo wspaniałej magii nikt jakoś nie wpadł na pomysł magicznego ogrzewania korytarzy lub chociaż uszczelnienia okien, by ciepło nagromadzone w pomieszczeniach z kominkami nie uciekało. Czarodzieje już po prostu tacy byli. Niemyślący.

Bardzo chciał porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi o dzieciach i o tym, że Draco go odwiedził, ale wiedzieli o jego niewidzialnej ochronie i z tego powodu trzymali się nudnych i bezpiecznych tematów. Spokój śniadania przerwało przybycie sowiej poczty. Harry już po paru chwilach od dostarczenia Proroka wiedział, że gazeta znów opublikowała jakiś szokujący artykuł z nim w roli głównej. Westchnął z niesmakiem i popatrzył na Hermionę, która właśnie rozkładała swój egzemplarz.

- O Merlinie – sapnęła, o dziwo pozytywnie podekscytowana, i szybko zaczęła czytać. Harry zaciekawiony nachylił się, by przez ramię przeczytać o co chodziło tym razem.

_Harry Potter pozywa Albusa Dumbledore'a i Weasleyów!_

Dobre kilka sekund patrzył na tytuł artykułu z pierwszej strony zanim się otrząsnął na tyle, by zerknąć, co takiego dziennikarz napisał poniżej. Nie spodziewał się, że wieści o pozwie tak szybko trafią do prasy.

_Nasze źródła donoszą, że wczoraj rano do Wizengamotu wpłynęły pozwy podpisane przez samego Harry'ego Pottera. Co bardzo nas zaskoczyło, to osoby, które znany czarodziej pozywa, a mianowicie: Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore, Artur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley. Rodzi się pytanie, co takiego członkowie dwóch znakomitych, jasnych rodzin zrobili, by zasłużyć sobie na proces? Jak się okazuje, według Pottera całkiem sporo._

_Wszyscy pamiętamy wielką bitwę o prawo do adopcji małego Harry'ego tuż po tym jak pokonał Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Albus Dumbledore powierzył wtedy opiekę nad naszym Wybawcą mugolskiej rodzinie Lily Potter i zataił przed czarodziejskim światem jego miejsce zamieszkania. Chociaż wielu protestowało, nie godząc się z tym, że Harry Potter miałby dorastać z dala od społeczności, do której należy, to z czasem sprawa przycichła i na wiele lat zapomnieliśmy. Wierzyliśmy, że rodzina, którą wybrał sam Albus Dumbledore, otoczy małego Pottera miłością i zapewni mu szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Dopiero teraz okazuje się, jak bardzo się myliliśmy! Mugolska rodzina naszego Wybawcy nienawidziła magii i traktowała go jak niechciane brzemię, a magiczny opiekun, który powinien pilnować, by do tego nie doszło, niczego z tą sytuacją nie zrobił! Wszyscy wiemy, że to Albus Dumbledore jest magicznym opiekunem Harry'ego Pottera i ja, drodzy czytelnicy, zadaję sobie pytanie: dlaczego? Dlaczego ktoś, kogo uważamy za wspaniałego opiekuna naszych dzieci w Hogwarcie, skazał Harry'ego na życie w takim domu?_

_Ale to nie wszystko. Wszyscy znamy tradycję praktykowaną głównie przez czarno magiczne rody czystej krwi, a mianowicie aranżowanie małżeństw między dziećmi, gdy te są jeszcze małe. Na szczęście ta okrutna praktyka wychodzi już nawet w ich kręgach z użycia. Kto bowiem chciałby zostać pozbawiony szansy odnalezienia tej jednej osoby, którą pokocha całym sercem i, z którą będzie najszczęśliwszy? Wygląda na to, że Albus Dumbledore zdecydował, że Harry Potter nie zasługuje nie tylko na szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, ale też dalsze życie i podpisał z Weasleyami kontrakt małżeński i na dodatek nigdy nie poinformował o tym swojego podopiecznego. Harry miał poślubić Ginevrę, jedyną córkę Weasleyów, w dniu, w którym ta skończyła szesnaście lat. Nasze źródła donoszą, że warunki kontraktu były straszne. Harry straciłby wszystko na rzecz Weasleyów i Albusa Dumbledore'a, nawet swoją wolną wolę! Tak, drodzy czytelnicy, z naszego Wybawcy chciano zrobić niewolnika!_

_Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło, ponieważ Harry się zakochał._

_Harry Potter nie jest już kawalerem!_

_Tak, tak, dobrze przeczytaliście. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył odnalazł miłość swojego życia i chociaż wielu może powiedzieć, że to wciąż za wcześnie, związał się z Draco Malfoyem. Z najświeższych plotek wynika, że zakochani spodziewają się dziecka! Niestety nie wszyscy cieszą się z tego, że po tylu trudach i mimo przeciwności nasz Wybawca odnalazł szczęście. Harry i Draco związali się w sekrecie, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe. Albus Dumbledore nic o tym nie wiedział, gdy w dniu urodzin Ginevry, razem z Arturem i Molly Weasley próbował narzucić na naszego Wybawcę nową więź. Świadkiem całego wydarzenia był Ronald Weasley, który niczego nie zrobił, by uratować go przed niechcianym małżeństwem. Mało tego, okazało się, że zdradził Harry'ego, który uważał go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Więź między Harrym i Draco na szczęście okazała się silniejsza, a ponieważ Harry nowej nie chciał, rykoszet z odrzucenia poraził głównie Ginevrę, która do końca życia będzie oszpecona okropnymi, bolesnymi bliznami._

_Historia jednak tutaj się nie kończy, ponieważ Harry już wtedy był w ciąży i eliksir oraz odrzucenie nowej więzi niemal doprowadziły do poronienia. Na szczęście szybka interwencja madame Poppy Pomfrey oraz mistrza eliksirów Severusa Snape'a, uratowała naszego Wybawcę i jego dziecko. Mimo to Harry spędził długie tygodnie dochodząc do siebie._

_Ktoś mógłby zapytać, jak mogło do tego wszystkiego dojść w Hogwarcie, a mimo to nikt niczego nie usłyszał od naszych dzieci? Wygląda na to, że ktoś rzucił bardzo potężne zaklęcie sekretu na wszystko związane z Harrym Potterem i nasze dzieci dosłownie nie są w stanie poinformować o tych wydarzeniach nikogo spoza szkoły. Rodzi się pytanie: czy wydarzyło się coś jeszcze o czym nasze pociechy nie mogą mówić?_

_Hogwart nie taki bezpieczny jak myśleliśmy!_

_Cztery dni temu doszło do ataku na Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Atak można by uznać za źle wykonany dowcip, jednak wszyscy w szkole wiedzą o ciąży Harry'ego i o tym, że przez większość czasu jego magia nie działa (patrz wypowiedzi uzdrowicieli na temat męskiej ciąży, str. 4). Harry został zaatakowany przez zaczarowany i nasączony toksyną pergamin, gdy został na chwilę sam w łazience. Toksyna okazała się być tak mocna, że konieczna była pomoc uzdrowicieli i nasz Wybawca spędził trzy dni w Mungo, gdy profesjonaliści walczyli o zdrowie i życie jego, i nienarodzonego maleństwa. Dyrektor Dumbledore odmówił komentarza, ale nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego tym, że ktoś w szkole dopuszcza się takich niebezpiecznych praktyk._

_Zresztą to nie pierwszy raz, gdy pod opieką Dumbledore'a, nasze dzieci znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie…_

Dalej autor artykułu rozpisywał się o wszystkich wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w czasie nauki Harry'ego, a nawet jeszcze wcześniej. Wygrzebał przypadki praktycznie z całej kariery Dumbledore'a jako dyrektora szkoły i podał statystyki, według których wyraźnie było widać, że w porównaniu z poprzednimi dyrektorami obecny stan bezpieczeństwa szkoły był karygodny. Harry podejrzewał, że Lucjusz miał wiele wspólnego z treścią całego artykułu i wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby się okazało, że napisał go ktoś praktycznie sponsorowany przez Malfoyów. Dziennikarz po prostu znał zbyt wiele szczegółów.

- Łał, Harry, dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś, że w końcu wysłałeś pozwy do Wizengamotu? – Hermiona skończyła czytać i analizować artykuł z każdej strony i skupiła się znów na swoim przyjacielu. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Zrobiłem to, jak byłem w Mungo. Wiesz, miałem od groma czasu do zabicia tak tylko leżąc i czekając aż mnie wypuszczą.

- Mniejsza z tym. Widzieliście minę Dumbledore'a i Weasleyów? – Neville nachylił się do nich i zerknęli najpierw na stół nauczycielski, przy którym Dumbledore próbował zachowywać się normalnie, a następnie na Ginny i Rona, którzy zdecydowanie nie byli tacy spokojni. Parę osób odsunęło się od nich, gdy wzburzeni zaczęli psioczyć na niego i Draco.

_Uważaj na Weasleyów. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, a wiesz, że często reagują na wszystko agresją._

_Będziemy się pilnować, Severusie. Spokojnie._

_Molly jutro będzie cię od rana pilnować. Mam prawo się martwić._

_Wiem i też cię kocham, ale czuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze, wiesz?_

O~~o~~O~~o~~O

Super długi rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał :) Od ponad miesiąca byłam bez laptopa, więc pisałam głównie po zeszytach, a teraz przepisuję to, co naskrobałam. Kolejny rozdział, chociaż już nie tak długi, wkrótce.

Mam dylemat. Czy Voldi powinien zaatakować Hogwart przed, w trakcie, czy po narodzeniu dzieci? Najbardziej się waham między 'przed' i 'po', ponieważ 'w trakcie' nadawałoby się bardziej do parodii. ;)

Jeżeli chodzi o "Ślizgońską Metodę", to obawiam się, że jest na końcu mojej listy opowiadań do dokończenia, więc o ile nie najdzie mnie nagły Wen na tłumaczenie, na kolejny rozdział trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę poczekać.


	24. Rozdział 24

Kolejne spotkanie Zakonu zostało zwołane przez samych członków i wypełnione było krzykami i tłumaczeniami. Severus z ulgą je opuścił, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Naprawdę miał już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że w świetle ostatnich nowin w Proroku, uznano, że Molly nie mogła pełnić obowiązku ochroniarza Harry'ego. Jedno zmartwienie mniej.

Chimera jeszcze się za nim do końca nie zamknęła, gdy odwrócił się gwałtownie w prawo. Wydawało mu się, że coś mignęło na granicy wzroku, ale teraz niczego nie widział po tej stronie korytarza. Z mapy Harry'ego pamiętał, że w tym miejscu nie było żadnych ukrytych przejść. Wyjął różdżkę i wolnym krokiem ruszył w dół korytarza, próbując wyczuć jakieś magiczne anomalie. Doszedł do klatki schodowej i niczego nie znalazł. Może to był jeden z duchów Hogwartu, który akurat postanowił przejść przez ścianę? Pozostali nauczyciele, którzy byli członkami Zakonu, zaczęli wychodzić z gabinetu dyrektora, więc wiedział, że nawet jeżeli coś tutaj było, to już nie uda mu się tego znaleźć. Schował różdżkę i pospiesznie zszedł po schodach, nie chcąc wdawać się z nikim w rozmowę.

oOo

Harry patrzył za szybko oddalającym się, przestraszonym pierwszakiem, którego Dumbledore wykorzystał do dostarczenia wiadomości. Dyrektor chciał się z nim spotkać i spokojnie omówić zaistniałą sytuację. „Naprawić relacje", jak to napisał na świstku pergaminu, który teraz chłopak ściskał zezłoszczony w dłoni tak mocno, że aż dziwnym było, że nie uległ jakiegoś rodzaju anihilacji. Przynajmniej tym razem staruch nie nasłał na niego profesora, by osobiście odeskortował go do jego przeklętego gabinetu.

Hermiona i Neville patrzyli z niepokojem na przyjaciela. Wiedzieli, że wiadomość od Dumbledore'a nie mogła oznaczać niczego dobrego, a reakcja Harry'ego po przeczytaniu tylko zdawała się to potwierdzać. Nie wiedzieli jednak, czy bezpiecznie było o tym rozmawiać, gdy cały czas ktoś niewidzialny dyszał im przez ramię i wszystko podsłuchiwał.

- W porządku, Harry? – Hermiona zapytała ostrożnie. Chłopak pokręcił gwałtownie głową, wyraźnie bez skutku próbując zapanować nad emocjami.

- Ten… ten _dziad_ miał czelność napisać, że chce ze mną prywatnie porozmawiać w swoim gabinecie. Już nawet nie chcę mówić o tym, że nawet o to nie poprosił tylko polecił, bym go odwiedził przy najbliższej okazji. – Oboje widzieli, że Harry był na prostej drodze do wpadnięcia w panikę i Hermiona przytuliła przyjaciela, podczas gdy Neville zaczął zapewniać, że wcale nie musi robić niczego, co sobie dyrektor zażyczy. – Merlinie, po tym, co mi zrobił myśli, że zgodzę się na spotkanie z nim sam na sam? Czy on myśli, że ja jestem głupi?

- Raczej naiwny.

- Dzięki.

- Jak by nie było – Hermiona popatrzyła przyjacielowi w oczy, ciesząc się, że po wygłoszeniu tyrady zaczął się uspokajać. Ten cały stres nie mógł być dobry ani dla niego, ani dla dzieci. – Dumbledore i tak nie może z tobą rozmawiać bez obecności twojego adwokata. Jestem pewna, że gdzieś o tym czytałam i poszukam dokładnie, żebyś mógł użyć konkretnych przepisów, w razie, gdyby ci się naprzykrzał.

- Dokładnie. – Neville przytaknął. – To tylko głupi liścik, którego łatwo możemy się pozbyć i o nim zapomnieć.

Harry skinął głową i wziął głęboki oddech.

- Przepraszam. Wiecie, dopóki nie spędziłem tych trzech dni w bezpiecznym zamknięciu i spokoju, nawet nie wiedziałem w jakim napięciu ciągle tu żyję. – Zaśmiał się smutno. – Czasami chcę, żeby Voldemort już ostatecznie zaatakował, żeby już było po wszystkim. W końcu niezależnie od wyniku, będę miał święty spokój, prawda?

- Nie myśl tak. – Hermiona skarciła go ostro i pociągnęła w stronę schodów. Neville podążył za nimi, zamyślony. – Teraz pójdziemy do biblioteki. Ty zajmiesz się nadrabianiem prac domowych, Neville ci pomoże, a ja odszukam odpowiednie paragrafy. Zrozumiano? I żadnych ponurych myśli. Przynajmniej aż do jutra.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i przytaknął.

- Tylko jeżeli obiecasz mi bitą śmietanę z chili i truskawkami na kolację.

oOo

Ginny siedziała zamknięta w pokoju, który dostała po „wypadku", aby ułatwić jej życie. I innym dziewczynom w dormitorium. Miała swoją własną łazienkę i coś w stylu kącika wypoczynkowego, a wszystko przystosowane do jej kalectwa, by nie musiała nikogo prosić o pomoc. Obok jednoosobowego łóżka w gryfońskich kolorach stała szafka nocna, a na niej cały zestaw eliksirów i maści, które musiała stosować. Tęsknie popatrzyła na jedno z większych opakowań, wypełnione kosmicznie drogim środkiem przeciwbólowym, którym najchętniej pokryłaby całą zabliźnioną skórę. Niestety wtedy bardzo szybko by się skończył.

Wszystko tak bardzo ją bolało.

Czasami zastanawiała się dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze się starała. Tak, chciała, żeby Potter zapłacił jej za wszystkie wyrządzone krzywdy. Za to, że odebrał jej marzenia o sławie i bogactwie, a nawet to, co już miała. Piękno i popularność. Tak naprawdę jedynym, co jej zostało, to umiejętności i rodzina, a to ostatnie pewnie już nie na długo. Wiedziała, że Potter dzięki Malfoyom miał bardzo dobrych prawników, a oni pewnie dostaną obronę z urzędu. Albo będą musieli bronić się sami. Była pewna, że to wszystko rozbije ich rodzinę. Parę godzin wcześniej matka rozmawiała z nią o niemiłych listach od jej starszych braci, a nawet od dalszych Weasleyów i pozostałych Prewettów. Wszyscy byli oburzeni i odcinali się od nich, gdzieś mając najważniejsze prawo czystokrwistych: rodzina zawsze na pierwszym miejscu.

Od dziecka wiedziała, że czeka ją wspaniała przyszłość, że zrobi coś, dzięki czemu wszyscy inni będą jej zazdrościć. Gdy tylko usłyszała o kontrakcie małżeńskim z Harrym Potterem, była taka pewna, że w końcu jej marzenia się spełnią. Teraz jednak zaczynała zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że nieudany kontrakt naprawdę zniszczył jej życie. Niezależnie od tego jak potoczy się proces, czy kto wygra tę przeklętą wojnę, ona była na straconej pozycji. Jedyne, co ją chroniło, to wiek. Wciąż była niepełnoletnia i zapewne zostanie potraktowana ulgowo, ale i tak była skończona.

Już za parę miesięcy będzie nie tylko kaleką, ale też pariasem bez pieniędzy czy jakiejkolwiek pomocy ze strony rodziny. Wątpiła, czy Dumbledore jej pomoże. Ostatnio w ogóle się z tym nie kwapił.

Więc co jej zostało?

Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to zniszczyć innych, tak jak oni ją zniszczyli. W końcu co jeszcze mogliby jej zrobić? Wyrzucić ze szkoły? Wsadzić za karę do Azkabanu? I tak nie miała przyszłości, więc mogła z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że ją to nie obchodziło. Tylko dzięki zemście jeszcze się trzymała.

Popchnęła wózek w stronę szafy i wyjęła z niej worek, w którym ukrywała książki z nie do końca legalną magią. Musiała tylko znaleźć coś naprawdę dobrego i o definitywnie trwałych skutkach. Nie bała się, że któraś z klątw może okazać się dla niej za trudna. W końcu ta dziedzina magii od zawsze przychodziła jej z niesamowitą łatwością.

oOo

Ciągły monitoring sprawiał, że Harry nie mógł spotykać się z przyjaciółmi w komnatach Severusa, tak jak to robili do tej pory. Nie mogli też rozmawiać z nim o niczym ważnym, więc zazwyczaj wszystkiego dowiadywał się telepatycznie od jednego z mężów. Nie był zbyt z tego zadowolony, ale wiedział, że musiał jakoś ten etap przecierpieć. Przynajmniej do czasu aż opracują dobry sposób na uwolnienie się od członków Zakonu. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że nikt nie próbował zmusić go do powrotu do Wieży.

W szkole było stosunkowo spokojnie, przynajmniej do czasu aż w jeden poniedziałek część ślizgonów zniknęła. Podczas gdy część gryfonów była z tego zadowolona i nawet komentowali, że nie mieliby niczego przeciwko, gdyby reszta też opuściła Hogwart, pozostali z niepokojem rozważali możliwe przyczyny tego zdarzenia.

- Podobno rodziny zabrały ich ze szkoły. – Hermiona nachylała się blisko przyjaciół, aby przekazać im najnowsze plotki zasłyszane od Lavender. – Myślicie, że chcą w ten sposób ochronić ich przed zbliżającym się atakiem? Gdyby to byli tylko ludzie z siódmego lub szóstego roku, to myślałabym, że chodzi o rekrutację, ale zniknęło po parę osób z każdego rocznika.

Przyjrzeli się dokładniej wyraźnie mniejszej liczbie uczniów siedzących przy stole Slytherinu. Wydawało się, że z każdego roku brakowało mniej więcej po tyle samo osób i to nie zawsze takich, które były w jakiś sposób powiązane ze śmierciożercami. Większość tych, przed którymi ostrzegał Severus, wciąż zajmowała swoje zwyczajne miejsca. To było zdecydowanie dziwne i Harry nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

- Słyszałem, że to nie tylko w Slytherinie. W innych domach też, ale znacznie mniej osób, więc nikt za bardzo nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W końcu zawsze parę osób rezygnuje w trakcie roku lub jest zabierana ze szkoły na parę dni w sprawach rodzinnych.

- Ludzie na serio rezygnują? – Harry zapytał zaskoczony. W prawdzie nigdy nie zwracał aż tak dużej uwagi na ludzi spoza kręgu przyjaciół, jednak przez te wszystkie lata chyba powinien chociaż raz usłyszeć o tym, co właśnie powiedział Neville.

- Zazwyczaj mugolaki i góra dwie, trzy osoby, więc nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi.

- Ale… dlaczego? Nie rozumiem jak ktoś mógłby chcieć zrezygnować z magicznej edukacji na rzecz mugolskiej. Może szkoła i nie należy do doskonałych, ale większość uczniów nie ma takich problemów jak ja.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Nie o to chodzi. Hogwart jest drogą szkołą i czasami rodzice muszą to zrobić, gdy brakuje funduszy, a nie klasyfikują się na stypendium. Poza tym często mugolscy rodzice nie chcą, by ich dzieci uczyły się o magii, ale raczej zdobyły jakiś normalny zawód w ich świecie. Moi co raz pytają, czy nie chcę zmienić szkoły, ale szanują moje zdanie na tyle, by nie zabierać mnie stąd siłą. – Wzruszyła ramionami, widząc minę przyjaciela. – Pewnie gdyby Dumbledore nie był twoim magicznym opiekunem, to Dursleyowie nigdy nie pozwoliliby ci na naukę w Hogwarcie.

_Granger ma rację, ale mniejsza z tym. Mam nowiny!_

Harry był już na tyle przyzwyczajony do niespodziewanego pojawiania się głosu mężów w swojej głowie, że z zewnątrz niemal niczego nie można było po nim poznać.

_W tę sobotę odbędzie się pierwsze przesłuchanie. Wiesz, oficjalne przedstawienie sprawy przed Wizengamotem. Dowody, oświadczenia i cała ta reszta. Pewnie za dwa tygodnie zrobią pierwszą właściwą rozprawę. Ojciec powiedział, że wszystko dzieje się tak szybko dlatego, że jest strasznie duży nacisk ze strony społeczeństwa i prasy. Niedługo pojawi się jakiś artykuł o tobie, więc lepiej się przygotuj._

_Co tym razem wygrzebali z mojego życia?_

_Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko tyle, że Dumbledore w końcu skontaktował się ze znajomym dziennikarzem i zrobili wywiad, by przedstawić jego wersję wydarzeń. Jak już się dowiemy, co dokładnie wymyślili, to odpowiemy naszym artykułem. Może będziesz musiał udzielić wywiadu i pozować do paru zdjęć._

_Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że nie._

Hermiona wyraźnie chciała zapytać dlaczego tak nagle pobladł, ale powstrzymywała się przez wzgląd na ich niewidoczne towarzystwo. Zamiast tego dalej rozmawiała z Nevillem o magicznej edukacji i tylko od czasu do czasu zerkała na niego kątem oka.

_Nie słyszałeś niczego o rodzinach, które w ten weekend zabrały uczniów z Hogwartu?_

_Jeszcze nie, ale dam znać, jak się czegoś dowiem. Czasami czuję się jak sowa, która ciągle przekazuje wam wiadomości od ojca. Ja rozumiem, że w ten sposób nic nie zostanie przechwycone, ale czy oni nie rozumieją, że mam inne rzeczy do roboty? Wczoraj przez pół nocy dyktowałem Severusowi rozdziały z Zakazanych Eliksirów…_

_Mentalnie cię przytulam._

_Wolałbym w realu. _

Harry roześmiał się lekko, a Draco uśmiechnął pod nosem, czując jak nastrój jego męża się polepszył. Teraz, gdy jego emocje nie zalewały mu głowy, a wiadomości zostały przekazane, mógł skupić się na treningu i swoich małych projektach.

oOo

- Przygotowałam już wszystko. – Trelawney stała w gabinecie dyrektora. Jej biżuteria pobrzękiwała przy każdym ruchu, co byłoby bardzo irytujące, gdyby humor Dumbledore'a nie został właśnie poprawiony tą jakże wspaniałą informacją.

- Doskonale. Jedyne, co nam pozostało, to wybranie miejsca i czasu. – Już wkrótce chociaż jeden z jego problemów zostanie rozwiązany. Ostatnie tygodnie były dla niego okropnie męczącym pasmem niepowodzeń i zdecydowanie potrzebował, by w końcu los się do niego uśmiechnął. Gdy już załatwią to, oraz upora się z pozwem Pottera, zaklęciami ochronnymi szkoły, Weasleyami i setką innych kłopotliwych spraw, będzie mógł wyjść na prostą i przejść do kolejnego etapu planu. W prawdzie przez całą tą aferę miał mały poślizg w czasie, jednak wciąż nie było aż tak źle. W swoim długim życiu wychodził już z większych opałów, a w razie czego zawsze mógł skorzystać ze starej sztuczki, która jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła.

oOo

List nie przyniósł niczego dobrego. Coraz mniej czasu, a jeszcze tyle do zrobienia zanim będzie po wszystkim. Zanim to piekło się skończy.

O~~o~~O

Krótki rozdział i mało się w nim działo, ale jest! Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się następny, ale ktoś w nim bardzo ucierpi. Pomysł jest, więc tekst się pisze, ale niestety trochę opornie. Lekko się załamałam przy czytaniu wcześniejszych rozdziałów. Nie mogę uwierzyć w niektóre rzeczy, które napisałam O.o


	25. Rozdział 25

Sobota zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a wraz z nią pierwsze przesłuchanie przed Wizengamotem. Harry wiedział, że miał rację i prawo stało po jego stronie, jednak to nie zmniejszało jego nerwów. Na domiar złego ze szkoły znikały kolejne osoby, a plotki głosiły, że również ich rodziny rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Nikt nie wiedział, co się dzieje i uczniowie coraz bardziej się bali, że Voldemort mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Całe szczęście Weasleyowie i Dumbledore zostawili go w spokoju. Ron wiedział, że jakiekolwiek ataki na niego byłyby teraz dla niego wybitnie nie na rękę. Był pełnoletni, a to znaczyło, że Wizengamot mógł skazać go nawet na pobyt w Azkabanie. Ginny miała szesnaście lat, więc wciąż była chroniona, ale mimo to też unikała wszelkich konfrontacji. Podobno cały wolny czas dzieliła między swój własny pokój, a bibliotekę. Jeżeli chodziło o dyrektora, to jeżeli już się pojawiał, to jedynie w czasie obiadu, a i wtedy wyglądał na bardziej zajętego myślami niż tym, co akurat się wokół niego działo.

Harry podejrzewał, że gdyby sam wpakował się w takie bagno, też miałby wiele do przemyślenia.

Sowy przyniosły pocztę jak zwykle pod koniec śniadania i Hermiona szybko rozwinęła swój egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego, aby zobaczyć, czy w końcu pojawił się wywiad z Dumbledorem, o którym wcześniej poinformował ich Draco.

- Jest. – Rozłożyła gazetę na stole tak, by Harry i Neville mogli przeczytać artykuł razem z nią. Część strony zajmowało zdjęcie Dumbledore'a, zrobione przy Fawkesie w jego gabinecie.

_Oskarżenia Pottera – Albus Dumbledore odpowiada!_

_Dyrektor Dumbledore po kilku dniach milczenia w końcu zdecydował się przedstawić swoją wersję wydarzeń, którymi tak zszokował czarodziejską społeczność kilka dni temu Harry Potter. Wszyscy wiemy o kontrakcie małżeńskim, złym traktowaniu przez mugoli oraz braku bezpieczeństwa w Hogwarcie. Co na to profesor Dumbledore?_

_Wygląda na to, że nie wszystko o kontrakcie zostało ujawnione. Parę wieków wcześniej rodziny Potterów i Weasleyów zawarły umowę. Według niej Potterowie mieli oddać półkrwi dziecko razem z należnym mu dobytkiem Weasleyom w zamian za Złoty Kielich, magiczny artefakt o potężnej sile uzdrawiania. Chciano uleczyć nim dziedzica rodu, który zapadł na nieuleczalną chorobę. Kielich został przekazany, jednak do ślubu nigdy nie doszło, ponieważ córka Potterów zginęła w eksplozji eksperymentalnego eliksiru. Od tamtej pory kontrakt wisiał nad Potterami, ale aż do rodziców Wybrańca, nie doszło w tej rodzinie do żadnego mieszanego małżeństwa. _

„_Tego typu umowy zawsze mają pierwszeństwo i to dlatego w imieniu Harry'ego podpisałem z rodziną Weasleyów kontrakt małżeński. Jego rodzina miała go o wszystkim poinformować, ale niestety bardzo pomyliłem się w ich ocenie."_

_Co jednak z samymi warunkami kontraktu, który wyglądał bardziej jak umowa niewolnicza niż małżeńska? Jak się okazuje, profesor Dumbledore pomimo starań nie miał dużego wpływu na jej treść. Stare prawa, które dawno powinny zostać zmienione na bardziej cywilizowane, wyraźnie mówią o reperkusjach jakie musi ponieść rodzina, która celowo unika wywiązania się z umowy. Potterowie przez prawie czterysta lat nie mieli ani jednego potomka półkrwi, co przez Weasleyów zostało właśnie za to uznane. W związku z tym poza warunkami zapisanymi w pierwowzorze, mogli zażądać wszystkiego i właśnie to zrobili, chociaż z tego, co udało się nam dowiedzieć, wcale nie mieli zamiaru wcielać w życie wszystkiego, co było na papierze. Po prostu chcieli się w ten sposób zabezpieczyć. Dobrze wiemy, że ta rodzina już nie raz została przez inne wystrychnięta na dudka. _

- Nie wierzę. – Harry aż czuł jak się w nim wszystko gotuje ze złości. – Skąd on wytrzasnął jakieś brednie o dawnej umowie i jakimś Kielichu?

- Chyba w każdej rodzinie się takie coś znajdzie, ale większość ludzi sobie odpuszcza, gdy minęły już dwa lub trzy pokolenia od podpisania umowy. Babcia kiedyś mnie straszyła, że jak nie będę się dobrze uczył, to powoła się na umowę z Crabble'ami. – Wzdrygnął się na myśl o małżeństwie z młodszą kuzynką Crabble'a z ich roku.

- Okropne!

- O Dursleyach pewnie też napisał, że nic nie mógł zrobić, bo miał związane ręce przez jakieś starożytne prawo. – Sarkazm w głosie Harry'ego był bardzo wyraźny.

- Tutaj zwala winę na Arabellę Figg. – Hermiona wskazała palcem dalszy fragment artykułu.

_Pan Potter nie był pozostawiony w mugolskim świecie sam sobie. Wszyscy wiemy, że profesor Dumbledore pełni w czarodziejskim świecie wiele ważnych i czasochłonnych funkcji i przez to nie mógł osobiście nadzorować tego, co się działo w domu Dursleyów. Zamiast tego wynajął charłaczkę, Arabelle Figg, aby zamieszkała parę domów dalej i miała oko na naszego Wybawcę. Dyrektor udostępnił nam kilka z pokaźnego stosu raportów złożonych przez charłaczkę. Wszystkie one zostaną przedstawione Wizengamotowi jako dowód jego niewinności. Te, które mogliśmy przeczytać, nie wskazują na nic alarmującego. Czyżby Dursleyowie aż tak dobrze ukrywali się ze swoimi przestępstwami, czy może raczej to Arabella Figg odwracała wzrok za każdym razem, gdy działo się coś niepokojącego? Jeżeli tak, to dlaczego?_

- Nie mogę już dłużej tego czytać. – Harry zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej i odsunął od gazety. Jego przyjaciele doczytali artykuł do końca, a nawet kilka pokrewnych na dalszych stronach, zanim znów skupili się na nim.

- Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że Dumbledore jakoś się z tego wszystkiego wybroni. – Hermiona była jak zwykle głosem rozsądku. – To, że postanowił zrobić z siebie ofiarę i obarczyć winą swoich popleczników jest jednak zaskakujące. Po tym jak bardzo starał się udobruchać Weasleyów i w ogóle. To dziwne.

- Znowu coś kombinuje.

oOo

Zanim się obejrzeli już był piątek. Harry był już po zajęciach, więc próbował przygotować się do przesłuchania, które miało się odbyć następnego dnia oraz wywiadu, który zapewne będzie zmuszony udzielić. Ukrywał się w kwaterach Severusa. Chociaż nie mógł spotykać się w nich z przyjaciółmi tak jak wcześniej, to wciąż miał tu swój pokój, nawet jeżeli tak naprawdę z niego nie korzystał. Zaklęcia ochronne, którymi Severus zabezpieczył swoje kwatery były tak zmyślne, że nawet przy otwartych drzwiach zatrzymywały w progu każdego, kto nie miał pozwolenia na wejście. Dzięki temu chłopak mógł spokojnie odpocząć od ciągłego monitoringu. Jego obecny ochroniarz pewnie stał pod ścianą obok wejścia i przeklinał go na czym świat stoi.

Organizowanie myśli i wypisywanie na pergaminie wszystkiego, co chciał powiedzieć wcale nie szło mu dobrze. Draco i Severus zgodnie polecili mu tę metodę przygotowania, jednak za każdym razem, gdy już sformułował jakieś zdanie i je zapisał, musiał je skreślić, ponieważ na pergaminie wyglądało znacznie gorzej niż w jego głowie. Nie był mówcą ani politykiem. W tej materii jego mężowie zdecydowanie oczekiwali od niego niemożliwego.

Gdy kolejny zgnieciony pergamin trafił do kosza, Harry w końcu postanowił od tego odpocząć i zająć się czymś innym. Miał trochę prac domowych i dość dużo materiału do przeczytania, ale do tego nie miał ochoty. Wolałby jakąś ciekawszą lekturę. Albo odmóżdżającą grę komputerową. Hermiona, po skopiowaniu potrzebnego materiału, zostawiła tu Ryty Zimowe, aby przypadkiem nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce. Harry odszukał ją na regale i wziął do ręki. Czemu nie?

Dwie godziny później Severus wrócił z ostatniej w tym tygodniu lekcji eliksirów. Harry spał na kanapie z książką leżącą na jego klatce piersiowej. Na ławie leżały pergaminy i pióra, a obok stał kosz wypełniony zgniecionymi zapiskami. Cóż, przynajmniej jego mąż spróbował przygotować się do jutrzejszego wystąpienia zanim się poddał i postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę. Całe szczęście Draco będzie cały czas przy nim.

Od jego przybycia minęło może dwadzieścia minut, gdy ktoś zapukał.

- Co się stało, panie Longbottom? – zapytał z odpowiednią ilością jadu w głosie. Kątem oka widział poruszenie powietrza w miejscu, gdzie stała obstawa Harry'ego.

- Czy Hermiona jest u Harry'ego? Mieliśmy się spotkać w bibliotece po zajęciach, ale nie przyszła, więc pomyślałem, że może wpadła najpierw do niego. – Neville nie miał aż tak bystrego oka, by dojrzeć w ciemnym korytarzu kogoś zakamuflowanego, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mają towarzystwo i muszą udawać, że nie znoszą się bardziej niż w rzeczywistości. Severus kazał chłopakowi poczekać i poszedł obudzić Harry'ego.

- Co się stało? Już po zajęciach? – zapytał wciąż lekko zamroczony snem.

- Granger nie pojawiła się na spotkaniu z Longbottomem. Widziałeś ją dzisiaj?

- Po obiedzie poszła na numerologię, a ja przyszedłem tutaj i od tamtej pory jej nie widziałem. Może zasiedziała się w bibliotece czy coś.

Normalnie to byłoby dobrym wytłumaczeniem, gdyby nie to, że Neville miał spotkać się z Hermioną właśnie w bibliotece. Nawet jeżeli została po lekcji, by przedyskutować coś z Vektor, to i tak przez pół godziny powinna była dotrzeć na miejsce. Severus zmarszczył brwi i wysłał męża do Longbottoma, który dalej czekał przy drzwiach. Sam zamierzał skontaktować się z nauczycielką numerologii by sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna opuściła jej zajęcia o normalnej porze. Zanim drzwi się zamknęły usłyszał jeszcze głos Harry'ego.

- Chodźmy jej poszukać.

oOo

Vector twierdziła, że Granger opuściła jej zajęcia razem z resztą klasy, ale chłopcy nigdzie jej nie znaleźli. Nie było jej też na mapie Huncwotów. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia w szkole, Harry był na granicy paniki. Severus poinformował innych profesorów o zniknięciu uczennicy, ale nie mogli zrobić niczego więcej poza patrolowaniem korytarzy, ponieważ Dumbledore'a akurat nie było w zamku i nie można było skonsultować tego z monitoringiem zaklęć ochronnych. A raczej tego, co z nich zostało.

Był już późny wieczór. Harry spał uśpiony przemyconym w herbacie eliksirem, podczas gdy Neville siedział obok niego czekając na wieści i ciągle sprawdzając mapę. W pewnym momencie zobaczył, że na siódmym piętrze zbiera się większa grupka ludzi, a dokładniej profesorów. Następnie wśród nich pojawiła się kropka Hermiony i wszyscy szybko zaczęli się przemieszczać w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie trzeba było geniuszu, by domyślić się, co się stało. Neville popatrzył na śpiącego przyjaciela. Z jednej strony wiedział, że taki stres był bardzo niezdrowy dla jego dzieci, ale z drugiej jeżeli go nie obudzi i razem nie pójdą do skrzydła, Harry będzie bardzo na niego zły. Potrząsnął jego ramieniem i powiedział o wszystkim, co zobaczył, gdy tylko uznał, że jest wystarczająco przytomny. Eliksir uspokajający na szczęście wciąż działał i obyło się bez większych wybuchów emocji.

Obaj znów spojrzeli na mapę. Hermiona była już w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Severus i Pomfrey poruszali się wokół niej.

- Nikogo nie ma w gabinecie Pomfrey. Możemy się tam dostać fjuu. – Harry już wstawał, chowając mapę do kieszeni szaty. Neville podążył za nim i już wkrótce znaleźli się po drugiej stronie zamku. Nikt nie zauważył ich przybycia, za to oni niemal nienaturalnie wyraźnie słyszeli wszystko, co się działo w sali obok.

- … stabilna.

- Tutaj w ranach jest coś, co nie pozwala mi ich wyleczyć.

- Pachnie jak arnika, ale nie do końca. Poczekaj. – Szelest szat. Stukot. – Myślę, że można to spokojnie wymyć zwykłą wodą.

Harry zrobił się bledszy, gdy tylko padło słowo „rany". Teraz przez szparę w drzwiach próbował zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Nie chciał wchodzić i przeszkadzać mężowi i Poppy w uzdrawianiu przyjaciółki. Neville stał tuż przy nim, również próbując coś zobaczyć. Chłopak w stresie zaczął obgryzać paznokcie.

- Dobrze, teraz nogi.

Chłopcy siedzieli przez godzinę w gabinecie Pomfrey, słuchając jak ich przyjaciółka jest leczona. Z rozmowy profesora i pielęgniarki dostali bardzo dobry obraz obrażeń, jakich doznała Hermiona i dziwili się, że nikt nie wezwał uzdrowicieli z Mungo. Być może mimo rozległości, rany nie stanowiły zagrożenia dla jej życia. Harry cały ten czas siedział na krześle przy biurku, próbując zrozumieć, jak ktoś mógł zrobić Hermionie coś takiego. Wiedział, że już sama przyjaźń z nim narażała ją na niebezpieczeństwo, ale nawet po tym wszystkim, co mu się przytrafiło, nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że na terenie szkoły dojdzie do tak brutalnego ataku. Do tej pory cieszył się ze wsparcia oferowanego przez przyjaciół, ale może lepiej by zrobili, gdyby odsunęli się od niego? Albo ukryli się razem z Draco pod Fideliusem.

- Teraz musimy tylko poczekać aż się obudzi. – Głos Pomfrey przerwał ponure rozmyślania nastolatków. Wstali i, po wymianie pokrzepiających spojrzeń, cicho wyszli z gabinetu. Poppy niemal od razu ich zauważyła.

- Panie Potter, czy mogę wiedzieć, co takiego robiliście w moim gabinecie?

- Skorzystaliśmy z Fjuu, żeby się tu dostać z kwater Severusa. – Oczy Harry'ego od razu powędrowały do przyjaciółki leżącej na jednym z łóżek. Jeszcze nie otoczono jej parawanem, więc bez problemu mógł zobaczyć jej zabandażowaną głowę. Reszta ciała, zapewne również pokryta opatrunkami, była schowana pod kocem.

- Spokojnie, Poppy. Byli tu już od godziny. Przynajmniej siedzieli cicho i nie przeszkadzali nam w pracy. – Severus wrócił z naręczem eliksirów i ustawił je na szafce nocnej obok łóżka Hermiony.

- Wszystko będzie z nią dobrze?

Poppy westchnęła ciężko i poszła do swojego gabinetu. Była związana przysięgą uzdrowicielską i przez to nie mogła udzielić im odpowiedzi, której potrzebowali. Zamiast tego musiała w końcu skontaktować się z dyrektorem i rodzicami Hermiony. Zwykłe powiadomienie listowne byłoby co najmniej nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę powagę ataku. Severus usiadł na jednym z pustych łóżek.

- Fizycznie powinna dojść do siebie po jakichś trzech dniach, chociaż pewnie będzie musiała spędzić w skrzydle szpitalnym pięć, tak na wszelki wypadek. Psychicznie jednak… O ile to wszystko nie zdarzyło się, gdy była nieprzytomna… Po takich torturach minie wiele miesięcy zanim będzie mogła wrócić do względnej normalności. – Potarł dłońmi twarz. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony. – W pewnym momencie otworzyła oczy i gdyby nie to, że w ogóle na nic nie reagowała, mógłbym przysiąc, że była przytomna.

Harry usiadł obok męża i uścisnął jego dłoń, podczas gdy Neville przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok łóżka Hermiony.

- Na razie musimy czekać aż odzyska przytomność. Dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli podać eliksiry przeciwbólowe i nasenne. Większość obrażeń leczy się szybko, więc powinna się obudzić za jakąś godzinę lub dwie. – Odwzajemnił uścisk Harry'ego i wstał. – Muszę przygotować parę eliksirów stabilizujących, tak na wszelki wypadek. Myślę, że Poppy nie będzie miała niczego przeciwko, jeżeli tu z nią posiedzicie przez jakiś czas.

Przytaknęli. Nie pozostało im nic innego jak czekać.

oOo

Dumbledore wrócił do zamku w środku nocy. Poppy poinformowała ich o tym na parę minut zanim dyrektor pojawił się w skrzydle szpitalnym, więc mogli szybko przez Fjuu wrócić do kwater Severusa bez niepotrzebnego kontaktu ze staruszkiem. Hermiona wciąż nie odzyskała świadomości i chłopcy bardzo nie chcieli jej zostawiać, ale musieli. Poza tym wiedzieli, że jeżeli coś się zmieni, Poppy od razu poinformuje Severusa, a on ich. Neville zostawił małżonków samych, postanawiając spędzić resztę nocy z chłopakiem. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach potrzebował komfortu i pewności, że ze ślizgonem wszystko było w porządku.

Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że następny dzień nie będzie tak koszmarny jak ten.

o~~O~~o~~O~~o

Szybki, krótki rozdzialik nr 25 specjalnie na zakończenie naszego ulubionego, 25 godzinnego dnia. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał i nie było zbyt wielu błędów oraz potworków mimo pośpiechu z jakim pisałam. Nie wiem, kiedy będzie kolejny, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to może wcześniej niż się spodziewacie ;)


End file.
